


A Whole New World, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

by Julayla



Series: Lizards & Dragons (Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Series) [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Animal Transformation, Character Revival, Dragon Hybrids, F/M, Furry, Hentai, Hint of Bisexuality, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Lizardfolk, Masturbation, Neverzone is involved at one point, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory hints, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regeneration, Romance, Septarian Lore, Septarsis Lore, Star and friends and family have minor but important roles here, Suicide Attempt, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, There are others but no idea on what to call them, Undead Lizards, Unofficial Sequel, dark secret, jeans kink, jeans porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 108,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julayla/pseuds/Julayla
Summary: Story is co-written with Koopa Cat. Sequel series to Septarian Crush, A SVTFOE Lemon Story and part of an ongoing SVTFOE Lemon series, Lizards & Dragons: Having learned that Seth of Septarsis, Kandy's father, is somewhat still around and plotting to retake the throne, Kandy, Toffee, Kushina, Cyril, Rasticore, and Miseria journey through the new world, Earthni, where they meet the other tribes, find more Rippletails upon discovering Miseria isn't the last of her kind, some challenges to test their love for one another, discovering the truth on Miseria's past, finding new tribes of the Septarians to try to ally before Seth does, and overcome obstacles, including when dark secrets are revealed. All while having to avoid Seth's plans to end all humans and Mewmans alongside those that oppose them. And as this happens, they learn that an enemy by the name of Fangore is involved. Mainly Toffee x Kandy (OC) and Rasticore x Miseria (OC) with Anya (Lizard Girl from Meteora's Lesson) x OC and other OCs x OCs mixed in
Relationships: Lizard Girl from Meteora's Lesson/Original Character(s), One-Sided Seth (Star vs. The Forces Of Evil)/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne/Original Character(s), Seth (Star vs. The Forces Of Evil)/Original Female Character(s), Toffee (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)/Original Character(s)
Series: Lizards & Dragons (Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637218
Kudos: 1





	1. Seth Reappears

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are with another story for the Star vs the Forces of Evil Septarian focus lemon series I'm dubbing "Lizards & Dragons: A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Series", though the main series of the show aren't in major roles like the lizards are. As always, most of the OCs belong to both me and Koopa Cat. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the aftermath of the Solarians, when things look like they would go on without magic, a familiar undead foe from Toffee and Kandy's past reappears, wanting to reclaim what is right while Miseria and Rasticore learn that Miseria might not be the only Rippletail in existence.

A Whole New World~A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

Chapter 1: Seth Reappears

Long ago, the universes were separate, created from the big bang of logic and magic.

And from there, many dimensions and universes, separate from one another, were made. And three of them would play the most important part when the time had come.

Three of these worlds were Earth, Mewni, and Septarsis, each similar but different.

It was thanks to three special people; Star Butterfly the Mewman, Marco Diaz the human and Miseria the Last Rippletail.

For they were the keys to have brought the three worlds together, the sides to stay with each other for all time, and for magic, despite Mewman magic destroyed, to continue to exist.

For Star Buterfly, princess of Mewni, she was the catalyst to the bonding between the Mewmans and all different species.

For Marco Diaz, average boy from Earth, he was the reason why Star learned of the dark secrets Mewni carried, their bondings despite slight detours with other shippings, and even the last portal the two would touch to create something new.

And for Miseria, once a human named Taffita Richards, orphaned with no memories of her family, raised by an orphanage before reaching adulthood, her love for lizards, one the monster lizard of Septarsis, was a key to all of it.

And now, she has become a herald and beacon of Ruc, the megalodon goddess worshiped by the Rippletails, and the extinct Rippletail tribe.

All of this because one individual...a lizard who went by the name of Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne...had fallen for her.

However, she finds out later in a concert that she isn't the last one.

***

"Wait..." Miseria asked, "Are you a Rippletail?"

She felt Miseria's gills, her surprised at the new girl.

"I'm not the only one!?" She gasped in shock.

"But how?" Miseria asked after a few moments of staring in surprise.

The Rippletail girl took her away from the crowd to the exits so they can talk privately. However, Rasticore took notice of Miseria leaving with a woman with what appears to be gills.

"No way!" He gasped in shock.

He followed after the two, curious as to where it was going, leaving the others to enjoy the concert.

Once at the safe area, Miseria looked amazed at the Rippletail that had just appeared.

"Who are you!? I thought Solaria, Mina and the Solarians killed the entire Rippletail tribe," Miseria blurted.

The girl shook her head sadly, "A rare few survived by being sent to different locations and tribes. My egg was found by Monkeytails alongside Aokiba's trident."

She shows the blue trident with seashell charms around it.

"You must be Aokiba's descendant," Miseria realized.

The Rippletail nodded, "Yes."

"My name is Miseria," she introduced herself, "I was a human called Taffy before I was reborn into a Rippletail. What's yours?"

The Rippletail girl hesitated a bit before she gave her a small smile, "Syren."

"Interesting," Miseria grinned.

"Ria," they hear Rasticore calling out as the large Dragontail arrived, skidding to a halt when he is up close with Syren.

The lizard male looked a bit surprised, looking at Syren up close at the gill, amazed a bit. Another Rippletail.

He then turned to her, speaking, "Miseria, what the heck? Did another girl get turned to a Rippletail?"

"No, I was born like this." Syren explained, "And I bet you're her mate, correct?"

"Of course he is, and I love him," Miseria grinned.

"I guess your parents must be so proud of what you accomplished, huh?" Syren smiled.

Miseria, however, looked uneasy as she spoke, "I uh...I don't know who my parents were. I was an orphan at an orphanage most of my life before meeting my love."

Syren's eyes widened in surprise, making Miseria feeling empathetic when she spoke, "I don't know my real parents except for my Monkeytail parents. But at least I was happy with them raising me.

"Just like Kushina," Miseria smiled.

"But I'm happy that I'm not the last," Miseria continued with delight before asking, "Do you suppose...there are more of us out there?"

"Probably?" Syren spoke, fixing her long wavy hair.

"Probably?" Rasticore said in shock, "Are you saying there are a rare few still out there?"

She nodded as Miseria smiled again.

"Best of all, I laid the next generation weeks ago."

She held his arm proudly as she continued, "You can thank him for that."

"Oh lucky you," Syren beamed, clasping his hands in joy, "You should be honored for helping in reviving our tribe."

She then realizes something as she looks worried, "How about we talk somewhere nicer? Like, my home where I live with my boyfriend, Dingo. He makes very nice tea."

"Dingo, huh?" Rasticore spoke.

"It'll be amazing to hear what you got to say about all of this," Syren grinned.

"It's a long one, but I'm glad we're invited so we can yell you everything," Miseria commented, "Can't wait to see why he's called Dingo."

She giggled a little, knowing that a dingo is a type of wild dog.

"If you think she's something," Rasticore smirked, "Wait 'til you meet the princess, Syren."

"That reminds me," Miseria asked, "What ARE they doing anyway?"

"Who the hell knows now that things were calming down in this new world."

"Not only that, what about Kushina and Cyril?" Miseria questioned.

Syren gave them a curious look.

***

In a house located at where the Frozen Wastelands used to be, the Phagetail woman moaned a bit when her Wintertail lover humps her from behind, clutching her fingers.

"Are you alright with this honeymoon?" Cyril asked, heaving.

"Yes..." she moans softly, "I am."

The male moaned, thrusting and humping as the Phagetail woman moaned loudly with esctacy.

"I remember when we did this," Kushina purred, "You know how to make a woman feel good."

He chuckled as he turns her around, holding her legs up before thrusting.

"Unnnh Cyril!" She muttered in pleasure.

Her cups her cheek, before kissing her as he humps.

"Oh Cyril," she purred, arms and legs wrapped around him, "I just wish this could go on with any disturbances."

As he thrusts hard, shooting his seed into her, the two moaned loudly in pleasure.

"As do I, love," he grinned, "As do I."

They embraced lovingly. After finding their home unharmed during the cleaving, they made themselves at home by putting up the nursery. While they were doing that, Kushina felt a little frisky and the two began doing it in their bedroom.

"Let's wash off," she smiled, getting up.

"Wintertails don't like hot water," he reminded as she takes him to the bathroom.

"I know," she chuckles, "Though I bet my brother and Kanashimi are doing well in their new homes."

Both held hands, the naked two walking together to bathe. For now, things were getting better.

***

Toffee with Kandy had started to tour the planet, the dragon carrying him with Chase and the Sins following, to explore what the new world that had fused had in store.

"How are the humans reacting when they saw the dinosaurs again?" Kandy asked Toffee.

"Possibly scared when they saw chimeras, enhanced ones and prehistoric animals," he commented.

"Then there's the possibility of Moon finding out you're alive," she said with worry, "And her probably about to take her rage on on not just you...but me and our family."

"Kandy," he calmly spoke, "We will deal with it when the time comes, IF she finds out too soon I'm alive. Besides, she, like the other Mewmans, no longer has magic in her system."

She frowned, remembering the Gods' Punishment and The Justice of Septarsis events.

"Do you think....? Do you think the gods will reveal to her the truth if they sense her hatred?" She questioned.

"Hopefully, since we now have no access to the plains of time."

At that moment, one of the raptors stopped, sniffing something. Something familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, then made a chitter sound to them.

The two, landing, looked at Lucifer, Toffee glancing, "What is it?"

The raptors roared with Chase whimpering in fear, backing away as lightning flashed about.

"That lightning....," Kandy recognized.

It could not be possible for her, but to her, it was.

And it was very familiar...

A huge shape of a T-Rex is seen stomping towards them through flashes of lightning, its eyes glowing red from the powers it was born with.

"Magmakith?" She whispered in shock.

"And he's not alone," Toffee frowned, slipping his mask on and unsheathing Soulcatcher.

Kandy then glanced at the rider on top of the T-Rex, glancing with concern. Something about the rider...was familiar.

"Wait...who's that on Magakith?" she asked with worry.

The raptors' fear was replaced by hatred, screeching with Chase snarling when they see a familiar Dragontail on the T-Rex's back.

Seth.

Her eyes widened with fear. He was suppose to be dead. But how...how was he...?

"Hello, my daughter," the undead-looking Dragontail spoke, acting or pretending to be like a nice dad, though in reality wasn't.

He slid off, the lizard chuckling with a grin, "I see you're still alive."

Kandy trembled, her breathing hitching up as she begins to have a panic attack at the sight of her undead father.

Who did horrible things to her and her mother.

"You were dead!" She whispered with dread.

"Technically, I still am..." he grinned, cupping her cheek, "Undead to be precise."

The dragon trembled from his claws touching her, some of it bones and decayed flesh.

Chase snaps his jaws at his hand on his friend's cheek, making the undead Septarian recoil in shock.

"A chimera?" He mused, "Never knew you had a chimera."

In a bitter tone, she glared, "There's a lot of things you don't know."

"Really now?" he smirked, his sharp teeth shown, "Like what for example?"

"You tried to rape me like you did with mother!" she glared, "And you raped mother constantly!"

"Because I'm in love with her!" He glared, "Because she could not love me back! You could have had a brother or sister had she not left me to take care of you!"

"She had a reason!" she snapped.

"Get away from her, Seth!"

Toffee puts the blade against his neck, his Eye of Penance glowing a bit in anger.

"Toffee?" he glared, "So you ARE still alive...and you changed."

"I could say the same to you, but you seem to have not." Toffee pointed out.

The Sins surround him, hissing threateningly.

"Still chose raptors huh?" Seth chuckled.

The two glanced as he continued, "Having you chosen was a good idea after all."

"It was the only thing you did right," Kandy quietly spoke in anger.

"But still, I came here for a reason," Seth continued, "You no longer have to have the burden of of yourself ruling Septarsis, Kanashimi. It's time I take back what's rightfully mine."

"Over my dead body," she growled.

Magmakith grunted, still having his respect for Kanashimi.

"You can't tell me what I can't have just because you respected her, Magmakith," he chided.

In anger, the dragon growled and roared, "You disrespected both me and mother, so why the fuck should I hand the throne to you anyway, knowing you'll just abuse your powers and us?!"

The T-Rex roared in agreement a bit. But he shows no fear for his master's ire every time he disagrees with him.

"You still haven't mated, haven't you?" Seth snarled, bumping heads with his T-Rex, "You could have been a true king if you find yourself a mate!"

"Leave," Toffee only death glared, "Before things get messy."

"Very well..." Seth replied, "I will for now...but know this: Even when you're both ruling what use to be your home, there will be more than just me you have to deal with!"

He got on Magmakith, speaking, "For now, I shall wait for you to be vulnerable, both of you."

They just glared at him as he and Magmakith left, charging over the horizon until the T-Rex's hulking shape is gone.

"I don't understand," Kandy asked, "I thought magic was destroyed. He shouldn't be alive right now."

"Not entirely, remember?" Toffee stated, "And I doubt his magic that keeps him alive is connected to Mewni's magic."

He then pondered, "Now the bigger picture is...how will the others react to what we've learned?"

Both knew that despite the whole Mewman-Monster problem completely done, the undead Seth and what was about to come, were just the beginning.

***

The concert had ended as the crowd had mostly gone home. Only the Septarians were left as the Rippletails were chatting.

"So the lucky Rippletails are in different tribes after the extinction," Miseria rephrased, "Which could be a big milestone now that we know that the Rippletails are not completely extinct."

"And you are really lucky to find someone like him, "Syren grinned, pointing to Rasticore.

"I thought she would turn into whatever lizard after Glossaryck gave her the potion," Rasticore admitted, "But I never thought he would help out with the revival of the Rippletails."

Miseria grinned a little, slightly blushing.

"Still, he has been good company," the former human smiled, "And I think you'll like meeting our friends."

"Really?" She smiled, "That is so neat of meeting the ones who brought justice onto the last Solarians."

She began to run off, "Let me go get Dingo right away!"

As soon as she went inside, the Rippletail looked at the raptors and direwolf with Toffee and Kandy arriving, the dragon letting him down gently.

"You missed quite a concert," Rasticore smirked, "Too bad you're not a fan of what we enjoyed."

"I'm sure we'll take you to a Gorillaz concert next time it comes." Miseria smiled.

However, she noticed something odd, asking, "Hey...is something wrong?"

"No," he said, "Its just that I'm shocked that the Rippletails are still alive after what happened 300 years ago."

Kandy was nudged a bit as she chuckled, "Yeah..."

She then realized, "Wait, I thought Miseria was the only one."

"Not anymore," Miseria grinned.

Syren returned, this time with a Monkeytail male with green scales and wearing a dingo pelt waistcloth.

"My friends, this is Dingo," Syren grinned before noticing, "Oh and these two are your new friends?"

Kandy smiled a bit shyly, speaking, "Uh yes. You may call me Kandy and him Toffee."

Toffee and Rasticore both glanced at the Monkeytail in pelt waistcloth for a moment.

"Heh, so this is the princess of Septarsis," Dingo grinned.

"You must be Dingo," Kandy smiled, "I want to thank you for your tribe of looking after Syren."

"She's always part of our tribe after we took her in as an egg," he smiled.

"Dingo," she blushed with a grin, play nudging him.

"Still, after all that hullabaloo with that whole Solarian crap," Dingo proudly smiled, "all the other tribes can now freely walk around the world once more."

"Including the Dragon Bone natives."

"Dragon Bone?" Miseria raised a brow, "You guys didn't tell me you have aboriginals on Septarsis."

"There is a lot of things you don't know about Septarsis," Kandy replied meekly.

"The Dragon Bone natives are Septarians gifted with the ability to transform into dragons," Dingo tells her, "To make it short, they are like our version of the Ainu people."

Miseria grinned with amazement. With each new information about Septarians and Septarsis, she began smiling, loving that she, now a lizard, was taking more of this information.

"Cooool." Miseria grinned.

"You can tell that Septarian is a Dragon Bone by his animal mask," Dingo smiled, "They say its to keep their identity a little secretive when fighting."

"Are you guys going to help us find the other Rippletails?" Miseria suggested.

"Perhaps, now that the Mewmans and Monsters trust us now."

"Wow," Kandy smiled before pondering, "I wonder if we'll see the dragons along the way...like what my mother is."

"I hope so," Miseria promised.

"Wait, you're the daughter of a dragon?" Syren spoke.

They sighed a bit. It was going to be a long explanation.

***

Some time later, they were journeying together as they each finished explaining the entire story of their remaining adventures.

Most of them, save for the sex stuff.

"We heard of what happened," Dingo said grimly, "Seth is a beast through and through."

"Sorry you had to live with such a cruel monster," Syren said with some sympathy.

"Yeah, I know." the dragon spoke, looking down and remembering the times of his cruelty.

"But Magmakith....despite being your father's, he shows deep respect for you," Dingo notices.

"How could your father be so cruel to you and your mother?" the worried pure Rippletail asked.

Kandy only held her arm, stating, "Because I saw my mother raped on the night she escaped."

"And you kept quiet?" Syren spoke in horror.

"I had to when father saw me staring when they mated." the dragon shivered, "He forced me to watch and then threatened if I told anyone about it, he would disown me and leave me in the streets."

"Why didn't your mother take you with her?"

Tears came as she said, "Mother couldn't, even if she wanted to. Father locked me away in the dungeon without telling her. That's why she couldn't take me...because she couldn't find me."

Miseria was horrified by what she's hearing. Like how she felt towards Mina and the High Commission, she wanted to punch Seth for everything he did.

"Too bad he's dead," Rasticore frowned, "Or I'd give HIM a piece of my mind myself!"

However, the dragon became more worried.

"Is there something you're trying to tell us?" Syren asked with worry.

Taking in enough courage, she spoke out, "My father is back."

The others looked horrified with Miseria shouting, "What are you talking about? He's dead!"

"I'm afraid I'm with her on this one," Toffee explained with grimace, "Seth IS dead...but he is ALSO alive."

"Wait, how is that possible?"

"Time out!" Rasticore with horror began, "Are you telling me he's like one of those undead zombie things?!"

The two nodded grimly with the pets looking worried.

"He'll take back what's ours now that he's Undead," she said with worry.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Miseria frowned, angrily punching the pillow nearby the bed.

She growls in anger, burying her face into the pillow she just punched. She had always believed that Seth is dead and rotting in Hell. But that news Kandy and Toffee brought made her more angrier than ever. Did Seth do something like stealing a chance to come back to life from Dragoth in the afterlife?

"Ria, I'm mad too," she hears Rasticore said as he pats her back.

"But we have to keep calm!" Rasticore spoke, patting her with concern, "Hell, we don't even know where the hell he went!"

"But he could be out there somewhere!" Miseria frowned, "AND he could threaten to destroy our future, let alone our future babies!"

The very thought of him hurting their children terrifies him. After everything they've gone through, they would risk everything to protect the next generation from dark forces.

"We cannot let him do that!" Kandy frowned with a serious look, "It was bad enough that the Solarians wiped most of the Rippletail population, but if my father goes through with killing our babies or worse, turning them into heartless soldiers, then we'll never have true peace."

"We can't let that happen to them! NO WAY IN HELL!!!" she roared, "I don't want to see our own kids turn into vicious murderers with no souls!"

Miseria finally said, "It's official: We're going to all the tribes to find all the Rippletails we can AND find a way to make that damn zombie...RE-DEAD!!"

"Fortunately, you have us," Kandy grinned, "Let's make this a mission official. We find ALL of the Rippletails."

"Yeah!"

"We better inform my sister and Cyril about this new mission," Toffee reminded.

Rasticore rubbed his head, looking at all the people he was surrounded with and cared for.

He had to ensure of their future by any means necessary.

***

Seth, meanwhile, looked at the scenery of his former castle, the ruins where he once ruled.

He tenderly touched the tapestry of his wife, the one with himself and Kinjiru together before Kandy's birth, looking at her saddened eyes tenderly.

"Hello, my love..." the undead lizard spoke.

Magmakith growled a bit, grunting to his master.

"So this is where you met my daughter to exterminate the Solarians?" Seth smirked, "What brings you all the way to my former castle, boy?"

He looked at the giant T-Rex growling a bit, as if motioning to say that he had waited for his master all this time.

"You knew I was alive after my so-called death?" He chuckled, putting his hand on his dino's nose, "I knew you'd always be with me. Loyally."

He scowls, "Unlike the others!"

He then looked at the one solo tapestry of Kinjuru fallen to the ground. He had remembered, the nights he had with her, his lust for her, his wants for her for so long that...

"Now leave for a moment." Seth continued, "I wish to be alone for a moment."

Reluctantly, Magmakith nodded, departing from the ruins area.

When he was in the clear, the undead lizard picked up the fallen tapestry of his wife, grinning lustfully.

"Wish you were here, my love...you did looked better with hair on you before you shaved it all off." He spoke, kissing the picture playfully.

***

In a mountainous village, a female lizard abruptly sat us on her bed, clutching the blanket close to her chest as she gasps with worry.

"Mirage, is something a matter?" A male lizard held her close, making her lean into his strong chest.

"I have a vision dream," she shivered, "A grave evil far worse than the Solarians has risen."

"Mirage...who could be worse than the Solarians?"

She only grimly turned, speaking the name, "Seth."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Rippletail Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the lizards and Kandy head onward to find the missing Rippletails, they gain new allies, one an old friend and another, much to Rasticore's frustrations and fears, his adopted sister. Though they have brief troubles along the way. As that happens, Seth visits back his home.

Chapter 2: Rippletail Quest

That night, Kandy had slept in the guest bedroom, resting for what would be tomorrow's journey. However, she was tossing and turning, remembering with tears.

"Please..." she muttered, "Father, stop hurting..."

***

In the past, a younger Kandy, holding a small weird stuffed animal, was heading down the halls, hoping to get a drink of water.

It was then she heard a slap noise from her parents' bedroom, the sound of her mother screaming in pain.

She looked into the door, slowly approaching as she watched in fear, the bald blue dragon tossed to the ground by her shirtless father.

"Stop it, Seth!" she angrily shouted, trying to slap her horrible husband away.

He grabs her hand before she could, pinning her down by the neck.

Seth only smirked, cooing, "Fuck, Kinjiru, you know that just turns me on more."

"But I don't want this! I don't want this!"

He snatched her by the neck, careful not to break it as she nearly choked.

"You're mine!" he said, eyes slit with lust, "And you're going to be my Dragon Slut forever!"

"You only took me for power, taking me away from my family in the process!" Kinjiru said, tears streaming down from the heartbreak and pain.

"Yes...it was based on power, at first," he admitted, "But I've grown mature...I've grown to love you! And you MUST love me back!"

Kandy gasped in horror as she watches her father rip her mother's clothing off.

He had the look, the look of a very powerful yandere, wanting to make her stay by any means necessary.

"No! Daddy!" she shouted, entering the room as they noticed.

"Why are you hurting mommy?" the girl half breed shouted.

Seth, noticing her, glared as he spoke, "My little Kanashimi...I'm surprised you wanted to learn a lesson from your parents..."

As he said that, the child gasped at the tail slamming the door and locking them in the room.

"And here is your first lesson, dear daughter..." he continued.

He unzipped his black jeans, dick brought out as he spoke, "If you want to stay at my good side...then don't fucking get in my way!"

He thrusted hard into her, the dragon screaming not of pleasure, but of agony.

But he did not care. He continued thrusting hard into the blue dragon, biting and leaving scratches on to her body.

Kandy, force to watch, looked fearful as Kinjiru shouted, "Please, honey, look away now! Don't see this!"

She immediately obeyed her mother, though hesitated a little before she ran as fast as she could. She ran and she ran until her legs gave out.

However, while doing so, she could hear her mother's screams of agony and her father's growl of pleasure.

She became fearful of what was happening: Her father raping her mother like that.

"No..." she whispered quietly.

Finally, after a few moments in tears, the half dragon felt the cold harsh hand of her father.

"You didn't stay for the lesson," he spoke calmly.

She gasps in horror when she sees her now undead father before her.

"Father...? How....?" She whispered in horror.

As she said that, her real normal age self was shown as the undead lizard approached her.

"You can't escape your fate, daughter," he spoke in a drunken somewhat rage.

She gasped in horror, realizing what's happening as she begins to panic.

She felt her dress ripped, exposed as Seth's length was shown in front view.

"No, please!" the dragon in fear shouted, "Don't!! Incest is wrong!"

She struggled from the lizard father's penis, about to thrust into her as the naked dragon, in tears, could only watch what he had planned to do.

All of a sudden, there was a roar and the Dragontail was pounced by a dilophowolf and a pack of raptors.

A hand quickly grabs her wrist and she finds herself being pulled up and running with her savior.

"Are you all right?" the familiar voice spoke.

She opened her eyes, noticing the familiar face, her slowly smiling sadly to her rescuer.

"Toffee...."

"No time to talk, we have to leave!" He commanded.

The dragon smiled warmly, relieved her rescuer and love had saved her from her father.

"Thank you," was all she said with a smile before everything flashed white.

***

She was awakened later from her dream, a small tear from her eye, the first thing she sees is Toffee sleeping next to her.

She smiled warmly, knowing that he would be with her always.

After she put her hand on his head, Toffee awoke briefly as he looked at her.

"You saved me when my father was about to rape me," she whispered.

"I know," Toffee nodded quietly.

She hugged him, kissing him on the cheek with a smile, "Thank you...for making sure I stayed safe."

The lizard with Eye of Penance looked at her with a warm smile as she continued, "Had it not been for you, I wouldn't have survived."

The female hugged him, Toffee speaking, "Losing you back then would have crushed my world."

Miseria heard them from where she slept, happy that Kandy is with the person she loves and cares as well as the ones who protects her from Seth.

And she hoped that it would stay like that.

***

It was daytime when they had begun their journey to the first of the tribes, the lizards and dragon having prepared to find the other Rippletails and find allies to assist in defeating Seth.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell the other monsters or humans?" Kandy asked.

"They're busy adapting to Earthni as I call it." Miseria said cautiously, "And besides, they're probably in to their own things right now."

"Yeah, needs time for them to get used to a whole new world," Rasticore agreed with a nod.

"So where is the first location we gotta stop at?" Miseria asked, "If it's still around?"

"Maybe we should head to the Metaltail tribe first." Syren explained, "They could help us a bit."

Rasticore looked a bit uneasy about what she said. He had bad memories from the tribe.

"Maybe your sister changed," Miseria assumed, remembering his story about his adopted family, "She'll know what she did was wrong."

"I pray to the gods that I hope she does," he bitterly spoke, "Because I cannot take much more of her bullying longer."

***

Somewhere in a place where many kinds of metals were being made, a plate of armor was placed on a suit of armor, finishing the touches while one Metaltail, glancing out the window while polishing a sword, noticed a wagon with the newcomers approaching the village, though only Rasticore was recognized.

"Rasticore?" She said in surprise. She begins to laugh as she races out, yelling, "GUYS! RAST'S BACK!!"

"Rast is back?!" One asked in surprise with a grin.

"He's here?!" another eagerly grinned.

Each Metaltail peeked out of their home and approached the center where the wagon stopped, Rasticore looking more unsure about what to do about it.

"Eat your heart out, Mad Max," Miseria muttered when she saw their post-apocalyptical clothing.

"The Metaltails," Kandy smiled, "One of the most powerful tribes of Septarsis."

"This is quite impressive," Toffee grinned, "Never knew they were this powerful."

The shirtless lizard nodded, "Well at least it's just them and not-"

"Well, well..." a voice cockily spoke to Rasticore.

He yelped in fear when a string Metaltail woman with mohawk and scar under her eye approaches him, hefting a large battle ax on her shoulders.

"Axia....," he whimpered.

The strong woman lizard chuckled, "Well well, seems my baby brother came back after all."

Rasticore whimpered, looking ready to dart off.

Miseria was shocked by his sudden change. At first he was a tough guy. Now,he's reduced to a whimpering baby lizard.

"Axia...uh hi!" he spoke in fear.

She grabbed him, playing roughly on the head as she spoke, "Good to see you again, baby brother! We should really catch up on some good times."

She then noticed the arm and eye restored, asking, "What the-?! You got yourself back to the way you were? I thought it was permanent for you when you lost 'em!"

"It's a long story!" he said, being more scared of his stronger adopted sister.

"Holy crap, Rast, why didn't you tell me she was so badass!" Miseria exclaimed.

"Oooh?" the Metaltail girl smirked, "And who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"Sorta," Miseria chuckled a bit nervously, "More of a permanent mate."

"AH!" grinned Axia before slyly chuckling, "I never thought you'd have the courage to find someone that will willingly fuck you hard, bro!"

He blushed hard as the Metaltails laughed.

"Shut up!" He roared.

"Rast is here!? Where's the bastard!?" A steel-jawed Metaltail approaches them, grabbing Rasticore as he yelps.

"Steeljaw!" Rasticore groaned.

"I thought the bastards got ya, but here you are in one piece!" Steeljaw laughed, lifting him up as if he were a child.

"Still shirtless as ever, huh?" Axia glanced, "That's not gonna do you any good."

"I got shirts and shoulder pads now!" he spoke, slightly embarrassed.

"Maybe later, we could pick up on our good times wrestling."

"What?! No! We're in a mission, sis!"

"We believe there's a Rippletail living among you? Have you seen her?" Miseria announced.

"You looking for Metallica? Yeah, she'll be back from hunting and metal scavenging," Steeljaw tells her.

Axia glanced at the gills on the two, smirking, "Guess Metallica's not the last after all."

"Yes, yes, now can you let go of my man?" Miseria frowned to Steeljaw.

The big Metaltail dropped him unceremoniously. Just then, there was a loud rumble coming towards them.

"Looks like Metallica is back," Axia smirked.

An spiky armored and muscular woman wearing helmet is seen standing on a giant vehicle pulled by nine Dragoncycles.

"Oh my...what the fuck?!" Miseria asked, "Is she...?"

"She looks way stronger than the average Rippletail," Syren gasped.

"She probably worked out a lot living here," Dingo glanced.

Metallica smacks a chain whip, making the Dragoncycles stop as she hops off,whipping her helmet off to reveal her sky blue scales, reddish orange eyes and wild bright pink hair with star designs on the shaved half.

"She looks soooo badass!" Miseria grinned with delight.

The strong Rippletail walks up to her vehicle, throwing heavy metal chunks at them a bit.

"Crushed up some good-looking Solarian armors," she announced, "You could use them to make your tanks!"

"By the way, my brother's back," Axia smugly spoke, pointing to the meek and fearful Rasticore.

"That reminds me, brother...why ARE you here? Did you miss me?"

"No!" he angrily glared, "We're here because Seth's back."

The Metaltails and Metallica gasped in horror.

"Back!? Isn't he dead!?" Axia exclaimed.

"In a way," Kandy said sadly, "But he's undead. A zombie lizard."

"Damn," Steeljaw looked down in shock, "And I thought Akatsuki is the only undead lizard."

Each became concerned with the strong Rippletail glancing, "Then we'll have to find a way to deal with that undead lizard."

"Yes, by finding all of the Rippletails in each tribe," Kandy nodded, "Before its too late."

"Well...have you asked the Snaketails about it?" Metallica asked her.

"We haven't," she shook her head, "But if a Rippletail is there, we should be going."

"Metallica, will you join this Rippletail gathering to stop Seth?" Toffee proposed.

The Rippletail pondered, then looked at Steeljaw, who nodded. He had given her a blessing.

"Very well, I'll join," she began, "But only if I take one of the Metaltails with us to show our alliance."

"Dare I ask who?" Rasticore said with uneasiness.

She points to a muscular male Metaltail with black scales, wearing thick white pants with black buckles around the legs and carries a huge serrated sword on his back. He proudly walks up to them as Metallica smiled.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Blades!" She and Blades kissed passionately.

"Oh my..." the girls with Toffee and Rasticore gasped, slightly blushing.

"Uh girls!?" Dingo asked with worry.

"Well...at least it's gonna be you two," Rasticore spoke hopefully, "And not my-"

"Well I'm coming along," Axia announced, "Seth maybe our leader in the past,but THAT doesn't mean we let him roast our hides!"

"Fuck!" Rasticore muttered and cursed.

"We're a powerhouse when Lica and I are in battle!" He brandishes his sword, "No one would stand a chance against my Ripperflesh!"

The others cheered as Axia grinned, "And if he tries it, I'll go and put out the special move on to Seth! He won't know what's coming!"

She noogied her adopted brother, continuing, "Like when we used to practice, baby brother."

"Agh! Stop!" He whined.

"We shall return, and be victorious!" The female Metaltail shouted with pride.

As most cheered, Rasticore only groaned, "This is going to be a very looooong trip, isn't it?"

***

It was evening when they arrived to a different settlement, many snake-like hissing sounds being heard as the lizards and dragon came to the village.

"Dang, Dragontails are part dragons but I never knew I'll meet those that are part snake!" Miseria yelped as one lizard tries to spit at her like a spitting cobra.

A few snake-like lizards glanced with Rasticore speaking, "It's where Anya lived. Hell, I'm not even sure if she's still alive."

"Maybe we should settle here for tonight," Syren asked.

Finally, one hissed at them, asking, "Sooo...the princess and her posse have finally decided to show up, not even fucking bothering to ask the likes of US to be at the victory party!"

She winced from the snake fangs, only replying, "Listen um...we're just passing by and uh...gathering allies to fight against Seth, my father."

Many of the villagers growled and hissed upon hearing the name of Seth, like he was a banshee or ghoul.

"Seems he defied death," the Snaketail growled, "Tell me, what brings you here to our domain."

"We're here to know if there is a Rippletail here," Miseria announced.

"Anya would know," one Snaketail replied, "But she's busy with her...urges."

"Anya's alive?!" Rasticore spoke in shock.

"Of course she's alive, dummy," Toffee explained, "Despite us not seeing one another again, that doesn't meal EVERY Septarian is killed or injured by Moon."

"Is Anya a maneater?" Miseria suddenly blurted, "Cause these urges thing makes me think she sleeps with a lot of guys."

"Miseria, shush!" Kandy blushed and hushed.

"Well...she's with that Cypress fellow," a female copperhead Snaketail spoke, "From that all male tribe, the Ivytails."

"And we all know only males live with the Ivytails," the cobra headed one nodded.

"Kind of like the Gerudos, except reverse the genders," Miseria pondered.

Axia approached one hut, glancing at the window not completely covered nearby with a smug grin, "Seems that bitch in there's really got a real good turn on in there."

"Axia!" Metallica spoke, quickly pulling her away from the window.

Miseria winced, "We should leave them alone before we can talk to them."

"Agreed," they nodded.

"Fuck!" Axia grunted, "Now we gotta wait for a while 'til we hear from her! Could be all night, for all we know."

The Snaketails, meanwhile, looked at the Rippletails with caution, each looking amazed at each female.

"Get the fuck away from us if you snake-headed Snaketails know what's good for you," The stronger Rippletail glared.

"I'm taken and I got a ring on it!" Miseria snapped, nearly whacking one male away with her tail.

***

Inside the hut, things got more hotter for an old friend of Toffee, Kandy and Rasticore. She knew she loves Cypress when they first met.

And she enjoyed each and every second he sucked and licked her.

The green lizard girl with slit eyes and red-brown hair reaching to her shoulder gasped and moaned from the tongue of her naked mate.

"Mmmm, fuck yes, Cypress..." she muttered, playing with her breast.

The large Ivytail growl with passion as he inserts his tongue deeper into her, her clutching his blue hair that has flowers growing on them.

He thrusts his tongue harder into her as his lover moaned loudly, cumming into his mouth.

"Unnnh so good! So hot!" she grinned to him.

He looked at her with a smirk, "Heh, damn, you must have been eager to release alot."

She hugs his big head as she nuzzles him, "It was so worth it by having sex with someone I care the most! I'm so glad I met you those years ago!"

After a moment of hugging, the Snaketail girl, once having been part of the rebellion, noticed an eye peeking as she yelped, noticing it before the eye was pulled away from the window.

"Fuck!" she glared, "Who the hell is interrupting our sweet moment?!"

Cypress got up, briefly moving the curtain as he looked, "Wait, isn't that the Toffee, Kandy, and Rasticore guys you mentioned to me once?"

"What!?" She gasped as she gets dressed, "They're here!"

Once having been dressed, now dressed as what she once was at the start of the rebellion, hoping she'd be recognized in the outfit, she darted out with Cypress noticing.

"Hey, wait a second!" He began to speak before groaning.

He sighed, knowing there'd be days like this.

***

Outside the hut, the now dressed Snaketail, with a surprise look on her face, flung open the door, approaching the three she had known from the rebellion days.

"Toffee...Rasticore...Princess Kandy..." she began with surprise, looking at them, realizing with a small tear, "You're all here..."

"Anya..." Kandy smiled in joy on seeing her old friend, hugging her immediately.

"Hey, princess," the Snaketail girl smiled before turning to the males, "Seems you and the boys grew up, huh?"

"They did," she smiled, "And you look so beautiful too."

The Snaketail grinned a bit with her smiling.

Then, she looked at the Rippletails, asking while pointing to Rasticore, "So which one of them belongs to your dragon boyfriend?"

"Rasticore and I are only friends, remember?" she frowned before continuing quietly, "And I thought we agreed never to speak about that secret ever again."

She then pointed to Miseria, stating, "She is Rasticore's love. It's because of her and Rasticore that everything changed for the better."

Anya smiled with joy, "Because of her, the Solarians and High Commission got what they deserved," Kandy tells her.

"But she did slap some sense into Moon."

"She did?" Anya grinned.

"Well, when all of it was over and before they went to the concert." she stated.

"She deserved every harsh word from not just Eclipsa, but me too!" Miseria bitterly glared upward at the sky, "Can you fucking believe she called Eclipsa "Toffee" before she found out she was acting just like Toffee, but far worse?"

"Bitches like her deserve a motherfucking slap across the face!" Metallica smirked with a thumbs up, "Good move though."

"And I called her a monster just like Mina and Solaria too."

"And Hekapoo, don't forget her," Rasticore spoke.

Miseria hops off the wagon and approaches Anya, "Any Rippletails here?"

"We need all the help we can get," Kandy explained.

"I did spot a male in the Ivytail home where Cypress lived." she explained.

She rubs her chin, "I don't suppose there are any Rippletails around here."

She remembers something, "Wait! You can meet The Huntress!"

"Who?" they asked her.

"A great warrior and huntress ally to us Snaketails." she grinned proudly.

"Is there anything peculiar," she points to her gills, "About The Huntress?"

"She DOES have gills, but I betcha that she will be a worthy ally!" Anya chirped.

"Really?" Kandy grinned.

"So where is she?" Syren asked.

"Yeah, we need to find out where she went." Dingo replied.

"Last I heard," Anya pondered, "She went to the Ivytail village to gather materials."

"Cool, I mean, I would seriously wanna see an all-guy tribe," Miseria suggested, "How did they survive without female company?"

"Once in a while, a male would go out and find a mate, and if the egg is a boy Ivytail, then he is taken in by his father to raise." she explained.

Then, she heard ruffling sounds as she saw her beloved's head peeking, "Speaking of Ivytails..."

"Holy crap, he's HUGE!" Miseria gasped in shock, "Bigger than Rasticore and Metallica!"

"What?!" Rasticore spoke, acting slightly jealous at the lizard, having to zip his clothing up, arriving to them.

"Hmmm, so the princess and her rebellion have finally arrived," he grinned and bowed, "It's nice to meet you, to be honored to serve our princess of Septarsis."

She bowed back in return, "Its such an honor of meeting you, Cypress. I am happy that Anya has found a man in her life."

She then looked at him, asking, "Do you know the way to the village of yours? We could really use some help."

"There is...but be wary of the men that might be after you and your lady friends."

"Oh no," Rasticore face palmed.

"Oh we are fucked," Toffee dryly stated.

***

That night, at the Ivytail settlement, which was not too far from the Snaketail settlement, the newcomers, Anya and Cypress leading them, came to the quiet village, the females wearing hoods for disguising themselves.

"Just long enough to find one and get out," Miseria muttered, "Just long enough to find one and get out."

She notices an Ivytail guard staring at her before she flips him off, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" She yelled in a falsetto male voice.

The guard, confused, only let Cypress and the others through.

"We just need to talk to the chief," Cypress said, "Maybe the Huntress didn't get capture."

"The Huntress?" The guard repeated, "Heh! She's probably getting laid by one of the guys here or two!"

"Oh no!" the dragon spoke with quiet worry.

"Where the hell is she held at?" Cypress asked.

"Damn, and I thought you were horny for that Snaketail," the guard smirked, "She's probably in one of the tents. They're preparing her for the reproduction plans."

"Repro..." Toffee began before frowning and face palming upon realizing, "You really ARE desperate for women, aren't you?"

"She's a Rippletail," he protested, "She wants to help revive her tribe this month of her heat!"

"You're right, Toffee," Miseria drawled, "We're fucked."

Finally, the guard glanced, trying to look at the disguised females.

"Hmmmm, those men with you seem strange..." he began.

"Okay, screw this!" Axia spoke, preparing to knock him out.

The girls winced as he got closer until Cypress pushed him back.

"They have bad acne! That's why they wear hoods!" He lied.

He glanced suspiciously as he spoke, "Let me see under the-"

Just then, Axia was behind, knocking him out from behind with her fist.

"LET'S GO!!" she demanded.

"Sheesh, you almost blew our cover!" Miseria grumbled, walking past her and into the village.

From afar, they hear moaning and grunting from one of the tents.

"By the gods," Syren spoke, slightly blushing from the moans heard.

Slowly they approached the tent, peeking as they saw two nude figures, one grunting as she was groped by the breasts, the other grinding his dick on her clit.

And as they watched, they saw most satisfied while throbbing while the ones that haven't were throbbing hard and starting to sweat, one with a strange collar especially.

"Oh my god," Miseria moaned, closing her eyes, "I am not a big fan of gang bangs."

She ran off to wash her face.

After she said that, an Ivytail steps up to the moaning female and kisses her.

"How are we gonna get her out of this?" Metallica asked, covering her eyes.

"She's being used for breeding," the Ivytail with them spoke, "So we have to wait 'til they finish and get to her."

"Fuck, that's hot," the Snaketail with tail wagging blushed, "But the gang banging...this is too much."

"I know, it's as bad as what nearly happened to Kandy if it weren't for me and Toffee back then being the ones to-," Rasticore groaned.

"Oh thank you for bringing what we never wanted to speak about again, you dumb fuck!" Toffee glared to him.

"And I'm still haunted by those memories of the Solarians almost giving the double dose to Anya." the dragon told the Phagetail.

"Shhh!" They might hear us!" Dingo spoke, pushing the females down from view.

The naked males glanced at where they heard the noise, the leader speaking, "We might have intruders."

He then turned to one, speaking, "Deal with them."

One rose up, nodding, "Right, sir."

Toffee whacks Rasticore over the head for exposing them as they quickly hid, watching an Ivytail coming out while fastening his sash connected to his waistcloth.

Looking around, he begins to sniff the air.

"Hmmm..." he began to ponder, "I sense something...fuck, I need to get this off."

After a few moments, he began removing the collar on his neck, starting to surprise the ones hidden.

"He's a male Rippletail!?" Kandy gasped in shock at the sight of his gills as he begins to sniff around, "I couldn't believe he would do this gang banging with The Huntress."

The male Rippletail sniffs a bit until he spots Miseria washing her face at the riverbank, not sensing him.

"Fuck! What the hell was I seeing?!" she groaned.

"Hmmm...another one?" he spoke, approaching from behind.

"Miseria, get out of there!!" Rasticore whispered/yelled.

The former human dries her face until she saw the reflection of the male Rippletail behind her.

As she turned, she was snatched by the male, glancing, "So there is another like the Huntress."

"What the fuck!?" she gasped, "A Rippletail who's male?!"

"You should know that male Rippletails are a rarity!" He said before beginning to pull her into the tent, making her panic.

"I'm too young to get snu snu'ed by boys!!" She panicked.

"That son of a fucking bitch!" Rasticore, frills flapped up from anger, shouted, following after them.

"Rasticore, wait!" Kandy with fear shouted.

The male Rippletail hears a cry and was suddenly punched down by Rasticore, forcing him to release Miseria.

"I don't wanna get snu snu'ed to death!" She screamed.

The two tumbled downward, Rasticore struggling from the jaws of the male Rippletail.

"Miseria, run!" Rasticore spoke, the male Rippletail about to bite him down, "Get out while you can!"

"Forget it!" Miseria frowned, "I lost you once, almost twice, and I'm not about to lose you again!"

She snatches a branch nearby and whacks the male over the head, stunning him as Rasticore punches him off.

"Wait! Let's bring him! He's a Rippletail after all!"

He quickly ties him up and hefts him onto his shoulder.

"What about Huntress?" He prompt.

"We'll have to make due without her, I guess." she groaned, reluctant at the idea of not having enough to combat the new force of evil.

"And besides, she's too busy being gang raped by those guys." she said to him.

Once out of the tent, Toffee noticed something odd when all was clear.

"Strange..." he said, "Why are none of them following the Rippletail to find us as well, despite that scene we saw?"

He realizes with utter shock, "Unless...."

"Oh no...do you suppose...?" Anya said with worry.

Finally, the tent opened as out stood the naked Rippletail, snatching her item on the ground as she dressed herself with the hood, gloves, and boots.

"What is going on here!?" She yelled in annoyance.

The group froze with shock when all Ivytails turned around to face them.

"Fuck!" was what Rasticore spoke, knowing they were in trouble.

"What the-? What are you outsiders doing here!?" Huntress demanded.

She then notices the male Rippletail, Miseria, Syren and Metallica.

"I'm not alone!?"

The Ivytail leader who was one of the few who mated her only glanced, "So you finally noticed the male Rippletail, huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was a Rippletail?" She demanded.

"As a surprise," he shrugs, "But now....,"

Anya quickly spoke, "Seth is back and out there somewhere planning revenge!"

Each looked stunned at what they heard as did the male Rippletail who slightly awoke, then nudged Rasticore to drop him.

"Seth is alive!? As in, undead!?" Huntress gasped.

"Very undead!" Kandy explained with worry.

"Fuck!" the male Rippletail frowned, "And you have no idea how he came back to life?"

"That's the hard part...until we find all the Rippletails we can gather and get everyone prepared for the inevitable, we don't even know what my father plans to do."

"Is that why you came here to kidnap me!?" The male Rippletail blurted out

"Honestly, we were originally planning to ask, before you tried to fuck my wife!" Rasticore angrily glared.

The men looked shocked at what he said before looking at Miseria.

"It's true!" She answered.

"Oh wow, I nearly gave you to a pack of wolves," the male Rippletail sighed in embarrassment.

"And you wish to recruit as many Rippletails as you can?" the leader spoke.

"Please, chief," Syren bowed, "Not only do we need to stop this mad lizard from the realm of the dead, but also ensure that our people, the Rippletails, are revived."

"You may have dodged a bullet on me," the male Rippletail spoke cautiously, "I mean had you been impregnated by me, Huntress, you would've died giving birth like some sharks do."

"Wait, what!?" Miseria gasped by this new information, "Is this why Rippletails bang guys from other tribes!?"

"Sometimes..." the Huntress slightly blushed.

"I didn't get your name," she said to the male Rippletail.

"Phango," he answered.

"Interesting," Kandy pondered.

"Better than the name Huntress, I bet." Miseria glanced.

The Huntress smiled as she slings on a bow and a quiver of arrows onto her back, "Yes,I am called The Huntress by a nameless Snaketail hunter who raised me as her own. You can give a new name if you like."

"Well I'm glad you suggested that," Miseria commented, "How about.....Venus? That's the Roman name of the Goddess of Love. Just looking at Roman mythology, she has a huge thing for men."

The nude Rippletail chuckled, "I like the style and the way you think."

Kandy only replied, showing a top and pants while blushing and turning away, "Uh can you put some clothes on at least, Venus?"

"Yes, and now the sight of you getting gang banged will forever be etched into my head," Miseria shuddered, closing her eyes in dismay, sounding a little traumatized.

You're not the only one, Rasticore thought.

Toffee only face palmed a bit, knowing it was going to be tougher and longer than he thought on the mission.

***

The undead lizard growled loudly, thrusting his dick in hand, gripping the drawings he had made of the wife he had lost.

"Fuck," Seth muttered, "Why couldn't you stay with me! Don't you love me?!"

He had been lost in his own little world, believing that all of the things he had lost were not his entire fault, though in reality it was.

The undead zombie lizard growled in pleasure, cumming through as the cum splattered to the broken castle grounds, panting from the release he needed.

But he growled in frustration. No matter how much he pleasures himself at the images of his Kinjiru, he still needs her body to feel her warmth and hearing her sweet noises. 

There's nothing he can do to bring her back from the dead.

Not unless...

Finally, Seth licked the cum, cleaning himself up before zipping his pants, looking seriously.

He then began to remember that his wife Kinjiru had a family he stole her away from...and with a family, she also had sisters...sisters that could...

"Hmmm? What's this?" He picks up an abandoned sales poster of the ground. His eyes widened when he sees that the poster is a slave sale poster, with the picture if the Rippletail looking almost like his...

"Kinjiru...," he muttered, striking the image of the enslaved Rippletail.

He finally grinned, having the idea of taking this girl for both power and pleasure, but for now...

He needed the army of the dead's help, to rebuild his own kingdom!

End of Chapter 2


	3. Newborns and Rippletail Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the lizards and dragon continue to the Wintertail village where they reunite with Toffee's sister with her mate, two of the eggs hatch and a new generation of reptile babies, the first born to the new fused world, have been born. And as that happens, Seth, eager for lust, buys out a Rippletail slave with features similar to his dead wife for mating purposes!

Chapter 3: Newborns and Rippletail Slave

Hatching day was approaching, and they need to take the eggs to the parents soon.

Kushina and her Wintertail love had journeyed to where the Wintertail settlers had been rebuilding since the world fusions.

The Frozen Wastelands have covered the entire area of what was once known as Yellowstone Park, and the animals that lived there are slowly getting used to the Ice Age animals and snow dinosaurs taking residence.

Cyril had hoped that the animals that lived on the Earth would be use to them as well.

"They really are adapting to this world fusion quite nicely," he said to his love.

"Yes," she nodded, "Although everything has changed, it would mean that new lives will be made and everybody can live in harmony with everything. Especially the dinosaurs and prehistoric animals they have thought to be dead."

Her love smiled, nodding to her.

"We also have to ensure the babies see their parents before hatching day commences."

The Phagetail looked, noticing wagons approaching as she pointed, "And speaking of which..."

"What?" Cyril asked.

"I just hope they find all of the Rippletails before Seth arrives," she says in worry, "I don't want him to harm the children or brainwash them into heartless soldiers."

"I know," he nodded, hugging her before he too noticed wagons approaching.

Earlier, through the phone calls they could get to and were thankfully still functional, they were informed as much as they could about the Rippletail mission, the Rippletails that were found so far, and all the information Kandy had explained to them.

For now, the two saw wagons approaching, one of which had familiar faces they know of.

"Is that...?" Cyril began.

They saw a Metaltail vehicle pulled by nine Dragoncycles with a muscular Rippletail with male Metaltail next to her standing on it. On the vehicle were a Rippletail wearing clothing that reminds them of Robin Hood and a male Rippletail with waistcloth.

"So it is true..." Cyril spoke.

The Phagetail glanced at the other lizards with Kandy chatting while Axia held Rasticore too tightly while smirking, the latter more uncomfy with his adopted sister.

"Is that the chief of the Metaltails?" She said in surprise as Korihana, who they are riding on, halted.

Finally, when they stopped, the other Wintertails glanced, looking at the newcomer all donning the winter clothing as the male Dragontail struggled and got off Axia's grip.

"You found four of the Rippletails already?" Kushina gasped in awe, "I can't believe you found them in one day!"

"I didn't know The Huntress is a Rippletail," Cyril said in surprise.

"She is," Kandy smiled a bit.

"I suppose breeding will have to wait," Venus said to them.

"So this is the Wintertail place?" Phango asked, being placed in warmer clothing, "It looks so...icy."

Miseria suddenly turns to Venus. Judging by her condition in getting gang banged that she briefly witnessed, she seems to be enjoying the couple of three or four males doing it on it. And she has one simple guess in mind.

"Are you polysexual?"

They looked at her, not understanding this new word.

"Poly...what?" Venus asked.

"Having more than one partner to be bonded with." The former human explained.

"Oooooh!" She nodded in understanding, "Truthfully, yes. I....have a harem of three to five men back home."

"HAREM!?" The women squeaked in shock.

"It's really not so bad if you're desperate," Venus grinned.

Anya, Kandy, Toffee, and Rasticore each looked unsure as Miseria said, "I see. So it's like being partnered with more than one partner, no matter the sexuality."

Miseria then smirked, turning, "Be glad you don't have that happen to you, Kandy."

This only made the dragon girl cover her face in embarrassment. 

Polysexual. THAT is a new word she just learned.

"Brother!" Kushina spoke, approaching her brother and comrades, "You're here at last too."

He took notice of the eggs, becoming worried, "Why are they here?"

"Because they will soon hatch and need to see the faces of their parents. After all, if they don't see their parents when they hatch, it might traumatize them a little."

Miseria sighed, remembering herself not having parents and raised in an orphanage, "You're right. We wouldn't them to go through what I'VE gone through."

"Me too," Rasticore agreed.

Axia, looking surprised, glances at the eggs and to Miseria and Rasticore.

The eggs were held by the lizard couples, taking great care to pat the eggs off of the dust.

"Wow..." Axia only spoke.

"I hope mine will be alright," Kushina smiled at her eggs that she held.

Kandy, meanwhile, looked at her eggs starting to crack.

"Oh my gosh!" The dragon gasped, "My eggs! They're hatching!"

Everyone gasped as they quickly crowded around her.

"The eggs?" Toffee spoke with concern.

He looked as the eggs began pushing a bit from the cracks, which were growing bigger.

"Holy crap! I hope you guys have hot water here!" Dingo ran to some nearest homes to get the things needed.

Some water was brought with one replying, "It's cold, unfortunately."

"Then I may as well make it hot." Dingo glanced, dipping his arm into the water.

They watch his arm glow orange a bit.

"Are you part Hottail?" Syren questioned.

"Quarter actually," he answered.

"Besides," he continued, "Hokage went ahead to get the other Hottails back home anyway."

The arm was removed, showing the water warm as the eggs were almost cracked. It needed to be done for them immediately.

"Okay, no need to panic, I've seen movies of people getting ready for the baby to be born," Miseria instructed, hyperventilating, "ONLY ON HUMANS!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kandy gasped, watching as the eggs were breaking more, starting to hyperventilate a bit.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"I think we should use the eggs in the water." The Rippletail spoke, pointing to the water.

"But its cold!" Syren reminded.

"Aaah! I'M TOO STRESSED OUT!!" she shrieked.

"There isn't any time!" Dingo shouted, using his arm to keep the water warm and not freeze, "Do it!"

Metallica just rolls her eyes and set the hatching eggs into the warm water.

"Sissies," she grumbled, earning an agreeable nod from Axia.

Once the eggs were in the waters, the hatching eggs broke completely and then...

The sounds of babies wailing were heard throughout the village, each looking amazed at what they saw.

"Are those..." Rasticore began.

"Yes..." Miseria with some tears smiled, "They are."

Syren smiled when she saw the infants.

"They're...beautiful," Syren smiled.

"You're so lucky," Venus grinned.

"And twins at that, too," Phango commented.

Seeing her niece and nephew made Kushina wonder. Would she have twins as well?

Kandy sniffled a bit with a smile on her face, feeling amazed at her becoming a true mother like her own mother before.

And she would be a good mother as her own mother, if not better, for her own children.

The lizards picked up the wailing babies who cried, cleaning them before the dragon mother smiled to them.

"Hey there, little ones..." she began, "Welcome to being born in Earthni."

Miseria chuckled as she watches the spectacle and glancing to her eggs. She hopes her eggs will hatch too.

"This is a new experience for me," Anya smiled, "If I have Cypress' baby."

The former human got a little curious with her, "You want kids, huh?"

"Uh wait!" Anya yelped, "Now wait a second...well I uh..."

She slightly blushed with Miseria smirking to the Snaketail girl.

"Come on, admit it," she nudged her elbow against her's, "These urges you're having are telling you to get preggers. It's clear to me why you're banging Cypress all day before we came."

Anya only blushed more with her nodding. She knew that the Rippletail was right on that part.

Finally, Venus glanced at the babies, speaking, "Hmmm...they look like you, but the girl's wings are smaller than her brother's. And there's marks on them."

She pointed to the dark purple marks on the hands and tail respectively to each baby dragon lizard, similar to Kandy's arms.

Dingo checks them, and then at the egg shells, recognizing the markings, "It seems the boy has been blessed by Dragoth."

"Blessed?" Toffee said in surprise. He thought he was the only one gifted by the raptor god of death.

The baby boy lizard looked at his father, then squealed in delight, reaching for him.

"I...I don't know what to say..." he softly spoke.

He took his son in his arms, his dragon wings flapping a bit happily.

"A Phagetail priest once written that if a child's egg has purple markings that look like flame marks, it means he or she has the ability to see the dead," Dingo explains, "And it appears the boy not only has the third eye, he happens to have black flame powers too."

"Miseria, is your egg blue and sparkle like a sapphire?" Syren asked, "Because if it is, your kid will have waterbending powers."

"Well..." Miseria grinned bashfully, showing her eggs, "Kind of."

"Well that DID explain why my son has the dark purple marks like I have." Kandy replied.

Dingo then looked close at the girl baby with small wings, looking at her carefully as the baby dragon lizard girl squealed to him.

"So what about the girl?" Rasticore said, pointing to the girl with dark purple marks on her tail while the tiny wings slightly flapped.

"I'm not sure...she might have the same thing, but we will get into that when we find the Phagetail village." Dingo explained.

He chuckled, "I hope me and Syren's will be cute as them when she gets pregnant with her eggs. Especially for the other Rippletails too."

"Venus, you okay of having a lot of husbands and tons of kids?" Miseria questioned, worry about her polysexual lifestyle.

"Yeah, that looked like it hurt," Axia spoke.

"Wait, how many eggs are you gonna lay exactly?!" The shocked Metallica asked.

"If getting fucked by an entire village of Ivytail lizard men means reviving the Rippletails, then I have no choice but to do so," Venus explained.

They gasped in astonishment by her explanation.

"H-h-how long have you been gang banged by the Ivytails?" Anya hesitatingly asked.

"Ever since I hit 21." she replied and though I was the only one.

"Damn," Phango sighed.

"What about you, Phango? Did you find any ladies outside Ivytail territory?" Anya asked him.

"And also, why are you helping the Ivytails with the breeding and stuff?" Miseria added.

"They're right, Phango," Syren frowned, "I'm not even sure if it's correct."

"The Ivytails took me and they thought that I'll be a usual Rippletail," he explained, "But I hatched, they were a little down that I was a boy. And so, I grew up among them and helping out whatever they can. Until The Huntress came by and proposed to breed with them."

"And not with you?" Toffee cocks a brow.

"I was to be the last one to do her, according to my chief," he spoke calmly, "but I was worried about impregnating someone I wasn't really attached to."

"Dammit, and you know that she would have died giving birth if you did it that way," Rasticore glared.

"I know, what do you expect!? I grew up without female company!" He protested.

He looked away as the dragon sighed a bit.

"Phango..." she began, "You know you don't have to stay with them. OR force yourself to be with Venus. Maybe...maybe there is a better solution for you."

"I know," he groaned in exhaustion, "But what if I mess up if I meet the right girl?"

"You and me," Rasticore dryly sighed.

A few looked a bit concerned, Miseria and Kushina tending the eggs with worry.

"You know what, just forget it and go on the task at hand," Syren sighed, "Now we go to where the Swifttails are. Their territory is treacherous cause they live on the highest peaks of the mountains."

"And besides," Metallica spoke, "I bet the Swifttails are pretty tough."

"At least you never met Swifty or Aerosmite," Toffee frowned, holding his child carefully into the warm bundle.

"Then we only got the other tribes left," Kandy said to them, "Though after Bloodtails, it's gonna be hard to find the Phagetails. Let alone Dragontails."

"Our tribe are hard to find, nobody has ever seen one except us," Kushina said sadly.

"You have?" The Rippletails asked.

"At least...in dreams anyway," Kushina continued.

"As for the Dragontails," Rasticore began, "After that massacre with my real parents and the stuff, no one other than Ripjaw knew where the Dragontail village was. Hell, I'm not sure if he's even alive after Toffee lost his finger."

"For fuck sake, Rasticore!" Axia groaned, face palming, "You mean to tell me you never found that village where your kind was at?!"

"I had other things to deal with, okay!?" he snapped at her.

"Woah! Chill!" Miseria shouted, "We have better things to do then fight okay? Now let's head to the mountains where the Swifttails are and go!"

"And perhaps we might stumble upon where the Dragontails and Phagetails are as well as those guys you speak off."

"So far, there isn't any Rippletail here in the Wintertail village, but I'm pretty sure they'll prepare for when Seth arrives." Cyril spoke.

"Since Rippletails can't stand the cold except for Kushina," Syren points out.

"True, so true," they nodded.

The female Wintertail only grinned, "Consider us your allies. We'll prepare as much as we can."

The crowd cheered with a few smiling.

So far, while finding more Rippletails that had survived, they had made allies with the Metaltails, Snaketails, Ivytails, and now Wintertails. There was still trying to make an alliance with the Swifttails, Bloodtails, Hottails, and Monkeytails somehow while searching for the Phagetails and Dragontails.

They just hope that it was not too late.

***

Strippers of many different kind of lizards were seen, each dancing for their customers, forced to dance to be bought.

Seth, having worn a cloak to conceal his identity and decaying body, had entered as he glanced around. For if he was going to start an army, he would need the girl similar to his Kinjiru as his new queen, to be...

"Where is she?" he muttered quietly, clenching the cloak tightly.

"Where the fuck can she be?!"

"Excuse me, sir?" one seller asked.

He glanced at the seller, continuing, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes...there is." Seth calmly spoke.

Then, with the gloved hands to conceal his zombie hands, Seth showed the sales poster of the same Rippletail woman similar to the woman he lusted for.

"Do you still have this woman?" he asked.

The seller rubbed his chin a bit, "That girl? We do. We keep her in the special place for a special customer."

He beckons him to follow, opening a hidden door before closing it behind.

"I am pretty special." he smirked smugly.

He had waited for this moment, to find what he wanted and this was it.

The two then approached with Seth grinning, liking what he saw.

The girl is chained to a wall as if she were a dog. All she wore was a black torn rag dress. What's stunning about her is that she looks as beautiful as Kinjiru. Rippletail or dragon, he doesn't mind.

"She's the last of her kind," he began, "And Rippletails among the lizard community would obviously want her for a pet."

He then wondered, "So how will you pay for her?"

Seth only glanced at him, letting him look at his face as he glared a terrifying scary face at him, eyes slit from the zombie Dragontail lizard.

The girl flinched a bit by his touch as he makes her look at him.

"How much is she?" He growled lustfully.

"For this woman, she's about...let's see...10,000 dollars a night."

The girl looked uneasy with fear. Not another one, she thought.

The Dragontail growled, throwing a bag of gems at him as he takes the Rippletail girl's chain in his hand.

"That enough!?" He boomed.

The seller looked surprised as he looked at the loot, the Dragontail taking the Rippletail away as she struggled.

"Where did you get these coins from?!" he rhetorically asked.

However, he noticed them gone to a room, but money, to him, was most important.

Seth, once in the room, slammed and locked the door, tossing the Rippletail down on the bed, her gasping as she looked stunned.

"You better be worth it," he tugs her chain, forcing her to look up at him as she whimpers, "Because you look a lot like my Kinjiru."

The girl was about to protest when he rips her dress off and pins her down on her stomach, tying the chain around her wrists.

Cloak removed, she looked horrified at who she saw was about to have sex with her.

It was Seth, but...

"You're dead!" she gasped, feeling his lips kissing her gilled neck.

"Partially, but I'm still a sex god," he chuckled, groping her breasts.

The girl whimpered, her body betraying her after decades of being used as a toy for men's pleasures. But this man, a Septarian thought to be dead, is far worst then the ones who used her for their pleasures and sick games.

"Now, now, my dear..." he cooed.

She looked fearful, watching his black jeans unzip with his penis, still intact despite what Seth was now, stiffened.

"It's gonna be fun...and you WILL love this." he chuckled slyly.

She had thought that being tortured by Mewman soldiers when they destroyed her tribe was bad. 

But when he shoves his length into her, this torture felt much worse.

He quickly shuts her mouth as he pounds into her, muffling her moans of pain and pleasure.

He growled and humped hard, the Rippletail trying to scream from his penis penetrating him.

"Mmmm, so fucking tight..." he muttered, "Do you mind if I call you Kinjiru?"

The girl could answer him with painful muffled moans and screams. She tries to kick him off but he pins her legs down.

She groaned in fear from the mouth covering her snout, the lizard male thrusting harder and harder.

"I'd turn you into something like me..." he began, hefting as he thrusted, "But then you'd not only lose your beauty, but also no longer bear my little ones."

He was sick, she thought in fear, gasping and trying to muffle scream.

"I want you...to LOVE ME! LOVE ME, YOU WHORE!!" he shouted and roared loudly, his frill ears risen.

She screamed when he fills her up, spilling his seed onto her at every thrust. A minute later, he pulled out, admiring her crumpled and semen-covered body. She nearly looked dead.

She wished she was dead from this torture...and yet, she was still alive physically. Mentally, however, was another story.

Finally, Seth, having zipped his pants up and redonned his cloak, lifted the weary fearful Rippletail.

"You know what?" he began, "Perhaps there IS a place back home with me after all."

The girl gritted her teeth, tears streaking down her face. She knows what's going to happen next. He's going to buy her as his sex slave and she will tortured until she can't bear to live anymore.

She hopes that if anyone were to be out there somewhere, she would be saved from this mad lizard, this horrible brute...

Little did she know would that be eventually, she would get that wish.

***

Mirage. A Rippletail taken in by the Swifttails and gifted with seer dreams that allows her to see the future and events that will come true in moments. 

Her Swifttail parents named her Mirage for her unique eyes that changes color according to her mood and her ghostly silver-blue scales when she just hatched.

Her beauty was so astounding, many males tried to court her to the point a group of them tries to rape her.

But she was saved by her beloved. Ferdelance.

She and Ferdelance fell in love and whenever she awakens from a nightmare that reveals a horrible event, he was by her side, comforting her until she became relaxed and calm.

Tonight was one of those nights, for she had awoke, her eyes colored changed from ghostly silver blue to the colors of near white.

"Honey?" he asked, "What's the matter?"

She looked grimly to him, only speaking, "Seth...he's back."

The emerald green Swifttail with long flowing red hair that reaches his back, blue eyes, wears a silver pendant with a snake on it and having black snake tattoos that wraps around his arm before reaching to his left pec gasped. 

He couldn't understand. Seth was dead many years ago. How can he be alive now?

He feels his mate lean against him, clutching onto his chest with worry and fear.

"I'm scared..." she quietly spoke.

"I know..." he replied, "I'm scared too..."

They needed to figure a plan...but what?

End of Chapter 3


	4. Swiftails, Slaves, & Dragon Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding the Swifttails and gaining allegiance while freeing the sex slaves, gaining new Rippletails in the progress, the lizards and dragon camp where they, in an embarrassing situation, encounter the Dragon Bones. And as that happens, Seth meets with Fangore who tells him an ability he has.

Chapter 4: Swiftails, Slaves, & Dragon Bones

As the now slowly growing army of Rippletails with their loves had approached the Swifttail village, Kandy only looked at her hands.

She had remembered using ice powers against the Commission and a few points in her life and yet, despite as much time as she could have used to explain...she didn't know what to say about that power.

She wasn't even sure if the ice power she had even survived the destruction of Mewni's magic. Let alone explain it.

Then, she recalled the talk with Toffee about that, despite magic from Mewni destroyed, the magic inside her and others chosen will remain.

He says that those that are descended from legendary creatures, such as her father being a descendant of Bahamut the Dragon God King and her mother the descendant of Leviathan the Ice Dragon, powers are different from magic. That explains why back when she succumbs to the dark flames within her, both magic from Mewmans and Solarians have no effect on them.

"Look, we're almost there," Kushina said, pointing to a village not far from them.

"Too bad Hokage had to leave briefly," Miseria spoke.

"You know why!" Rasticore explained, "He said earlier that he had to gather the troops at the Hottail village and find if a Rippletail's there."

"I don't know if a Rippletail can survive in a hot and volcanic climate," Miseria stated, pointing out that Rippletails are water-based Septarians.

Their pets that have followed them, looked up at the misty mountain path as well as the rocky mountain wall. Just by looking at it, their masters need help to get to the Swifttail village.

The girls hear screeches from above and saw pterodactyls and other flying dinosaurs soaring over the sky, and accompanied by lizards that seem to be projecting winds out of their hands and feet.

"Those are..."

"Yes...pterodactyls." Kandy smiled.

"And where there's flyer dinos...there's the Swifttails." Rasticore spoke.

"Like that one in the poster that we saw when I first came to your worlds, right?" Miseria asked.

Rasticore chuckled, "We can tell if Aerosmite is around when we hear him playing his guitar."

"Despite him being a rock musician, Aerosmite was a very respected second-in-command of the monster army back then," Kandy explains, "They say that every time he sings and plays his guitar, the armies couldn't help but enjoy his music."

"He looked like a showoff, though," Toffee frowned a bit, "even when it comes to charming women."

"Why? Did he try to charm some women YOU like back in the past?" Miseria teased.

"A few times," Anya admitted, "And he's got that sexy long hair I liked back then."

"Anya!" Cypress glanced jealously.

"Well that explains why Kandy said you looked good with longer hair after you returned from the dead," Miseria mused.

The Sins chittered in agreement, with Lilith screeching a bit, scolding him for cutting his hair that day in the past.

"Shut up!" Toffee frowned, blushing slightly as he tried to hide his jealous look.

***

Somewhere on the mountains, a lone Swifttail with wild rainbow-colored hair, some piercings above his left brow, blue eyes, green scales and wearing studded fingerless gloves, white ripped vest and V-shaped pants with a pocket chain and pocket strap on both sides stood on a tall rock. In his hand was an electric guitar with a dragon-shaped head above the string tuners.

He straps on the guitar and lifted the guitar pick, before striking the strings that causes the tune to be played out, echoing across the valley.

As he finished, he listened to the wind for a brief moment. He could sense the new air.

"Visitors," he said with a grin.

He blew a high-pitched whistle as a lone screech was heard. He jumped, free falling a bit before blasting wind out of his feet, zooming forward as a large green pterodactyl was seen flying next to him.

It was about time that newcomers would arrive.

***

Entering the village, the former human looked surprised at the place with the baby lizard dragons bundled in the coats the Wintertails had earlier provided them, for it was cold and chilly.

"This is just so cool," Miseria grinned, "I have got to see each tribe using bending powers. I bet the Swifttails are cool being airbenders!"

"We just need to ask for their alliance first," Kandy spoke.

A screech was heard in the sky as the newcomers looked up, the babies curious as the pterodactyl with the guitar wielding rider flew around before landing at the outside of the village.

When he slid off his mound, the girls looked surprised at the Swifttail lizard flipping his hair proudly.

"Greetings, ladies" he smirked.

It took all his willpower not to punch his face.

"Aerosmite," he dryly spoke out the Swifttail's name.

"Hmmm? And is that..." Aerosmite began, going to the Phagetail male.

After a few moments, he lifted the mask, showing Toffee's head, which glared at him.

"Ah, so this is the Immortal Monster," Aerosmite spoke, "They said you were dead."

"He got better," Kandy quickly said to him.

"Dang, you look like a Mortal Kombat villain judging by that Eye of Penance and markings," he commented.

"I bet it was you that made Mina get Penance'd," he smirked.

"He did," Rasticore said.

"So what brings you here?" Aerosmite grinned, "And who are these charming ladies with the princess?"

"Um..." the girls meekly began.

Quickly, the dragon, knowing where this was gonna go, spoke, "It's my father. He's alive...well technically and we're trying to get every villagers' help."

The Swifttail and pterodactyl were startled by the news. He bits his lips grimly before lifting his head and closing his eyes, feeling a breeze that brought dread, "I see. The winds brought his presence far and wide all over the new world."

"Whatever army he's planning to recruit, it won't be pretty."

"And you say he's technically alive, correct?" Aerosmite pondered.

"Yes...he's like...undead." Kandy spoke with worry, "He's like...a new species of Septarians now. A Deadtail."

"Damn, and I thought Akatsuki is the only one undead," he muttered.

"But at least you've never heard of a new species of Septarians that just got discovered by humans. They call them Sparktails."

"Sparktails?" Miseria asked.

With these new discoveries, could it mean that the known tribes might be in danger if more of them were discovered and joined Seth's side?

"We're here for a reason," Toffee stated, "We are asking allegiance against Seth. Will you join us? AND find as many Rippletails as we can find?"

"Look, look, chill!" He held up his hands in self defense, "Listen, the winds says you'll be arriving with Rippletails that you just found. And your in luck, Mirage has predicted of your arrival."

"Is she a Rippletail like us?" Syren asked.

"Yes. See for yourselves."

He pointed to the hut as two lizards, one a Rippletail, departed and noticed with the newcomers looking at the two.

Her eyes turned blue when she saw the other Rippletails, "I'm not alone."

Her Swifttail lover laid his hand on her shoulder as she wept happily, "Yes. Your visions came true."

"Welcome, princess," Mirage grinned, "We've been expecting you."

"You...you knew?" Miseria asked.

The two nodded.

"Mirage is a seer," Aerosmite informs them, "Her dreams make her see the future that will eventual come true."

"A seer?" Kandy said in surprise, "I thought only Phagetails are born with that ability."

"I've been blessed by the gods with this gift," she explained.

"So....you saw that Seth is back," she earns a nod, "Anything else?"

"He bought someone to satisfy his lust," she grimly spoke, "Someone who looks like Seth's wife to mate."

Kandy gasped in utter shock of what she told them. Whoever this girl is, she's going to end up bearing a child from her father's rape and go through what she went through when her mother was alive.

"What's worst is that his slave is a Rippletail," Mirage looked down with grief, "I don't know if the visions will tell me who will save her from her plight."

"Oh no." she said, "Like when I was force to watch father try to conceive another child from mother."

"She should be saved," Syren demanded, "She'll be dead if we don't save her!"

"That can't be happening! That can't be happening!!" Rasticore chanted, clutching his head and closing his eyes.

"Don't make me relive seeing them fuck again!" he muttered in fear.

"Oh gods!" Phango spoke, "This is awful! We need to find out where they're at in order to save her."

"I got birth control pills, just in case," Miseria said to them, "Though I don't know if that helps."

"Tell me, has Seth recruited an army yet? Because these Sparktails sound like a very dangerous tribe!" Venus demanded with worry.

"We're not even sure WHERE exactly he might be heading to." Kandy said with fear, "Let alone if he plans to make the Phagetails, if they're found, his part of the army."

"That won't happen!" the angered Toffee said, slamming his tail to the ground.

"Yeah, Phagetails are neutral," Rasticore agreed, "But they will forced to pick a side if anything bad happens to one of them. Like, Toffee joining the monster army after one of the queens murdered his family."

"He was lucky to be engaged to me and know not everything is bad," Kandy spoke.

"All right, we'll join." Aerosmite grinned, "But if we're going to recruit all the Septarian tribes that we know, we need to find some shortcuts from the winds in order to get to the rest of the tribes faster."

"Maybe we'll see Swifty and Supps along the way," Rasticore grinned, remembering the two from the wanted poster.

"Are Swifty and Supps that close to you guys?" Miseria asked them, "I mean, they look like they could be soldiers in your army."

"We've known each other during the rebellion days," Rasticore explained, "They're a Wintertail and little wolf monster who, while looking like a fox in small form, can change willingly into something similar to a huge werewolf."

"And they're very close for a werewolf and Wintertail." Kandy spoke.

"That is neat," she grinned, "I bet wherever they are, they must be robbing a bank or something."

"And when there are cops, there's bound to be infamous crooks."

"Probably." Rasticore grinned.

After a brief moment, the seer Rippletail only asked, "Let's see the map. We will need to know where to go from here."

They offered her the map as her lover and Aerosmite peered over. Closing her eyes, she puts her hand on the paper.

"There are a few others," she announced, "One with the aborigines of Septarsis, and two more held captive by black market slavers."

The mention of black market slavers made the dinosaurs growl.

"Slavers?!" Miseria gasped, "Aren't those suppose to be banned in America?"

"Not in Mewni back then," Mirage said calmly, "But you will HAVE to enter it if you want more allies."

"So how the heck is a Deadtail suppose to exist anyway?" Miseria asked, "I mean aside from the Sparktails, there is normally 11 tribes."

"Yes, that is normally the case," Mirage pondered, "However, ever since the worlds had fused, more tribes have been spotted with Seth, if the dreams are correct, having started a whole new species when he became undead."

"Which means...we have to find the other tribes as well," Toffee pondered.

"And make the Sparktails see that Seth isn't someone they can ally themselves with," Metallica added.

Korihana growled angrily with the raptors. They want to find the slavers and free the captives.

"I suppose finding the Phagetails and Dragontails will have to wait then," Kandy sighed.

"At least we only have to worry about one Deadtail like Seth, since he's no longer Dragontail." Miseria glanced.

"Unless...he found a way to make more, like someone did to him." Toffee pondered.

"What?!" they replied in shock.

"But who the heck would even want to revive my dad in the first place?" The dragon said with fear.

"Someone who messes with both life and death," he gravely said. He then gave the others a grim look as he utters one name that brings dread to their very souls.

"Fangore."

Each newcomer looked confused. However, Toffee, Kandy, Rasticore, and Anya looked angered at the name. The name that haunted them.

"Who is...Fangore?" Miseria tried to ask.

"He believes that by destroying the world full of wickedness, a new one will replace it in his image," Toffee answered, "And worst is that he can meddle with life and death."

"However...most of the time," Kandy with a fearful look in her eyes answered, "They are not for a good cause."

Anya shivered, "The worst thing was...that one secret that we each never want to tell was cause of HIM leading Solarians to me and I would have died had it not been for-"

"No, Anya!" Rasticore spoke with fear, "We made a vow never to tell that secret and take it to our graves."

"He betrayed you!?" Syren gasped.

They shook their heads gravely, "No. Fangore USED them by taking the form of an elf, without knowing they are working for a monster. One time, a Solarian captain found out the truth about and had his soul taken, turning it into his personal slave," Toffee explained.

"He's a demon, just like my father!" Kandy scowled.

"It was horrifying...after what nearly happened to me, Toffee banished Fangore from Septarsis." Anya explained, "He wasn't seen since. He was rumored to have died."

"And if Fangore's out there..." Miseria began as she began realizing.

"...He could be bringing up the dead as we speak, including the Solarians' souls he enslaved," Kushina finished grimly.

Each looked worried. They needed to act fast as they could. But without magic or portals that could help them...

"At least he never enslaved Mina Loveberry," Rasticore spoke as he shuddered at the thought, "That would be worse."

"So tell us...first thing's first. How will we enter the black market?" Anya only spoke.

***

It was evening when the black market was opening up. There would be new customers and slaves to sell to the perverts.

Yesterday's sell was a very big one. He never thought that someone had an interest in a Rippletail.

At that moment, the door was heard opening as he turned, watching the customers of perverts, rich folks, and evil men entering.

The hidden raptors and chimeras growled in disgust and hatred to the black market slavers. Miseria sniffs the air for any scent of the Rippletails Mirage speak off but couldn't find any.

"Must be taken to a "Special Customer" place," she assumed.

The hidden ones followed the raptors and Miseria, slowly heading to one of the rooms. As that was happening, the seller noticed Rasticore entering.

"This plan better work," Rasticore muttered.

As he entered, the seller asked him, "Ah...so a Dragontail hasn't gone to extinction. What can I do for you?"

"Uh yeah, about that..." Rasticore began, then secretly looked at Miseria's group sneaking.

The Rippletail only motioned to 'keep him distracted' as they continued on.

He was extremely nervous about what he had to do, but it had to be done.

"Uh yeah...I uh...brought someone to sell." He began, pulling a chain leading outside in a soft tug.

"What is it?" He glanced.

"Um...a Snaketail Septarian." he uneasily said, sweating a little.

That was when the reluctant Miseria, hat off, entered as she frowned a bit. She really wasn't comfy of the idea either, but it needed to work.

"Me and my big mouth," she muttered.

***

Lock picking sounds were heard from within a set of dungeons in a dark room. Finally, the clicking stopped and with it, a sound of a lock dropping as two young Rippletail girls with ear fins stepped out, revealing to be twins.

Quickly, they ran down the hallway until they crashed into a tall woman.

The two flopped down, then looked fearful, holding each other's hands with fear.

"Please, don't separate us!" One twin spoke.

"My sister can't handle being alone for too long." the other spoke.

"Hey, hey, it's okay!" A kind woman's voice soothed them.

Under the torchlights, they can see that the person they bumped into was a Rippletail with cyan streaked hair.

"There's another like us." One twin spoke.

"Here," Miseria said, raising her hands to them, "Let's get you two out of here. You'll be safe and away from this place."

A deinopanther slinks up to her side, offering her back to them as she purred. Smiling that they are going to run away free, the twins got onto the chimera's back.

"I'm Miseria," she introduced, "What's yours?"

"Annie," the first twin said, "And this is Emily."

"Okay,Annie and Emily," Miseria smiled, "If the goons find out we're taking you with us, you better hang onto Umbra. She's part deinonychus after all when she's fighting."

The twins nodded as the woman snags a metal pipe as a weapon before the four began to break open the dungeon locks to free the enslaved.

***

Rasticore, meanwhile, looked at the seller as he looked at Anya.

"Hmm...she doesn't seem too attractive." he began, "Perhaps if she looks more...distinctive."

Anya knew where it was going, and she was regretting each second she made this plan, but it had to be worth it.

The Snaketail lizard gasped as her black top was ripped off her, making her gasp as she covered her breasts with a yelp.

"Hmmm...breasts seem decent...but how is she in sex?" he asked Rasticore, "And how good can she be?"

Oh no, was what the two thought. They knew where it was going.

"She had a foursome before!" He blurted out. Without warning and secretly, Anya stomps on his tail angrily.

"Don't tell him that!" she glared quietly.

"Well what else could I say?" he whispered to her.

"She did a foursome?" The seller grinned, impressed of what she did in the past, "Well, if she can handle that, then she is official."

They suddenly hear shouting and yelling within a building.

"What in the-?!" he began.

However, he was interrupted by the charging raptors screeching and many of the slaves running and shouting, each with makeshift weapons and pieces of their prison chains for weapons.

There was a roar when Umbra bursts out, pouncing onto a guard as he gets mauled by her.

"REBEL!!" Miseria was heard screaming as she bashes a henchmen over the head with the metal pipe.

Anya only snatched the seller's spare shirt, quickly putting it on as she spoke, "Sorry, I'm not for sale."

She wedgie the seller who was distracted as he screamed.

Rasticore sees twin Rippletails holding onto Umbra's back as the deinopanther joins fighting the slavers with Miseria.

"Twins?" He gasped.

"Yes," Emily nodded, "We were about to be sold to someone like the one ahead earlier."

Annie nodded, stating, "We are safe, right?"

"Yeah..." Rasticore smiled, "You are. We just need to get out."

As he said that, the black market people were smashed and hit by the ones who had abused them before.

The raptors screeched, scaring some cowardly ones away before lunging at the ones about to zap them with electric rods.

The others were about to flee the market, Toffee mimicking the raptors' coughs to call them.

The fight was intense, but the slaves were now freed from the abusers.

"Remind me to keep my mouth shut if it involves nearly being sexed up not by Cypress, okay?" the embarrassed Snaketail said.

They nodded before the larger dinos, Deathlok the carnotaurus and a new one, Anya's allosaurus she named Kylo, picks them up and fled the market.

"Next up, finding the Dragon Bones!" She announced.

A few cheered while Miseria fixed the twins' hairs.

"But why them?" Emily asked.

"Long story, girls." she softly said to them.

"How do we know we might find the Dragon Bones?" Blades questioned, "The last time I had an encounter with them, they nearly scorched me if it weren't for Lica finding my tail."

"Because we need to come up with a plan to make them worthy to us." she explained, "They will hopefully lead us to the other tribes quicker."

Anya then looked weary a bit, yawning, "Maybe we should rest for the night first?"

"I don't need any..." she began before looking tired herself, Rasticore quickly grabbing her.

"Anya's right. You need rest." he said.

"Besides, if you aren't rested, then we cannot fight back." Toffee stated.

The recently freed non-Septarian slave only asked, "Uh what's a Dragon Bones?"

The Septarians looked at them in shock.

"You don't know the Dragon Bones? They're the most valuable tribe of Septarsis," Syren said.

The human only looked confused about it.

"Oh right," Syren realized, "You're a Mewman. And those outside our culture don't know too much."

"Who the hell is that?" Miseria asked suddenly, unfamiliar with this slave.

"This is one of the girls that was constantly bought by the ones who lust for humans apparently," Emily said, pondering a bit.

"Please don't hurt me!" The human said, noticing the predators near her.

"Don't worry, the dinosaurs of Septarsis are basically tameable and happen to be very trustworthy," she pats Deathlok's head, making him glance up at the human and made a dino version of a friendly smile.

"Who says reptiles have no emotions?" She chuckled.

"Besides," Phango spoke, "You look like you could use a hand."

He lends his hand out to her. At first, she hesitated, but she gladly takes it when she saw both dinos didn't make a move on her.

"Next stop, the Dragon Bones," Miseria announced.

The lizards cheered while the human, surprised at his kindness, smiled a bit.

"Thank you." she grinned.

"You'll be safe with us," Phango grinned, "What's your name?"

"Leila," she answered.

"Okay, Leila," Phango smiled, "When we go search for the Dragon Bones, we'll tell you all about the tribe, okay?"

She nodded happily.

Soon they would be on their way.

***

It was evening when things had settled down and the Septarians had decided to camp for the night.

They had made camp near where the lake would be in order to bathe. For they would need it come the Hottail village.

Miseria, meanwhile, had finished bathing in the lake, wiping herself with a towel, relieved she needed it.

She wondered if...

She peeked from the bushes, the former human watching Rasticore having finished his own bathing at the other side and grabbing his pants to dress with the other garments.

She decided to play a little trick. She dive into the water quickly and swam towards him.

Rasticore zipped his pants up when he heard something in the waters.

"Hmm? Who's there?" he spoke, trying to find the source of the noise.

Miseria, in the waters, secretly giggled a bit.

She sat quietly in the water, waiting for the moment he comes closer. When he gets his feet in the water, she pulled him into the water playfully.

He splashed in the waters, the Rippletail laughing at Rasticore, who gasped and pulled himself up.

"That was a dirty trick, Miseria," he spoke in amusement with a grin.

"You could use one, silly." she smirked.

Her tail wagged in the water when she feels frisky. Rasticore was taken by surprise when she begins to strip off his clothing.

"Hey, what are you...?"

He yelped as his top clothing had been discarded, the lizard woman tossing them at the land as she said, "It's time we had a little fun."

She then grabbed his tits, making him moan as she twisted them while biting his neck.

"It's just two of us," she purred, "So we can have the fun to ourselves here."

She slowly got into the water. He was confused at first until he grunted with the sound of unzipping heard, feeling her mouth around his dick.

He gasped and moaned loudly, him pinned to the side of the lake with his naked Rippletail love suckling his penis in the waters.

She feels his hand resting on her head as she sucks him. Through her shark senses, she detects only small minnows and some shrimp in the lake with them and nothing else.

So it's fine with her.

***

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of female eyes were seen watching them with her tail wagging.

She looked eager as she watched the scene, blushing at what she was doing: Watching the sexy scene between Rasticore and Miseria while secretly masturbating under her clothing.

"Dammit, those two are getting it good," she whispered, her voice muffled a bit from a mask she's wearing.

She yelped quietly when a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped themselves around her, revealing to be from an orange lizard wearing a cowl made from a sabertooth tiger's pelt.

"Thorn!" She squeaked in alarm. She gasped inaudibly when she feels his hand sneak into her clothes and begins to toy around her clit.

"What are you doing?" he quietly asked, "Watching this kinky scene, I bet?"

She moaned and gasped from Thorn's hands rubbing her.

"I can't help it," she admitted with a blush, "When those travelers came here, I thought of saying hello to the Rippletails."

"But you ended up seeing this and couldn't help but get turned on, hmmm?" Thorn teased.

The Rippletail woman, revealed to be wearing a shark mask, softly moaned when he thrusts his fingers into her pussy.

"Yes..." she moaned loudly.

"Just like the Phagetail and dragon not far from those two, I bet." he chuckled to his beloved.

She shivered a bit from his thrusting fingers, turning around a bit to see where their other two friends are.

Just like them, the two masked Septarians are seen with the male grinding his groin slowly into his lover, doggy style as they moaned softly.

"Dragon Bones have strange ways of getting turned on," she whispered, resuming her watch on the Dragontail and other Rippletail woman.

"Mmmm, so good, Thorn..." she muttered as he groped her.

***

Sucking and licking, Miseria grabbed his pants to get them off before she proceeds to grope his bare ass.

Once done, the naked Dragontail growled in pleasure, moaning, "Miseria...wh...what if someone is watching?"

"Can't be, who would wanna come here, hmm?" She scoffed before laying him down on the shallow shoreline, "Just relax and let me do the magic on you."

As she said that, she did not notice the dragon girl that had approached the lake to bathe, surprised at what she saw as she wagged her tail.

"Is something the matter," Toffee asked as he approached the lake to bathe.

Kandy, however, hushed him as she pointed to the lizards, naked with Rasticore, frills flapped up, growling in pleasure from Miseria's rubbing his dick.

Her frilled ears twitched at the erotic scene she saw.

Kandy held her mouth to silence herself when she sees Miseria positioning Rasticore's dick to her pussy before she pushed down, making both lizards moan and groan at the same time.

"I...I..." she started to slightly moan quietly a little, feeling her pants tingling.

"Kandy...?" Toffee asked her, holding her to him.

"I can't stop...I don't wanna stop watching, I..." she muttered to Toffee.

Rasticore growled in pleasure as Miseria gasped and humped.

"Let's do it someplace else where they wouldn't know we're watching them," he quickly guided her away from the scene as fast as he can.

***

The two masked lizards groaned when Thorn humps into his Rippletail lover slowly.

"Mmmm Thorn..." she muttered as they watched Rasticore and Miseria thrusting and growling.

"Things just got hotter when that Rippletail started fucking him," he hissed, glancing back to see their other two friends are now kissing with her lover humping her.

"I know!" she muttered.

Thrusting and humping, Thorn and his love gasped and growled, trying to keep quiet as they humped, as if in sync with Rasticore and Miseria thrust and kissing one another.

"So hot, so sexy," Thorn muttered.

The woman moaned, lifting her mask a bit so she can cover her mouth to stifle her moans in fear of getting caught by the two lizards they're peeping at.

Her muffled moans got a little louder when Thorn's humping slowly turn into thrusts.

"Mmmph!" she muttered.

"Sexually aggressive, aren't you?" She smugly teased before yelling out when he lifted her legs to thrust into her with enough space for the thrusts.

"Ooooh, Thorn!" she moans loudly.

***

The two lizards, meanwhile, continued to thrust and hump with the Rippletail gasping and groping her breasts.

"Fuck yes!" she growls in pleasure.

The two growled and thrusted, the female growling as the sounds of moans were heard.

Four moans, in fact.

"I told you somebody was watching us!" He scolded.

"Fuck!" was all she said, the lizards having to cum hard.

"Just....AUGH! THIS IS SUCH A LET DOWN!!" She screamed in anger, which made whoever is watching them halt their activities.

As that happened, both the Rippletail woman and Thorn, both nude as well, stumbled down from the bushes, the two noticing the two in masks.

"Uh...Hello?" was all the masked Rippletail spoke meekly.

"I'm gonna guess......these must be the Dragon Bones with the Rippletail," she guessed in utter disbelief and what she's seeing.

"And you saw us fucking each other?!" Rasticore in shock asked.

"Yes." Thorn replied, "And...forgive us for that...your sex was just...too hard to resist watching."

"My god....," she moaned, facepalming, "How could this day get any worse?"

They hear the raptors' roaring in alarm alongside some screaming of surprise.

"Fuck, I had to say it, didn't I?" she groaned.

***

They later got dressed before heading to where they heard the raptor's screeching. To their surprise, they see two more masked lizards cornered by the Sins and Korihana.

The raptors growled and glared, Lucifer suspicious about the other masked lizards.

"Don't hurt them, they're just our friends," Thorn shouted.

"He's right!" The male lizard wearing a cowl made out of a Dimetrodon skull points out, "We didn't mean to spy on the other two!"

"Spy on the other..." Miseria began before realizing, "Oh don't tell me."

The raptors roared, furiously that these intruders spied on the two couples when they were having sex. 

"Call of your raptors, please?" The girl, wearing a small crocodile skull mask, whimpered.

There was a loud cough, making the raptors turn to the source in alertness. Approaching them in just denim jeans was Toffee.

He death glares at the ones who had interrupted his and Kandy’s sex. He was about to thrust the dick, which still strained his borrowed blue jeans, into her when they found out about some eyes watching them.

"Look,we were just about to make camp when we saw you," the girl confessed. She demurely looked away, "And we....we didn't had any sex after Leafe's ceremonial embalming."

"Ceremonial embalming? What's that?" Miseria asked.

"It's when a virgin woman is allowed to make love for marriage with the man she loves by being bathed in sacred springs," the sabertooth pelt lizard answered.

The lizards and dragon peeking her head out were shocked at what they heard. Though it was the first time Miseria and the hybrid who donned her top quickly and fixed her jeans heard of it.

"It's true," Leafe muttered, rubbing her arms, "I never had sex until the ceremonial embalming. It's part of Dragon Bone traditions."

"You know it makes you perverts," Miseria stated.

"We know," the female Dragon Bones said as they blush 

"It’s still fascinating when watching, " the Rippletail blushed while tail wagging

Miseria just rolled her eyes in annoyance that these four ruined her mood at the lake.

"Listen, if you feel a little horny or turned on, do it somewhere else!" She advised.

"She’s right, " Kandy frown at them, "it’s not nice to interrupt what people are doing."

"I gotta agree on this. "Rasticore glares, "we were not done anyway when you caught us four."

The other reptiles quickly hushed the horny Dragontail despite it true for the four.

The four masked lizards looked down in shame, "He's right. We better do it someplace where you can do it privately. Let's go, guys."

"But....word of advise, you guys better step back," Thorn informed.

They gave them a wide berth. As Miseria watched in fascination, the three masked lizards burst into leaves, water and wind, transforming into majestic Asian dragons.

"Rast was right that the Dragon Bones can turn into dragons," she commented in amazement.

Kai transforms into a wolf before running off.

"Pretty neat huh?" He asked her

"Here is a little truth on Earth," Thorn chuckled, "The dragons they saw in Asia, it was us! The Dragon Bones!"

"So cool," the Rippletail said with a grin.

"You all have a fun night," the dragon with crocodile skull called out before her and her lover flew off.

Leafe, despite nude, got onto Thorn's back before he flew after their friends.

"Sorry about everything," she called out, "We'll meet again tomorrow!"

With that they flew away from the camp with the reptiles all watching. Once they were gone, the raptors were petted before heading back to their temporary nest where they would sleep.

Rasticore, Kandy, Miseria and Toffee meanwhile look at each other with the shirtless gray lizard sighing. 

"At least we have another allegiance hopefully," he said. 

The other three nodded with Miseria, despite still horny, snapping, "why the fuck did you tell them we were still horny, Rasticore?!"

"Well I uh...didn’t realize?" He spoke nervously.

"For fuck sake, Rasticore." Toffee said as he face palm.

The dragon only pulled the others with her to the tent as she said, "you have to be careful on what you say sometimes. It almost got us in a worse situation than in the rebellion."

"Yeah, remember when you tried to flirt with that Wintertail you liked?" Anya reminded, making Rasticore wince and rub his cheek a bit.

"It was Swifty's fault for wolf whistling at her!" He protested.

"At least we're not in that dumb Rastanya craze like those rumors said," Kandy sighed.

"I told them we weren't together!" The Snaketail protested, "And those rumors are dirty, fat lies!"

Miseria frowned when she heard that, looking jealous. How dare they spread rumors about those two together.

"I feel like going ape on those bastards," she frowned.

"Well, my night sleep felt ruined," Anya said, "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight."

With that, the Snaketail lizard departed the tent, leaving the four alone.

"Well, I suppose we should be um, going too..." Rasticore spoke, "Toffee, I..."

However, he and Toffee saw the look on Miseria and Kandy's eyes, realizing what was on their minds.

"Kandy? Miseria? What's that look in your eyes?" the lizard male with hair asked.

They only heard the tent zipper close as Miseria spoke, "Listen, we were thinking, since we're both horny and still need this frustration out of our system..."

"And you boys too look frustrated," Kandy softly spoke, pointing to the bulge in their pants.

"Where are you going with this?" Toffee asked, raising his brow.

The gills fluttered from Miseria, heaving a bit.

"And shouldn't we be um, doing this separate?" Rasticore tried to tell the girls, both who were slowly taking the top clothing off, Miseria proceeding to remove the jacket Rasticore had on.

"If it's the four of us with each watching the other fuck, then it's all right," the Rippletail smirked, "Besides, we've done it before when we were cursed."

Rasticore looked at the topless lizard woman, tail wagging as she leaned her bare breasts to Rasticore's chest, erect tits from one another touching.

"Woah, woah, just wait for a moment over here," he protested nervously, "What if the others at the camp hear us?"

"This tent we're in ensures they won't," Toffee began to grin, closing the windows of the tent, sealing it tight.

He knows where this was going to go.

"Toffee..." Kandy blushed, "I can't believe we're-"

"Wait," he motioned, "Let me and Rasticore sit first."

"Um...are you sure no one will-?" Rasticore began before he was nudged to the bed that was made.

They were eager for their night together.

***

Seth, meanwhile, chained up the Rippletail as he groped her.

"So tell me, how is it like to be with a true king?" he grinned to the naked Rippletail.

"You may have me, but others will stop you," she glared.

"I like to see them try." he chuckled.

"Still...how did you even come back from the dead anyway?" she glared.

"To be honest...I'm not quite sure," he calmly spoke, "But I like it."

She hissed at him, snapping at his fingers that tried to caress her cheek. This prove to be a big mistake when he grabs her face, forces her mouth open and began to violently French Kiss her.

"You're more feisty than her," he chuckled between Frenching, "I like it."

However, before he could proceed with more of his rape to her, a voice spoke, "You don't remember how you came back? I'm surprised you don't even remember how you died."

The undead lizard and Rippletail glanced around, the former looking angered.

"Who's there?!" he angrily snarled, "Show yourself!"

A white dragon-like Septarian with angelic wings and black horns magically appears before him, smirking.

"Fangore....," the woman gasped in utter disbelief.

"Hello, Seth," he smirked, "I see that it worked."

"Fangore?!" Seth said with a surprise look on his face.

The Dragontail chuckled until he began to change. His reptilian appearance fluidly changes to that of an elf before taking a few steps forward.

"You should be thankful that I took a couple of Solarian souls to rejuvenate your body a little," he said, "Finding your soul in Hell was easy as finding a single bone in an empty box."

The Rippletail woman frowned, "You were dead....I SAW YOU!!"

"No, not quite," he said calmly.

"Why are you here, Fangore?" Seth demanded, getting off his slave, "Can't you see I'm busy with my little lover!"

"Because there's something I have to ask of you, first off."

"And that would be...?"

The white Septarian-as-elf grinned, "I can resurrect your armies. Including some Solarians and Mina herself as your personal battle slaves."

Seth chuckled, delighted at the idea of the Solarians being under his control and doing his bidding.

Seth grinned a bit as he stated, "I'm listening..."

The Rippletail only looked fearful of what Fangore and Seth had planned, what they planned to do.

She knew at this point, things for everyone on Earthni at this point would get darker indeed.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Night Heat & Rescuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up for the Septarian couples, especially for Anya and Cypress, during their night heat. And as all this happens, a mysterious stranger rescues the woman raped by Seth.

Chapter 5: Night Heat & Rescuer

Back at the tent, Rasticore and Toffee, having the urges for their mates, sat on the bed, legs opened and jeans unzipped, throbbing their hardened dicks slowly, as if taunting Miseria and Kandy.

The topless reptiles blushed, slowly approaching their respective males, approaching the dicks shown.

"Mmmm, you want this, don't you?" Toffee teased.

Rasticore then leaned Miseria upward, speaking, "Yes, you want it, don't you?"

The girls nodded, putting their hands on their lovers' cheeks while nuzzling them.

"I think the other girls are doing the same thing with their men," she chuckled.

The dragon nodded, the two slowly Frenching, she and Toffee drooling as they Frenched.

Miseria pulled away slowly as a trail of saliva is seen connecting their tongues before she proceeds down his neck and onto his torso, savoring him and pleasuring him by nipping at his tits.

"Unnnh, Miseria..." he muttered, petting the Rippletail.

"Yes, you like that, don't you?" she giggled.

She proceeded to nip at some parts of his body, drawing a little blood as well as biting him, making him groan in pleasure.

The frilled lizard growled in pleasure, enjoying the bites she had made.

"Fuck Miseria..." he muttered with a grin.

As they glanced a little while doing so, Kandy and Toffee finished their kissing, Toffee groping the half dragon's breasts as she yipped and moaned.

"Mmmm, Toffee" Kandy muttered.

Seeing his Eye of Penance looking up at her with his normal eye made her cameltoe flow like a stream as he proceeds down to lick it up.

She whimpered and groaned loudly, turned by his eye as he licked downward, her tits pinched by her fingers, her pants wet from the turn on.

"You like this, don'tcha?" the male with long flowing hair chuckled, "Creaming yourself in pants after being turned on by my eye."

"Fuck yes!" she gasped and moaned loudly.

Toffee panted, him groping and licking the clothed clit with velcro tape attached to where he had cut the cloth open.

For during the three days preparing to fight Mina and her army that time, both girls had to make adjustments in what was their sex jeans, using velcro tape to cover them during the nights of their kinky sex.

"Here, let's get this open," Toffee whispered.

He gently opens her jeans up, exposing her womanhood to him that is steaming and wet from the hormones. Kandy looked away demurely.

"Why you're all wet and eager," he chuckled.

"Toffee...I..." she blushed.

"Shhh, here, allow me..." Toffee spoke.

She moaned softly when she feels his tongue lick her pussy and probing at her entrance a little.

"Mmm, Toffee..." the dragon muttered, holding his head.

As he probed her while licking, Miseria and Rasticore were grinding from the scenery, the Rippletail growling in pleasure.

"Let's finish what we've started when we found those four watching us," Miseria purred, licking his cheek lustfully.

"Of course..." Rasticore chuckled, groping her breasts.

"After all...I'm still horny," he continued with lust in his yellow sclera with black slit eyes.

"Let's see what you can do, big boy," she teased, watching him arranging her position on his lap.

He looked at the covered crotch, smirking as he began to grind a little, Miseria grunting and gasping, fondling her tits.

"Mmmm, Rasticore..." she muttered.

The Rippletail lizard flung her hair, gills fluttering a bit as he grinded more, then felt his hand reaching to the crotch of her pants.

The Rippletail moans loudly from his touch, fingering over her cameltoe as she gasped in pleasure.

"Okay wise guy, bring it out," she challenged as he opens up her jeans and pulls them off.

"You really know how to turn me on," Rasticore heaved, discarding her pants.

He flipped her over, thrusting inside her as she gasped and moaned.

She grabs a fistful of the mattress under her as he began to thrust into her. 

"Goddammit, do something much harder," she demanded.

Her wish came true when he lifted her leg up and began to scissor her.

Kandy, meanwhile, was on her knees and hands, feeling Toffee thrusting hard as the two watched, the lizard and dragon being turned on by the two lizards as Rasticore was scissoring Miseria hard.

"Fuck yes! Fuck yes!" Miseria growled lustfully.

"You think the other girls are hearing us!?" Miseria growled, enjoying this position.

"I won't know since they sleep separately from us!" He grunted.

"Unnh, but sometimes...it might be worth it!" Toffee thrusting harder grunted.

"Agh! Toffee!" The dragon started screaming, eyes slit like the others' eyes.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" Rasticore scissoring smirked.

"Harder dammit!" She demanded.

***

Within her tent, Anya tries to draw out the noises coming from the tent nearby but it is not working. Her lover, Cypress, can see she wants some action but all she wanted was to sleep, judging from her tail between her purple pants crotch.

"Dammit, not now..." she muttered.

"But I can't sleep with all that noise," he whispered to her.

"Shit, this is making me remember that foursome we did!" She growled in anger, pulling her hair, "And worst, one of my urges is begging me to fuck!"

"What are you on about?" Cypress in confusion asked.

She, realizing what she just said, looked uneasy to him as he continued, "You had a foursome? But with who-?"

In fear and reluctance, Anya finally quickly spoke, "Nevermind, I'm horny now."

The large Ivytail looked a little reluctant but he obliged, taking off her clothes as she did with his upper clothing.

She had to do it to throw him off suspicion as much as she could, for it was a secret she never wishes to reveal, let alone any of the other three.

He pinned her down, groping her as Anya gasped and moaned from his touch.

"Let's try with a little, taste play," he purred, snagging a bottle of honey from a backpack with his tail.

Uncorking it, he pours it all over his lover's body. When the bottle is emptied, he lifts her up and begins to lick her clean, hearing her moan when his large smooth tongue caressed her body.

"Ahh, Cypress..." she moaned loudly, enjoying that tongue of his.

"Mmm, so sweet," he whispered.

When he reached to her pussy, she moaned and threw back her head in ecstasy. He opens his mouth wide, licking her and gently tries to nudge into her vagina.

"Cypress, wait!" He was taken by surprise by her sudden reaction. He puts her down, watching her curiously as she takes off his pants and breech cloth.

"Here," she said, "I want to see it."

She looked at his hardened member as he blushed to her, her throbbing it a bit.

For an 8 foot tall Septarian, he was pretty big. She knew that when she first did it with him long ago. And being only 5'7 feet would give her a disadvantage with this. 

But she's a Snaketail, she can handle it.

Holding the giant penis, she began to lick him slowly.

"Mmmm Anya," he moaned softly, petting her hair covered head.

Her tail wagged as she licked with a grin.

No way would she fit his large cock into her mouth. But being a Snaketail has its own advantages.

Like a constrictor, she unhinges her lower jaw open and took the head of his cock in, causing him to groan in pleasure.

"AHH! Anya, fuck!" he shouted.

The Snaketail with wide lower jaw fully downward, pushed her head down, her snake-like tongue licking around the huge penis in her mouth as much as she could.

"I'm glad I was there when she was in heat," he thought as he panted.

He held her head, though his hand is bigger than her head, gently as she begins to bob her head up and down slowly, trying to ease the huge penis in and out of her throat.

Anya, however, was enjoying as much as she could, continuing to bop her head from his dick.

"Ah, Anya!" he groaned loudly.

The tails wagged as the naked Snaketail continued her head bobbing.

"Anya....I'm close! I'm gonna....! I'm gonna....!!"

He arched his back and threw back his head as he moaned loudly. Anya squeaked, her throat and mouth getting flooded with his cum until she unlatches her mouth off him, getting sprayed on by his spraying semen.

"Mmmm, so good," she moaned with a grin, groping her breasts.

"It will be good when I'm inside of you," he picks her up as if she were a little doll. Hovering her over his dick, he guides it to her vagina and slowly eases into her. 

The Snaketail grunted, feeling her internal walls stretching from the large penis as she grips his shoulders, scratching him a bit.

"Aaaah! Cypress!!" she moaned loudly, gripping him tightly, "So big!"

She thought Rast's was big. But Cypress' was much bigger and she thought he could rip her in half with just one thrust. 

But Cypress, despite his huge size, was gently at heart and he slowly humps her.

"Unnnh, Cypress, gods!" she moaned loudly.

"You like that, don't you?" he chuckled and humped carefully.

She grunted a bit, holding onto him as her hips smack with his at every thrust. She gasped in delight when he hits her sweet spot.

"Get on your back," she insisted. He carefully laid down on his back, and to his surprise,she began to ride him.

She grunted and moaned, starting to ride his enormous cock, tongue hung out as she panted and moaned, blushing.

He clutched the fabric beneath him, nearly lifting his hips up to thrust upward and groaning in delight from such a small female.

"AHHH!! FUCK YES!" she starts screaming, feeling his huge member pushing her, "SO HOT! VERY HOT!"

"Mmmm, Anya! FUCK YES!!" he shouted in pleasure, feeling he would release any second.

She puts her hands on his stomach and chest, stabilizing herself as she and he thrusted, the woman purring and moaning loudly when he thrust upward.

As if in a drunken state, he groaned out in pleasure and came into her.

The Snaketail lizard blushed hard, face almost turning red as she felt his seed shooting into her.

"Uhm?" He sheepishly smiled as he pulls her off of him, "Did I do something wrong?"

She laid on his chest for a moment, almost in thought.

"No..." she moaned softly, clit wet from the massive cum inside her, some dripping out.

He laid his arm around her before sleep took over them.

***

In the middle of the night, the lizards slept peacefully with the dinos sleeping in peace in some nests they made. In one tent, Mirage began to pant when her dream is unraveled.

In her dream, she sees a black-scaled and hooded lizard with glowing blue eyes with the scleras black approaching the exhausted and cum-covered Rippletail slave. He picks her up before vanishing with her in puffs of black smoke when Seth was about to strike the intruder.

"I have no memories of who and what I am, except for my name," a man's voice echoed.

"No..." the dreaming Mirage struggled, "Don't..."

"Huh?" she said, noticing something odd.

She sees the enslaved Rippletail sob into the stranger's chest, him holding her close to comfort her.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered.

"I won't," he promised to her.

Mirage watched in surprise when they slowly inched forward for a kiss.

"Who is..." she began to speak.

Finally, the vision faded before she awoke.

Ferdelance senses her waking up from her dream, turning around to see her looking confuse with her eyes turning cyan with relief and orange with confusion.

"Another vision?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "It involves the Rippletail taken to Seth."

"Is she...?" he spoke with concern.

She nodded a bit, "But she was rescued by a strange Septarian with blue eyes and powers of a phantom. With no memories of who and what he is except for his name."

"At least she's safe."

"Yes, thankfully, though we must find out their location when dawn approaches."

Her beloved kissed her before pulling her close to his chest, cradling her.

"Whoever that stranger is.....he is on our side," he smiled a bit before they slept.

***

Somewhere at a place not known by Septarians, monsters, Mewmans and humans, a suchomimus halts as its rider got off, landing on the ground. 

The stranger glances up to a half-made castle where he hears the shrieks of agony of a woman. Hearing the screams made him see some flashes of a white dragon-looking Septarian mounting on a black Septarian woman screaming in pain before they stopped, him holding his head in pain.

"Damn..." he spoke, "She is in trouble."

He then looked at the half completed castle, glancing with determination, knowing what he must do.

"Geist, if you see Magmakith or any of the undead around her, you know what to do," he commanded his pet. The suchomimus growled in understanding, blue runes glowing on its scales, revealing it to be water and ice enhanced.

He sheds off some cloths on his back, releasing huge black bird-looking wings before he takes off.

"I'm coming," was all he muttered.

***

Inside the castle, the naked Rippletail lied on the ground, weary with tears in her eyes.

"Please, Seth..." she weakly spoke, "No more!"

"Why? We're just getting started." he chuckled, forcing a kiss on to her.

This was the tenth time he raped her today, both in her mouth and her vagina. When he pulled back from the kiss, she coughed up some of the cum he forced down into her throat.

"Let's try something new," he cooed, turning her around and lifting her onto her hands and knees. 

"What are you going to do?" She asked in deep fear.

"You'll see," he answered. She gasped when he feels his hardened member probing at her anal.

"No....NO....NO PLEASE!!!"

"I'm desperate and don't feel like stopping!" He grinned an evil grin.

Seth then cooed, "After this, we'll try a little impregnating, all right?"

"No..." she whimpered.

She looked fearful, whimpering a bit. At the rate she would go, she would either die from the thrusts without giving her a chance to heal or be force to be impregnated with his unborn. For either way, she was screwed.

She could only hope for a miracle.

***

After the second time of getting anally raped, she collapses onto her back as Seth moaned, spraying her entire face and body with his cum before getting up.

"I'll be back for you later, Kinjiru," he chuckled, "Need a little drink after that new move."

He chuckled a bit, "And then we'll see if you can get pregnant."

As he left, she only whimpered and muttered, "I'm not Kinjiru..."

But she knew she was given little choice. But what could she do?

She sobs to herself in the empty room, wanting something to end her misery or take her away. But how? This is Seth. Anyone who would come for her would get killed by him on sight.

As she was about to lose hope, a shadow loomed over her, making her glance up at the stranger.

The angel of death, she thought and believed him to be.

He only hushed her, softly speaking, "I'm here to take you away from this place."

She looked hesitant, not sure if it was the spirit of death or not, but the Rippletail, she knew she had to be away from that monster.

He gently takes off his cape and lays it onto her naked body. Slowly, he picked her up bridal style.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" A voice boomed.

He looked up, glancing at the nude undead Septarian, having dropped his cup with the glass shatter, angrily noticing what he was about to do.

"I have no memories of who and what I am, except for my name" he spoke.

Realizing that this whatever creature is stealing his Kinjiru away, he roared, lunging at him.

Instantly, the stranger with the woman vanished in puffs of black smoke, leaving Seth grabbing onto ashes.

"FUUUUUUCK!" he furiously shouted, slamming his naked undead fist to the wall, breaking a part of it.

That nerve of that being! How dare he steal his Kinjiru away when he just got her from that slave market!!

He growls with fury, feeling his ancestor's blood coursing through his veins as his eyes darkened.

"When I find out where you took her, stranger, I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!"

***

The stranger with the former enslaved Rippletail fled the area when they heard Seth's outrage echoing out of the castle. Mounted on the suchomimus' back, he held the girl close to his chest.

He watched her sob on him, carefully holding her tight.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's all over," he said to her.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered.

"I won't," he promised to her.

She glances up to the face of her rescuer. He looked like a Septarian, but his eyes were black with the irises glowing bright blue and he had ebony hair under the hood.

"What is your name?" He asked her.

She held onto his chest, whispering, "Umi. You?"

He smiled kindly at her as he gives her his very unique name.

"Ash."

End of Chapter 5


	6. A New Bond, Hatchlings, & Miseria's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eggs of Cyril & Kushina hatch and as they celebrate with the Dragon Blood joining their side, Miseria, after talking about the dream that she always had her entire life before meeting Rasticore learns a shocking discovery! And as that happens, the rescued Rippletail named Umi bonds with her rescuer named Ash.

Chapter 6: A New Bond, Hatchlings, & Miseria's Truth

Umi was once a top warrior of her tribe. She was Lady Aquarius' general and captain of the guard.

But everything changed when the Solarians invaded their village and territory and began to massacre all of the Rippletails in one cold-blooded genocide.

She was found barely alive, healing from her wounds when black market slavers found her and enslaved her. She didn't fight back because she lost her faith in living after she lost everyone she knew and loved.

Years of being used as a plaything until she was bought by the Septarian she thought was dead.

Weeks of his lustful abuse and calling her Kinjiru because of her resemblance to his ex-wife were painful. As if by a miracle, she was rescued by a mysterious Septarian with blue phantom-like eyes.

***

The first thing Umi saw when she opened her eyes was the ceiling of a tent, laying in a futon bed.

So she was not dreaming she was still alive.

Wrapping the blanket and the black cape her savior offered to her around her nude body, she began to walk around the tent, looking at some stuff that he has.

Umi looked at the simple things at first being the futon she slept on, the mirror with dresser drawers, a closet with a variety of clothes, some exotic paintings on the walls and finally something that caught her eyes.

It looked like what used to be a family picture, but the heads of the parents have been burnt off, leaving only the child, that vaguely looked familiar, unharmed.

"Ash?" She recognized the boy. She was surprised that he has black feathery wings.

Umi looked a bit sorry for the lizard who saved her when she looked at it. Never knowing what his parents were.

She hears the sound of water splashing outside, making her walk out of the tent and to her surprise, saw the black lizard with wings polishing some weapons next to a fire.

"Ash?" She called out, making him turn around.

He notice her smiling that she had recovered.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked.

She smiled a bit until he noticed that she was nude.

"I got just the thing for you," he went inside his tent and came back out with a simple kimono for her.

"Thank you," she whispered, accidentally dropping the blanket she was covering herself with.

She yelps a bit, quickly taking the kimono as he chuckled.

"It's alright, I already saw you when I came into the castle," he said. 

He checks her body, remembering what Seth did to her.

"There's a lake out in the back. You can wash off if you want," he insisted.

The Rippletail, grateful for his kindness, smiled with a tear shed, “Thank you.”

She had not felt this kindness since before the Solarian invasion and it was nice to feel that again after so long)

Geist, who has been watching them from where he slept, purred in relief.

Seeing the woman he just saved leave to bathe, he feels a light headache as he sees flashes of the black-scaled Septarian woman calling out for him lovingly until it stops.

"These flashes....what are they?" He questioned himself.

He felt his forehead and sighed. He didn't know what it was that happened as he...

But for now, he would have to wait while the Rippletail would recover.

"Geist, is it alright if you can catch us some big game?" He asked his suchomimus. With a grunt, the dino got up and stomps off into the trees, in search of prey for his master and quest.

He sat down on the rock and resumes polishing his weapons. Though stopped when he thinks back of his rescue.

Why does he feel like he's seen him before? Does he have this connection with the white Septarian that has the same wings as his?

Perhaps, he thought, as he went on to polish the weapons once more.

***

The water was cooling and refreshing when she steps into it. It felt like it's washing away whatever filth Seth and the other men put on her as she washes herself.

Freed from the chains of sex slavery, she can finally heal and find solace from Ash.

"Who are you really, Ash?" She said to herself in curiosity.

He appears to be a Dragontail judging by his wings. But his eyes were not normal for a Dragontail, especially with that vanishing power he did to escape Seth.

"To be honest, I don't have a clue," he explained.

"Oh." She spoke.

"Ash was the only thing I could remember about myself. Everything else is a blank."

He took the burnt picture, looking at it sadly.

"When I woke up, all I remember I was in some place called the Neverzone with no memory except for this picture and my name."

"The Neverzone? Isn't that the dimension where barbarians and warriors are born and whoever enters it will age faster?" She questioned, "How did you get here? Why did you save me?"

"I don't know, to be honest," he spoke to her, "But I do know that when I saw a portal flashing far from the mountains, everything flashed and all of a sudden, things I never saw before had begun appearing around the world I use to call home."

"When I heard rumors spreading about Seth, strangely in which I remember what he did and looked like, being undead and raising an army of the undead with you as his slave....I felt like I have to save you from your demise."

"And I'm grateful for you saving me," she smiled, fixing her hair.

He smiled in return. Just by watching her by where he sat, she seemed really beautiful when he first saw her. No wonder Seth made her a sex slave to begin with.

Poor thing, he thought. He'll do his best to heal her scars.

"Is it all right if I put something on your back to sooth you?" he asked.

"Yes." Umi said.

As he got the bottle of lotion out, she continued, "And it's Umi. My name is Umi. Sorry if you couldn't hear it earlier."

"Pretty name," he smiled as he gently begins to rub the lotion on her back.

She smiled and sighed a relief exhale, feeling his gentle hands rubbing on the scars that she could not heal.

Umi smiled, knowing she was safe, for now. And she hoped it would stay like that.

***

Dawn had not approached for another half hour as Kandy, who had dressed in cleaner clothes, approached the tent to where the wailing lizard-dragon baby cries were heard.

It was their feeding time, she guessed.

Entering the tent where the eggs were nested, Kandy came to the crying hatchlings in a separate nest, smiling softly as she looked carefully at each of them.

While both had the same mismatch color hairs of their parents, the rest of them were quite different.

The boy had a small tuff of gray-black hair at the front of the rest of the cyan hair, grayish blue scales like his father, small horns, dark purple hands like his mother, purple wings on the back of his head, and pink eyes with the irises either diamond or slit shaped. She could not tell.

The girl, meanwhile, had very tiny wings, one that was barely seen with frilled ears and a bit of cyan on her gray-black hair. Her eyes were the same as her father's and her scales the same color as her mother alongside tiny horns hidden by her hair. And on her tail tip was the same marking as her brother and mother's hands.

Both had some minor flaws in their appearance, but she did not care for that. Kandy adored them all the same.

"I guess you're hungry, little ones." The dragon smiled.

After looking around, seeing that the entire camp was still asleep, the dragon lifted her top, then breast fed the babies, the two drinking their mother's milk.

Normally for reptiles, they would not have mammaries aka breasts with tits like the mammals, but the Septarians and Dragons, at least what her mother was, they were monsters. And with most monsters or anthropomorphic reptilians as she would've preferred them to be called, they too would have similarities to humans and Mewmans.

Kandy would ensure they had a better future with a better family and loving childhood. One she was mostly lacking of when she use to have Seth as a father.

And then came the thought of her mother, her leaving both her father and unwillingly her daughter. The thought that her mother might have been pregnant when she escaped, the thought that...

She then looked out in the tent, noticing the redressed shirtless Toffee out in the night sky.

She only muttered, "What was he up to?"

She then saw Toffee glancing at the suit jacket he was given back, the very same jacket with tie he had discarded before Star destroyed the wand the first time in order to save Marco.

Looking carefully, he remembered the deeds he had done, just to get his finger back. All that hurt, all that pain, all the agony that had gone on, let alone him doing things that made them angry at the lizard.

Toffee knew he wanted to move away from his past, but looking at the jacket, the jacket he had worn that had everyone believe he was the true evil of it all...

On the other hand, however, he somewhat still missed wearing his tailor made suit.

"At least you kept it clean, Rasticore," the lizard in borrowed jeans said quietly to himself.

The gray lizard with hair placed on the jacket carefully, though he noticed something odd.

When he tried to button up the suit jacket, it would not budge and most surprisingly, he found his jacket straining his arms, too small, and the cover part...it barely covered his tits.

There were two possibilities on why it happened. Either Rasticore shrunk it in the wash, which was impossible as Rasticore knew it was dry clean only or the other possibility...

When he regained his body, he gained a bit more muscle than he would have normally had prior to before meeting Ludo. And that meant he could no longer fit in the tailor made jacket.

"Is something wrong, Toffee?" She heard Kandy called out.

He noticed and started to turn, though felt the rips of the fabric when he did that.

He sighed a little as he only spoke, "Sorry, I was just seeing if it still fit me."

The dragon, finishing breast feeding the babies, only approached with top down again.

"It seems to me Dragoth didn't measure your new body right?" She joked, making him look away in embarrassment.

"Or it has something to do in body mass?" He mused, referring to his muscles.

"Probably," Kandy smiled, petting the hair that was forward, "Either way, your muscles fit you with your long hair."

Toffee nodded with a small grin, knowing it was somewhat true.

He looked at the babies grinning and squealing a little, smiling to their father who patted them.

When he moved again to reach for her, however, the tailor made jacket finally broke to pieces, revealing his shirtless form.

"Uh...we'll find some stuff to make a new suit for you," she blushed.

"Yes," he said, "I miss being in those clothes."

"I know, despite you looking better in jeans." she said, "Maybe we'll make one that's something less black, perhaps."

"You'd probably look nice in a suit too, if given the chance," he mused to her.

The lizard held his son and daughter, looking at them. Both were precious, despite the marks and minor flaws in them.

"Let's just hope they would remember me in different clothing," he joked, patting their heads.

***

Kushina and Cyril slept peacefully before they were awoken by their nephew and niece. Seeing that its morning and the Dragon Bones with Leafe that were caught peeping and having sex while watching the other two couples doing it, are going to meet them soon, they got up.

That is when they hear cracking noises from their eggs.

The Phagetail woman turned to look. The eggs were hatching.

"Cyril!" she gasped, "Our eggs!"

Her Wintertail beloved gasped and immediately went to their hatching eggs. It felt like weeks ago that their nephew and niece were hatched.

"I'll alert everyone!" Kushina quickly got dressed and ran out.

Cyril nodded, dressing and taking the eggs that were going to hatch.

It would be truly important for them.

"Brother! Everyone! Our eggs are hatching!"

Everyone have been startled awake and peeped out of their tents, seeing the Phagetail woman panic a bit. The dinosaurs nearby sensed the situation and were awaken.

The lizard and dragon, who were talking, also heard as the babies looked confused.

"Oh my gosh! Your sister's eggs are hatching?!" Kandy gasped.

"Apparently." Toffee glanced, "We should hurry."

Korihana, always loyal to Kushina and Cyril, immediately got up and darted ti where Kushina is.

"Get some towels!" She commanded her as the snow raptor dashed to their tent to nab some towels.

As many had gathered, Miseria and Rasticore, dressed when they heard, saw the commotion with one of the Septarians bringing some hot water.

"What's going on?" she yawned.

"The eggs are hatching!" Anya passing them with extra baby clothing and diapers in hand shouted.

Miseria's eyes widened when she heard that and quickly and immediately ran to where Cyril and Kushina stayed.

"Already?" Aerosmite called out, "Oh man, this is something to see!"

"Oh crap!" Rasticore spoke, being pulled to the tent.

As they approached the tent, the hatching eggs were put in the warm water, Kushina panting as if heaving with fear.

"It's okay, Kushina,everything's going to br alright," Cyril soothed her.

Korihana pops her head into the tent, holding some towels in her mouth.

Miseria watched the scene as she looked at what was happening: The eggs were hatching. It was like a lizard or dragon's version of giving birth, being stressed out.

"Well at least ours won't hatch yet," Miseria quietly spoke.

As she said that, Rasticore looked carefully at his and Miseria's eggs, patting them gently.

"I mean, not to brag or anything, but I bet that time will come for them when they hatch," she hoped.

All eyes immediately turned to Cyril carefully removing the cracking shells when the cracks got bigger and wider.

"They're coming! Almost there!" he shouted.

Finally, the eggs fully hatched while wailing and crying were heard. When they looked, the group looked amazed at what they saw.

"Oh wow, they look so....unique," Kandy said in awe, seeing her nephews and niece.

The twin boys had whitish scales with some purple markings on their arms and legs, with their fur being blue-black alongside their hair. Their tail tufts are black and both boys have green eyes like their mother.

For the girl, she was purple but lacks the Wintertail's fur. Her hair was purple like Cyril's and her eyes were green like his.

"They're so pretty," Kandy smiled.

"Dang, man." Anya smirked.

"They're perfect," Kushina sobbed, cradling the girl and Cyril holding the boys with proud smiles.

The new mother nuzzled her daughter proudly, Toffee and Kandy watching smiling as the babies they held looked at their newly born cousins.

"Huh, so they are," Aerosmite smirked.

"That reminds me...Kandy, did you and Toffee ever give your babies names?" Miseria asked.

"We've thought for a while on that during our journey." Toffee explained.

"And we decided..." Kandy said, turning to the newly hatched babies, "Little ones, these two are your cousins, Tetsuro and Kaida."

"Tetsuro and Kaida," Kushina smiled, "Those are lovely names."

She and Cyril look down at their own,cradled in their arms.

"I'll name the boys Fenrir and Garm," Cyril answered, "They're the name of wolves from Norse mythology."

"And I'll name the girl Glacier," Kushina announced.

Korihana chittered with joy at seeing her new masters, laying down a bit with her head still peeking through the tent flaps.

The babies, looking at the snow raptor, only squealed with smiles.

"Uhm? Is it safe for babies to be near dinosaurs?" Miseria nervously asked,worried about their safety.

She watched as Korihana enters a bit, purring and closing her eyes a bit with a sense of joy when the babies touched her nose.

The former human was impressed. She never knew dinosaurs, big or small, herbivore or carnivore, dangerous or not dangerous, can be so gentle with babies.

"She won't harm either," the new mother lizard smiled.

"Heh, looks like we got some more to feed," Rasticore smirked.

"It'll be worth it," Kushina smiled.

"That reminds me," Anya glanced, "How long do you think your eggs will hatch, Rast?"

Miseria laid her hand on the eggs, checking their state before letting out a sigh of relief that they're still alright and beating with life.

"Perhaps a couple days or earlier," she said, "I just hope they hatch one day."

Emily only spoke with a grin, "I'm sure they will."

"I bet they will be a new beginning for the Rippletails," Annie added with a smile.

After a few moments, they heard the loud roars from the skies, the four who were caught earlier and Anya realizing what it was.

"The Dragon Bones," Anya only said, "They've arrived."

The parents wrapped some blankets around their children before following the others out. When they did,they see the three dragons landing with Leafe getting off Thorn's back as they transform into their lizard forms.

The lizards with the fully dressed Leafe smiled with glee, "Oh, good morning, to you all."

She then noticed the newborns, smiling, "Awww, they're precious."

She lifted her shark mask, revealing herself to be a pale blue Septarian with dark blue hair decorated with small braids and green eyes. What's surprising is that she has a large scar on her cheek, possibly made by a large sword.

"Your face...," Kushina pointed out in shock.

Leafe traced the scar on her cheek, smiling a bit in sadness, "A Solarian hit me when she slain my mother when she was reaching to the Dragon Bones' homeland. Before he could finish me off, my Dragon Bone parents came and slain him. It was thanks to their shamanism that I was able to be healed from the Solarian Sword, but the scar remains."

"Dragon Bones can heal those affected by the Solarian Swords?" Miseria spoke out in surprise. She has been told that there is nothing to cure the effects of the Solarian Swords. But she never thought the tribal powers of the Dragon Bones can nullify its effects on its victims.

"Still, another Rippletail is among you," Syren smiled, looking at her carefully.

Thorn spots the trident on her back, looking surprised as he lifted his cowl, revealing his face to be an orange Septarian with strange dark green hair, brown eyes with some yellow rings around them and black flame markings on his cheeks.

"Are you a descendant of Aokiba the Silencer?" He asked her, scrutinizing the trident she carries, "I recognize that trident from anywhere.

She meekly held herself as the tattoo was shown to them.

"That tattoo," he took her arm a bit, looking at the tribal runes on it, "It's confirmed. You are descended from the Silencer himself."

"Oh my gosh," Kushina gasped, "That's amazing."

Each Rippletail smiled with delight at the girl's trident tattoo, amazed that they were among the descendant of the Silencer.

"Who raised you after the massacre?" He asked her.

Dingo walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder, "My tribe found her egg and we raised her as one of our own."

Syren nodded, "It's true."

"This is so amazing." the human among the others smiled, "And you all got families despite what happened?"

"At least they had families," Miseria sighed, "I was mostly living in an orphanage 'til I was in College and graduated."

The Rippletails and human looked at her with surprise and sadness. Rast didn't know that she was an orphan. Hearing it now made him feel that he and her are the same.

"Oh we're sorry," Emily said, trying to comfort her.

"But hey, it's no big deal. I mean I've been this way since I was born," Miseria began, "though that was back as a human, but with Rasticore's help, I'm uh at least going to have a family with him when my eggs hatch."

Mirage only pondered, "I see..."

"Speaking of which, Mirage, you got any of those seer dreams?" She asked her, hoping for something good to happen.

The woman nodded, "Barely...the visions are not clear...but the Rippletail who was rescued, she and her rescuer, are bonding while she heals."

"Who?" They asked, wondering who her rescuer is.

"She doesn't know," Ferdelance answered, "She said that he looked like a Dragontail because of his wings but his eyes are a different story."

"Hmmm, curious," Toffee pondered.

"What were his eyes like?"

"She says his eyes are that of a phantom; it glows like those Ice Ghosts in the Neverzone," he described, "And he can teleport like a phantom too."

Toffee looked surprised. There's only one Septarian tribe with those kind of eyes and shadow teleporting powers.

"He must be a Dusttail," he presumed.

"A Dusttail?" Miseria asked. "What is a Dusttail?"

The mention of Dusttail made the Septarians' eyes widened in awe.

"I thought the Dusttails are a myth," Kandy muttered.

"What are they exactly?" Misera demanded.

"They go by many names. Wraithtails, Ghosttails, Phantomtails. But Dusttail is the most common name of all," Toffee explained, "They were a tribe known to have abilities like that of ghosts. Including their eyes. But decades later, the Dusttails vanished without a trace."

"Solarian historians believed they were killed, but they have no proof of their bodies being found," Anya added, "But on Septarsis nowadays, many eyewitnesses reported encountering Dusttails in one of their travels."

"And if one IS around, do you think we should ask before Father or Fangore get to them?" Kandy replied.

"I hope so," Rasticore said with worry, "Because they are the only ones who can stop their undead plans."

"But I do see where the Rippletail and that Dusttail who saved her," Mirage announced. 

She turns to Toffee, "Have you heard of The Sorrowing Meadow?"

The Phagetail's eyes widened in surprise.

He knows of that place, he knows it because...

Finally, he spoke, "Thorn, everyone...I know of that place."

The Sins sensed his strange behavior, looking down in grief.

"Was it our.....?" Kushina bit down on her lip, not wanting to say that last part of her sentence. She realized what The Sorrowing Meadow was.

"It used to be our home when one of the queens invaded it," he grimly revealed.

She looked fearful. She knew what he meant.

It was the same place that the Phagetail tribe living there...her parents included...had been slaughtered.

"How did she find us even though we are hard to find?" Her voice trembled, memories of her visiting the old site that was once her home filling her vision.

She had tears in her eyes, feeling the painful memories of the visit.

"Whoever she is, she would be burning in Hell for what she did to your family and tribe," Miseria said, "Well.....if THERE are other Phagetails around."

"I know," Kushina nodded.

Her husband held her calmly as the baby girl she held patted her mother's hand.

The seven raptors chittered sadly, remembering how their parents were killed by poachers before Toffee saved them from a hungry dog.

Rasticore sadly looked down, "I'm sorry. Reminds me of when my parents died."

Miseria sighed sadly, them remembering their own mother and father, stating, "I don't know what it's like to have a mom and dad, but I know how you feel."

Miseria shrugged, "It's kind of like that one dream I kept having before I met Rasticore."

"What dream?" He questioned.

"It's probably a dumb dream. But it involved something about lizards. A father protecting something and a mother taking her infant to somewhere, leaving it and changing the unawakened infant to something else." Miseria explained, "It's kind of a weird and dumb dream."

Leafe gave her a questionable look, "I don't think that's a dream."

She took her hand and held it, closing her eyes briefly as she begins to search for any clues on her.

Miseria, however, looked perplexed. She wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"I mean, yes, I was born with some cyan streaks which I got picked on for at one point, but..." Miseria began, starting to look a bit confused.

"Wait...Leafe? Is there something that Miseria doesn't know?" The dragon asked her.

The woman opens her eyes, "Your aura....your spirit....and your soul .... isn't that of a human."

Miseria, Rasticore, Kandy, and Toffee were stunned at what they heard.

"What?! What do you mean?" Miseria asked, "Are you saying...?"

She nodded slowly. What she says next will shock Miseria's world forever.....

"Miseria. Taffita Richards. You are indeed a Rippletail by blood, birth and spirit."

Each looked surprised at what she heard.

"I was..." the shocked Rippletail began, as if being speechless.

"That meant all this time..." Kandy with surprise gasped.

"I was.....a Septarian in human skin," she finished for her. Taken back by that information, she fell on her knees and then onto her hands. Moments later, she began to sob from the shock.

She now started to realize what those dreams meant, what they were telling her, what it was about...it was about...

"Then I dreamt...of what happened to me and my parents..." she spoke in sobs.

She began to cry more. However,she was comforted by Rasticore and Kandy who came to her side as she wept at her discovery if what happened to her and her parents.

"Mother and father...they saved me from being killed, didn't they?" Miseria asked.

Leafe nodded grimly, "You were born of a Rippletail mother and a Dragontail father. When the Solarians attacked, your mother was rescued by your father and the two of you ran, being hounded by the murderers."

"But then...how did I-?" Miseria began asking.

"Your mother had a potion made, one that would save you from being killed, but believed there was nothing that would change you back to what you once were. She left you in Earth's care apparently as she left for your own safety."

She looked down, realizing, "And that was when I saw her and my father lure the Solarians away before the portal closes."

She wept strongly, "Does that mean the potion Glossaryck gave me is a revelation potion!!?"

Kandy patted the Rippletail sadly with worry.

"I...I don't..." Miseria sobbed more.

"Shhh, Miseria...I...it's okay..." he said, smiling to her sadly, "They did this to save you. That's how much they loved you."

"So Glossaryck knew that the time came for you to become a Rippletail again," Kandy realized.

"I know but....all this time I thought I was a human," she sobbed, "And everything happened so fast! Does...does anybody with Star and Marco notice anything un-human about me!?"

"That I'm not sure," Rasticore replied, "Maybe that teacher that got turned to a troll did probably. Or that dropout guy Star briefly had a crush on, I don't know."

She bit her lips, sniffing before she quickly grabs Rasticore in a hug, who hugged her back to comfort her.

"At least you were the first one since my humanity then who actually cared, Rasticore." she cried to him.

"Shhh, it's okay, let it all out," the Dragontail calmly spoke, patting her back.

Umbra and Deathlok came over, curling around them to comfort her.

"Miseria..." Kandy said softly.

She nodded to Toffee and the others as the few that had bonded with Miseria since before the Earthni events gathered, slow hugging together.

"We're here for you." the dragon princess said, "We may be different, but we are still family."

"Thank you," she sobbed, smiling.

After a few moments, Miseria and the others slowly broke the hug, then asked, "Shall we go find the two now?"

***

It had been a wondrous time being with Ash, for Umi felt comfort in his company unlike with Seth.

Geist, his suchomimus returned with a large sturgeon and Ash proceeds to cook it. Enjoying the meal he made for her, he lets her lean against him as they gaze up into the night sky for any constellations.

Ash, despite having no memory of who and what he is, was really sweet and kind, bringing her along on rides by flying over the meadows and on the back of Geist.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the Rippletail smiled.

"The stars?" he asked.

She nodded to him, leaning gently to his shoulder.

"I have these...images of what I think are my forgotten memories," he admitted, tracing his finger over some stars where it forms a lion.

"Whenever I see or hear something, they appear and my head hurts," he continued.

"That is interesting," she smiled.

He pointed to the stars that formed a lion to her.

"Look there," he spoke.

She gazed up and saw the stars forming Leo in the sky.

"Leo, the Lion," she smiled, "And there's Virgo. And Ophiuchus."

He chuckled a bit as she points to the stars. A minute later, he grunted in pain, surprising Umi who quickly held him as he groaned.

"Ash? Ash!" She cried.

He sees an vision of himself as a child with the white dragon-like Septarian talking under the night sky before it stopped. Sighing, he sat upright.

"Just...another forgotten memory appearing," he reassured her.

"Are you sure?" she spoke with concern.

"I'm sure," he nodded.

Geist and the riders stopped near the camp, the former feeling hunger as Geist let the riders down, then headed to the forest to search for its food.

"Ash," she called out as she was about to enter the tent.

He turns to her after putting out the fire.

"Can you....sleep with me tonight?" She shivered in fear, "I'm afraid of Seth finding me."

The lizard looked at her, then sighed. She was still fearful of him, of his eyes, and what he did.

"Of course," he calmly spoke, leading her to the tent inside.

Once they were inside, the two sat on the bed, her holding his hand for a moment.

"Seth did so many awful things on me after he bought me," she began, her voice trembling, "He calls me Kinjiru as he rapes me numerous times in my mouth, my butt and my womanhood."

She cried a bit as she continued, "And he...he wanted to make me have a son with him! I would have been impregnated by that monster!"

He hugged the lizard girl, comforting her as she sobs.

He was worried about her getting pregnant from that horrid being. He had checked her once when she was sleeping and made a sigh of relief that Seth's sperm was in fact infertile. Considering that he is undead.

He was taken by surprise when Umi began to aggressively kiss him, pushing him on the bed. When she pulled back, she stroked his cheek.

"Make love to me," she begged, kissing him deeply again, "I want everything Seth has on me and in me replaced by yours."

He just laid there as she continues to kiss him. "Please, Ash......," she begged, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I want my child to be yours!"

He blushed at what she said, the Rippletail hugging him as he moaned from her kissing.

She pulled for a breath, waiting for Ash's answer. He puts his hand on her cheek for a while before their faces inches closer, eyes slowly closing before they locked lips.

Slowly, they moaned while tongue kissing, his wings slightly lifted.

As their tongues danced, she slowly took off his trousers and pulled back, looking down at his hardened penis.

She blushed a bit, him looking at her with caution.

"Please...please fuck me!" Umi begged.

He hesitated. But after a moment of thinking, he slips her dress off her shoulders, leaving her naked before him. Gently, he lifted her up and positions her around so she is facing backwards on top of him.

He slowly began humping softly, moaning alongside her.

"Mmmm, this...this is better than Seth's..." she muttered, groping her breast tenderly.

He clutched the sheets beneath him as she begins to ride on him, holding onto his knees as she begins to move on top of him.

"Aaah.....Aaaah....Umi.....so hot....," he moaned.

She groans loudly, feeling him going in and out of her, moaning more, not of pain, but this time of pleasure.

And for once, she was starting to enjoy it.

"Umi...," he whispered, turning her around to face him, "I checked you when you slept. Seth....is infertile."

She gasped when he thrusted upward. But that news was music to her ears.

"Thank fucking gods!" she growls loudly, excited and relieved about it.

She roughly thrusts her hips onto him as he gasped and grunted from her rough riding, the two clutching hands so she can stabilize herself as she sat up.

"Ash, yes!" she moans loudly, "It feels amazing!"

As he thrusts, Ash only asked, "Better than the others you were sold to?"

"Even moreso..."

He grinned, "Then let's spend the night like this. We make love until you feel clean of all those filth you were covered in."

"Yes, YES!!" She gasped when she orgasmed.

She panted and moaned softly, smiling as he petted her.

"Ready for the second round?" he asked.

"I am...clean me from every fucking thing Seth and those whores did!" she growled eagerly.

"Here goes," he thrusted upward, making him gasp in delight before she grabs onto his shoulders, riding him as he gasped, his wings spreading wide and twitching from the pleasure.

She felt his cock pushing and shoving, the lizard's tongue hanging as she panted.

"Fuck Ash! YES! YES!" she growled.

He flips her onto her back, lifting her legs up for better leverage and thrusted down as Umi gasped and drooled from his thrusting.

"Harder, Ash! HARDER!!!" She moaned.

In his lust, Ash thrusted harder, growling in pleasure, wings flapping as he continued thrusting while the Rippletail's tail wagged constantly, feeling each and every inch of his member in her body.

"Your cock....is better than....Seth's cock!" She huffed, groping her breasts.

The two continued with the Rippletail growling in pleasure, Ash thrusting more and more, sweating as he continued to hump her.

Finally, the two began to cum hard.

"AAAAH! YEEEEESSS!!!" She screamed as his cum filled her.

He pulled out with a grunt, surprised to see he is still hard after cumming hard.

"May I....May I do another part of you that Seth dirtied you?" He requested.

She nodded, turning around and lifting her hips so her anus is shown to him. Being gentle, he took out some lotion from nearby and lathers it onto her anal, making her moan.

Umi tingled as she grinned, "Mmmm feels good."

She was eager, she wanted it, she needed it.

Then, she felt it inside her ass, eyes starting to slit.

"Ah! Ash!!" She gasped, feeling him enter her slowly and gently stretching to give more space for him to enter. The deeper he enters her, he began to choke on his moans when he feels the internal walls squeezing around him.

"So....tight...AAH!" he felt his hips touch her ass, him gripping them and fondling them as she slowly adjusts to him inside her.

"Unnnh...Ashie..." she mutters, "So big and so tight!"

The lizard with wings thrusted more with the tongues hanging, blushing as the humping continued.

His lust clouded his mind as he thrusted into her, his hands reaching down to her clit with the other pinching her tits and groping her breast.

She had her eyes rolled up, panting and growling from the sex he was giving her, enjoying each and every second.

The Rippletail had officially found someone she would be happy with.

Then his thrusts became harder and rougher, his hands gripping her ass as she grunted and moaned.

"Ash! AAAH!!" she yelled, feeling his dick ready to spray more of his semen.

"I'm gonna cum," he panted lustfully, "I'm gonna cum and fill you up!!"

He yelled out in ecstasy as he came hard into her, most of his semen spilling out of her as she yelled. He pulls out, spilling more of his cum out of her anal. 

But he is still hard.

"Why....? Why am I still hard after everything?" He panted with a weary smile, holding his hardened penis and beginning to stroke it fast.

"Let me take care of that," she purred.

He looked at her, kissing his dick, then holding and slowly sucking on it, him growling in pleasure when she does so.

"Oooh, Umi," he purred, shivering from her pleasuring as he held her head close.

The Rippletail continued to suck and lick, his ass groped while his tail wagged.

His cock tasted better than the other men and Seth's. And it felt firm in her grip and mouth as she swirls her tongue around it.

He groaned loudly, petting her as she continues.

The lizard girl bopped her head up and down, pinching her own tits as he hung his tongue, growling in pleasure.

He feels like bursting into her mouth but he held it in, grinding his teeth and struggling to hold it in. Umi, noticing his struggle, pulled his penis out.

"Let it all out," she purred, opening her mouth wide for the upcoming cum.

She eagerly let the cum spill in her mouth, her gulping some of it while the rest covered her naked body.

And it was, for once, a tasty cum she would love.

Ash collapses onto his back, panting in exhaustion but grinning wearily from the sex they did. It was the best thing he has ever done.

Umi lied on Ash, smiling to him as she nuzzled his neck.

"Are you better now?" he spoke softly to her.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his chest as she settles into his embrace, his wings wrapping around her. He plucks out some feathers from his wings and puts one in her hair.

Umi smiled, glad for the gift that she had received.

Finally, she kissed him, saying, "Thank you."

He smiled as the two fell asleep, basking in the aftermath of their love making.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Expanding Allies & Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Ash and Umi, the lizards gather most of the allies and prepare to take on the Sparktails in Echo Creek. However, during a meeting, the dark secret Kandy, Rasticore, Anya, and Toffee had kept is blurted out, causing Miseria to be furious and Kandy to fly away in tears, her heart shattered, before she's snagged by the Sparktails who (due to the suit she wore) don't believe she's the princess.

Chapter 7: Expanding Allies & Secret Revealed

A few hours had passed in the new land, the sun had already risen to indicate a new day had been made.

Slowly, Umi opened her eyes, then smiled warmly at where her cum covered rescuer slept.

"Thank gods it's not a dream," she muttered quietly.

She nuzzled into his neck as he purred in his sleep.

"Ash, its time to wake up," she whispered into his ear.

Slowly, he stirred a bit, then awoke, noticing the cum covered Rippletail and looking at her smile, him smiling back.

"Had a good night?" He chuckled, sitting up and bringing her into his lap.

"I had. And it was wonderful," she nuzzles him.

The two smiled and softly kissed a bit, then both slowly got up.

"Where we're at...he will never get to you again," Ash told her.

After they got up, cleaning themselves and getting dressed, they heard a loud screech.

"Geist is calling." Ash said.

The dino continues to screech as they get dressed quickly, Ash pulling his hood on and covering his wings with cloths.

"He must have found an ally around here," he presumed.

"Who?" she asked.

Geist motioned them to where he saw what was coming.

"Geist, what is it?" Ash called out to his dino. Geist grunted, pointing over the horizon where a bunch of wagons, two dinosaurs,two chimeras, a pack of raptors with one with a snow raptor and a giant metallic vehicle pulled by nine Dragoncycles.

"Are those.....Rippletails?" Umi's eyes widened in shock.

The strong Rippletail only smirked, "You just ain't whistling lizards!"

"It would seem you're not the only one left after all, Umi." Ash smiled.

The twins waved to the two, the twin Rippletails delighted that she was okay.

"I'm not alone," she whispered, tears of joy streaking down her cheeks as Ash held her.

Each Rippletail with their own lovers, minus Venus who looked serious, were seen approaching them as the princess smiled and waved.

"Greetings," Toffee replied.

"Oh gods, there's so many Rippletails." Umi with tears said while shedding tears.

Kandy finally flew up close to Umi, looking surprised at what she saw. Aside the gill and the lack of wings and horns, she looked almost like her own mother.

"I am so sorry that you have to suffer at the hands of my father," she apologized with a slight sob, hugging the woman that resembles her mother.

"I know," Umi spoke, "Your father...he is the true monster."

"It's odd..." Kandy continued, "You look exactly like my mother, but as a Rippletail instead of a dragon...and I don't want to see you as her, but your face..."

"Some people.... has distinctive features of someone they know," she whispered.

"Thank you for saving our fellow Rippletail," Mirage thanked Ash.

It was then that Umi noticed many species alongside the Rippletails, including a human near Phango.

"It would seem that as you find the Rippletails, you find allies of different lizards as well." she stated.

They nodded.

"I'm a male Rippletail, by the way," Phango pointed out, showing Umi his gills, "I was raised by the Ivytails."

"And I was taken care of by the Monkeytails," Syren explained, holding Dingo.

"Me, I was raised with the Metaltails," Metallica proudly said, hi-fiving Axia.

"I was raised by a nameless Snaketail hunter," Venus spoke out, "Though, I head on over to Ivytail village for breeding. But I'm fine with that."

"We were saved from a black market for slaves," Annie said, smiling at Miseria and Umbra.

"I was raised by the Dragon Bones," Leafe lifted her mask, holding Thorn.

"And I was raised by the Swifttails," Mirage finished, holding Ferdelance, "I'm a seer. I was the one who located you through my dreams.

She finally looked at Miseria, asking, "And what about you?"

Miseria was still a bit reluctant, having found out that her human life was actually a lie.

"I.....," she bit her tongue nervously, "I was sent to Earth when I was a baby with my mother turning me into a human and luring the Solarians away to give time for the lortal to close."

She looked away as she continued, "And for most of my life, I believed myself that I was human, until Rasticore and I met."

The frilled Dragontail nodded, holding her.

"I guess...if it weren't for me meeting him," Miseria continued, "I never would have turn back to the way I was from those crazy events."

"Or fall in love," Rasticore finished.

She smiled sadly a bit, "And I wouldn't have done it without my friends and Rast by bringing justice upon Mina Loveberry and the Solarians she brainwashed."

She kissed his cheek as he blushed, "Yeah, and I guess...we wouldn't have gotten our limbs back."

Umi was amazed at what she heard, then turned to the twins as Emily said, "Are you all right, after all that happened to you?"

The twins held their hands together, with Annie answering, "Our mother got killed by a Solarian and a slaver caught us. But thankfully, we were self-taught on lock-picking and were able to free the other slaves when Miseria and Umbra came."

"It's so amazing that a lot of us are here," Emily said, "I wish Lady Aquarius was here to see us."

Umi sighed as she nodded, "As do I."

Kandy began to ponder before she announced, "Miseria seems to have a keen sense of justice and leadership. I mean, she made Hekapoo open the portals and making Moon realize her mistake."

"So wait," Metallica began, "Do you suppose...she could be our new Rippletail leader of a sort?!"

"Like a princess," Kandy giggled in a cute way.

"That would be something," Miseria mused, "But I prefer being called Lady than princess. Ick!"

The Rippletails each grinned, now realizing that they had all been together, at least from what was found.

Finally, Metallica smirked, "Speaking of which, I bet there's more Rippletails in the other tribes."

"Yes," Toffee nodded, "But we also need to finish gathering the allies."

As he said that, Toffee only looked at the land that was once his species and family's home.

"Do you remember something about this place?" Umi asked with worry.

He sadly nodded as Kushina sniffed, "This was once our home."

Toffee explained, "Before the Solarians ended it all..."

The Rippletails with Ash were shocked by what they learned before looking away with grief.

"Well I'm glad the Solarians got their asses owned by the gods and us," Rasticore said.

Mirage sighed, "I'm so sorry about what has happened."

The females looked seriously before finally, the dragon asked, "Ash...thank you for keeping Umi safe. Will you join us to help us fight against my undead father? We could use as many allies as we can get."

The hooded Septarian glances to the opposite horizon where he, Geist and Umi fled the area after saving Umi from Seth.

"I will," he vowed, "A monster like him shouldn't be here alive."

They shook hands together with Kandy smiling, "As your princess, I hope that we make as many allies as we can before father does."

"Yes, he's terrible," Umi nodded, "And just as bad as that elf."

Ash's head snapped at her direction, "What elf?"

She looked serious as she said the elf's name with dread.

"Fangore."

Hearing the name of their foe causes Ash to scream in pain, clutching his head as a memory hit him hard.

"Ash?!" Some spoke in shock.

"Hey, you okay?" The frilled lizard spoke, trying to ease him a bit.

He grunted, seeing the image appearing in his head of a horned elf pushing a teenage Ash into an orange portal before it closes with him yelling.

"Fangore..." he muttered in fear, clenching his head.

"Ash, do you know him?" Umi asked him with worry, holding him.

Rasticore's cape was used to fan the panting lizard with angel wings, him fearful at what he was remembering.

"I...I think he was the reason I was sent to the Neverzone when I was a teenager," he explained.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," Emily said to him.

Umi only patted him to console him.

"And since I said about the Neverzone, I have a gut feeling Seth and Fangore are recruiting some of my enemies there as we speak."

"I thought the Neverzone was destroyed when magic disappeared." Rasticore asked in confusion.

"If it was, Ash would not be here," Umi explained.

"Let's hurry to recruit as many as we can." Ash sighed, "Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Yes," Kushina nodded, looking at the harnesses with baby lizards in it, "For our future."

Afterward, she put a rose on the ground, then looked downward, indicating that she and her brother were paying respects to their deceased loved ones.

"You know," Mirage pondered, "I did dream of a lizard and his wolf friend once, searching for more Phagetails and Dragontails."

"Wait,you dream of Swifty and Supps?" Anya gasped in shock.

"Yes, and wherever they are,they are getting ready to meet you all," she answered.

***

Somewhere in a dangerous and post-apocalyptical fantasy land, trolls are seen frozen by ice with most smashed into pieces as some Ice Ghosts whimpered at the two fighters.

The ghosts themselves had not seen a Septarian and wolf monster this brutal before.

"I thought you two were dead!" An Ice Ghost whimpered as the Septarian and werewolf steps up to them.

"Not dead, but zombified," a Wintertail pulled his signature grin; a sadistic shark-like grin that makes his foes tremble at the sight of it.

"Cause Zombie T. Swifty is my name."

The werewolf nearby chuckled as he smirked and growled, "Yeah, you guys are in so much trouble now."

Swifty's eyes glowed blue as the Ice Ghosts gasped, seeing most of their bodies getting crystallized.

"You cowardly ghosts better tell us before we smash you like we did with your battle slaves," he grabs the ghost by the collar and growled.

"WHERE. ARE. THE. PHAGETAILS. AND. DRAGONTAILS!!??"

The ghost pointed with a trembling finger to an ice castle.

"Thank you for your cooperation," he instantly froze the two ghosts in ice crystals.

"Yeah, you've been most cooperative," The werewolf smirked.

Finally, both the wolf and Wintertail departed, slowly heading to the castle.

The wolf roared, smashing the doors open as lizards are seen peeking out frim their cells, wondering who came for their rescue.

"At ease, Phagetails and Dragontails," Swifty announced as he works his ice powers on the locks, freezing them one at a time, "We're pals with a Phagetail and a Dragontail."

As he used his powers, many of the frozen Dragontails and Phagetails that were seen were each slowly dethawed.

"You're welcome," the wolf smirked.

"Now let's fuck those cowardly Ice Ghosts!" Swifty grinned, handing them flamethrowers he stole from a weapons shop.

However, as he said that, each gasped from having their hearts and lungs stopped earlier due to freezing completely, then each looked confused before Swifty continued, "Uh long story short, the jerks froze you, so you guys should um...help us, okay?"

A few, though still a bit confused, muttered a bit before nodding in agreement.

Finally, the weapons were taken as the Wintertail and werewolf grinned.

"Now let's kick some ass!" The werewolf smirked.

"Hey ghosties, remember Mr. Porkbelly!?"

He threw a block of ice at the center of the field, revealing to be the head of a fire boar.

"You think a fire pig can kill me!? Fat fucking chance, pussies!!" He taunted.

The two clashed as the boar roared loudly to the werewolf, pushing it back.

The ice ghosts, however, were trying to escape as Swifty glared, "No...not today."

Swifty blew out a gust of icy wind out of his mouth, freezing the fleeing ghosts into icicles, taking them by surprise. He then slams his palms onto the ground,causing giant ice spikes to shoot out, shattering the frozen ghosts into pieces.

Supps evades the fire boar, predator and prey battling it out. It charges at him in full flaming fury but for the werewolf, he lunges his fist forward, the force of it creating a giant gaping hole in the boar's chest as it squealed, stunned by the force of the werewolf's punch.

The ghosts looked terrified at the other lizards using the flamethrowers with some screaming as they were killed.

Things get more terrifying when the Dragontails used their secret weapons on them: a gift from their proud ancestors, the dragons.

The intimidating roar.

Their roars were so loud, people from China can hear and the unfortunate ghosts that hear it head on fell like dead flies, paralyzed by fear and intimidation.

Those that survived continued to try to fight. However the lizards that were called Phagetails had other ideas.

They used their Genjutsu spells on them,making the ghosts think they are confronted by the one thing they fear the most.

Dragoth, the Velociraptor God of Death.

"Spirits who hid like cowards and making the living do their work," he growled at the terrified ghosts, "You should be taken to the very pits of Hell for your cowardice."

The ghosts wail in fear, too distracted with the survivors being confronted by those that had planned to finish them off with the Wintertail lizard about to finish the blow.

He was about to finish the ghosts off when a familiar-looking spinosaurus chomps down on the leader, devouring it whole while swiping and crushing the other ghosts with its claws, tail and feet.

"Sharko?" He called out in surprise, "If you're here then..."

He hears a roar and saw a familiar purple lizard throwing what looked like grenades at the ghosts, blowing them up.

The lizard who was once part of the rebellion before the day Toffee lost his finger was laughing as he blew the fiends up.

Sharko roared, snagging up the ghosts and devouring them whole as they try to flee, only for them to get blown up by the purple Dragontail.

"Good to see you, Rip!!" Swifty smirked,happy to see one of his war mates alive and well.

He chuckle with a smirk, “No way I’m gonna miss this buddy.”

The lizard in brown pants now with vest and eyepatch was fortunate enough to not be killed by Moon after that day

"Let's get out of here before those ghosts calls for back up," he whistled for his spino, the giant finned dino sweeping him onto his back as Sharko roared, telling the freed Septarians to follow him.

“Right we got what we came for anyway. “ the wolf chuckles.

"Glad I snatched this from a black market salesman," he took out what appears to be functioning yet digital-looking dimensional scissors out of his pocket and slashes a portal open.

"They say magic is gone," he smirked, "But technology can replace it."

“Damn that is something else,” Swifty grins as they made their escape.

One by one, the lizards, werewolf and dinosaur left the Neverzone. 

This time, they'll pay their old friends a visit with a huge surprise at hand.

And it would be worth it. 

***

As all this was happening, the allies that had journey with the princess and friends were discussing the next phase of their plans once they had found more allies in the other tribes.

"So you're saying I'm a Dusttail?" Ash asked Toffee with surprise.

"But you have half Dragontail blood in you judging by your wings," he scrutinized his wings, gently caressing the sensitive appendages.

"Or one who was part Dragon," Kandy pointed out, motioning the wings a little.

He rubbed his head a bit as he takes this information in, "But strangely, Fangore's wings is almost like mine. But white."

"Yes," Umi nodded, "I remember seeing him in that form before he used his elf disguise."

Ash felt a little nervous, "What if he recognizes me when he sees me? Would he do something to make me to turn against you?"

Blades glanced, "Look, we'll worry about that when the time comes. For now, we just need to formulate some sort of plan."

"Blades is right," Axia nodded, "I mean we've dealt with Solarians, so dealing with Fangore won't be so bad."

"The only other problem," Kandy replied, "Is figuring out-"

However, before she could finish, a portal sound was heard, one that was thought to have been destroyed.

They turned as they saw a portal opening up.

"Here comes the cavalry!" A familiar cocky male voice resonated from the portal.

"Ripjaw?!" Anya, Rasticore, and Kandy gasped, realizing who the voice was.

To their notice, they saw the formerly frozen Phagetails and Dragontails, all victorious with Sharko leading, stepping out of the portal alongside a werewolf, Wintertail, and the purple lizard with huge frill ears smirking with pride.

"Did ya miss us!?" Swifty called out with his signature grin.

"Holy fucking crap!" Anya grinned, "You're alive!"

"Of course we're alive...though I'm still unsure how me and the others got frozen, though." Ripjaw admitted.

"Fucking Ice Ghosts wants them to become their personal battle slaves," Supps smirked, "But we thought those wussy ghosts a good ass whooping when Swifty and I whooped their asses!"

"So wait...you guys have a werewolf?!" Miseria with amazement gasped.

"Of course he is." Swifty grinned, "He's my best friend."

"But he's bigger than the wanted poster when I looked at it the first time."

Supps suddenly explodes into white smoke. When it clears, standing in his place was a small white and cute little fox.

"This is what I usually transform into when I'm not fighting," he explains, his voice higher and nicer.

"He can be cute when in that form," the dragon smiled.

"Cute?" Miseria frowned, "Ick."

Finally, the frilled green lizard notice, "Got yourself a new wardrobe after that incident with Moon, huh?"

"AND I found a dimensional scissors," he grinned proudly.

"Wait, isn't magic destroyed that would render the scissors useless?" Axia pointed out.

"It's techno," Ripjaw opens the portal to the Neverzone as a demonstration, "Got it from this black market salesman that says technology can replace magic now."

"That...that's amazing," Kandy grinned before realizing, "By the way, Ripjaw..."

She pointed to Miseria, speaking, "This is Miseria."

"Hmmm...I wonder if my chainsaw can be upgraded," Rasticore quietly pondered.

His eye widened a little, "Is that a Rippletail? I thought they croaked after Solaria killed them all!"

"Not all of us," she gestures to the rest of the Rippletails.

"Hi," Annie meekly grinned.

Toffee, however, was astounded by the Phagetails and Dragontails that were found.

"So it is true...they're still alive," he quietly muttered.

"The Ghosts snatched them when they found their hideout in the Neverzone and made them their battle slaves. And the most stubborn ones get frozen. Me and Sharko included," Ripjaw explains as he strokes Sharko's snout.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry to hear, Ripjaw," Kandy spoke with worry.

"That doesn't explain the new look on you," Anya pointed out.

He chuckled, lifting his eyepatch to show he has no eyeball that scared them a little, "A barbarian lady called Brunzetta picked a fight with me when I caught her bear for my snack. Took my eye out like it was nothing."

"Damn!" Miseria spoke, "And I thought the Darkest spell was the only thing that could take out Septarian pieces."

"Nah, there are other ways," Ripjaw explained.

"Kinda sucked that I nearly git raped by tentacle weeds by the way if it weren't for Sharko getting me out."

"Wait, RAPED!?" Miseria laughed hysterically.

She tumbled as she laughed hysterically about it.

"Oh ha-ha very funny!" Ripjaw said dryly.

"Well at least Sharko was there to save you or not you would..," Supps was about to say before he pipes down, seeing the purple lizard giving him a stink eye.

"Uh nevermind," Supps said.

"Anyway, Ripjaw, my father's back and we need to gather all the tribes together to fight him." Kandy explained.

"What? He's alive!?" He gasped in shock.

"So the rumors from Neverzone are true," Swifty frowned, "The bastard's probably recruiting the most toughest guys from the Neverzone."

"AND new Septarian tribes were discovered," Kandy replied, "That's why we have to get to them before my dad does."

One Dragontail looked a bit concerned, asking, "Wait...we're listening to the half breed girl?"

"Of course we are," Miseria spoke, "And she's been the cool friend that ever was. And I've been explained on how bad she had to go through."

"I just hope I don't lose control again like last time," Kandy said with worry.

"She's right," Thorn nodded, "we need as much as we can to fight against him and his possible undead army."

"Good!" the former human slave nodded.

"Uh by the way, Kandy, if you see Toffee AND if he's alive...I kinda messed up one of his spare suits a little."

He showed the bagged suit, similar to what Toffee once wore with dress shoes, though it looked a bit bigger, much to Toffee's notice as he continued, "I think I made it a bit too big when getting it dry cleaned."

He thought he lost the rest of his suits in the castle, but...it was like obsessing with his finger, let alone the blue jeans he secretly enjoyed wearing, all over again to him. Secretly holding in the urge, the want, the need of it...

The need to feel complete.

"Ripjaw," Kandy sighed, "Toffee is here."

She makes way for the masked Toffee to approach him, him lifting his mask to which both Dragontail and Phagetail tribes gasped in utter shock on seeing him alive.

"He's alive?!" One said with surprise.

"Greetings, Phagetails and Dragontails." he calmly spoke.

A few, who had remembered Toffee, looked shocked at what they learned.

"Prince Toffee!?" a female Phagetail spoke in surprise.

A girl Dragontail looked amazed as she said, "He looks more wild with hair and that new eye."

"It's a long story," the two said to the newcomers.

"You look like you been through a lot of hell," Ripjaw commented, the spino grunted in agreement, bowing his big head to the former general of the monster army.

"I have, but we were victorious against the Solarians." Toffee stated, "They are no more."

Many cheered upon hearing the news. Their sworn enemies were no more.

The other male Phagetail, looking at the forest they were in, asking, "So where exactly did we land? Is this..."

"This," Kushina began, "is the Sorrowing Meadow."

Each Phagetail had realized what that meant. To them, it was where their own home had been.

"I know its gone," Kushina said in sadness, "But we could rebuild it again for our tribe."

"It will be for the better, for all Phagetails here." she smiled to them softly.

"And the Dragontails?" Leila asked curiously.

"The Dragontails once lived in the border near the Hottails' territory," Axia said, "It was where my mother found Rast after the Solarians destroyed his hometown and his parents."

"Yes...I remember that day sadly." Rasticore said sadly.

"Well at least my mother and some of her men found you unharmed and decided to take you in," Axia smiled lovingly.

She hugged him carefully as she continued, "And look, I was tough on you growing up, but you needed it because the world was cold and harsh."

"But you took it too far!" He reminded, "How could forgive you for that!?"

"I had to after Mom died when Solaria killed her," she realized what she said before sighing.

"Here's another side of the story you don't know about Solaria."

The frilled lizard, hearing what she said, looked surprised.

"Solaria killed her?!" he asked, receiving a nod from his adopted sister.

"And I saw it happen," her voice trembled when she said it, "She killed my mother right in front of me and you know what she did when she saw me?"

"What?" Miseria asked.

"She looked at me like.....she realized what she had done," she said, remembering Solaria's horrified expression when she realized she killed Axia's mother.

"Oh gosh..." Miseria gasped in horror, "I'm so sorry about what you went through."

Kandy sadly hugged the Metaltail woman as she sniffed a bit.

"Hey its alright," she patted her head, "Solaria knew I was going to avenge my mother when the Metaltails attacked her castle. And it was thanks to my mercy on her that Eclipsa became a monster sympathizer."

"Seems she heard what her mom did to yours and saw the good side of monsters," Miseria concluded.

"And fell in love with a Size Shifter," Kandy said, "And he really is a nice guy, to be honest."

"We know," the lizards said in unison.

"Hey, Aero, do you know where the Sparktails might live after the humans discovered them?" Syren asked the Swifttail.

"Sparktails?" the Swifttail asked her.

"Yes please before Seth finds them." Syren said.

Mirage steps up, "I have a dream about them. Lightning striking everywhere. Lizards that can control the storms causing blackouts in Echo Creek for a game of lightning tag. And one of us, befriending them after saving one if their children from a Solarian zombie sent by Fangore."

"Wow," Syren grinned.

"I feel worried about the people back at Echo Creek losing power and this...cell phone reception when that happens." Kandy said, looking at Miseria.

At that moment, Miseria realized something, taking out her phone.

She had not used her phone since before she first met Rasticore.

"That reminds me..." she began, "we may need to check on Hokage if he has any communication device."

"Plus with the scissors Ripjaw has," she continued, "It'd make traveling really easy for us again."

"And in that case," Toffee stated, taking the suit Ripjaw held for him, "I suppose that if we're going to negotiate with the other lizards, it's best we dress professionally."

The human then looked calmly at the half dragon before speaking, "And speaking of which..."

Leila's bag opened up, showing some folded tailor made material as she spoke, "This jackass was going to make me wear it for some suit porn before I was freed. But I think it'd fit you more."

"What's this? A suit?" Kandy asked, taking the items of pink, green, blue, and the clip on tie with shoes.

"A future queen does need to look as professional as her future king after all." Leila stated.

"Wow, that is so something!" Miseria commented, "But hey, wouldn't want that suit to be wasted on some scummy porn shoot."

"I hope Hokage is okay," Kandy said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Rasticore assured her.

"Shall we dress?" Toffee asked the princess.

***

It was evening when Kandy looked at the mirror, looking at the suit that Leila had given her.

It felt somewhat strange being in a powerful suit, one with a pink button shirt, a green suit jacket, a clip on red tie, matching slip ons and blue suit pants.

At least it was fitted for a dragon who needed to look professional to the others, she thought as she fixed the clip on tie.

She then looked in the other room, looking at Toffee finishing placing on the jacket and tie that were bigger than normal.

For Toffee, it had been years since he wore the suit. He had missed wearing the suit. Because to him, it made him feel professional.

Fixing the tie, Toffee stared at his reflection, slicking his hair back briefly with one hand while the other held part of his hair. On his right side, he looked as how he use to before his kidnapping of Marco Diaz and before his previous death in Star Butterfly's hands.

In other words, the cold and calculating lizard lawyer-like monster who had tricked Ludo and his minions, who had left Star behind at the dying Realm of Magic, who had nearly succeeded at what he accomplished back then.

Miseria just sat by, watching. Although he has that Law and Order vibe thanks to the suit he's wearing, she couldn't help but be amazed and attracted to how handsome he looked.

He'll be more handsome if he puts his hair into a ponytail, she thought.

Once both lizards in suits stepped out, Kandy meekly said, "Uh here...for your hair, Toffee."

She placed on a blue clip band, holding the ponytail below where parts of the hair curved.

"Thank you," he grinned to her, kissing her hand.

He then turned as he spoke, "It's time we find and ally ourselves with the Sparktails. For if Seth gets to them first, we're done for."

"You look just like before," Rasticore slightly grinned.

"Would you think Hokage would get our messages?" Miseria asked,holding up her phone, "He hasn't been answering them lately."

"Perhaps he's busy with finding the Rippletail in his territory," Kandy assumed.

***

A hooded and cloaked girl ran down a street, chased by a dragon-tiger with Hokage following behind.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE, YOU PICKPOCKET!!" He roared,blue flames bursting out if his mouth in anger.

She yelped and evaded his flames, nearly being hit.

That little bitch, he snarled in his thoughts. When he and his men scour the Hottail settlement for any sign of Rippletail, this girl swiped his phone when she walked past him and found out she took it when he was about to check his phone for any messages from the others and his cousin.

He motioned the dragon-like tiger to pounce, who nodded and flung Hokage high, landing in front of the thief.

"Gotcha!" he shouted, grabbing her.

Without warning, the girl thrust her hand forward as water shot out of her palm, drenching him and extinguishing his flame, the source of his fire powers.

"She's a waterbender?!" He gasped before he got kicked down.

"Lavafang!!" He commanded his pet, the tiger immediately taking flight.

The girl, who had a lizard tail, kept running as she looked worried.

With a roar, Lavafang swooped down and pinned the girl down, making her scream.

"We got you! Now hand over my phone!" He demanded.

She struggled to try the attack again, though her hand was pinned more as she screamed.

Once that happened, Hokage took back his phone, glaring, "This is for stealing from a Hottail. And Raiha would have done worse for you."

The woman frowned, looking away from him.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He mocked as he removed her hood. To his shock, it was a Rippletail.

And not just a Rippletail. A beautiful one too.

He blushed a bit, noticing her beauty as she frowned.

"Hot damn," was all he said.

Raiha, his second-in-command,ran to him with some troopers.

"Did you catch-?" she began before noticing him on top of the Rippletail woman, who slapped him with her free hand.

"Is that a Rippletail?" she asked.

"Uh yes, I am!" the woman stated before turning to Hokage, "Now get the fuck off me!"

"Why the hell are you stealing my phone anyway?" he glared.

"It looked nice so I take it!"

She yelped when Lavafang lifted her upside down by the boot, shaking her violently as all kinds of coins, jewels, accessories and stuff fell out of her pockets.

They frown to the thief.

"Who are you, you little thief?" Raiha demanded, grabbing the girl's chin.

She rolled her eyes, glancing away.

"Opal."

The tiger dropped her as she grunted in pain, rubbing her head.

“Pretty name,” he smirked.

“Hokage!” The friend frowned to him

“What?”

The thief only rolled her eyes, knowing what kind of lizard he was

"But still, you being a Rippletail would say that you're going to be valuable asset for the growing tribe," Hokage mused.

Her eyes widened, "I'm not alone?"

“Nope,” they spoke as the male checked his phone.

He was surprised to see that he has a lot of unanswered messages. Clicking it,he read them and he reacted to all the good and bad news on it.

He looked impressed as he heard the good ones, speaking, “And it’s all in these notes.”

He then sees the new one, surprised at it.

"Sparktails are causing mischief in Echo Creek?" He read.

"That explains the weird thunderstorm surrounding the town," Raiha points to the dark thunderclouds swirling around Echo Creek.

“Damn,” she mutters.

Opal thought of this as a chance to slink away but Lavafang stomps on her tail.

She winced a bit, frowning a bit.

"Fuck!" she frowned.

Raiha glanced at her, picking up the Rippletail up.

"You're coming with us, you little thief!" She handcuffs her wrists behind her back, plopping her unceremoniously onto Lavafang's back.

Opal only crossed her arms, pouting about it.

But she sighed, knowing she was going to have to face the music soon.

***

It was evening as they were approaching the outskirts of Echo Creek. The lizards and dragon had decided to camp far away from where the city was.

The lizards had an hour or so to prepare.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared as the freak thunderstorm stirred in the sky. It's pretty evident that this is no normal thunderstorm.

"You think they're in those clouds?" Kandy asked Toffee with worry.

Earlier, each had different tasks to take care of during the preparing.

The others had gathered weapons, some being made with Rasticore's dimensional chainsaw being upgraded by his sister with comrades, while Kandy and Toffee remained in a tent alone together, going over the plans.

"Perhaps," he spoke calmly.

She looked uneasy a bit. What if it didn't work out for her? What if Seth had gotten to them first? What if...

He held her firmly, slowly looking at her as he spoke, "It will be all right, Kandy. It will be all right."

She held him, hoping what he said is true. Including Mirage's vision of the Sparktails allying themselves to the good cause.

The dragon then looked at his left side, starting to blush a bit from the eye he had alongside the suit he was now on. She shouldn't think about it right now, but then...

Why couldn't she stop blushing?

She turned her head away a bit shyly, tail wagging a bit.

"Is something a matter?" He asked her, caressing her cheek.

She was about to answer him when they see Lavafang, Hokage and a captured Rippletail on his back, landing down with Raiha and some troopers blasting fire out of their feet as if they have rocket boots before landing safely.

"Hokage!" She beamed on seeing their friend.

"Hey guys," he smirked.

Raiha shook the dragon girl's hand a bit, speaking, "We came as soon as we got the messages. You can thank this thief for that."

The Rippletail struggled as they looked at the Rippletail growling and grunting.

"What do you know? There IS a Rippletail living with the Hottails," Miseria said with surprise.

"The girl's called Opal," Raiha took out a file, opening it and reading it out loud, "Lived on the streets when she was six. Was taught by some street thieves. And arrested for theft and pick pocketing."

"You don't know how fucking hard it was for me!" Opal glared, turning her head away.

The Rippletails stepped forward, making Opal look up.

"I know the pain you went through," Miseria sympathize.

"Being a Rippletail from an extinct tribe isn't easy," Emily spoke.

"But if you listen, give up the thieving days, and stay with us, then we can help you heal." Mirage said softly.

She began to ponder on it, "You can use your thieving skills for the good cause," Kandy suggested.

After she pondered, Opal finally sighed and said, "Then untie me and I will make amends."

The ropes were undone before Opal was lifted. They were not many, but at least she was not the last of her kind.

"So this is where the Sparktails are causing mischief?" She looked up at the thunderstorm swirling above Echo Creek.

"Yes," they said.

Miseria only looked seriously, "We'll give you the details when we get you prepared with weapons."

"I understand," Opal nodded.

The dinosaurs, chimeras and enhanced dinos growled wearily, glancing at the darkened sky. Aerosmite's pterodactyl screeched with worry, scanning over Echo Creek for any signs of Sparktails.

"They will be here..." Mirage said, "We must be ready in an hour. Come, Opal."

As they departed, Hokage only grinned, "We'll do that, you and your princess continue with your planning, if you know what I mean."

He winked as Toffee looked confused, watching him depart the tent with his second in command.

"Are you and Raiha.....?" Rasticore gave his cousin the screwing gesture; form a circle and jabbing his finger in and out.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but well..." Hokage chuckles a bit.

"You better not cheat on her, cuz," Rasticore warned with a dry look. The Hottail just gave him a dismissive wave of his hand and enters the tent with the yellow Hottail woman.

Rasticore only shook his head, "Sometimes, I don't know why I bother with-"

However, he yelped as he was pulled away, Miseria speaking, "I think while Toffee and Kandy plan, we have much to discuss...VERY much to discuss."

"Oh come on," he groaned as he gets dragged into their tent.

"Besides, it involves that secret you, Toffee, Kandy, and Anya keep hiding." she glared, "And I need to know that secret."

Rasticore, backing away, only looked fearful as he spoke, "Uh look at the time, I hear Axia calling. Gotta go!"

He quickly darted off as Miseria shouted, following, "Dammit, you fucking idiot, get back here!"

Once they had all left Toffee's tent, the lizard in suit finally closed the curtain.

"Now, let's strategize our plan," he announced, "How are we going to deal with the Sparktails when they enact their mischief?"

"Right," Kandy nodded, pointing to the plans, "We first have to make them wear out. And as we do so, keep them distracted. Although we might need something that's made of rubber."

"Of course," Toffee realized, "Rubber is not effective against the lightning after all."

"How are we going to find all the rubber to nullify their lightning?" Axia questioned, "It'll take days for us to get rubber tree sap!"

"We might have to ask the humans," the reluctant Kandy said, "Because I'm pretty sure a lot of things there have rubber..."

She held her arm, not feeling good about this plan. For she knew that Star, Marco, especially Moon, and those that hated her kind would not take kindly on the fact that Toffee is alive if he were to be discovered.

"Have you forgotten?" She notices Toffee putting his Harbinger mask on.

"I have something to protect my identity," he continued, as if knowing what the dragon was thinking before bringing out his weapon.

"And besides, if it all goes to plan, then hopefully the Butterflies, true and false, will hopefully no longer hate us."

"Unless we save them from getting electrocuted," Aerosmite assumed.

Each nodded with concern.

"I think I know ONE way to protect us from the lightning," Ripjaw announced, "You guys remember the lightning rods we used to absorb any lightning-based spells during the war?"

"Uh yes," Kandy nodded.

Ripjaw grinned, "Yeah, you just gotta use the rods, absorb them. It'd be easy as your foursome, princess."

In anger, Anya sucker punched the purple lizard in the face, knocking out a tooth.

But it was too late. They all heard what he said loud and clear.

"Her what?!" they asked upon hearing that news.

As Rasticore crashed back in the tent, Kandy looked uneasy as did Toffee and the peeved Anya on what Ripjaw just said.

"You guys....," the Rippletail snapped in rage, "DID A FOURSOME!!!??"

Miseria, stepping in, stomped angrily as she growled.

Anya, realizing what had happened, only buried her face in shame with Kandy looking fearful, as fearful as when her father tried to rape her.

"Dammit, Ripjaw," Toffee frowned, "That was not only a secret we vowed never to say or let anyone know, taking it to our graves, but ones...we're ashamed of."

"How the fuck did you even hear about it, Ripjaw?!" Rasticore angrily glared.

"I saw that look that day," Ripjaw began, "That look of shame, humiliation, and the princess crying. I could tell!"

"But...WHY!?" Miseria angrily shouted, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS!?"

She felt betrayed. Even thought it was BEFORE she first met Rasticore. But it just felt like a knife just stabbed her in the back.

"WHY!?" she screamed in her rage.

The four looked ashamed at what they had now discovered, at what was now brought up.

"The reason for what happened to us..." Kandy began, shedding tears, "Was because..."

"OUT WITH IT!!" she angrily shouted, pulling her hard in rage.

"I WAS DYING, OKAY!?"

"OF WHAT!? NOT BEING ABLE TO HAVE SEX!? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE DYING FROM!?" she shoved her down, tears of anger flowing down her cheeks.

"No...the same curse we endured from Eclipsa and Globgor..." Kandy spoke in a bitter tone.

"She got it because she was saving ME from having it!" Anya replied with some tears in her own eyes.

"The...the Solarian curse?!" Miseria started realizing.

"Yes..." Anya wept.

It was the same stuff that Solarian crow spilled on her and Kandy. Remembering Rasticore's story of what the Solarian Curse can do, she slowly understood why they did.

But she still felt betrayed.

"How can I forgive you guys even though it's a curse?" She sobbed.

The four looked down in shame, Miseria continuing, "Why the fuck would you screw one another like that?!"

"You...you wouldn't understand," Kandy sadly spoke.

She began departing from the tent, feeling like it was her old life all over again, her being hated, her being used, her not having the friends she truly had.

And when she thought she found a new female friend after having believed Anya died 'til she was found alive, Kandy felt heartbroken.

"I gotta go..." she began.

"Where are you going?" Miseria frowned.

"To what I must do now..." the dragon wept, "To end it all."

She then flew pass her as Miseria started realizing what she meant, what the others realized what she was about to do.

"Kandy!" She found herself running out of the tent, running after the flying dragon girl.

"Kandy, wait! PLEASE!! COME BACK!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!"

She tripped and fell down, sobbing that she hurt her friend's feelings.

"What have you done..." Anya only replied with sadness.

As each saw Kandy having flown away, Miseria only realized one thing.

Because of her anger, because of the fury she took it out on, and because of hurting her first female friend she ever had...

She had officially screwed up big time.

***

She flew into the dark clouds, avoiding lightning as she wept from the hurt her friend inflicted on her.

Kandy had lost her only friend and now...

It was then she saw something that horrified her, that made her fearful, like a child once more.

A group of Septarians appearing around her at every lightning flash. 

"Lookie what we have here, boys?" One of them smirked.

The dragon looked fearful, being surrounded by the Sparktails, fearful of what was about to come.

She only hoped for one thing: That forgiveness and friendship would prevail and that Miseria, let alone her other friends, would find a way to save her before something horrible would happen.

She could at least see what the Sparktails looked like. They have the original coloring of the Septarians, but they have lightning-shaped patterns on their arms and tails.

What surprises her is that they each have horns made out of lightning bolts.

"So who are you?" the lead Sparktail asked, "You some sort of dragon negotiator?"

She was perhaps fortunate they did not recognize who she was or she would have panicked more.

"I'm.....I am Princess Kanashimi!" She announced, "As princess of Septarsis, I demand you to leave Echo Creek right now! There are people living here and your antics and stunts might hurt them!"

They gave a 'is she serious' that kind of look before laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gods!" one spoke, "You serious?! That's hilarious. You, a lizard princess and announcing we leave."

Another spoke, "How about this, dragon lady? We take our frustrations on the town, and THEN we talk."

The lead tied her up as she grunted, him speaking, "You'll love how we have fun here."

Then, he turned to the others, shouting, "Sparktails, we attack now!"

Kandy tried to yell but she was taken away by her jailer,using the lightning as to teleport her to a police station where she is shoved into the empty cell.

"After you, Your Majesty," she mocked before slamming the bars shut.

They cheered as they went downward with their hostage, the hostage dragon tied and gagged muffling, left behind, as she watched them preparing their attack, her in jail in this predicament.

And worst of all, without magic, the former Mewmans would have no way to defend themselves.

They would officially need a miracle.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Near Suicide & Rekindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kandy is briefly put in prison before her dark powers filled by her negativity built up over the years breaks her out, rescuing Star and Marco and almost kills the leader of the Sparktails. However, upon discovering he has a wife with unborn baby, breaks down and almost kills herself until Miseria stops her. And afterward, as the Sparktails stop their antics after Kandy has bested their leader, as Kandy recovers from the trauma, Miseria learns why Rasticore never told her in the first place while rekindling their love for each other.

Chapter 8: Near Suicide & Rekindling

It had been weeks since the Earth, Mewni and other worlds fused for Star and Marco. For Star and Marco were glad they had reunited, but were now in a bit of a predicament.

Not everyone was going to appreciate the change, despite the two permanently together on what they dubbed Earthni.

It did not matter to either, for at the time, when the world changed, Star could at last live as a normal human girl.

But news about the weird thunderstorm above Echo Creek has the citizens worried.

And things became even more crazy when it happened in a quick flash.

The Sparktails had invaded, causing things to break, some nearly electrocuted, and electricity in their homes put out because of them.

Star had thought she put all that fighting nonsense behind, but it seemed that despite the Monster/Mewni conflict somewhat resolved, there was still going to be wars.

Even wars that she may have unintentionally caused after the fusion.

The Sparktails laughter rang throughout the storm as many are seen sliding down railings that causes electricity to zap out and burn everything in sight while one of them enters an electronics store to make some gadgets frizzle and explode while doing what appears to be The Floss dance.

"That's so lame!" One of them shouted, making the dancing Sparktail frown.

He yelped, nearly zapped by the dancer.

And as all this was happening, Star with Marco and a few of their loved ones watched the chaos, not suring what to do.

"Star!" Marco spoke in fear, "I thought you said we were all done with the fighting when you destroyed magic!"

"I know! I know!" Star shouted in frustration.

She thought she had put an end to every fight, she thought that by destroying magic, all wars would end.

But somehow...it did not.

"WOOHOO!!!" 

They screamed when lightning struck a tree, causing it to crash down with fire erupting from it. Standing on the tree in a lightning flash was the lead Sparktail, his scales bright yellow with his eyes shining blue and dressed only in black cargo shorts that reaches his knees and combat boots.

"Uh Star?" Marco spoke in fear, "How do we even fight these guys if we can't hit 'em?!"

"I don't know!" The girl spoke with worry, "I...I think I made things worse."

He approached the two, backing the duo to where the imprisoned Kandy oblivious to them was at, looking uneasy.

"The names Spector!" The lead Sparktail smirked, his accent noticeably Australian, "You kids should know that you can't come out when Sparktails are out to play!"

"Now wait, we can talk this over!" Marco spoke, "Please we-"

"Look, buddy!" Star angrily glared, "I just destroyed magic to be with Marco, have a normal life, not deal with any magic I hate, AND have no more wars forever! You can't just be bullying us for a war!"

"Is that a challenge, lass?" Spector grinned as he sparked a bit.

Kandy gasped. She has to get out of here and stop the Sparktails from hurting people and wrecking the town.

Grabbing the bars, she tries to break them.

She grunted and struggled, starting to remember all the negativity she had endured all the years of her life.

The first time witnessing her father's rape of her mother, the times she was picked on, her near rape from her father, the cause of Comet's death being her responsibility, losing her loved ones, the very dark secret of the foursome she had to be forced to endure to save herself and the recent heartbreak she had felt when Miseria snapped at everyone.

The dragon growled and grunted, her gritting her sharp teeth as something inside her started to awaken.

Black flames burst out if her hands,making the metal melt immediately into liquid.

As she did that, the lizard dangerously close to the teens noticed, "What the-?!"

At that moment, out zoomed the dragon as she glowed brightly, the half dragon as if struggling starting to strain from the veins that glowed in her hands, the aura forming around her.

When she opened her eyes, however, the three looked horrified at what they saw.

Her eyes were black with her irises purple. In one hand, the black flames were replaced with icy cold gas as she snarls.

"What the bloody hell?" Spector gaped in shock at the state of the dragon girl.

She, in fury, as by instincts, shot the ice toward the three, the lizard screaming as his bottom half was frozen.

"Yeah, I think he's ticked now." Star spoke with concern.

"Right, we gotta go, Star." Marco replied, taking her hand as they fled from the scene.

"Wait...you can do ice?!" Spector spoke in shock.

Growling, she uses her black flaming hand to grab him by the throat, breaking him out of the ice as she lifts him up and began to choke him.

The Sparktail leader choked, feeling his windpipe and neck bones beginning to get crushed by her strong grip.

"DON'T KILL HIM, PLEASE!!" 

She spun around in annoyance. And gasped at what she saw.

A pregnant Sparktail.

"Please...he's my husband..." she said in tears.

Her rage died down, her powers evaporating away as her eyes returned to normal. Giving Spector one last look of remorse, she dropped him. He got up a bit, coughing horribly.

She looked fearful at what she had done, what she was about to do.

She was becoming just as bad as her father, let alone Toffee when he did his evils.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't..." she began.

She slowly formed a sharp ice object as she continued crying, "I really AM a monster...I...I don't deserve anything!"

Kandy rose the sharp ice object, readying to strike.

At least this way, she thought, no one would be hurt anymore.

As she slammed the ice object, she felt something stabbed. However, it was not the sound of her heart stabbed. It was the stab of different hands.

"You fucking idiot!" A familiar raged voice in tears shouted.

She gasped in shock and horror at what she saw.

Miseria, grunting in pain, with both her hands stabbed by the ice object.

"M...Miseria?!" she spoke in surprise.

"What the-?!" The Sparktails spoke in shock.

"A Rippletail, alive?!" Spector spoke.

"You dummy..." Miseria, angered with tears in her eyes, "How dare you try to kill yourself! How dare you!!"

"I thought..." Kandy began with sadness, "I thought now that you knew the truth, you would never be friends with me again, making everyone, even my family, turn against me, and I would be alone all over again...with this curse that almost killed a father."

"Don't let that bullshit get over your head!" She scolded her, grabbing her collar, "Stop blaming yourself! You are NOT a true monster!! You're just a scared girl who can't control her inner demons!! Even with inner demons, there are others who aren't afraid of you!!"

Miseria sighed as she continued, "Yes, I am mad at that event that happened to you, but not enough to make you wanna kill yourself!"

"If you do that, your suffering would affect the others!" 

Kandy was touched by her words, glancing to Spector who got comforted by his wife.

"Spector..." the pregnant wife spoke.

Both kissed as she sniffed, "Are you okay?"

"Crazy dragon girl nearly killed me," he breathed.

Kandy only looked away with Miseria saying, "Easy there, Kandy."

He then pondered, "And yet...she had bested me and spared me."

Miseria smiled a bit when Spector got up, "Nobody has even taken down a Sparktail before. I'm impressed. And you even spared me when you saw me wife."

He then showed his hand to the dragon as he spoke, "I guess we can call ourselves allies now."

He shook the dragon's hand, the female meek a bit.

"Now please make the Sparktails stop wrecking the town," Kandy ordered.

"She's right," Miseria nodded, "She, the princess, orders it."

"Uh please."

"So you really ARE the princess, huh?" Spector spoke.

"Yeah, and you want to know who her father is," Miseria added.

"Really? Who?"

"And her husband...he's-"

"Kandy!!" a familiar voice called out.

The princess, hearing his voice, turned as she saw Toffee with his raptors and Chase approach her, the wolf panting as Toffee rode on him.

Once they stopped, Toffee hopped off, then held the dragon tightly and tenderly.

"He is the princess' husband." Miseria pointed out.

"Is that a Harbinger?" Spector's wife gasped.

"In a way, yes," Miseria smiled.

"Princess Kanashimi, don't...just don't ever leave like that again!" Toffee softly spoke.

She held him, feeling sorry for flying off like that.

Toffee slowly wiped the tears as he continued, "Besides, if you have died...who would take care of Tetsuro and Kaida?"

The dragon realized what he had meant. Had she gone through with it, she would leave the two without a mother, just like Kandy had suffered through.

"Come on," Miseria took her hand, "The kids will be worried."

Chase whined a little to Kandy, who nuzzled her leg a bit.

"I...I'll be okay," Kandy spoke calmly, "We should head back."

Miseria asked to the Sparktails, "If you wish to, we will talk at the campsite."

Finally, on the direwolf, the lizards and dragon left with the raptors, concerned for Kandy as well, followed after them.

"Very well," the wife smiled, "I guess we can talk."

"Right, I'll gather the troops, honey." Spector told his wife.

As soon as they were gone, Star and Marco, in hiding, only watched in amazement at what happened.

After a few moments, the two only spoke, "Are we missing something?!"

***

At the camp, Kandy was put on the camp bed, her sighing a bit.

Kandy then looked at the worried baby dragon lizards as they crawled to their mother, nuzzling her a bit.

"Sorry I made you two worry," she whispered, holding them close.

As she hugged, she looked at the pets watching with concern, Toffee with Rasticore sighing and Miseria looking a bit down.

She should not have yelled at her, especially in her fragile state and condition, but her rage, her anger upon learning the dark secret...

"Are you okay?" she asked the dragon.

"I'm fine, thank you," she nuzzled her babies, "Thank you for making me realize my mistake."

Miseria nodded, looking a bit calmer than earlier. And to think she would have lost her first true female friend had she not gone to save her.

Miseria looked at her wounds from earlier healing, relieved that she could at least heal.

"Damn, I was almost not fast enough to stop you," she winced.

"Uh look, Kandy," Rasticore began, "Maybe...maybe you should rest for a bit. I mean, from what they told me, you took quite a bit of energy."

The dragon nodded softly, Toffee removing her jacket and using it as a blanket for her and the babies.

"Now rest," Toffee advised, "Hokage will negotiate with the Sparktails."

The dragon then slept with the babies in arms, nuzzled to their mother.

Once that was done, the group left the tent, Miseria looking away before Toffee asked, "Miseria-"

"Ju...just don't..." the Rippletail said.

The other Rippletails saw her condition and crowded around her to comfort her.

"Miseria..." Emily spoke, patting her.

"Hey, there there, Miseria." Metallica said to assure her and comfort her.

She sniffed softly as they helped her sit down.

"Wanna talk?" Venus asked.

The lead Rippletail looked a bit reluctant. She wasn't sure how to tell her complicated feelings. Yes, she was mad about the dark secret that she found out, but on the other hand, she felt guilty and sorrowful for almost causing Kandy to suicide.

"It all started when I demanded Rasticore to tell me his secret.....," she began.

They listened carefully, Rasticore slowly wincing with shame and sadness as he began to move away, knowing he did not deserved to be looked at by Miseria right now.

Deathlok can sense his master's sorrow, best leaving him be as he moan in grief.

***

Rasticore sat alone on the rock, legs held as he looked down. His big secret, the one that he fearfully wanted to keep because not only did it shame himself, but also his friends, even though they had no other choice in saving the princess, it had all been out.

And now he felt like he was dead inside all over again.

"Rasticore...."

He gasped, startled from the voice when he saw a crestfallen Miseria, just standing there in her nightclothes.

"Miseria?" he began to speak.

The Rippletail slowly reached out and hugged him. Softly, she begins to weep into his chest.

He looked at his Rippletail mate, her saddened and weeping tenderly on his chest.

"Rasticore..." she softly whispered.

She sobbed, rubbing her face into his chest, "If you just told me the truth....,"

"I..." Rasticore began speaking before looking down, "Miseria...sometimes...sometimes there are things that are so bad, that are so horrible...that...well..."

She looked at him as he continued with a tear in his eye, "That they're better off never known. For if it ever resurfaced in any way, me telling you, or Toffee or Anya or even Kandy...the same thing would have happened like what happened today anyway."

Miseria held her arm, looking down at what he meant.

"And I knew that if you ever found out the truth," he continued, "Then...then you'd never want me to be with you ever again."

She rested her hand on his face, slowly making him turn to face her.

"Moron...you'd honestly think I would leave you?" She whispered, "It's like Hekapoo said. If we want to do something, we are forced to do some drastic measures."

"Anyway, that's why I never told you," he explained, "And I loved you too much to ever had that happen."

The Rippletail sighed to him. He can be dumb at times, but he does at least try his best.

"Fine," she sighed. She begins to pull him away, "Come on, I found a private spring in one of the caves."

She led the Dragontail with the male glancing at her.

Miseria, having been through all that all day, knew what she had to do at this point.

***

He never seen a natural spring before in a cave. Perhaps he never checked them out when they made camp this morning before the incident happened.

"Wow..." he began, "It's beautiful."

"One last thing," Miseria said, going behind him, "There's something in the water I want you to see."

"Yeah?" he asked.

He went close to the waters, then looked at the waters at the top, pondering a bit.

He prepared to stand up, asking, "Wait, I don't see-"

Just then, he was shoved in the spring waters.

He resurfaced, spitting out water.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" He scolded.

"That...was for not telling me in the first place," Miseria said to him.

He coughed some water out a bit.

He then noticed Miseria slowly approaching the wet lizard, smirking, "And this..."

Rasticore then saw what she was going to do.

She slowly takes her clothes off, leaving herself nude before him, before she dips into the water.

"This, Rasticore..." she said, swimming a bit, "is for caring enough."

She then planted a kiss on him as he softly moaned, the shirtless lizard moaning from her tongue as his jacket was removed.

She pulled back, glancing at the water droplets flowing down his chest. She began to lick them away, making his muscles twitch when she licked them.

His tits hardened alongside hers as she licked his chest.

The male growled in pleasure, moaning, "Mmmm, Miseria..."

He patted her hair as she kept licking.

She gently nudges him to the shallow ends where she made him lay back against a rock. She then dips both her hands into his pants.

"So...since our last sex at the waters were interrupted, I think we should try this again." Miseria said, groping inside his pants.

The lizard gasped and moaned softly, feeling her dig inside, groping and fondling his penis and sac.

"Miseria...I..." he muttered softly.

"Maybe on the next set of clothes I find, we could try tailor made suits like Toffee and Kandy wear." she winked, unzipping his pants with dick stiffened.

"Ha....getting kinky already?" He teased, panting from the fondle just now.

"Maybe," Miseria smirked, then went to his penis, her snout slowly licking.

He stiffened with a shiver when he feels her tongue swirl around his dick and having her mouth all around it.

"Unnnh Miseria..." he muttered.

The Rippletail licked and sucked, bopping her head to the frill lizard's hardened cock, pinching her own tits.

He breathed heavily, frills flapping up and holding her head as she blows him. He really needed this, to clear his head from the stress that happened.

He growled in pleasure, needing it badly.

"Fuck, Miseria..." he growled, "Fuck yes!"

He groaned, cumming hard into her mouth as she let out a muffled yelp.

The female removed herself, cum splashing on to her as she gulped some of it in her mouth.

"Mmm, lovely," Miseria smirked.

He then got on top of her, laying her down onto the water-filled floor with him guiding his dick at her pussy.

The Rippletail's gills heaved as she felt it going around before feeling it inserted to her.

Miseria's eyes slit as she gasped and moaned loudly.

"Love it, don't you, Miseria?" he grinned.

"Yes," she gasped. She puts her hands onto his chest as she looks directly into his eyes, "Now screw over until I pass out."

He thrusted hard, the Rippletail feeling him going deeper as he thrusts and humps.

"Unnnh Miseria!" he moans, "Fucking tight!"

With water splashing around them from the humping, Miseria gasped and moaned, holding onto him by wrapping her arms and legs around him to cling onto him as he thrusts.

"Yes, harder....harder.....," she moaned.

Rasticore growled in pleasure, thrusting harder and harder as Miseria groans loudly.

"Fuck yes!" she moans loudly, "Fuck me! Screw me over!"

She huffed and puffed before she latches her teeth onto his shoulder, drawing blood.

He growled and screamed in pleasure, feeling her teeth as her taste of blood made her growl, eager for more.

The frilled lizard kept thrusting harder and harder, groaning more and more in pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he growled loudly, "Yes, Miseria! I love you! I love you with all my heart! And I don't ever wanna lose you!"

She unlatches her teeth and cries out, "Me too! And I don't want to lose you again!!"

Finally, both screamed while he cummed hard into her, the Rippletail feeling his seed shot into her.

She moaned softly after lying in the waters, smiling softly to him.

"Now that was worth it," she kissed him, "And what a way to make up on what happened."

"Yes..." Rasticore smiled, kissing back.

She leaned her forehead against his,basking in the aftermath of their hot water-based sex that they just started if it weren't for Leafe and Thorn peeping on them while doing it in hiding.

And this time it felt worth it.

***

Metallica just hope Miseria would forgive Rasticore, let alone Toffee, Anya, and Kandy, for that incident he and his friends did in the past. She doesn't know why, but she has huge respects for the woman.

After the Rippletails had listened to the story, she and the others felt sorry for them all, especially the near suicidal of the princess.

It wasn’t like there was another choice at the time.

She looked at her hands a bit, taking off the gloves that she wore to cover up scars that littered her fingers.

Scars she got from gripping a Solarian sword.

When she was a teenager, she used her bare hands to stop the Solarian from cleaving her half. Though weakened by the sword's effect, she was able to finish the man off by biting his face off.

She was later saved by her boyfriend, Blades, who took her to the Dragon Bones to heal her arms.

"Lica?" She heard her boyfriend call out for her.

She turned to him as he saw the scars from her hands. 

“Still remember huh?” He asked

"Yeah," she clenched and unclenched her hands, relieved that despite being scarred from a weapon capable of killing monsters and Septarians, her hands and fingers were fine.

"I saw Ria and Rast heading somewhere few minutes ago," Blades told her, sitting next to her.

She looked at him as he held her, his mate saying, "I see."

They gazed down at the horizon, admiring the moonlight shining down on the clear desert. It looked so ethereal, so unique. Almost reminded them of Death's Paradise.

"I want a kid," Metallica proposed.

"You what?!" he began with surprise.

She lifted Blades, continuing, "Blades, we've been together for years and now...now is the time. I want you to impregnate me."

As she said that, both had gone to a secluded area from everyone else.

"Lica, are you drunk again?" Blades asked, looking straight into the eyes of his mate that is the same height as him, "You better not be drunk cause I swear...!"

She chuckled, "Of course not, silly."

She nuzzled him as she lied him down.

"Do you seriously want to do this?" He asked her as she took off his boots, "I mean, getting a kid is a really big serious job you know!? Who's gonna get materials for the forges? Who's going to scavenge scraps of the enemies you beat up!?"

He was concerned about his beloved as she removed her own boots. Normally, she would be drunk when it came to the subject of children, and every time, he had persuaded her not to follow.

However, this time, she wasn't drunk and looked like she was not going to take no for an answer.

"Grow some balls, you big baby," she teased, shedding some of her armor off.

"Me!?" He looked offended, "A big baby? Well excuse me, Miss Tough Lady!? If you happen to know, I saved your butt by bringing you to the Dragon Bones to cure you from the Solarian sword's curse and I happened to have slain a squadron of Solarians and have them stuffed to taunt them."

She play tapped his tail as he continued, "Not to mention I was partially responsible for you to even be with the Metaltails in the first place."

"Yes," she grinned, "You were."

She took off her black tank top, making her lover's eyes widened and his mouth going slack in awe of what he's seeing.

She is well-muscled after years of training and exercising. But damn, she is hot.

The Rippletail, grinning slyly, reached for him, speaking, "But now I'm being responsible for something that must be done."

"That is..." he asked.

The topless Rippletail got on top of him, her bare tits leaned near him, smirking, "I want this baby and I demand you give me one now."

The Metaltail stiffened, hesitating. Until a he obliges a few seconds later by kissing her

Both moaned softly, feeling one another's tongues.

The long lizard tongues slightly Frenching one another.

As they did, he groped his beloved's left breast, rubbing and grabbing a little.

"Damn, its like that first time we did it when you got drunk," he growled, feeling her digging into the back of his trousers.

Groping his ass, he growled in pleasure, the two groaning and moaning as the topless lizards slightly grinded one another.

"What are you talking about? I was drunk, yeah, but you let me get what I want from you," she leaned to his chest, licking his tits.

"And you didn't stop me?" he chuckled as he licked her tits.

She gasped in pleasure, growling as she blushed, tails wagging while slightly bucking.

"Because I was drunk and horny, silly," she objected, pulling his trousers off with a naughty grin.

She looked at his penis, rubbing it as he moaned loudly.

"And you were arousing me but wanking my dick from behind," he moaned, arching his in pleasure.

"It is a pretty handsome dick," she giggled, throbbing it a little.

She laughed a bit, watching her do her magic on him before reached out and cupped her cheek.

"Who knew we make a great couple together, Lica?" He cooed.

Metallica grinned, her tail in her pants as she throbbed it a bit more.

"We do." she smirked.

He takes her pants off, exposing her wet and dripping womanhood that made his cock twitch in delight.

She began to tease him by grinding on him, slicking up his penis.

The Rippletail heard his moans of pleasure, her clit wet and ready.

"Mmmm, Blades..." she muttered softly.

He grips her ass a little before he lifted his hips, entering him in one slow move.

She gasped softly, slowly feeling it in her as they humped.

"Unnh Blades," she muttered.

"You're liking this, aren't you?" he chuckled as he humped.

He sat upright as he begins to bounce her onto his hip, making her ride him as she held onto him, gasping in delight.

"Oh yes, Blades!" She groaned.

"Metallica...Lica..."he groaned as he thrusted, "So fucking good!"

She felt him pushing further and further, the Rippletail moaning as she shouted, "Gods Blades, fuck yes!"

Thrusting and humping, the two growled in pleasure.

A moment later, Metallica was on her hands and knees when he turned her over and began to hump her roughly.

Her eyes slit as she growled in pleasure.

"Fuck yes!" she shouted, "Harder! Harder!"

Blades thrusted more harder and harder into her, the two naked lizards enjoying this rough sex.

He pounded her, not caring that he's bruising her, until he threw back his head and howled out in ectasy, filling her up as she screamed in passion.

"FUCK YES!" They shouted, his seed shooting into her.

After that orgasm, Blades fell on top of her, both of them panting and exhausted, their naked bodies bare under the cold night sky and on the cold sands.

But they did not care, for they had one another to keep themselves warm.

"You're going to be a great dad," Metallica smiled to Blades, kissing him.

He chuckled at the statement, "Yeah. And you'll be a great mom."

They snatched up their clothes and got dressed.

"What do you think Miseria and Rasticore's kids would look like?" She asked.

"Who knows, but I bet one of them will be a Rippletail," he grinned.

"Or two," she chuckled.

"Though, I see Leila and Phango getting along as friends," she stated, putting her tank top on.

"Yeah, she's pretty nice, for a human it seems."

Once they were dressed, they headed back to the camp together.

"And who knows...maybe she too would like to become one of the Septarians as well one day." Blades spoke, "That is if she wants to."

"But let's hope she isn't like Miseria," she hoped with worry.

"Hopefully," he said to her.

As they walked in the camp, while most were talking and chatting about the day's events, Phango and Leila themselves were chatting and smiling to one another.

"So I guess it's rare for a male Rippletail to exist, huh?" Leila pondered, "But would a female Ivytail be just as rare too?"

"It should be," he answered, "I never seen a female Ivytail before, but I've heard stories. They say were almost treated like goddesses and can choose one man from the tribe or outside the tribe to be her husband."

"It'd be cool if I could see one one day," Leila smiled, lying on his shoulder.

He held her calmly, smiling to his human comrade.

"I smell romance," Venus muttered, away from the commotion as she is seen hanging out with some Sparktail males.

The males smirked as one Sparktail, having heard about what she was doing at the time, spoke, "So wait, since you were going to willingly be with the Ivytails to try to produce an heir..."

He looked uneasy as he continued, "Does that make you a whore?"

A few quickly hit him in annoyance.

"No, I'm polysexual," she answered, "I just learned that."

"Damn!" the males spoke in surprise.

"But I couldn't help but feel attracted to you good-looking men," she smirked to the male Sparktails around her.

The males blushed, each grinning at what she had said.

"Perhaps there's room for me being with you males as well?" she smirked.

"Uuuuuh....," they try to speak out.

Each looked nervously, starting to back away. Yes, she was beautiful, but after learning what she was into and them being a part of it...

"Come on, I don't bite," she coaxed.

"Besides, there's a surprise in the tent." she smirked, continuing.

She motioned them to the tent as they reluctantly followed. They knew it would be awkward at this point.

***

Kandy had awoke an hour later from the sounds of her babies wailing, her having to breast feed them.

As they drank, Kandy slowly smiled softly.

Had she died, they would have lost their true mother, one born of blood.

The dragon felt a little guilty about the events leading to her almost suicide, but now that Miseria knew...

She wondered if she would ever forgive her.

"Kandy?" Toffee's voice spoke.

The lizard in suit had entered to see if she was all right when he saw what she was doing.

"Oh, hello Toffee," the dragon began, "um, Tetsuro and Kaida were hungry."

"I know, I could hear their cries a few tents over." he calmly spoke.

Once the feeding was done, the two looked at the babies yawning, nuzzling a little.

Kandy softly smiled at her fed babies, their loving smiles gazing at her.

"Here..." Kandy continued, placing the infants down on to their crib with the blankets messed to make it similar to a nest.

"I...I won't do it again," she continued, "And here, I have something."

She pulled out a strange sort of stuffed animal, speaking, "This is Haruto, my little stuffed animal. It was given to me by my mother as a gift, to remember her by."

She then put the stuffed animal down as the lizard dragon babies nuzzled it.

"I think it's time I give Haruto to good hands now." she smiled, watching the babies yawn and fell to sleep.

Toffee watched the tender moments of his wife and children. He had gained so much since that time...

Although in his heart, there were some situations, back when he was known as an enemy to both Mewni and the Magical High Commission.

The thing was, Kandy, due to sometimes visiting the Plains of Time with her comrades, actually knew the full story, why he did those necessary evils and even then, she STILL stayed at his side.

After the babies were tucked away, Toffee only spoke, "Kandy...would you like to see the stars with me?"

End of Chapter 8


	9. Newborns, Undead Revival, & Missing Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Miseria and Rasticore's babies are born, Seth and Fangore prepare for their undead army with Seth given the undead Kinjiru who has a new soul that is a willing loving wife to him as it should be. And as that happens, the baby reptiles are missing in the Neverzone with the parents dragging Ripjaw to find them, when they get a shocking surprise.

Chapter 9: Newborns, Undead Revival, & Missing Babies

It was a calm and breezy night, Toffee having taken Kandy to a secluded hill where the skies were cleared.

The moon shone brightly as the stars sparkled in the sky.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it sure is," she nodded, leaning against his shoulder, "Almost reminded me of the day I first met you."

Toffee held her, nodding as they sat on the rocks together.

"When we were children," she began, "at that night, the other rich lizard kids hurt me and then...then you and Rasticore fought them, scaring them away before you lifted me up with a gentle smile."

He smiled at the memory. Despite her connection to Seth, many Septarians picked on her. He, noticing from afar, felt sickened by their bullying and swooped in with Rasticore to save her from the bullying.

He even have his raptors swoop in to save if he or Rasticore aren't around.

"And don't forget how we met Chase," he reminded.

"Yes," she nodded, "My mother, who enjoyed having you two as my friends, was with me when we found him."

"The poor thing was found burnt and nearly eaten by scavengers if we haven't noticed him," she said with grief, "But we took him in and brought him back to good health."

She then looked seriously, "It was because of you and mother that Chase is alive and well now."

"I know," Toffee nodded.

She then looked seriously, "I wonder what happened to mom between when she left and before she died? Did she...did she ever find her family?"

"If that were the case, at least back where he once belonged, she was happy." the lizard said to her.

She felt his comfortable arm holding her tenderly as he said that.

"At least I saw her again after the worlds cleaved," she smiled, remembering meeting her mother's spirit after the worlds cleaved.

"Your mother was proud to have you in this world," he said to her, "Just don't do what you nearly did again. If you had, what would your own mother say?"

"I know," the dragon nodded.

She held onto him as she silently wept. Toffee knew this and held her close as he gazed on on the moonlit desert.

With a simple sigh, Toffee patted her, speaking, "Just let it all out, Kandy. Just let it all out."

She held him tight, clinging his coat as the reptiles in suits continued to hug one another.

Once she finished, the tears were wiped as the dragon looked at him straight at his eyes, the male calmly smiling to her.

"Toffee..." she began.

"Quiet down now," he soothed, "Let's take you back for now. For tomorrow you'll need more energy of what's coming."

She nodded in agreement.

He carried her bridal style, calmly looking at his wife holding him tightly.

He had hoped that she would not endure the torment she had in the past again like that...for if she did...

He would lose everything.

***

Night came across Echo Creek as the power had gone back on.

As this was going on, Star and Marco had explained to the friends they still had: Tom, Ponyhead, Janna, and even Starfan13 who each listened to what had happened.

As they did, the parents with Meteora and Mariposa in the cribs in the other room secretly listened as well.

Meteora may be a baby, but she still understood some things, like lizards and the lizard that had grabbed Glossaryck before she used her power to stop him, almost ending up killing him.

What Glossaryck had done afterward before returning Meteora back to the present was when they heard Kandy's arrival, the princess having wanting to secretly join Toffee's rebellion before Meteora, hearing her call Toffee's name, once more dipped down, almost killing her by the same eye beams she had struck Toffee with.

Neither would realize that it would nearly traumatize her constantly.

And the irony was, only Kandy was aware of it when she was in the Plains of Time.

"And that's what happened," Star finished explaining.

"And that dragon girl you told us about just went...berzerk, like that an anime character from a horror show," Marco described.

"Yeah, like she wasn't in control or something."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Janna glanced, "You mean there's STILL fighting going on?"

"She's got a point, B-Fly," Ponyhead glanced, "Didn't you kill magic for almost everyone just to end all wars for eternity?"

"Yeah!" Starfan13 asked in agreement.

However, Tom looked seriously as he said, "If there's anything I learned from my Grandfather Relicor, it's that wars STILL happen, no matter what happens."

"And now, because of all of this, I'm starting to regret hating magic and destroying magic completely!" Star groaned in frustration.

Unbeknowst to her, a rainbow-haired Swifttail and his pterodactyl are eavesdropping on the discussion, hidden within the trees.

"Its not your fault, Star," he wanted to say to her.

Moon only replied, "I still can't believe all of this was my fault," she replied, "I just wanted things to go back to the way they were. And that Rippletail slapping me after the worlds fused made me feel...that I really HAVE screwed up. If only Mother was here..."

"Moon," Eclipsa with concern patted her.

"I heard enough," Aerosmite softly summons his winds, making sure the winds didn't alert the group, "Come on, Flash. Let's get out of her before they find out we've been eavesdropping on them."

As they were leaving, only the babies noticed and babbled while Marco explained, "Look on the bright side: At least we don't have to deal with Toffee anymore. He can be the worst!"

Little did any of them know was that Toffee was indeed alive.

***

Morning had arrived to the Septarian camp. The Sparktails having a chat with the new allies with the wife smiling.

As the meeting had commenced, the wife only said, "So we're in agreement that the Sparktails will be a full alliance to the people of Septarsis, correct?"

"Yes," Hokage nodded, "I mean, your tribe was discovered by humans weeks after the worlds cleaved. We don't want that devil, Seth, to recruit you guys cause he'll just enslave you."

"He's right," Raiha nodded, "And who knows what he'll do to the children. He could almost turn them into heartless soldiers like Toffee almost was had he not been engaged to the princess."

The eggs were patted as she continued, "After all, we want the next generation safe from the likes of him."

The pregnant Sparktail looked fearful,rubbing her belly that contains her and Spector's child.

"Now the question is...since the Sparktails are now our allies, where will Seth go from here since he can't recruit them?" Spector asked.

"That's why we're asking for a little help from you guys," Hokage explained, "He might try to find the other Septarians to be forced to his clan and if he gets an army of them, then the new world is screwed."

"What about those upper crust lizards that we don't know what clan they're from, the ones dressed in goth-like clothing and seem as fancy as Eclipsa?" Metallica asked, pointing to a picture of two in the poster of the monsters in town.

She pointed to the lizard with hair covering his eyes alongside a black hair raven hair woman in fancy clothing with their child.

"Hmmm," he pondered, "They might be from the a prestige Septarian clan."

"Speaking of which, how is the dragon's condition?" his wife asked.

"Recovering," Hokage spoke, "I think we should let them rest for now."

"And what of the girl who stopped her suicide?"

"She and Rasticore...they're apparently getting new wardrobes as we speak." Raiha spoke, "Something about being as professional when the prince announces who the vice king and queen will be."

"Well at least the Sheila's alright," Spector said with relief.

"That's good." Axia grinned, "Because after looking at that scissors Ripjaw had and figuring out the tech works, Metallica, Blades, and I made some upgrades on traveling. It's a little "get well" present for her and a "I'm sorry" gift for my brother."

The cover on the table was pulled, showing many items that somewhat glowed alongside Rasticore's chainsaw.

"The Neverzone has all these techno stuff to replace magic," Ripjaw said, "It was fun swiping them from that zone's big bosses."

"I'm sure they'll like these," Thorn smirked.

"Bloody hell, amazing!" Spector grinned.

"We better keep these scissors away frim the kids," Blades suggested, "I remember what happened to Earth or non-Earth kids getting sucked into the Neverzone and aged faster."

"Right." Spector spoke.

They nodded with Mirage speaking, "You know, this reminds me of the dream I had the other night...it involved the dragons from her mother's side."

"It does?" Leafe spoke with surprise.

"Yes...but we'll tell it to the princess when the time comes," she smirked.

As that happened, the eggs of Miseria and Rasticore started twitching, the lizards noticing as well.

It would soon be time for another hatching.

***

Rasticore felt his chest a bit constrained upon the lizard tailor having made a suit for him and the Rippletail each during the journey to match sizes and patching ups.

He had never worn suits like what Toffee wore before, let alone shirts that didn't break.

Rasticore looked at the mirror, glancing at the blue suit he was given with matching loafers, a white button shirt with the pads to hide and cover the spikes on his shoulders, and the red tie on his neck.

All and all, it was Miseria's idea.

He finally turned to the Rippletail, also having donned her own suit, asking, "So, um...how do I look?"

"I think you need a bigger suit," she chuckled, "But still....you look handsome in that."

She gave him a kiss as he flinched, parts of the upper suit slightly ripped because of his biceps and abs.

"Oh for crying out-" the tailor lizard angrily shouted, removing the broken coat and tie.

"Uh yeah, it does need to be bigger at the top at least." Rasticore chuckled.

As he said that, he looked at Miseria in her own black suit with black tie who wore it with pride.

"I think its fine by me," she suggested, checking herself out.

Just then, Ferdelance zooms into the tent they were in, his winds nearly toppling everything down.

"You two! Come with me!"

The lizards were pulled as Ferdelance spoke, "Your eggs, they're hatching."

"What?!" the two spoke in shock.

They darted out with Rasticore removing his ripped shirt by tearing it off. Once they were outside, Mirage is seen tending to the hatching eggs.

To their notice, the eggs began to crack.

"Oh my fucking god!" Miseria shouted with surprise.

"They're coming!" she said, handing them to the parents.

"Is everything set for this!?" She screeched at the seer Rippletail.

"It should be," the seer nodded.

As this was happening, Rasticore looked pale, the shirtless Septarian nervous about what was about to come, holding his unborn child carefully to not break it on accident.

"AHHH! I don't know if I feel ready for this!" he spoke, not sure how to handle fatherhood.

"You'll be fine, Rasticore," his love reassured him, "We'll do it together."

Finally, they entered the tent with the warm water already set with towels and baby clothing seen.

Had Miseria not be there to try to calm Rasticore down, he'd wet the blue suit pants that actually did fit him perfectly.

"Put the eggs in the water, quickly!" Emily spoke with concern.

As she did, in came the familiar Septarian and dragon in suits as the latter was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Wh...what's going on?" Kandy asked.

"It's our baby!" The frilled lizard shouted in fear, "They're coming!"

"What?" She gasped.

She immediately raced to their side just as the other dinosaurs with chimeras came around to watch the spectacle.

The eggs were placed in the waters, starting to hatch more.

Rasticore, meanwhile, was sweating in fear, fear of what would happen, if there was anything wrong, if it wasn't enough to...

The eggs fully cracked before baby cries were heard.

His head perked up in surprise and relief. He quickly got up to his feet and ran to the tent where his babies are with Deathlok and Umbra peeking their heads in through the flaps.

"Are they...?" Miseria asked.

The Rippletails smiled, looking at her with nods.

"They're Rippletails. A boy and a girl," Leafe said to them.

The babies shown cried as the two being cleaned were seen.

"A...a boy Rippletail?!" Rasticore gasped.

"Say what?" Phango gasped in awe. He can't believe he isn't the only male Rippletail in this growing tribe.

"And a girl as well," she held up the girl.

Miseria smiled, looking at her green-blue lizard daughter with raven hair and the boy held by Rasticore that was gray with some purple on the tail tip and both frilled ears tips.

"Oh wow, we are so lucky!" Miseria beamed with pride at having kids.

She nuzzled the baby girl, happy she had helped bring her kind out of extinction.

Rasticore, meanwhile, looked at his son, the boy stopping his crying before looking carefully at his father.

"Uh hi there," Rasticore slowly grinned, "I'm your dad...hey. Welcome to the new world."

The boy reached out for his father. He thought he wants him to nuzzle him but before he knew it, the boy bit his frill, making him yelp in pain.

He then growled at the newborn, "WHY YOU LITTLE-!!!"

He used his fingers, choking the newborn a little while growling in anger, but not enough to hurt or kill him on accident,.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The women grabbed him, pulling him off as Leafe took the baby away from the enraged Dragontail.

"LET GO!" Rasticore shouted, "HE BIT ME!!"

Miseria, frowning, took her newborn son as she glared, "That's no excuse for trying to nearly choke our newborn! He doesn't know better!"

Rasticore could sense that the kid's going to be a bit rebellious against his own when he grows up.

Just like me, he thought.

"Anyway, I think I know the perfect names for our young hatchlings." Miseria said, looking down at her son and daughter.

"Oh wow, what are they?" Kandy asked her.

She cleared her throat and announced the names of her children.

"Renko Tigerlily and Shinobu Thomas Disastorvayne," she grinned with pride, "But we call them Ren and Shino for short."

"That's amazing," Kandy smiled.

"At least they'll grow up wondrously," Toffee said, patting the children in their heads.

"Yeah, wondrously," Rasticore sarcastically replied as he and Shino gave each other challenging stares only common in pack animals that challenge for the dominant position.

"Well, mates," Spector glanced, "What's the next part of the plan?"

The dragon pondered a bit, fixing her clip on a little.

There was an explosion of black smoke as Ash stepped forward, looking worried.

"Everyone! Fangore has summoned the undead Solarians! Solaria and Mina included!" He reported, "But they're no longer the Solaria and Mina we know now!"

"They've become mindless slaves for Fangore and Seth?" Aerosmite persumed with worry.

"Oh no!" Kandy spoke with fear.

"Damn!" Toffee frowned.

***

Seth hummed, staring at the whitened and motionless souls of the two Solarians that brought chaos to his world 300 years ago. 

He is impressed that Fangore enslaved their souls alongside the entire Solarian armies as zombies. He couldn't help but chuckle that the top monster killers are now under Septarian control.

"Very nice, very nice," he quietly spoke with a sadistic grin.

He looked around at each undead Solarian that had been damned, grinning with pride.

He was looking forward to it.

"What's special is that I can communicate through them," Mina said in Fangore's voice, who smiled.

"You should have seen the Solarians' faces when they found out that their 'valuable ally' is a monster," Fangore chuckled through Solaria.

The undead lizard's tail twitched with glee, knowing that they were going to be quite useful.

"I'm even surprised you manage to find the other queens," he chuckled, looking at the other undead Mewmans.

"Magic maybe gone," Fangore grinned evilly through Comet, "But I offered the queens powers like no other."

The undead queens grinned as they lifted their hands, dark energies flowing out if them as the Septarian-as-elf stepped forward, his enslaved souls following like loyal hounds.

"Yes, quite impressive." he spoke, "We may have lost a way to gain the Sparktails, but this crew of the undead...shall be most worthy."

He then began to ponder, "So tell me...what about the dead Septarians that are still loyal to me?"

Fangore steps aside, lifting his arm to behold his undead and soulless Septarians of different tribes, including the undead Rippletails with Lady Aquarius at the lead.

"They were pretty hard to get with the gods present," he explains, "But despite them being undead, I fabricated new souls for the undead Septarians that didn't bow down to you."

"Very good," Seth smiled.

"And they are true loyals to the end." Fangore grinned.

The undead bowed to him, though noticed something about one particular undead reptile.

"Is that....?"

He recognizes the undead reptile immediately. Although it looks undead, her aplearance and features are recognizeable.

"A little gift for you," Fangore smiled.

He approached her, grinning, "My sweet Kinjiru."

He gave her a long kiss while moaning.

"Now I can forget about the other you that stranger took," he whispered between kisses.

"What stranger?" The elf questioned.

"The lizard with angel wings," he spoke.

Fangore looked confused. He's the only Dragontail to be born with angel-looking wings. Unless...

"Were they black?"

"Yes," Seth nodded.

He frowned when he heard the news. It couldn't be, he thought, but it was.

"Asheroth," he whispered.

"You know that lizard?" Seth seemed interested. He could probably learn something about the lizard that took away his sex slave.

"Yes," his friend nodded gravely, "Like how you have Kanashimi...Asheroth is my son of the Dusttail woman I loved."

"Interesting," he pondered, "Then perhaps tomorrow, we shall ensure we make ourselves known to them all in this new world."

The elf smiled grimly and proudly before he begins to change back into his Septarian form, his angelic wings bursting out from his back.

"Yes..," he grinned, "The dead shall rise again and take back what's theirs. For the Deadtails are formed now."

The crowd rose their arms, the Septarian with wings roaring proudly.

For tomorrow morning, they would make themselves known.

***

The undead Septarian carried his undead bride to his rebuilt bedroom, the same bedroom he first confessed his love to her.

Perhaps had Kinjiru admitted to him about her love for Seth in the first place, their relationship could be better and he would have perhaps been less harsh. At least that was what he thought.

"At least Fangore brought you back," he purred as he laid the undead dragon down.

Fangore had told him that he had fabricated the souls for Septarians that didn't bow down to him. He made sure the soul he put in Kinjiru will be to his liking.

"Seth..." the undead dragon began speaking.

"It's been such a long time," he quietly spoke, holding her head.

He once more planted a kiss on to the body of his wife, moaning as he tongue kissed.

"I hope we can get a son soon," he purred into his ear, "Unlike that woman that got away...."

The undead dragon looked a bit surprised before he kissed her neck, nibbling on her.

"Seth, I..." she began to try to speak, though started moaning from his touch.

She wanted to tell him what she had learned, but Seth's lust and her pleasures had decided to let her wait.

"Now, now...," he peeled her dress off as did his jeans, "Let's savor the night that we didn't get after your death."

The lizard held his dragon love's legs opened, grinding his hard penis around her clit, her moaning.

"Ah! Seth!!" She gasped, clutching the sheets beneath her as he grinded her.

The undead Septarian grinned in delight. This is the kind of Kinjiru that would enjoy his love.

"Mmm, Kinjiru" he moaned softly as he grinded, eager to hear her pleasure of her willingly sexing with him.

There was one position that Kinjiru never tried on him when she was alive. He flips her around so that he is on his back and him nudging her hips down so his penis can enter her fully.

She gasped with eyes slit as the dragon felt the lizard penis pushed into her.

As he bucked her up and down, the dragon pinched her tits, wings flapping with Seth's tail wagging.

"Fuck, you love it, don't you?" he growled in pleasure.

"Yes, I want more of you!" She moaned, groping her breasts tightly.

The lizard drooled, loving her voice and delighted that she wanted what he wanted.

He thrusts harder and harder, the dragon gasping loudly.

Kinjiru moaned and thrashed her head around as he roughly makes her ride him. A minute later, they cummed hard with the Dragontail still thrusting.

The lizard looked at his undead wife lying on the chest, smirking to her. She was now willing to be his for all time.

Once they kissed, the lizard chuckled, "I knew you loved me."

And he is thankful for Fangore for making Kinjiru love him.

"You do love me, right?" he asked her.

"Yes Seth," his undead wife began, "and I'm sure our son will be wondrous."

"It may not work out with the living," Seth began, "But perhaps since we're undead Deadtails, that could all change, Kinjiru."

***

A few days had passed as Ripjaw and Sharko had returned from the Neverzone with more supplies for the Metaltails. He says the metals he brought back are metals that can be used to bring the dead back to where they belong without a chance to revive again like zombies do.

When they asked where he got it, he just answered that he got them from a necromancer cult that which he states, "They're making Dragoth look like a fool with their mojo."

As the went back to get the other metals from the other side, the mothers are seen tending to the children.

The mothers were happy to see their children crawling with Ren happily playing with Tetsuro.

"It's almost like Ren has a crush of Tetsuro," Kushina giggled, holding Glacier.

"That would be pretty silly," Miseria spoke, "But I want to make sure that the children find love on their own when they grow up."

Kandy nodded, lifting her daughter as she spoke, "Me too. I mean it's nice to be engaged to someone you love, but finding love for yourself is even better. That's what I kind of did when I was a kid."

Miseria sighed, looking at her friend with a grin.

Kandy only smiled, speaking in baby talk to her babies, "Who's my lil' Dragon Boy and Lizard Girl?"

"Speaking of that day, would you be alright if Tetsuro makes some ghost friends?" Miseria asked Kandy with worry, remembering Cyril's information about Tetsuro's blessings from Dragoth.

"It depends on the ghosts and if they're the friendly kind," she asked, "Why?"

Kandy finally asked, "So if my son has the power to see the dead, what powers do you think Kaida has?"

"Probably those black flames Cyril talks about," she assumed.

"I better check on the boys," Kushina stood up, heading to the other side to tend to the twin boys.

Kandy watched as she looked at Kushina going to tend the boys. She was thankful her love's sister was alive and well.

Then she remembered something else. The black flames that she created during her negativity fits. She hoped her daughter would not be as unstable as she was.

"Kaida will be fine, I promise," Miseria promised.

They hear talking from outside, making them walk out with their kids in arms as they saw Ripjaw explaining the metal he brought back to them.

"Sounds like Ripjaw discovered something," Kandy replied.

"Probably about the new materials we'll be using for teleporting to dimensions or something," Miseria explained.

They put the babies down for a moment to get closer. With Chase and Umbra present, they picked the babies up and brought them somewhere. But they didn't know that they are curious about the Neverzone portal.

***

Ripjaw had shown off the new dimensional items that he made a portal out of, stating, "Yeah, and with these, we'll never have to worry about not getting to where we're gonna go again."

"But what about the metal you brought back?" A Metaltail blacksmith asked.

"The necromancer losers call these metal Hades' Cold Steel, which is a cool band name if you ask me," he muttered for a moment, "I heard them saying that weapons made by these metals can kill an undead and prevent it from reviving again."

"Whoa!" Axia spoke, "That is pretty boss."

The Sparktail wife nodded, "Gosh, do you think it would be enough to stop Seth?"

"Of course it will! Besides, it's not like he's got an undead Queen army to his side."

"But let's just hope those bloody bitches don't have Solarian swords," Spector pointed out.

The lizards and dragon nodded, Kandy replying, "Do you think we should try searching for the dragons while we're doing so?"

"I don't know, Kandy," Rasticore began, waiting on the lizard tailor as she redid the top suit portion of the suit, him cladded in the suit pants, "I mean you and your mom were lucky Seth and the lizards loyal to him only had you two. The dragons are really hard to find."

"Maybe it's why that maybe..." she looked a bit reluctant before asking, "Maybe we should consider asking the Mewmans to help us."

"Kandy, no," Toffee protested, "The last time you wanted to ask, it caused Comet to lose herself and you almost died had it not been for me forcing to kill her."

"But we can still try," she hoped.

"Yeah, after I knock some sense into Moon's mind," Miseria punched her fist a bit.

"But who will look after the kids while we're out fighting?" Kushina asked with worry.

As they turned back to the tent to point to the babies inside, they noticed, to their horror, the babies missing.

"No!" Kushina spoke with fear.

"AHHHH!!" Miseria shouted.

"OUR BABIES!!" Kandy fearfully screamed.

The panther and wolf instantly woke up, yelping when they saw their younger owners missing.

"Where did they go!?" Miseria shrieked.

Chase barked, pointing at some hand and footprints leading to the Neverzone portal.

"RIPJAAAAAAAWWWWW!!!!" The purple lizard gulped when he hears the women roaring out in rage.

As they shouted that, the husbands approached, noticing the scene as Rasticore gasped in fear.

"What happened?" Toffee angrily shouted.

"The Neverzone portal's still open?!" Miseria angrily shouted with tears in her eyes.

She had just witnessed the miracle of her children's birth and this...this made her furious that they had gone missing from them.

"And I just became a dad!" Rasticore spoke with fear before he angrily turned to Ripjaw, frills flapping up from anger, "How the fuck long has the portal been opened?!"

"I don't know! They must've gone in there...5...10 minutes ago maybe?" he meekly spoke.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" 

The enraged Rippletail grabs the purple lizard's neck and began to strangle him.

"We have to go in there!" Cyril spoke, "They could be in danger."

"But-" Rasticore began.

"I'm afraid I'm with Cyril on this one. We don't know what will happen to the babies inside the portal, so we must take precaution and get to them as quickly as possible." Toffee said, glaring at the portal.

"Then I think we should go in together," Kandy said, "Or else one of us is gonna be ending up lost for a month or year or something."

"And you're coming with us!" He grabs Miseria, who is still strangling Ripjaw as tbey both enter the Neverzone with the parents and pets coming along, the dinos entering quickly.

***

Inside the Neverzone, each landed on the ground of the mysterious world, the dragon worried about what was going to happen in the zone.

"So this is the Neverzone?" she asked.

"Looks like something out of a Mad Max," Miseria commented, checking out the strange plants and animals around, "Who had sex with Lords of the Rings and Harry Potter."

The raptors, wolf, carnotaurus and panther sniffed the ground, trying to pick up the babies' scent.

"This is disturbing," Kushina spoke, "They should be around here somewhere."

"If they were," Ripjaw glanced, "Then you're probably 20 years too late if you expect them to be in this spot. The Neverzone ages you in this place, but only in this place. I don't get why it's not permanent anywhere else, but at least we should be thankful there's no unfortunate implications."

The Sins and Korihana coughed, alerting them as they dart towards a terrain full of skulls of a dozen creatures.

"They found their scent, come on!" Cyril ran after the raptors as the others followed, Toffee taking out Soulcatcher.

As they followed, Rasticore looked worried. If they had grown up, would they even know what their parents looked like?

Following the raptors, the lizards and half dragon on Chase went onward, following the raptors with the scents they picked up.

Finally, they stopped, sniffling around before Akuma made a chitter and call.

"You found them? Where are they?" Toffee asked his raptor.

Deathlok senses eyes watching as he snarls, spotting some fleeting dark elves in dark robes.

"What is it, Deathlok?" he asked.

The beast growled as the beast slightly pointed to where they went.

"You found something?" Miseria asked, Umbra being petted.

"They might know where we can find our babies...or at least the grown up versions of them." Kandy said.

With a roar, the carnotaurus charges at where the dark elves ran, only for ropes to be shot out from the sands, pinning the dino alongside the others down.

"What the!?" Miseria roared.

The dark elves that Deathlok tried to chase down appeared before, all wielding daggers.

"You will be valuable assets to the Drow King," one of them smirked.

"What have you done with our children!?" Toffee demanded.

The elves notices something about them, glaring, "You look a lot like those band of rebel lizard kids."

"Yes, led by the Dragon Boy," one replied.

"Dragon Boy?" Kandy said, then realized the nickname she gave her son.

There was a roar from above. All heads turned to the source and saw a big black raptor-like creature with yellow markings glaring down at them.

Miseria couldn't believe her eyes when she recognized it. She thought that dino was a fictional creature from the movie.

"Is that an Indoraptor?" She gasped.

"An Indoraptor?" Kandy asked, looking a bit confused.

"An Indoraptor is kind of like a super raptor like the Indominous Rex is like a super T-Rex who is also part raptor." Miseria explained.

"And it's not alone!" Rasticore noticed.

They saw a bunch of lizards around the age 18-19 walk up to the Indoraptor's side, followed by a sabertoothed panther and a snow kaprosuchus, the fur around its legs and neck having snow leopard spots.

"Its the RIC!" One of the elves shouted, "The Raptor Inforcer Club!"

The newcomers looked surprised as they watched one shouting, "Prepare yourselves!"

As the figure said that, they heard stomping noises, noticing something white about to approach them.

Miseria's eyes widened as she realized, "Idominous Rex?!"

The white T-Rex-like dino with raptor-like claws leapt over the group with a roar, ridden by a familiar Dragontail-looking lizard boy who whooped.

"Shino!?" Miseria gasped, recognizing the boy.

"What?!" Rasticore gasped, "It can't be..."

"Wait," Kandy asked, "If that's suppose to be Shino, then that means..."

"Anubis!" A strong male voice shouted. The indoraptor roared, kneeling a bit as a dragon-looking boy with purple markings got onto its back, wielding a metal pipe in his hand.

"It can't be!" Kandy spoke in surprise.

They charged as Toffee realized, "Tetsuro..."

Shino hops off the Indominus Rex's back as the hybrid roared at the dark elves, swiping them away with its talons and tail. He whips out a cross of a katana and a chainsaw, pulling the cord as the sword revs up before slashes the dark elves to pieces. 

When he reached the pinned down group, he slashes the ropes off them.

"What the-?!" Miseria began, "They're free!"

"You guys better prepare yourselves, these dark elves won't give up without their captured assets," Shino informs them before he chased after the other elves, the white dino following.

"Come with us if you want to live and be free!" A girl's voice is heard when they saw a familiar Rippletail girl with a dragon girl gave them their hands.

"Ren! Kaida!" Rasticore cried out.

They were lifted as they followed the girls.

"I...I don't believe it..." Miseria whispered.

As they followed, Kushina looked at the grown lizards finishing off the fight before rejoining the newcomers with their comrades leading them away to safety.

"Wait. Where are Fenrir, Garm and Glacier?" She shouted in worry.

"Huh? You mean Fen, Gar and Glace?" Ren questioned, "Those three have things under control back at our base."

The dragon girl nodded, "For now, we can let you stay for a while 'til you get back to your feet."

The Indominus Rex picks up Deathlok as if he were a kitten, carrying him along as the other pets are supported by the crocodile and sabertoothed panther. The Indoraptor coughs out for the raptors to come.

"Come with me if you want to live," he said in raptor talk.

The concerned dinosaur, with surprise, only followed.

The newcomers only wondered what happened during their time in the Neverzone.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Grown Reptiles & Drow King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they enter the Neverzone and reunite with their now grown children inside, they assist in taking on the Drow King and his minions, which leads to the victory and the reptiles heading home with the children reverted back to the way they were with their new pets.

Chapter 10: Grown Reptiles & Drow King

At a small cavern of a sort, the new arrivals were led by their rescuers with the part dragon girl smiling.

"You're safe now." she said to them.

"Thanks for saving us from those dark elves," Miseria thanked her, sitting down. At the corner of her eye, she spots the sabertoothed panther and Umbra purring, licking their noses in an act of friendship.

"Aww, that's adorable," Kandy smiled.

She petted her direwolf as she continued, "I guess Umbra made a new friend."

The dragon male landed on the ground, then looked concerned, "So what brings you here?"

"Well, how do we start?" Rasticore mumbled. He notices the Rippletail boy glaring at him, to which he glared back, "What?"

"I don't know why," he began, "But something about you makes me ANGRY!"

He shouted with frills flapped up, glaring at where Rasticore looked uneasy.

"Shino, be nice to our guests," Ren scolded, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Sorry about my brother. He's usually this grouchy when it comes to people he doesn't like a little."

"But this guy here..," Shino tried to protest.

"It's fine," the girl dragon said, approaching them, "And besides, they must have a reason for coming here."

"Says you, small wings." he frowned.

She winced a bit while Kandy asked, "Small wings?"

The younger dragon girl looked uneasy as she spoke, "I was born with small wings and well..."

She lifted the back of her shirt a bit, revealing small dragon wings on her back, "Dragon Boy saved me from some elf kids making fun of me. I was happy that he, our friends and Anubis care about me."

She pets the indoraptor that purred.

"I was suppose to be a dragon, but my wings...they never grew big like I did," she sadly said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Kandy said to her with worry.

"I mean it's fine, really," Kaida continued, acting nonchalant and trying not to make them worry, "I mean I really don't need to fly anyway or anything like my brother who can talk to ghosts."

However, as she said that, a tear secretly shedded from her eye.

"Kai, don't cry," Tetsuro soothed, patting his sister's back, "Just because they're small doesn't mean you're a freak."

"Your brother can talk to ghosts!?" Ripjaw gasped in shock.

"Since the day I was born," he admitted, "I don't remember much of my childhood, but I do know one thing: I saw a ghost, a ghost that asked us to follow to where there was great amazement, the others following me in."

Each looked stunned at what they heard.

"So that's it," Toffee frowned.

"Yeah," he stroked Anubis' head, "When we first got here, we were found and raised by the elves of Elfwood."

"We haven't introduced ourselves to you," Ren realized, "I'm Ren, this is my brother, Shino, that's Tets and his sister Kaida and the three head honchos of these area are...."

There was a loud boom coming from the room as three lizards ran out, coughing.

"Fenrir and Garm!" Cyril gasped.

"And Glacier!" Kushina finished.

"You know them?" the male dragon asked.

The twin Wintertail boys and Phagetail girl looked up, dusting off some black ashes off of themselves when they noticed the newcomers.

"Kids! You're okay!" Kushina wept in joy.

However, the lizards only looked a slight bit confused.

"Do we know you?" Glacier asked.

"We...we've searched all over," Kushina tearfully smiled.

The boys blocked her.

"Hold it, lady!" The twin wearing the black wolf pelt halted.

"We don't know who you are, but don't even think about harming our little sis!" The second twin wearing the white wolf pelt added.

They were suddenly hugged by Kushina.

"You're safe, that's all that matters," Kushina said.

The males only looked more confused as Glacier spoke, "This hug...it's like...it's so warm."

The other teens watched in confusion before they turned to their introduction, "You've probably already met Anubis and Zeus," Tetsuro patted the Indoraptor and Indominus Rex.

"These are Nightraid," the sabertiothed panther yowled, "And Snowstalker," the kaprosuchus roared.

"We've taken care of them for a good while," the dragon girl said, "And those that tried to hurt them, we made sure to keep them away."

The parents all looked surprised about it. They had grown up without their mothers and fathers and they had missed their 20 years of their lives.

"Oh man, you missed out everything!" Ripjaw sighed, feeling guilty of himself.

"Don't you remember your parents? Any trace of them at all?" Miseria asked with worry.

"Well..." Ren began, pondering, "I do remember something about being called a Tigerlily."

"The only thing I remember," Shino frowned, "was my father choking me after I bit him."

"Because you were being a little shithole!" Rasticore suddenly snapped.

"Me! A shithole!?" Shino snapped back, the two Dragontails growled and looking ready to fight out.

"How the hell dare you!" Shino angrily shouted.

"What about you five?" Kandy asked her and Kushina's children.

The triplets pondered, a bit curious to their mother and father.

"And what about your mother and father, Kaida?" she spoke with worry, "What about them?"

"Well...I remember only about my mother's sorrow and me with my brother comforting her when she wept." Kaida replied.

"And you, Tetsuro?" he asked.

"My father was shirtless for a while before he donned a suit, kind of like yours, and he had this strange eye." Tetsuro replied.

He slowly realized before looking at Toffee, "You have my father's strange eye."

"Wait...then that means..." Kaida realizing.

"And of you triplets?" Cyril asked, "What about you three?"

"I remember that our dad has red face markings," Fenrir said.

"But hey, you have our dad's markings!" Garm noticed.

"And your hug reminds me of my mother hugging me," Glacier said to Kushina.

They hear choking noises when they saw Rasticore angrily choking Shino.

"Rasticore!" The women angrily yelled at him.

"I'll teach you to be a shithead!" the furious Rasticore growled.

Shino, choking, then grabbed a pipe, smacking him off, freeing himself.

"You son of a..." he began, "How dare you choke an elite soldier like me!"

He then realizes something, "Wait. Can you choke me at that angle again?"

Rasticore reluctantly chokes him, making him gag before he spoke out, "You have the same grip as my father when he choke me."

"Well of course I do!" Rasticore spoke.

He then looked at the bite marks that were on the frill, speaking, "And that mark...is from when I bit you as a baby."

"Wait..." Shino continued, "You really ARE my dad?"

"And I'm your mom," Miseria spoke out, "Ren, Shino, it's us. Mom and dad."

Rasticore released Shino as he and Ren looked at them.

"It...it can't be." Shino spoke with a slight tear, "But it is."

They each looked surprised at what they heard. Their parents, the ones that had thought were gone had come looking for them.

Kandy then hugged Kaida, who was in tears as she said to her mother, "Mother, you really DID come looking. I...I never gave up hope."

"Of course we have," Kandy sobbed, "We would never forget our children!"

"You guys are our parents?" Fenrir gaped.

"No way!" Garm jawdropped.

"Yes way," Ripjaw spoke, "They're your moms and dads."

"We came looking for you," Miseria spoke.

"This...this is very shocking," Fenir spoke.

Tetsuro looked seriously, "So you wish to take us back? After all the years we believed that we thought ourselves abandoned?!"

"You were never abandoned," Kandy replied, "Your families were worried sick when you disappeared."

The lizards and dragons looked amazed at what they heard as she continued, "Come home, please."

The lizards and dragons slowly shook their heads, a few stepping back.

"We can't," Tetsuro said sadly.

"The RIC is formed for a reason," Kaida said.

"To take down the Drow King," Ren added.

"The Drow King, huh?" Ripjaw said, "Man, that's a toughie."

"What the hell is a Drow King?" Miseria glared.

"The Drow King is the leader of the dark elves, those guys that tried to take you," Tetsuro explained, "He and his cronies have been snatching and capturing our elf friends including the elves that raised us."

He stroked the hybrid dinos' heads, "We found all four of them when we first raided his castle to free the other elves."

"Why does this Drow King want the elves for?" Kandy asked with worry.

"It's not for any experiments, is it?" Ripjaw asked, "Because I know a few who got experimented before."

Sharko shivered at the thought.

"He DOES experiment on them," Shino said, "That's how he got his dark elves from. By mutating them into those evil elves."

"Who would experiment on Sharko?" Rasticore asked with worry.

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing," Ripjaw explained.

"And some slaves are made to sex slaves," Kaida said with fear.

Miseria's claw screeched against the rock when she heard that, "Where are those bastards now?" She questioned in a dark, controlled voice, "How long have you all fought this Drow King?"

"We've been fighting for years," Ren explained, "And they're big fat jerks too!"

"We were fortunate to still be alive," Tetsuro explained.

"And they won't give up until they made all of the elves of Elfwood into dark elves or sex slaves," Fenrir said.

"That's why we ain't leaving until the Drow King's dead," Garm added.

Toffee found himself smiling. It felt so familiar and nostalgic to see the kids being rebels for a good cause.

"If that's the case," Toffee began, "Then we shall help you fight them."

"Father?" Tetsuro asked.

"After all, if you are going to take them down once and for all, I have my Eye of Penance to take care of the finishing blow."

"Your moms and dads created a rebellion when we were...uhm...," Ripjaw scratched his head uneasily considering they are still babies no matter how grown up they are in the Neverzone, "Your age."

"Really?" Tetsuro's eyes widened in fascination, "Our parents were rebels? What did you for good, Father?"

Toffee only stated, “Years ago, a lot of our kind alongside the monsters had been losing everything to the people called Solarians.”

“Your father took me to see how much the Mewmwans hurt a lot of innocent families and with many dying, we decided to create a new generation of rebellion.” Kandy explains.

“And grandpa when he found out?” Kaida asked.

She looked uneasy on how to explain her own father.

"We....don't talk much about your grandfather," she said hesitantly.

"Alright, change of subjects here," Miseria announced, "What are your plans to enact your dethroning of the Drow King?"

"We have the plans planned out in our war room," Shino informs them.

The plans were shown as each looked at the plans. They would have to make sure that it worked.

"Hmmm, this is interesting," Miseria asked, "But how will we get the plan to work without them knowing that we're behind it?"

"That's when me and Shino get in," Ren grinned, "I don't know how...but we learned something about ourselves after we're born."

"What's that?"

The girl hovered her hand over some water dripping into a puddle nearby. She makes some gestures as the others become stunned when they saw the water move.

"They...they can do water moves?!" Ripjaw asked in surprise.

"You both can waterbend!?" Miseria gasped as Ren stops her waterbending.

"Yeah, we just found out when we were twelve," she said.

"Luckily there was a wizard that can do waterbending here," Shino said.

The mother smiled proudly, "That...that's wonderful."

"The thing is...we snag off the guards surrounding DK's castle while the triplets head into the laboratory to free the elves with Tets and Kai destroying the mutation machine," Shino planned out.

"Wow," Rasticore grinned.

"They've grown up so fast," Kandy replied.

"Fen, Gar and Glace have made some smoke bombs to lure the guards away from their posts so Ren and Shino can finish them off," Tetsuro explained, "Though, we're just using prototypes causing the three having been getting blown up by the smoke bombs for years."

The items were shown as he said that. They had gone through a lot.

"They maybe prototypes, but they'll work for this," Fenrir reminded hopefully.

"It was kinda your fault for making the bombs are little to powerful and explosive when you first made them," Glace reminded.

"We'll just have to wait and see," the sibling spoke.

Toffee only grinned a bit more proudly. A new rebellion had been made to fix a new injustice and he could not be any prouder.

"So when do we start?" the dragon asked.

"We start when all of the moons aligned," Tetsuro points to three moons in the sky about to align in a straight line, "It will be bright, but Nightraid can help us blend into the shadows."

"Trust me, it will help." the sibling dragon grinned.

***

That night, the moons started aligning in the sky.

On the lit-up desert ground, shadows are seen dashing across the sands.

"I had no idea that the panther is shadow-enhanced," Miseria said as they, in the form of shadows, dashed towards a castle.

"You should see him fight," Shino grinned.

"I reckon that's the Drow King's stronghold," Rasticore pointed out.

"Yes," the grown former children said.

The castle was gigantic and menacing in appearance. They can see dark elf sentries patrolling the castle grounds with watchdogs that are basically doberman-looking Dragoncycles.

The gang glanced at the sentries, each looking for any intruders.

They would have to get through and fast.

"I go get the Dragoncycles' attention," Fenrir lifted his hand, his original hand popping out of the shadow, picking up a rock before throwing it away from the castle.

The Dragoncycles' ears perked up, growling before driving to where they heard the rock hit as the sentries followed them.

"Who's there?" one shouted, a few heading off to where the rock was thrown.

When the dark elves and watchdragons reached the area, scanning around for any sign of the intruders, pairs of reptilians hands grabbed the soldiers' ankles, dragging them into the shadows with a huge maw of razor-sharp teeth clamping down on the unfortunate Dragoncycles.

"What the hell is that?!" one asked.

They noticed too late as the beast had appeared before them.

And it would be the moment that sealed their fate.

With one last scream, they were devoured by the white hybrid dinosaur.

***

Water splashed onto the sentries within the castle, pinning them to the walls like glue as Ren and Shino headed straight for the laboratory doors with their parents and the dragons.

"Go!" Ren shouted.

Shino took out his chainsaw-katana, revs it up and slashes the laboratory doors open. Once inside, they see giant tanks filling the room.

As they venture in, they can see tubes attached to bodies, injecting dark energies while others suck the life out of them. The shapes of the bodies are both animal and humanoid.

In curiosity, Kaida wipes condensation off of one of the tanks, only to scream in fright when a drained and wrinkled face of an elf appears, dying from the life drainage.

Tetsuro screamed as well when he sees a comatized raptor with spikes growing out getting injected with the dark energies.

"We have to stop this!" Kaida with fear shouted, "This can't go on any longer!"

"Why are they draining the elves and creatures here?" Rasticore asked them in horror as they clearly see the contents of the tanks.

"By looking at that raptor, I presume this is where Anubis and Zeus were born, isn't it, Tetsuro?" Miseria assumed, wanting to kill the Drow King and the dark elves right now.

"Sadly yes," he spoke, "Some of these dinosaurs were made like that."

She frowned at the sick thought of the Drow King. How dare he do this to the innocents.

"This is how he gets his powers and soldiers from," Tetsuro scowled, "By feeding the life essence of all creatures and mutating the elves and other creatures to become his monsters."

"We met Anubis and Zeus when we were ten years old," Kaida explained, "They escaped the Drow King and found us by chance."

"I see," Miseria spoke.

"I just wish we could do something about the others," Kandy said.

"We will," Tetsuro glared, "when we confront the Drow King himself."

The dragons find a switch for the power in the laboratory. Flipping it off, the tanks began to lift up as water splashed out with the dying and drained creatures collapsing out and the nearly mutated ones falling unconscious, the dark liquids dribbling out of their bodies.

As the dead ones disintegrated, the ones that were still alive were slowly being lifted away by the stronger ones.

"It'll be okay," Kaida said, "You're going to be safe now."

"Can you guys get your dinos to get these people to safety?" Shino asked Rasticore, "They are big enough to carry them all."

"We'll see what we can do!" Rasticore said.

The Dragontail whistled to Deathlok as the carnitoursaurus with the other pets came near the door, the survivors slowly given to them.

"Get them to safety," Miseria stated.

They nodded as the dinos brought the survivors away.

"Okay, I hope the triplets don't screw up," Shino prayed.

They hear explosion and men yelling from the other room.

"Fuck my life," both Dragontails grumbled.

They darted to the other room as quick as they could.

"Glace?" Kaida spoke," Are you and your brothers okay?"

They hear hacking as they saw the triplets come out of the smokescreen.

"We're good!" She grinned with a thumbs-up.

Behind them, they saw the entire hallway frozen with frozen sentries and watchdragons.

"We're in the clear," Fenir smirked.

"I think it's time we confront whoever this Drow King is," Kandy frowned, "He's got a lot of explaining to do."

"But where is Father, Cyril and Kushina?" Tetsuro spoke out.

"Probably dealing with the more troublesome ones," Miseria glanced, "Let's hurry."

***

Things were going according to plan for Toffee and his comrades. They have successfully infiltrated the castle.

"That's the last of the dark elves and whatever mutated creatures here," Cyril called out after freezing a pouncing Dragoncycle mutated with two heads and four tails.

"The children with the others will be here as we speak," Kushina reported, nabbing some swords from the fallen soldiers.

Toffee cracked the neck of one soldier, glaring, "Soon the time will come for us to fight the Drow King. We best make ourselves ready."

This fight had brought back memories, how he fought proudly, dealing with the armies of Mewni. It just felt damn good to do this once again.

Roars are heard as the beasts and raptors raced in, followed by the rest of the group.

"Okay, where's the final boss?" Ripjaw asked while cracking his knuckles.

“Up ahead I bet,” the female Phagetail said

Toffee wiped the blood off of a clean curtain then dusted his black pants, looking determined.

Tetsuro kicks the big doors opened with a grunt. The kids' weapons are drawn as they with the pets entered, growling.

"Where are you, Drow King!?" Tetsuro demanded, flames hissing out of his mouth.

“Show yourself!” His sister demanded.

Purple flames burst around the room,casting light into the chamber as they saw a large dark elf in dark armor sitting on the throne.

The group frowned, the lizards and dragons preparing while the raptors and Indoraptor growling

"So, the meddlesome immortal lizard brats of Elfwood have come to destroy my property and releasing my food and future soldiers," the Drow King glared,standing up, "You children have been foiling my plans the moment we first met five years ago."

"Because what you were doing is wrong!" Kaida shouted.

"This time, we're gonna put an end to your sick ways once and for all!" Glacier shouted.

"I like to see you try," he smirked. He brought out his sword out as a giant black sword flew into his hand, shadiws bursting out of it.

"I can hear the ghosts of those he killed screaming in that sword," Tetsuro winced, the screaming of the tortured ringing in his ears.

The weapons clashed with one another, Tetsuro struggling as he grunted, frowning to the Drow King.

"I hope we defeat him this time," Ren said, "I mean who the heck knows if we can."

"We will," Miseria said, blocking one of the attacks.

Ren and Shino form some acrobatical kung fu moves as water sprung out of the urns next to the Drow King, slashing him as they performed their dance.

"Your waterbending won't save you!" He slashes at the water slashing him, evaporating them instantly before he leapt toward them with a cry.

At that moment, the other lizards attacked from behind, Toffee using his sword to slash from behind.

The dark elf king notices something about the sword Toffee is wielding.

"That is the Reaper's sword," he gasped.

"Yes," he sternly glared, "It is!"

He slashed upward with the Drow King collapsing.

He feels a bit of his soul getting sucked into the blade as he fell. But his death was just the beginning.

Toffee's Eye of Penance glowed as he pointed at the fallen dark elf, "You....GUILTY!!!"

He snatched up the body, the eye glowing brightly while shouting, "FEEL THEIR PAIN!!"

The Drow King screamed as he feels his soul getting sucked into the eye. He sees so many horrible things he did on the elves and creatures of the Neverzone. He sees himself ordering his men to attack and capture the elves and animals and the soldiers putting the captives into the tanks to have their lives drained and others mutated to become his soldiers.

As he saw all the souls and flashes of his evil deeds done, his eyes blackened, the body now damned by Toffee's eyes.

Finally, the body dropped to the ground.

"What did you do to him, father?" Kaida gasped, stunned that her father has ended the villain's life by just staring into the strange eye.

Toffee only explained, "When I was given a new body, the god Dragoth had blessed me with the Eye of Penance."

He pointed to the left eye as he continued, "It helps me tell who is guilty and innocent and those that are truly guilty would have their souls damned to hell."

"Like that movie we watched in the ghost theater," Shino realized, "Like Ghost Rider. Sweet and badass!!"

They hear Zeus roaring outside, telling the Neverzone settlers that the Drow King is dead.

As the roar was heard, the voices of cheers were heard. They were truly free from the Drow King.

"RAPTOR INFORCER CLUB!!" Tetsuro announced with a victorious grin, "WE HAVE TAKEN DOWN THE DROW KING!!!"

As they cheered, the parents smiled proudly. They had grown so well.

But now was the time to ask them, to ask...

Before another word was said, Kaida turned and asked her mother, "Mother...everyone is free now. And I want to ask...will you take us to where you call home for us?"

She puts her hands on her grown-up daughter's shoulders, "Kaida.....there's something we need to tell you before we go back."

"What?" Tetsuro asked with worry.

She turns to Ripjaw, giving him a nod to say that he needs to explain the truth to them.

The dragon sighed, looking at them calmly as she said, "We lost you when you were all newborn babies. And here in the Neverzone, the aging only remains as long you all stay here. Because if you go back with us..."

"Then, not only will you go back to the way you were before you left, but you will have no memory of ever being in the Neverzone," Toffee finished calmly.

The grown-up children were saddened. They are going to lose memories of the time they had together here with their elf friends and such, including their adventures.

They turned to their pets with tears streaking down their faces. Anubis, Zeus, Snowstalker and Nightraid, sensing their sadness, began to wept.

Immediately, the dragons hugged Anubis, Kaida sobbing.

"We can't leave them," Tetsuro sobbed, his voice cracking.

"Who would take care of them?" Ren spoke with sadness.

"And how will we..." Kaida began weeping.

The adults began to understand their pain. Separating from the dinosaurs, chimeras and enhanced ones will be heartbreaking. Seeing that they have spent so much time together, the children's bond with the four animals were strong.

"What if.....?" Kandy began, "What if we take them back with us?"

"You...you'll let us have them?" Shino asked with hopefulness in his eyes.

"Of course we'll take them with us." Miseria smiled, "They've bonded with you after all, and we'll make sure they grow alongside you."

The former lizard and dragon children smiled, then hugged their pets, each happy to know that they would be there by their side.

"Now let's get you back home," Ripjaw took out the scissors and slashed a portal open.

***

The Septarians had arrived home with their pets earlier, their offspring having reverted back to baby lizards and dragons.

What was surprising, though, was that the pets they had in the Neverzone had become eggs.

"That is surprising," Miseria said,looking at the three eggs, "But where's Nightraid?"

She hears a mew as a panther cub steps out.

Umbra looked at the panther cub who mewed, nuzzling the child before carrying it carefully with her mouth.

"I guess that answers my question," Miseria grinned.

Finally, the portal behind them closed, the Neverzone sealed once more.

"I think I have learned my lesson here," Ripjaw shoves the scissors into his pocket, "NEVER leave the portal open."

He took notice of the parents death glaring at him with their pets.

"Uuuuh..." he began speaking nervously, backing away, "I guess an 'I'm sorry' ain't gonna cut it?"

After a moment, Toffee only calmly spoke, still glaring while pointing, "Deadly Sins, other pets...sic 'im."

The purple lizard screamed in terror, running into the desert as the dinosaurs with chimeras chased after the lizard that caused all of this mess.

"MAMA!!" he weeped as the chase commenced.

***

The rest of the day had gone uneventful, for it would be the brief few days they would need until Seth and his undead army would arrive.

"Are you guys making the new weapons those metals Ripjaw brought back from the Neverzone?" Rasticore asked his adoptive sister.

"Of course we are," she said to him, "These materials are gonna be amazing, especially against the dead. And also this dimension tech will take us anywhere. I mean what's the fun if there's only one dimensional portal?"

She then realized, "That reminds me..."

She then showed something to him that made him surprised.

"Is that...?" Rasticore asked.

"Rasticore, what is it?" Miseria enters the forge, her eyes widening at what she's seeing.

"It's a present I made for your husband," Axia grinned.

"I...I don't know what to say," he smiled softly, a tear shedded.

He lifted the brand new chainsaw with happy tears. It looked just like the chainsaw katana that Shino wielded back in the Neverzone. 

But the handle has a Chinese Dragon design on it with the engravings "Iron Drake" on the blade.

"It's beautiful." he grinned.

"You're welcome, bro." Axia grinned.

"Now that's totally badass!" Miseria grinned, "I bet Shino's going to take this sword when he grows up."

"I got something for you too, Ria," Axia offers her a wrapped up bundle.

The Rippletail took it, grinning.

"Wow, thanks." she smiled, unwrapping it.

She was stunned by the weapons crafted from Hades' Cold Steel. They looked like blue katanas but they had twin designs of serpents on the blades.

"I figured you could use something like that," Axia grinned.

"Oh hell yes, I would!" Miseria smirked.

She checks out the swords by swinging them around. She has seen lots of samurai and ninja movies so her moves were a little sloppy.

"I'll make sure I work out the moves and be ready for anything." she grinned to Axia.

"So where's the future king and queen at?" Axia grinned, "I got a gift for the queen for them both to see and a new dimensional scissors for them each."

"They're putting the babies to bed." Rasticore explained.

"After what happened in the Neverzone, I'm pretty sure they're tired from the excitement." Miseria nodded.

"And the pets wouldn't want to leave them alone again after what happened," Rasticore added.

"Yeah, that's true." the Rippletail nodded.

***

Earlier, the princess and friends had put the now tuckered out babies with eggs on their cribs. Each sleeping and only dreaming of the happiness that would come.

As they did so, the pets were around the cribs, ensuring that nothing like what happened earlier that day would happen again.

Kandy, having fed her babies earlier and arriving back to her and Toffee's tent, looked a bit weary as she struggled to button up the pink suit shirt.

Because of spending their time in the Neverzone with her milk having gone unused most of the day, her breasts had swollen and apparently gotten bigger.

"This is why I don't like wearing suit shirts." she muttered quietly.

He chuckled at her state before he pets her head.

"Maybe I should consider not wearing suits from now on," she sighed.

"It'll be fine, Kandy," Toffee grinned to her, "You'll get use to wearing a suit. I find that a suit gives you power and impeccable taste."

"Easy for you to say," she blushed a bit, fumbling with the shirt buttons, "You couldn't fit the one that Rasticore saved."

Toffee only went behind her, hugging her with a grin.

"Miseria said Ren has a crush on Tetsuro before the Neverzone thing happened," she tells him.

"Hmmm, that is interesting," Toffee spoke, "Perhaps when they become older, they will realize their feelings for one another."

"Is that why you're planning to make Rasticore and Miseria your Vice King and Vice Queen of Septarsis?"

"One of the reasons. I have many more reasons why. Rasticore's my friend, he and Miseria helped us reunite and helped you find me again, both had helped change our worlds for the better...and they proved themselves to be worthy of Vice King and Vice Queen."

As he continued, Toffee removed his jacket, hanging on the coat hanger where Kandy's jacket was, the ties having already been removed.

"Though I think Miseria prefers to be called, "Lady" in terms of leadership for some reason."

"Considering she's a goth," Kandy stated.

"We'll figure out a title for Rasticore later," Toffee spoke, their shoes removed. "But I think we'll have some talk with the others tomorrow. For now, I think you should lie down."

The dragon nodded, sitting on the bed, knowing only the two of them were in the tent.

Before she could reach the buttons that were mismatch a bit, Toffee asked, "Allow me, princess."

He reached out and began to unbutton the buttons, halting later when he realized where he's unbuttoning.

The dragon looked as she saw where he was unbuttoning.

"Toffee?" she asked, "Why um..."

She pointed to his fingers at the tits exposed from out of the buttons that had strained earlier, "That's not my pants button."

Toffee blushed at what he did, realizing, "Seems that the suit you acquired wasn't an ordinary suit after all."

She blushed, glancing away with embarrassment.

"Oh gods," she muttered, "I can't believe it was a sex suit all this time."

However, Toffee looked carefully at her, unzipping her pants as he said, "It's all right, Kandy...besides, you have a hard time fitting in the shirt anyway, so...I may as well help you out."

He gently pulls her suit off, leaving her nude on the bed.

"Besides," he began, "You look better in denim anyway."

"Toffee, I..." she began.

The dragon blushed, wings fluttered as the dragon watched him removing his white shirt, tossing it unceremoniously at the side before getting on top of her.

She felt him grinding a little, him groping her swollen breasts as she moaned.

"Ah! Kiba, you'll wake the kids up!" She moaned from his touches.

"You're right," Toffee calmly spoke, grabbing some pants for her, "We'll take it somewhere else."

"Toffee, wait, I..." she began, but he dressed her in the pants before the horny lizard lifted her up.

Toffee then snatched the scissors he confiscated from Ripjaw earlier, opening a portal.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked with surprise.

"There's a secluded area in the forest I patrolled at earlier. No one is there right now and won't be for a few hours, so..."

"Oh I see..." Kandy blushed, her breast bouncing a bit as he carried the topless dragon bridal style.

She then realized, "Wait, a shirt, I need-"

"We'll dress properly when we finish." he said to her, nuzzling her neck.

Finally, the two entered through the portal together.

***

Mirage hummed when her love brushed her hair lovingly. Things are normal again after the Neverzone adventure the parents went through.

"So Mirage," he smiled to her, "things were pretty crazy on that Neverzone fiasco they told us about, huh?"

She nodded to him.

"My dreams have predicted that scenario," she chuckled, "But it must be fun having children."

She turns around to face him,stroking his cheek, "Ferdelance.....is it alright that we have our own? Like Metallica and Blades are planning?"

He blushed to her, speaking, "Well, since a lot of lizards are out there getting pregnant, despite not mating season..."

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Mirage giggled, then started kissing him.

He moaned in surprise by the kiss. But slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Remember the day that I saved you from your admirers-turned-rapists?" He breathed.

"I do!" she moaned, her dress removed as she felt him kiss her neck, "And I thank you for saving me back then."

She took off his white pants as he watches him checking out his penis.

The lizard lover rubbed as it stiffens, him moaning softly.

"Looks eager," Mirage grinned.

She licked the tip a bit before she began to put the whole dick into her mouth, making Ferdelance stiffen and grunt in pleasure. 

He gripped the pillow from the intense heat of her mouth and her tongue swirling around his penis until he began to groan in pleasure.

"Unnnh Mirage!" he shouted, tail wagging.

She continued to lick and suck it, him patting her hair as he slightly grips it.

"You love it, don't you?" he panted.

She moaned as an answer as she began to deep throat him.

He growled in pleasure, gripping his Rippletail lover.

"Fuck yes! Fuck yes!" he moans loudly.

She continued more and more, groping his bare ass.

He hissed in pleasure, arching his back and thrusting his hips upward.

"FUCK MIRAGE!" Ferdelance growled and hissed, cumming into her mouth.

"Are you alright,love?" Ferdelance asked in worry as she licked the cum off her hands.

She swallowed some as she panted, "I am..."

She then opened her legs, saying, "Now take me, Ferdelance..."

He chuckled to Mirage before rubbing her wet clit, eager for what he has for her.

Slowly, he inserted his penis into her, starting to moan loudly as he began to hump her.

"Oh Ferdelance," she panted, tracing the snake tattoo on his chest to his arms.

He hissed as he thrusted, "You love this don't you?"

"Yes!" she moans, rubbing her tit with one arm and rubbing the tattoo with the other as the humps continue.

"Fuck yes!" he growls as he starts thrusting harder into her.

"Yes!" Mirage shouted, "I want this! I want this baby!"

He panted, bending down to hold her close as she clings to him by wrapping her limbs around his body and her tail wrapping around his tightly.

She gasped and moaned, eyes slit as he kept thrusting harder and harder.

"Fuck, yes!!" she shouted with delight, biting him on the shoulder.

Ferdelance growled in pleasure from that bite, humping and thrusting harder and faster as her gills flustered.

He grits his teeth, nearly crushing her down into the bed before he moaned out to the heavens as he spills his seed into her.

She screamed in pleasure as the Rippletail felt his seed, then both collapsed with the rest of the seed spilling on to her.

"Mmmm, that was fucking good, honey." she grinned, kissing him as he was on top of her.

He laughed and panted at the same time, peeking at her playing with his pendant before he got off her, rolling to the side.

"I hope your dreams have good ones for the upcoming battle," he hoped, pulling her close.

"I'm sure it will, just like the dream I had the other day involving the princess' dragon heritage...and what will come." Mirage said.

Both kissed and finally lied together, Mirage drifting to sleep with her husband to dream of a new prophecy.

And hopefully one that does not end in tragedy.

End of Chapter 10


	11. True Name of Toffee & Hextails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Toffee's true name is revealed with him and Kandy having their night together, Miseria, Rasticore and the others go to the Monster Town to find the lizard couple who are known as the Hexxtails as the twin Rippletails save the lizard boys from being bullied and the former thief later takes an interest in the Hexxtail bodyguard named Leon.

Chapter 11: True Name of Toffee & Hextails

The stars shined brightly when Toffee and Kandy had arrived to the secluded forest, him carrying his wife. 

The topless two sat on the ground with the lizard grinning to her, the half dragon blushing a bit as she fixed her pants.

"This seems to be a nice place to be," she examined, looking around the scenery. She spots a lake nearby and there were some flowers that gave off an iridescent glow."

She came to the flowers, sniffing them as she said, "and the flowers smell lovely."

Toffee grinned, "You are just as lovely."

He was given a flower to smell, which he did.

She giggled, liking this area very much. The scenery, the flowers, the view, they are just perfect altogether.

A perfect place to be alone with her loved ones.

"So where were we?" She grins.

The male kissed her lips before taking one swollen breast with one hand, leaning her down for both to suit pants grind.

"Here," he softly moans, the two slow grinding.

She moans with her watching her husband grinds with her, the two grinding as looked at her buttons on the crotch of her suit pants before turning her eyes to his, her breasts groped.

"Mmmm Toffee," she moans.

She nearly scratched his back by the intense grinding, the wounds healing immediately as she moans.

"Toffee....," she suddenly whispers out something that made him stiffen.

"Agito....."

It has been years that nobody has called him by his real name. Except for his late parents and siblings.

He growled at that, his bulge risen higher as he looked at her grinding with him.

Tailored, denim, both looked good in either type of pants, he thought.

"After all these years, you still remember," he smirked with her nodding

"Who would want to forget their real names?" She sighed, leaning her forehead towards his.

The two grinding and panting smiled as he spoke, "Not you it seems, Kanashimi."

She sighed. Slowly, they began to undress with her straddling him on top of him. He held her hips firmly as she adjusted herself on top of him.

Pants off, the dragon slowly humps with her lizard love growling as they hump one another

"We'll try those pants out later," he whispers. 

She stared at his eye, the same eye she turns on to.

She stroked his marked cheek, leaning down to lightly lick at the flame-like markings that circles his eye and cheek.

"Despite that eye being a weapon of judgement," she neared his lips, "That frightening look it has makes me feel....good."

As both hump, the two were Frenching, Kandy more turned on.

And even after their first round, she would still be horny afterwards.

When Toffee mounts her, her back on the grass, he thrusts into her. She let out a slight moan as he begins to hump her.

"Mmm Agito...Toffee...it doesn't matter what name you have. I still love you all the same." Kandy moans loudly.

Both in their excitement kissed together.

"And I love you the same as well, Kanashimi," he kisses her passionately as she wraps her arms around him.

As they kiss passionately, the reptiles kept humping and thrusting.

She panted, moaning and her claws digging into his back. Not hard enough to pierce into his flesh but enough to make him growl with pleasure.

"Fuck Kandy yes," he shouts, the two about to cum.

She yelled as they both cummed. With a satisfied sigh, he pulls out of her and laid on top of her, breathing softly.

She hugged him tenderly, nuzzling into his neck with a sigh.

After a moment, the dragon despite still a little horny got up and began dressing in her blue suit pants, "that was wondrous."

Toffee nods, putting his black pants on, "Enjoying it?"

However he did not zip his pants yet, his penis still hard. He had something up his pants sleeves.

"I am," Kandy replied, about to button up all the buttons, "I just wish we could do another."

Before reaching the exposed crotch part of her pants, Toffee came behind her and asked, his exposed dick near her, "Then what's stopping you?"

She blushed a bit when she noticed.

"We are both still horny, aren't you?" He asked coolly, groping and slightly milking her.

"I...I am," the dragon blushes, realizing he wants to try this suit kink sex.

Looking at his eye again, Kandy started heaving as she starts flowing below to wet herself once more with her swollen breasts lactating, both their eyes slit.

Growling a bit, he presses her against a tree where he lifts her up and puts her legs around his waist.

He thrusts hard as she moans, pinching the tits squirting a little.

"Agito I want this," she growls.

"You saying my real name is making me more turned on," he growled, thrustung into her hard.

"I bet this is what Ria and Rast go through right now," she sweetly guessed.

"Perhaps so," Toffee growls as he thrusts harder into her, her tits licked for a moment.

She held onto him as she yelps and moans out loudly from the thrusting as she held onto him.

"FUCK AGITO YES!" She growls and screams, her looking at his eyes turning her on more and more.

She began to hump back at every thrust he makes, making her cry out and throw her head back in ecstasy from his pleasuring. Intoxicated, she licked his neck furiously.

She then bit down on it, Toffee more turned on. So much so his hair clip flung off with the front of his hair flopped, the wild hair free as they thrust in pleasure.

Her hair front began flopping as well

"You look much hotter when your hair is free like that!" She growled, gripping his head and nuzzling into his neck.

"I know," he roars, the dick and clit about to cum

"Come on, Toffee, GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!" she roars.

"FUCK YES!" He roars with her

Both finally cummed hard, Toffee shooting inside her with her breasts lactating a little more, her breasts back to the normal size after it finished, Toffee licking some of the milk remaining on her breasts.

"Tasty..." he softly spoke.

She whimpered in satisfaction as she fell limp in his arms, her face buried in his long wild hair.

The lizard smiles to her, lying on the grass with her.

"Do you think I should grow my hair long?" She asks

"Perhaps," he smiled.

They chuckled at his joke, "But seriously, you would look beautiful with long hair."

"Just like mother's...before she shaved it off."

Both smiled to one another before they kissed again.

They needed it after what they both went through that week.

***

It was daytime when the Sparktail woman was in labor, having been laid on the bed to properly lay her eggs.

Spector was seen pacing around in panic outside of the tent, praying for his wife and eggs' safety.

As that happened, a portal opened behind as he saw Rasticore and Miseria, fixing their clothing they were on, arriving.

"Where the fuck where ya blokes?!" he shouted.

"Somewhere important," Rasticore only stated.

"This is more important right now!" The Sparktail snapped, "My Sheila is laying eggs! What if they're duds?!"

"Calm down, it'll be okay!" Rasticore said with concern.

He remembered when Miseria was in labor the first time, her screaming and pain while cursing at Rasticore. Had Kandy, Toffee, Kushina, and Cyril not been there during his tiny condition, Miseria would have died laying her eggs or worse, all would have died.

"And what was so important for you lot to not be here sooner?" Spector in panic spoke.

"We had a little um, history lesson," Miseria said, not explaining all the details, before sighing, "And learning the entire truth in the Plains of Time."

"Plains of wha?" he asked.

"You'll learn later," Rasticore said.

As he said that, the tent opened with Toffee and Kandy peeking out, dressed in the original clothing the two were in before the worlds fused, holding the babies tenderly as the pets followed.

"I heard a scream," Kandy asked, "Is she...?"

"She's in labor right now," Miseria spoke to her.

"Who's in labor?" Kandy asked with worry.

"Augh!" Spector groaned, "My babe, Sparta, of course!!"

His lightning horns sparked a bit with anxiety and worry.

"Come on, hang in there, lass!" he shouted with fear.

"Hey, Spector, calm down, everything's going to be okay," Miseria said, putting on a pair of rubber gloves because she saw sparks fluttering around him, "Me and Rast know exactly how you feel."

"I can't help it, mate," he continued, "I'm still new to this whole fathering thing."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Rasticore nodded.

They finally heard the groans with the dragon peeking in, noticing the eggs in the nest.

"Are they...?" he began, "Is Sparta...?"

The Sparktail woman is seen resting on the bed, panting from exhaustion with Leafe wiping cooling water on her face.

"She'll be fine," Leafe said.

The Dragon Bone girl with crocodile skull nodded as the eggs were being cleaned by the girls.

"Bleedin' hell! I'm a father!" the Sparktail smiled softly.

"Take it easy,tough guy," Thorn soothed, guiding him to sit next to Sparta, "After all, you're gonna need a ton of energy to look after your new family."

"Hey, Leafe, is it true the Rippletails with their men are trying to get pregnant?" Miseria chuckled.

"Most are," Leafe said, "Phango said that Leila wants to wait 'til she gets turned to a lizard for them to mate."

"And we don't even have boyfriends yet," the blushing Emily spoke.

The twin nodded, "After all that's happened, we're still searching for ones ourselves."

"Has Leila already decided what lizard she wants to become?" She asked.

"She said she wants to become a Hextail, the tribe that took over the entire upper class," Leafe answered.

"I'm gonna guess that Hextails are witches and sorcerers, yes?"

"The Hextails are the ones that gave humans the idea of superstition, witchcraft and all the dark magic you can think of," Thorn answered.

“I remember two of them living in Monster Town when Eclipsa was queen during my and Miseria’s stay there,” the frill lizard told.

"But they're known to be in mafia-like organizations called covenants," he added.

"Woah! That's cool!" She grinned.

“He’s right.” Miseria began, “we were watching a Cornball tournament with their child playing in the match with other monster and Mewman kids.”

She then adds, “But we haven’t talked to them during our time there. We might ask now.”

Kandy hearing about the lizards looked worried. What if they were related to the same ones who bullied her?

"I'll give them a piece of my mind," Miseria reassured her, as if she read her thoughts.

"Can we join you?" Annie asked, eagerly.

"We can help you with something with the Hextails if that's alright," Emily insisted.

“Sure,” they said

***

Monster Town looks a little different now after the worlds cleaved. Sure enough, they see a harmonious bond between the monsters and humans.

The twins were given money when they spot a bazaar. Seeing that the girls need some weapons to defend themselves, they need to buy some weapons and such.

As they looked through the shops, they saw a gang of monster boys chasing twin lizard boys wearing hoodies with the hoods.

"Get over here, freaky lizards!" One of them shouted.

“Yeah! Come over now!” Another shouts

Emily and Annie knew those boys need help so they quickly bought the weapons they need and ran after them. 

What those bullies won't expect from them is that they have been self-trained in self defense.

***

"Look! We don't want any trouble!" The hooded lizard boy cried, his Russian accent thick.

"We just wanted to buy some comics, that's all," his brother joined in.

"We know what you're hiding under those hoods! Let's us see them, dorks!" The bullies grabbed at them, trying to remove their hoods as they struggled.

"Hey stop it!" A girl's voice shouted.

They turned, noticing the lizard girls frowning.

"Just what right do you have to pick on these guys?" one of them asked.

"These lizards are freaks!" One shouted.

"Why do you care for freaky lizards!?" The other demanded.

The twin girls frowned as they show them their gills, making the bullies gasped in shock when they recognized what tribe they're from.

"Aren't those lizard ladies extinct!?" A kid gasped.

"Not entirely," the twins spoke, preparing themselves.

The bullies thought these girls can't do anything but bark and no bite. So, a few of the bullies charged, only to get kicked down by them with her sister punching them swiftly with a back punch to his face.

"Fuck you!" one bully shouted, Annie bashing one about to smack her.

"Sorry, I'm saving that for a mate," she glanced, tossing him to the trash.

Just then, a larger kid,a minotaur/bear-looking kid,was about to bash them with a table when a mage circle appeared at his feet, making the larger kid yelp when he finds him flipped upside down.

"We only use our craft when in emergencies!" The Russian-accented boy growled, his palms glowing with the matching mage circle.

"I thought magic was destroyed!" Annie gasped.

"We're using Earth magic!" The brother informed her.

"He's right," the other spoke, "There's more than just Mewni magic after all."

With a wave of his hand, the minotaur-bear kid was thrown into a trash can, knocked out.

"Thank you," the first brother thanked them with a smile.

"Usually, Hextail children are often bullied for how we look," the second brother spoke out.

"Wait! You're Hextails!?" Annie gasped.

The twin boys nodded, taking their hoods off with the twin girls gasping with surprise.

The boy who used Earth magic has big pointy black lynx-like ears with real soft cat fur by closer inspecting and his brother has an extra set of eyes above his actual eyes like Globgor's, but they were black with the irises redike his normal eyes.

"You have cute ears," Annie blushed, tentatively stroking the boy's cat ears.

"So coooool!" Emily smiled.

The boys grinned at their positive reactions to their Hextail traits, "Usually our mother and father would say that. But thank you."

"I am Gustave," he introduced, "And this is my brother, Yuriknov."

"It's nice to meet you both." Annie smiled, the four shaking hands.

"What brings you to Monster Town anyway?" Yuriknov asked them.

"We're here to form an alliance with the Hextails," Annie tells them, "Miseria and Rasticore said there are two Hextails here before the worlds cleaved and feared they would ally themselves with Seth."

"Ah! I knew our parents were right that Seth is alive!" Gustave groaned in annoyance.

"You make it sound like the Hextails hate Seth," Emily noticed.

"Seth see us Hextails as outcasts when one of our elders failed to resurrect his dead wife!" Yuriknov growled.

"Oh dear," Emily spoke with concern.

"With someone like Seth, even I would refuse to be resurrected if one of us was married to Seth by force." Annie spoke in disgust.

"Not to mention he killed that elder alongside his covenant!" Gustave growled.

The girls then had other ideas when they remembered that Hextails are known to be mobsters.

"Do you know of any covenants here in Monster Town? I think they could help us out with fighting Seth," Annie insisted.

"Da, there is one," the four-eyed lizard nodded, "Our family, the Ouraboros Covenant."

"Great," Annie smirked, "Will you take us to them?"

"It's really important," her sister asked.

"Sure, come on," the girls followed the boys, Annie blushing and couldn't stop looking at Gustave.

She looked amazed at him. For a Hextail, he was pretty cool.

Her sister felt the same thing with his brother as well.

"You girls okay?" Gustave asked.

They shook their heads, blushing a bit.

"It's just that you two are just so cool!" Annie beamed.

The boys blushed but smiled in agreement. No matter how freaky the Hextails look because of their traits, they are considered pretty cool because of them.

***

Miseria and Rasticore had not seen this coming. First of all, it all began when they asked the locals about the Hextail couple they've met but many shook their heads or ran off in fear.

Whoever this couple are, they must be pretty infamous.

And all of a sudden, these big burly Hextail lizards appeared out of nowhere and escorted them roughly to their domain, where their covenant awaits for them.

"How powerful are the covenants?" Miseria whispered in slight fear that they are caught by the mafia.

"Very!" he gulped.

One of the henchmen shushed them in Russian before they reached to a huge mansion. Trying to steady their breathing and calming themselves down, they followed them into the covenant mansion and were brought into a large office where two people sat, backs turned.

"I've seen you at the Cornball games before the worlds cleaved," a Russian-accented female voice spoke out, "You were pretty fierce when the Mewmans talked awfully about us monsters."

"Especially defending the children from the Mewman children," a male voice with the same accent as the woman chuckled.

"Um, you know us?" Miseria asked.

"You two are from the Assassin's Guild." the male voice continued, "And if the rumors were true...it wasn't just the Butterflies that stopped the war then..."

The couple turned around,hands behind their backs as both newcomers' eyes widened. 

Its the Hextail couple they saw and seen on Axia's poster.

"It's you guys!" Miseria gasped in recognition, "I didn't know you were Russian."

"And covenant leaders!" Rasticore added.

The male with bangs covering his eyes only said, "We are, we just hide when in public."

"We do a pretty good British accent," his wife smirked.

She chuckled nervously, remembering watching shows and movies about Russian spies who can talk professionally without their accents.

"So....what brings us here?" She inquired,feeling really tense.

"We didn't cause any trouble here, right?" Rasticore gulped.

"Not yet," the female spoke to the two, "But you will be if you don't tell us why you intruded."

"It's..." Rasticore sighed, "It's Seth. He's alive again. Kinda. He's more of a Deadtail undead lizard now."

The man muttered a curse in Russian as he flicked back his bangs, making Miseria quickly shut her mouth when she saw that the reason the man is hiding his eyes is because he has an EXTRA set of eyes above his normal eyes, black in color with the irises red.

Now she understands why the Hextails keep most of their body parts hidden.

"We were right that Seth is alive, undead," the woman growled,lifting her hat as big black lynx-like ears popped out, standing erect on either side of her head.

"Damn," Miseria spoke.

"Anyway, please, we are asking for assistance," Rasticore said with fear, "The lives of every Mewman, Monster, Dragon, and Septarian are at stake."

"We know,we know," the man said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "But it will take many covenants in Earthni to gather to fight the undead!"

"We have an army that's slowly growing," Miseria spoke, "If you join us, they will assist the covenants in any way."

"Wait," the female asked, "Is it the same Monster Army run by the Immortal Monster and sometimes the Half Breed Princess?"

"It's a Septarian army of many different Septarian tribes." Miseria reassured her.

"And the remaining brigade of Rippletails too," Rasticore added, making the couple gasp in awe.

"My goodness," the wife grinned, "That IS impressive."

"Alongside the Dragon Bones." Miseria spoke.

The husband paused, asking, "No pure born dragons, however?"

"Even if we could, it's hard to pinpoint any that were like Kandy's mother." Rasticore sighed.

"This is going to be difficult to find thise dragons," the man sighed.

There were knocks at the door as they saw the four children enter. It was the twins.

"Mom, uh, we brought guests," Gustave spoke.

"They're Rippletails," he grinned, "And they helped us stand against the other bullies who look down on us."

"These girls?" The woman pointed in surprise.

The boys nodded in agreement with the newcomers' eyes widening.

"I didn't know your parents are leaders of the Ouraboros Covenant!" Annie gasped.

"Our baby sister is too, but she's trying to register for the Monster Town school for fall." Yuriknov said to them.

"She was playing Cornball with other kids the other day." the mother smiled, "She also had fun."

"Mom, dad, you won't believe what they explained about Seth." Gustave spoke.

"We know," the father sighed, "The other Rippletail with Dragontail explained to us as well."

"I know you," Gustave noticed the adult Rippletail, "You're the one that scared the shit out of the kid who is bullying our sister."

She smiled sheepishly when the woman held up a picture on her phone, showing Miseria yelling at a frightened Mewman boy.

"I can't believe you put that in Instagram," she mumbled in humiliation.

"That was amazing like borscht on a Saturday!" Yuriknov smirked.

"Wow, I didn't know you were THAT aggressive," Emily smirked.

"I couldn't stand by and watch those humans backtalk to those poor monster parents and kids," she admitted, " So I sorta snapped when that kid was bullying your younger sister."

"It was worth it," the man smirked.

"Augh! They even hashtag me as #soccerlizardmom!" She groaned.

"Damn, Miseria," Rasticore chuckled.

"Still..., we'll do what we can to assist in any way possible." the father Russian smiled, shaking their hands, "For now, we are comrades."

"I'm glad to be friends with...wait, I never did catch your names." she realized as she said that to the parents.

"I am Dmitri Draganov Auraboros," the man introduced.

"And I am Nasthasya Svetlana Auraboros," she introduced herself with a bow.

"Those are such cool Russian names," Miseria muttered.

The Hextails chuckled a bit, noticing how close their sons are to the twin girls.

"Our sons seems to attracted to the girls who saved them," Dmitri chuckled.

“They are pretty,” Gustave said

The burly Hextail bodyguards that escorted Miseria and Rasticore coughed into their hands, disguising their laughter when the girls blushed.

"I like your ears," Annie admitted, "You and your mother have cute ears."

He chuckles a bit, smiling at the comment and appreciation

"They do say Hextails are strange when they have ears like a cat's," Nathasya remarked, touching her own ears, "But no matter how strange we are, that's how Hextails are."

"Bosses," a male voice spoke out from the doorway.

A dark blue Hextail steps into the room, appearing to be very professional-looking because of his suit and slicked back hair. He sports lynx-like ears but what Miseria noticed is that this Hextail has four arms.

"Leon," Dmitri said with surprise, "Have you finished eradicating a few Mewmans who plan to become Solarians by nature and bloodlines?"

Leon nodded firmly, "They were taken by surprise that there is magic on Earth."

"Any survivors?" Natashya prompt. The four-armed lizard shook his head.

"But we did bring in a prisoner for questioning," Leon reported, "He says that he's taking orders from Fangore the elf."

"Without knowing he's a monster," Rasticore growled with anger, "He's using the Solarians again. Especially on the rare few survivors."

“Damn,” Miseria frowns

"It's happening again," Nathasya glared, "He's tricking Solarians into doing his suicide missions before taking possessions of their souls, making them part of his and Seth's undead army."

"It took a little mind breaking to make him talk," Leon cracked his knuckles to show that he beaten up the Solarian until he spoke out the truth, "Solarians were supposed to be tough. But they are very very very stupid."

“And what did he say?” Nathashya asked

"He says he was following orders from Mina and Solaria that Fangore made into his slaves. After he and his small posse killed some monsters, the once 'heroic' warriors of Mewni began to slaughter the remaining Solarians. He was panicked when he saw the supposed betrayal and witnessing Fangore revealing his true form to him as well as enslaving his comrades."

"And then?" Dmitri prompt.

"He obliged Fangore's demand when he threatens to turn his family and friends into slaves if he attacks him in Solarian fury," Leon finished.

“That’s horrible!” Emily frowned.

"And he thought the Solarians were demonic in nature," Natashya frowned,concluding what their Solarian prisoner felt at Fangore's betrayal and threat.

“He also overheard something about Comet peace treaty sabotage at one point from him secretly,” Leon explains, “Dunno why he mentions it during interrogating.”

Something's not right, Miseria thought. She has a gut feeling that the reason Comet went crazy before Kandy and Toffee killed her has something with a letter F on it.

"Did he say anything else, Leon?" The male covenant leader asked.

"That's all he could say, boss," the top agent finished with a bow.

"I think Fangore is behind the peace treaty sabotage," Miseria assumed.

“What do you mean?” Dmitri asked.

“Kandy always believed that she herself was the reason the Mewman Queen’s gone crazy before she had to be put down. But there was something off when she said she went crazy when Kandy touched her shoulder.” Miseria continued.

"You're right, Miseria," Rasticore nodded in agreement, "Something tells me that Fangore is behind the peace treaty sabotage."

"And used her like how he used the Solarians," Dmitri frowned.

After a moment, the Rippletail leader states, “We should let our allies know this new info.”

"Wait, what if the Hextails mock her for her heritage?" Rasticore asked, remembering that the upper class lizards at the time of her childhood used to mock Kandy for being a half breed.

"The princess, Kandy?" Gustave spoke out. The twin boys gave disappointing frowns at their parents. It was surprising that their children would give looks only a parent would use on their children.

"We are considered as freaks because of how we look," Gustave frowned, "Why bully Princess Kanashimi?"

"They have a point," Annie glanced, "We learned that not everyone liked her growing up. And she's been fragile and unstable at times because of everyone sees how she looks.

"Mother, father, how could you?" Yuriknov sighed with a disappointed look, "It was bad enough the Hextails had their own dealings."

"Look," Nathasya began, "We'll discuss this later. Rasticore, Miseria, just take us to them, please. At least...so she can hopefully accept our apologies all those years ago."

"Including the entire tribe as well," Yuriknov added as a reminder.

***

Leon, the Ouraboros Covenant's top agent, have been assigned to lead the bodyguards that will defend the boys especially Miseria and the girls for saving the children of their bosses.

He knew that it would be messy, but they had to be victorious for what was about to come.

"Mr. Leon, what made you top agent of the Ouraboros Covenant?" Annie asked with curiosity.

The four-armed Septarian folded his four arms in thought, unsure of sharing his life story to outsiders. Especially to the ones who saved the children of his bosses.

"Well..." Leon began, "that's kind of a bit of a difficult story to explain."

"My magic is not good. A bit," he began, "But what I do know about myself was that I broke a Solarian's arm when I was a baby. And I killed a half dozen of them when I was 24, the age that the Auraboroses notices my talent and appointed me a top agent."

"Wow," the Rippletails gasped in amazement.

"That is something," Emily grinned before looking at Yuriknov, "He's pretty cool for an agent."

"Da." he nodded, "So you and your sister were slaves for how long 'til you were freed?"

"We didn't get sold to anyone after our parents were killed during the massacre," Emily said sadly, "After we buried their bodies and grieved, black market slavers caught us and made us into special prices for any customer that wants to buy us. We served the slavers for years until we were found by Miseria."

"Damn," he said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Emily shedded some tears before Yuriknov wiped them for her.

"But you no longer have to worry about that," he smiled, "When it's all over, you and your sister can stay with us. That is, if you want to."

She smiled at his offer, "But will you at least us stay with our real family?"

Miseria smiled at the mention. Emily and Annie are right. The surviving Rippletails ARE their family as well as the other tribes who helped free them.

Gustave only smiled, "Da..."

The former Rippletail thief saw them approaching and ran to them from her post, panting a bit from the run, "Woah, guys! You got the Hextails on our side! And I thought those freaky snobs would never ally themselves with-!"

She froze at the sight of Leon. Her heart skipped a beat, two in fact, at how attractive and handsome he is.

"Freaky snobs, huh?" Leon glanced at her.

She looked surprised at his muscular figure and the extra arms she had. Never had she seen someone like him.

And his ears. His cat-like ears made him look a bit like those Asian dragons she saw on the manga that Miseria shown her on her phone app that day.

"I had no idea they look so awesome and hot," Opal muttered, standing at her tip-toes to gaze into his eyes.

Leon was a little speechless at who approached him. Her eyes look like the shiniest and brightest blue opals he has ever seen.

Spasibo, young lady." He spoke, trying to act calm, "And may I have the pleasure of your name?"

"Opal," the Rippletail thief blushed, "It's Opal."

"I am Leon," he introduced back with a gentleman's bow, "I have never met a woman as beautiful such as you. And your name fits you very much."

She smiled and blushed, looking at him kiss her hand with his extra arm.

"Uh thank you." Opal grinned.

"Leon is the Ouraboros Covenant's top agent," Emily tells her, "After the Hextails became our allies, the Auraboroses assigned him as the bodyguards' leader for us, Gustave, Yuriknov and Miseria."

"A covenant's top agent?" She grinned with delight, "You must have done something to make the leaders impressed with those four arms."

"Well, it's not that big of a deal." Leon chuckled a bit, rubbing his head with the extra arm.

Finally, they hear the screams of joy with one of the lizards showing something to Axia. One that shocked her and surprised a few.

"What's going on with her?" Gustave asked, "What's she excited about?"

"Wait..." Leon began as he noticed, "Is that pregnancy tester?"

"Wow, Metallica is hysterical!" Opal mumbled, "I mean, that's cool. At least she's the first Rippletail to get pregnant. What else?"

“So it is true. There are more of your kind here,” Leon spoke

"Yeah," Opal answered, "Turns out each of them were sent to different tribes for the safety of this kind of event. But you can ask Mirage all this since she's born with seer dreams."

Leon nodded with the boys being interested on the explanation

"Metallica's with Metaltails, Mirage's with Swifttails, you probably know about Emily and Annie, Leafe's with Dragon Bones, Venus or The Huntress with Snaketails, Phango's with Ivytails and Miserua was raised as a human after being sent to Earth."

"What about you?" Leon asked Opal.

“I was raised by thieves in the Dragontail territory,” she explained.

"Thieves?" He said in mild sadness, "Well at least you redeem yourself when they caught you."

"And there's Umi," Annie called out, "She was once Seth's slave until Ash saved her."

“It’s true. Seth hurt her badly. Just because she looks like a dead dragon.” Annie states

The four-armed Hextail sighed gravelly, watching some of the Rippletails laughing and hugging their husbands in glee.

"Where is The Huntress you speak off?" He questioned.

“In the tent with her poly sexual men probably.” Opal said

His eyes widened in shock. He wasn't sure if he can meet this Rippletail with polysexual tendencies and urges.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Remembering Histories & More Species?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miseria remembers the trip with Rasticore to the Plains of Time to watch the truths on the dark secret and other origins alongside how she became human. Afterward, Kandy announces that more Septarian tribes have been discovered while a family in the desert prepares for their arrival.

Chapter 12: Remembering Histories & More Species?

They were glad they didn't visit Venus AKA The Huntress tonight. Because she has invited her Ivytail harem from the swamplands that is the Ivytails' territory to try it out with the Sparktails she invited into her tent.

She was surprised that some of her Ivytail men got interested with some Sparktail girls. But she didn't mind.

She looked at the ones who waited for Venus, the Rippletail smirking to the ones eager to get it on.

The lizard showed her tits once removing her top to expose her breasts.

"So, shall we?" she simply said.

The men gulped, a little eager, before one of the Ivytails steps forward, taking her lips as she held him.

Both moaned softly as they tongue kissed, tails wagging for the eager mating ritual.

As they continued to kiss, her hands dug in her pants, moaning louder as she tribbed her eager wet clit inside.

The Sparktail with small pigtails on either side of his head approached her from behind, taking off her pants and thrusting his fingers into her eager pussy.

She gasps and moans loudly, "Mmmm, yes. Like that..."

The first one bit her neck down as she gasped a pleasurable moan.

Nearby, the Sparktail women are being fondled and groped by the other Ivytails,who are making them watch the display as their tongues hung out with lust.

The single females groaned loudly from the touches, watching Venus being lifted by one of the males.

"Unnnh, she looks ready to be fucked," one muttered

"Alright, boys, don't hold back now," Venus smirked.

Two Sparktails put her down on her back. When the first one thrusted into her pussy, she gets her breasts groped and has her mouth filled with the second Sparktail's cock.

She moaned from the rough treatment, her hands brought out to grope his ass.

The lizards growled in pleasure, enjoying this sex with the Rippletail huntress, who was eager to mate to repopulate.

The Sparktails with their mates watching moaned loudly from their Ivytail mates' touches and dicks, each moaning softly.

One of the girls was shoved onto her hands and knees when her Ivytail lover pushed her down and began to thrust into her roughly, perhaps from desperation of women.

"Ahhh! Fuck yes!" she screams in pleasure

Venus moaned when the Sparktails cummed into her. Pulling out, she was replaced by two more Sparktails who sandwuched her between themselves and both thrusted their dicks in both her anal and her pussy.

"Aaaah fuck yes!" she started screaming while growling, "Fuck me like a rag doll!"

As the sex continued, outside the tent they were in, Miseria listened in on the sex, hearing the females and Venus each being sexed up like that.

It was reminding her...of what she remembered...what she saw in the Plains of Time with Rasticore...

***

Earlier that day, Rasticore, still more concerned, had used his dimensional chainsaw to take himself and Miseria to the Plains of Time.

He wanted to show the entire truth to her. Even though she somewhat knows why, she wanted to know the full story.

Umbra, worried about her state, has decided to come along to make sure she is comforted and needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Where is it?" She asked him, looking quite down

"Well at least the Plains of Time haven't changed after the worlds fused," Rasticore said, "It's at the right."

"Rasticore, why did you even pull me to here?" she asked, "I mean yes, you did explain-"

"Because if you want to know the full story...this is the only way to see it...and you probably won't like it."

"Why do people say that?"

Umbra meowed nervously, Nightraid the panther cub riding on her back. She doesn't want the innocent cub to see something explicit. Especially her owner as well.

After a moment of walking, they found the portal they were looking for.

"This..." he began, "Is how it happened."

She watched the first portal, showing Kandy, her entire dress shown looking ragged, recovering as she groaned, looking at Anya who struggled with her hands tied.

"Anya!" she spoke in fear, watching the many Solarians surrounding her with the weary half dragon pulled violently by the hair.

There were roars and hisses when Kylo, Anya's allosaurus charged in with Chase on his back. As the dinosaur and chimera ripped the Solarians apart with tooth and claw, Kylo accidentally knocks a Solarian holding bottles of liquid towards Anya and Kandy.

The allosaurus yelped, realizing what he had done when he saw the vials smash onto the two girls. Before the Solarian holding the bottles could make her escape, she was chomped down at the waistline by Kylo.

A third bottle of the stuff was flung high by the dying Solarian as Kandy realized.

"LOOK OUT!" she shouts, pushing Anya away, getting the second dose of the liquid.

Chase barked with worry, spitting acid at the last Solarian about to slash them, hitting him squarely in the face as he screeched from the burning.

When he slashes at the wolf with his one unharmed eye, he was stunned when the sword showed no harm or effect on the wolf.

"They're IMMUNE!?" 

He was immediately decapitated by Mammon.

When that happened, when it was all clear, the pets and Miseria watching the past looked fearful at what they saw: darkened veins appearing in their bodies.

"Oh no," Miseria gasped, realizing that it was the same stuff she and Kandy were hit with at the night they saved Eclipsa and Globgor.

Except Kandy had a double dose of it.

In the vision, Kandy moaned with agony and lust from the curse as Anya cried out with want. The allosaurus nudges his owner with worry, before he lifted his head and let out a roar for help.

Moments later, the call was answered by Deathlok's roar.

The vision had the younger Toffee and Rasticore, the former still with long hair with bangs shown now donning the battle armor that was seen in Moon's tapestry and the latter with hair clips on his frills and dead goat skulls for kneepads, both on Deathlok as they approached.

"What's with the hair clips?" Miseria said as she noticed.

"When I was younger, my frills couldn't stay down and I had to um, resort to using hair clips." he explained, "And um...I use to have pimples when I joined."

She remembered seeing the vision of Rasticore with zits on his face during her history lesson, remembering that well.

"We been hit by the curse!" Kandy in the vision cried out in agony as Kylo and Chase paced around in panic. The golden raptor is seen eating the remains of the slaughtered Solarians.

"And...she saved me from getting more of it," Anya spoke, groaning in pain.

"Damn!" Toffee frowned.

"Girls, hang in there!" The younger frilled lizard in fear spoke, "We'll get you out of this."

"Are we..." Kandy winced, "Are we going to die?"

The dragon looked fearful to Toffee, the latter looking fearful in secret.

After hearing that she was hit more by that curse and finding out what the cure was, he knew what he had to do.

"No," he spoke, "But listen to me now if you and she need to survive."

"Yes?" the wincing girls asked.

"I have searched for many ways to cure this curse that is similar to the Solarian sword, but different. And what I discovered..."

He held his arm as he continued, "A Septarian's cum must be injected into you."

Miseria couldn't believe what she heard.

"WHAT!?" The girls screeched. Hearing that new information made the dinosaurs and chimera grunt and bark in shock.

"They must be hesitating when they heard about that news," Miseria observed as Umbra shielded Nightraid's eyes.

"Uh yeah, the next part, I think you should take Nightraid from this scene, okay?" he asked the panther.

Umbra nodded, lifting the cub before heading away for a few minutes.

As that happened, Rasticore's younger self asked, "Kandy, Anya, how much have you been hit with?"

"Only one bottle. Would have been two if the dragon didn't save me," Anya explained.

"Then that means..." he spoke in fear.

"That means that she would need twice the amount of cum. From two." Toffee in horror finished.

"What?!" the girls and Miseria shouted in shock.

Both versions of Rasticore looked shameful at the reveal.

The dinosaurs present growled with worry, knowing this is really shameful for future partners for their masters before they sighed and left them,giving them privacy.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Anya gulped, "I've slept with many men but they were wearing protection."

"I wish there was a way...but I can't...I just can't..." Toffee spoke with tears in his eyes.

He was going to lose her this way if he did nothing. But if he tried something, then the four would hold on to that guilt of what would come for eternity.

Miseria, however, looked at the scene, realizing what this was about.

A life with a huge sin or a death with huge regret.

"I am so sorry that I snapped at you guys when I learned your secret," she whispered in remorse and regret, thinking about Kandy's near suicide that she stopped.

Kandy, however, came to Toffee as she whispered, "You don't have to do this..."

The male only held her with a tear, saying, "But your life matters...no matter what."

Both women winced from the effects, alerting the men with them as Kandy sobs from the agony.

"Just...help us......," she sobbed from the pain.

The younger Rasticore, with reluctant, only said, "All right...but what happens here tonight, it must NOT be told to anyone, you understand?"

"Fuck yes, mom!" Anya in agony shouted in sarcasm as she grunted.

That's when Miseria watched in stunned silence at what she's about to witness. The truth that is so painful, it could not be revealed to anyone but was too late after what they've been through in the present.

"For you, Kandy..." Toffee only said, lifting the dragon to him.

Anya moaned out in pain when Rasticore lifted her onto his lap. He is a virgin, yes. But losing it in this situation will be a sacrifice he must make.

Both women's clothes were taken off as the men prepared themselves for this drastic measure to cure them of this curse. The four knew that this will haunt them forever if they don't expose their secret to anyone they know and care about.

Rasticore finally turned to her, saying, "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to."

"But I want to see it all..." Miseria replied with determination.

She watched, knowing that she's a little scarred when she first saw Venus' gang bang at the Ivytail village where they got her and Phango.

Toffee's top removed, the females moaned from the grinding, the past Toffee's thin pants unbuttoned with the younger Rasticore's jeans unzipped, their dicks rubbed to be stiffened.

"Crap, I hope I won't get pregnant from this," Anya winced as Rasticore takes her hips and arranges her so he is settled in between her legs.

"Fuck, I don't want to impregnate you anymore than you want to," Rasticore's younger self spoke, "But we both know it's the only way."

Miseria, watching, frowned in a bit of jealously before turning to the older lizard in jeans.

"Drastic measures, remember?" He sighed in shame, "Besides, I had to sacrifice my virginity for this."

She cocks her brow a bit, unsure whether to snarl at him or not that he lost his virginity to something like this.

Miseria watched the lizards and dragon humping with the girls moaning

"Agh! Fuck!" the female Snaketail growls.

"This is so shameful but this has to work in order for this stuff to get off us!" Kandy moaned, holding onto Toffee as he thrusts into her.

Anya grunted a bit, a little disappointed at Rasticore's slow humping.

“Come on faster,” she demanded

As he grunts to try humping, the young lizard only said, “This is my first time with sex okay!?”

The two growled and grunted, the younger frilled lizard groaning with tears in his eyes, feeling humiliated about it.

Miseria continued watching with her tail wagging as she growled in jealousy despite what had to be done.

The older Rasticore looked at her, her hands fondling in her black jeans, the blue jeans of his trying to not bulge upon watching her masturbate.

“Fuck, not now,” he muttered as he held his crotch.

After a moment, he looked down at the bulge, sighing in defeat before moving his hands down to secretly fondle the bulge in jeans.

Kandy cries out a little, hanging onto Toffee as he makes her ride him on his lap in their sitting position, her face buried into his neck as the veins slowly vanish a bit.

The lizards and dragon moaned with the young Rasticore thrusting and grunting to Anya, him screaming while cumming in her before the veins were gone from her.

Kandy still had her veins as the dragon groaned and moaned loudly.

“The...the veins are still there...” she muttered.

“As I said,” Toffee with fear and regret said, “since you had a double dose of the curse...”

“That would mean...” Miseria realized, looking at the younger Rasticore

"No, no, no, come on, no," the young Rasticore moaned, not wanting to do it more on Kandy that time.

"But...I don't have a choice, Rasticore's younger self sighed in regret, preparing himself.

His younger self had already gone behind her, saying through his moans, “I’m sorry Kandy! I don’t want this to be done but you have to live!”

“I know...” the dragon moaning and feeling both dicks inside her said

Miseria saw the look of guilt and shame from the males humping in her holes and yet, she had wished it was her instead oddly.

“It had to be done,” Rasticore sadly said.

The Rippletail sighed as she came in front of him, looking at his eyes, speaking through moans of the fondling.

“At least make the experience of what I saw...pleasurable...” she to him, her free hand pointing to themselves masturbating in their jeans.

The lizard with frills blush a bit, her exposing her breasts with back turned, holding his hands to grope her breast and cameltoe to fondle

She made herself moan when he did as she told him to do while she glances back at the scene, unsure if she should watch it or not.

The dragon in the past moaned loudly from the past two bucking and thrusting more and more, Anya only watching in shock with her tail rubbing the clit, moaning loudly from watching.

This had been the dark secret they kept and Miseria had somewhat almost paid the price for digging deeper 

Speaking of deeper, she felt her Rasticore’s claw dig in her jeans to her fondled clit

“Unn Rasticore...” she moans

“You got the answers you wanted,” he growled and whispered, “And you now have to pay a price. And I don’t mean about the Sparktails fiasco.”

She could hear from the tone that he was horny, especially when feeling his bulge grinding her from behind

She moaned loud from his groping and grinding. Perhaps dragons would be this desperate like the Dragontail husband she has.

As they groped, the scene of Rasticore, Toffee, and Kandy in the past continued with the younger lizard's hair clips broken off when the frills flapped up.

"AGH! TOFFEE!" Kandy screamed, feeling them both inside her, some slight blood on where Toffee was.

She and Toffee had lost their virginity.

"Just hang on, we're almost done," Toffee panted.

Rasticore grunted from behind as he thrusted into her, her anal squeezing him to the point he became hornier.

"Oh god!" Miseria gasped and blushed upon watching.

She grunted and moaned from his touch from the scene she could not stop watching.

"Fuck Rasticore!" Miseria moans loudly from his touch, hearing the sound of his pants unzipped.

"Like I said...you need to pay a price..." he spoke in a horny tone, his penis sprung out.

She found herself flat on a rock, with Rasticore hovering over her as he pulls off her pants.

"Safety word is.....Melon," he growled lustfully.

Her entire clothing removed, the lizard with frills flapped up thrusted hard into her, the nude Rippletail gasping and moaning loudly.

"Unnnh Rasticore..." she moans.

The two groaned and roared loudly, the Rippletail clinging on to Rasticore, her watching and grunting, pinching her tits.

"Fuck, Miseria..." he moans, "I wish I had met you and lost virginity to you first."

"I know," Miseria growls.

His thrusts became harder and rougher as she watches the scene at the corner of her eye. It felt so good that she forgotten the safety word.

“FUCK RASTICORE YES!!” She screamed

She hears Kandy scream out in pleasure after both Toffee and Rasticore came into her.

“Cum with me!” Miseria shouts to Rasticore as she growls in pleasure.

“Miseria I love you!” He roars

“And I never ever want to lose you!” He continued

"I WAS GONNA SAY THAT!"

With that yell, she latches onto him and both of them cummed hard.

"You better swear you won't go cheating on me again!" She growled.

He panted, nodding, "I promise...just remember it was before I met you."

"I fucking know that! I meant in the future!" she glared, remembering Heinous Meteora's crush on her.

He could tell who she was referring to, stating, "Obviously I fucking wouldn't cheat you for that slut who's dead AND doesn't exist anymore in Meteora!"

Afterward, the two nuzzled a bit, hugging tenderly for a moment, then redressed as the vision was playing the aftermath with the past dragon crying.

"We...we've..." she began.

"I know..." Toffee said, hugging her.

"But um...at least we're cured, right?" Anya tried grinning.

The lizards and dragon in the past looked away a bit, Rasticore of the past speaking, "What if someone found out about this?"

"They won't...nobody will know," Toffee spoke, starting to sound eerily calm, "As long as none of us ever speak of it again."

"But how...?" Kandy asked with her wiping some tears up, them redressing, "How will we-"

At that moment, Toffee snatched his sickle, grabbing the curve of his hair, slashing the bottom half with them stunned.

They looked shocked as Toffee slicked his front ends back, resembling how he looked when Moon confronted Toffee.

Toffee then looked seriously, acting calm, cold, and calculating, "THIS will be proof enough."

"Toffee.....your hair....," Kandy nearly touched the chopped off hair on the ground. The Sins hear the slashing of hair and were stunned at what they saw, with Lilith gasping.

He turns to his raptors, the pack immediately became stoic when they saw his expression.

Miseria remembered that some Asians cut their hair because of dishonor and having to cut it off as a symbol of ending the old life.

For Toffee, the prince who had a lot of emotions that day, had died and replaced with a stern, calculating and cold-like lizard being.

At least during the time of what she witnessed, to the near death of Kandy & Comet's assassination, his confrontation of Moon, the events leading to him being absorbed in the wand, regaining his finger and body, and up to when he lost his life to Star Butterfly and nearly broke down insanely before being crushed at that time.

However, he still had his insane and scary moments at times.

And she got curious about the time he was possessing Belphegor. Does he have any raptor traits after he regained his new body from Dragoth.

In the past vision, she sees Toffee walk off with a dark and cold scowl as the Sins followed him behind like loyal hounds of a proud hunter.

"Toffee?" Miseria asked quietly as she watched.

Out of all the Sins, Lillith was the one most secretly worried. Did what he do to save his princess cause what he became?

The beta raptor shook her head, returning to being stoic before she darted to where Toffee and the other raptors went. The Mewmans will know why The Lizard chose velociraptors.

Just like Daenrys Targaryen with her dragons, she thought, almost picturing Toffee sitting on his throne with the raptors surrounding him like royalty and a proud hunter.

"Now do you get it?" Rasticore asked.

"Yes...no wonder Kandy almost killed herself last night and Toffee acts like he's got no emotions at times." Miseria sighed.

She watched Toffee near an enemy soldier with the same cold face.

Then, to her notice, his face quickly and became scary as he grinned sadistically, eyes slit, "SURPRISE!!"

He jumped with the sickle in hand, slashing an enemy Solarian with the raptors screeching.

She sees another scene where Toffee and his raptors surround a whimpering Mewman royal in an empty tent.

"You seemed to be a little greedy man," Mammon steps forward, showing he represents greed, "Very hungry for power and fame," Beelzebub steps forward, hissing, "And lastly, too proud of yourself."

Lucifer leans towards the man's ear from behind, growling.

"Play nice with them, Shastacan," he coldy stated before he and the other four raptors left the tent. 

With a snap of his fingers, the three raptors representing the Mewman royal's sins devoured him.

"So Globgor DIDN'T kill him after all," Miseria realized.

"Toffee found out what Shastacan had done and punished him for it in his own way," Rasticore explained, watching the silhouettes of the three raptors ripping the man apart inside the tent with blood splattering on the cloth.

As she watches, she saw the non-Septarian monsters cowering at the dinosaurs and prehistoric animals the Septarians have with Akuma snarling at them.

"Damn," she spoke quietly.

"Yeah..." he spoke to her.

She later notices another vision, taking a look at it which shows a band of Metaltails scanning a destroyed village where Dragontails are found dead with the lead Metaltail being a woman with one arm with the other covered in a cloth, that is revealed to be missing.

"Rouga....," Rasticore recognized his adoptive mother.

Rouga fell into the basement of a house when she steps on some weak planks. As she was getting up, a sword is pointed at her face.

"Is that....you?" Miseria realized, recognizing the scared and small child as Rasticore.

He nods sadly.

"That was..." he began with tears, "That was when I lost everything."

A deep ache was felt in her heart. She and Rasticore are the same. They lost their parents to the Solarians.

Turning back to the vision, she watches Rouga holding up her hand to tell the young Rasticore that she means no harm before taking the sword from him. In an instant, tears spilled from his eyes as he instantly jumps onto her chest as Rouga held him.

"It's all right, little one..." she spoke to him, "You will be safe, young Dragontail."

The child sniffed sadly with Rasticore, his heart felt, looking saddened at the scene.

"Wow," Miseria said.

There were shouting as Steeljaw and some Metaltail patrollers arrived at the hole, helping Rouga get out with Rasticore in her arm.

"A survivor," she tells them, "Lost his family to the damn Solarians."

A Metaltail growled in hatred, "They're animals!"

"Mommy...daddy...why did they take them both?" he cried in tears.

"We're sorry, little one," she calmly spoke to him, "Your mother and father and siblings were murdered."

"I don't have siblings," he spoke, "Just people who bullied me outside mom and dad."

"Shhh..." Rouga spoke, patting him, "It's all right. Where you're going, you won't have to worry anymore."

"That's so sad," Miseria with tears spoke.

"We....we better get back," Rasticore suggested, not wanting to watch his past played out again, "The kids might get worried."

"At least they'll be happy to have a mom like me. I wish I knew what happened to my parents."

It was then she noticed something from one last portal, two lizard figures carrying a newborn baby lizard girl similar to herself while running.

"It's me," she whispered, her voice trembling with emotion.

Her father, a Dragontail with features that reminds her of the Hungarian Horntail from Harry Potter, using his intimidating roar to paralyze some Solarians hounding them with her mother, a Rippletail wearing an iris flower hairpin slashes open a portal that reveals the orphanage Miseria grew up in.

"That's the..." she spoke in shock.

The mother entered the portal, then put her infant baby down at the orphanage door, tears streaming as she held something, looking one last time at the sleeping baby lizard.

"Wait...I remember this..." Miseria spoke in tears.

Her mother takes out a potion bottle, gently giving it to her sleeping baby as her lizard form changes that to a human baby. Sobbing, she strokes her transformed baby's cheek before heading into the portal where she and Miseria's father are seen calling over the Solarians who chased after them, ending their lives as the portal closes.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" she cried out, "Please..."

She fell to her knees, saddened at what she witnessed and remembered. They gave their lives to give her a normal non-lizard life.

But she now know more than ever that they did loved her.

After a moment, Rasticore put his hand on her shoulder, the shirtless lizard in cape looking calmly at her.

"We should go," Rasticore spoke, "Besides, I think that's enough history for today."

The Rippletail smiled softly, wiping her tears a bit before getting up.

She has learned the truth about herself and everything. But now she has finally found friends and family that helped her go through everything.

All she knew was that her biological parents sacrificed themselves to save their daughter.

"You're right," she smiled softly, "Let's go home. Together."

***

The sound of screams of pleasure of Venus brought her back to reality, her realizing where she was, quickly moving away and entering one of the tents.

"Okay, no more gang bangs," she grumbled, trying to shake the image of Venus getting gang banged out of her head. Umbra senses it and curled around her as she laid down.

She petted her panther chimera, sighing and muttering, "At least I know the truth."

She then looked at the crib where her sleeping babies were. She would ensure they stay safe and unharmed by any means necessary.

"Miseria?" Kandy's voice was heard from outside.

"Kandy?"

The dragon girl entered, seeing her friend slumped on the sleeping area of the tent.

"So many of the Rippletails are trying to get pregnant," she reported with a smile, "It'll be time for the Rippletail tribe to be revived again."

"How is Spector and Sparta? Did they think about any names for their kids?" She asked while stroking her panther's fur

"They're working on it," Kandy replied, "But they wanna give them pretty cool names."

"I see." Miseria giggled.

With this type of news, she was perhaps glad about a few things.

After a few moments, Kandy looked seriously as she noticed her look in her eyes.

"So you found out the entire truth in the Plains of Time..." she began.

"Yes...I didn't realize that what happened actually affected all of you badly." Miseria sighed, "If I was put in that position, I'd be ashamed and scarred by it for life too."

She turned on her side, her tail curling around her a bit, "And I saw what truly happened to me and my parents."

"I'm sorry," Kandy spoke, hugging her friend.

The lizard and dragon hugged for a moment, the dragon removing herself afterward.

"I got some news about new Septarian tribes," she shows her phone to her, showing headlines and pictures of new Septarians on it.

"First Sparktails and Dusttails and now them?" Miseria gaped, "Where the heck were they before the worlds cleaved?"

"Who knows, but with more species of each Septarian, we're probably gonna get lucky to find more of them." she giggled, "Next, we'll be informed about dragons."

"Maybe one day," Miseria smirked.

"You know," she continued and pondered, "Maybe if that damn Moon actually saw the truth one day, then she'd be less dumb and less unforgiving."

"Well she IS undaunted," Kandy sighed, remembering the Butterfly queen.

"I hope so too," she smiled, "Would you think there are Rippletails among one if these tribes?" 

"I hope so, let's ask Mirage about any visions of any more Rippletails," she insisted.

***

Somewhere in a bone-infested desert, two lizard children are seen making bone ornaments out of small animal bones. The two boys sported gills and ear fins of a sea dragon, which means they are Rippletails.

"Fang! Bones!" A woman's voiced called out.

"Mom and Dad are back," the boys grinned, running towards a Rippletail woman wearing some bone jewelery and dressed in a simple sleeveless dress.

They rushed out of the door, smiling to the parents that have arrived to them with beams in their eyes.

"You boys didn't do anything naughty while we're gone?" a male Septarian wearing tiger skulls as shoulder pads and helmet smiled, lifting one boy up with a grin.

"No," one spoke.

"Good," the Rippletail woman smiled. Just then, her husband sniffs the air, making him grin.

"Seems to me we're gonna have visitors soon," he said.

"Like when the humans discovered the Bonetails, Groundtails, Raptortails, Rainbowtails and Lycantails?" Fang asked.

"I wanna meet the other tribes, Mom and Dad," Bones insisted eagerly, "Shaman Femur says there's a Rippletail tribe with the army getting ready to fight the Deadtails."

"They're not a real tribe, are they?" the other son with concern asked.

"No, they are artificially created." the father explained. "Them and the dead dragon."

"By a demon," their mother snarled with hatred, "Boys, if anything bad happens when our guests arrives....."

Loud stomps are heard as a chimera lands before them. It is a Rugops with bat ears and wings wearing bone armor.

"Stay close with Ribcage at all cost," she finished.

"We will, Mom!" Their sons understood as they got onto the Flying Rufox who took them to the center of their village.

"We need the Hades' Cold Steel to defeat the Deadtails," the woman said to her husband, "Its the only way to defeat them, Incisor."

"I know, Claudia," her husband kissed her cheek in reassurance, "I hope our guests can make enough weapons with that steel."

"What about the dragons we see sometimes?" Claudia asked, "Can't we ask for assistance with them?"

"These dragons have been here for eons. The royal family is of the descendant of the legendary Leviathan. And we're not even sure if they will do so, even after the worlds fused."

She sighed, looking concerned.

"I just pray for good events," she leaned against him as he held her.

"I hope so too...I hope so too..." the husband nodded, concerned about what was to come.

End of Chapter 12


	13. More Tribes & Septarian Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Opal and Leon get to know one another, the Deadtails strike and fail to gain new allies, though they don't leave empty handed. And as most of the tribes meet together, they go on to stop a fight between the Bloodtails and Lycantails over a misunderstanding.

Chapter 13: More Tribes & Septarian Rivals

Fangore has sent some squadrons of Deadtails and undead Solarians to a canyon where the new tribe was discovered, hoping they would ally themselves with Seth and him.

The information from his undead Solarian crows says that the Groundtails are a tribe of Earthbenders, which means that they can control the rocks and earth and they are excellent diggers and can sense vibrations from the earth. Being underground dwellers, they have been spotted by the undead crows.

He hoped that the Groundtails will be ally worthy.

The Deadtails would ensure it, one way or another.

The undead tribe had entered through the desert through the harsh sands. They had planned to force them to become the newest allies.

“Soldiers,” one had shouted, “it’s time we start on the alliance of the newly discovered tribes! We’ve waited long enough from sitting and waiting to make our move! Today is the day to recruit the first of the new tribes by force!”

They cheered and roared, weapons risen.”

Hidden within the crevasses of the canyon walls, eyes are seen looking down at the Deadtails and undead Solarians with hatred.

"The demons are back," a woman's voice growled.

"We know what Seth is like," a man's voice hissed, "He was the reason the other tribes including us were banished before the humans discovered us in this new world."

As the undead advanced forward, a hooded figure stood before them.

To their surprise, the lizard woman is blind.

"You smell of death and evil," the lizard woman glared, "As chief of the Groundtails, we will not bow down to those demons."

She then turned to them as she continued, “We must prepare for war.”

The Deadtails and undead Solarians were taken by surprise when giant boulders are thrown onto them, crushing them permanently. They looked up in time to see brown-colored lizards performing martial arts moves, making the rocks form and getting thrown at them.

"We will NOT ally ourselves to that monster!" The blind lizard woman snarled, stomping her foot into the ground that causes huge spikes to strike the undead by surprise.

“Go back to being dead!” One cocky lizard shouts as another boulder was tossed.

The Deadtails then planned to use their ice,wind and fire powers onto them. However, the woman's nose twitched and she immediately slams her palms down to the ground, causing more spikes to appear and skewer the undead lizards.

"How can she see if she's blind!?" A Solarian zombie gasped.

“Impossible!” The other shouts before being smacked by rocks

The woman laughed heartily as the zombies get pummeled by rocks, " I can 'see' you guys through my nose, feet, hands,ears and even the vibrations on the ground."

She lifts her hands up,palms up.

"That's why they called me, Puma the Blind Gladiator!!!" 

She smacks her palms together as a loud thunderclap is heard with the canyon walls suddenly sliding shut on the squadron, crushing them into pancakes.

"Tell Seth and Fangore that the tribes that they banished will never give in to your undead wishes!" Puma threatened, "We have links to the Dusttails who can put you back to your graves!"

"Yeah, they're called Ghosttails or Phantomtails for a reason!" A male Groundtail shouted.

“Damn you!” One growls during the attack.

However, the Deadtails not seen fighting would get what they want, dead or alive

Some had exited the graves, a Solarian shouts, “we got what we need. We have to go.”

In a quick session before the Groundtails could realize, they retreat from the fight. 

"They're coming back to enslave us," Puma glared, "We must meet the girl with Bahamut and Leviathan's blood so all of the tribes will unite as one to bring the undead back to where they belong."

"You sure the princess will help us, Puma?" A Groundtail woman suspected.

She flicked her nose cockily, "The new tribes that the humans discovered were banished to the other parts of Mewni because our ancestors realized about what Seth had done to them. Kanashimi is another story. She will make things right by putting her daddy to his rightful place in Hell.

“I see,” he said. “Then we must find her fast.”

The blind chief smirked, "We better meet our old friends, the Bonetails, to say that their crazy old shaman was right about Seth's return. Including an army lead by the princess and the former prince-turned-Harbinger."

"After all, their Rippletail, Claudia, will be thrilled that she isn't the only one."

***

Kandy had never seen a raptor courtship before. And Cyril and Kushina were surprised when they saw Mammon, one of Toffee's Sins, offer Korihana a rose to which the snow raptor took demurely,trying to hide her blush and emotions to the golden raptor that got her attention.

Kandy watched in amazement, “this...this is pretty interesting.”

"Korihana usually shoos off any males that wanted to court her," Kushina informs her, "But I never seen her accepting Mammon like that."

"Though, he is known to be real greedy when it comes to food and has a huge habit of stealing things that caught his attention," Kandy added.

A moment later, Mirage exits her tent with Ferdelance by her side, the Swifttail caressing her belly that may have contain their child as they approached the group.

"I have a vision about the Groundtails and Bonetails," Mirage announced, "A Rippletail woman by the name of Claudia is living with the Bonetails and has two Rippletail sons."

“That’s pretty cool,” Kandy spoke, “What else?”

Mirage smiled again, "I see a woman with a Rainbowtail raised by a creature seen as a holy symbol by the Monkeytails in their jungle territory. Also, these new tribes seem stranger."

"How strange?" Cyril asked.

"Septarians that can turn both into humans and lizards at will and Septarians that are half velociraptor," Ferdelance listed out.

Most grinned at the sound of the news, Kandy softly smiling, “And the dragons?”

“I saw one blurred vision involving your family,” Mirage concludes

She gave her a worried look, "Though it seems it would be really heartbreaking when they find out who your mother is."

“Oh,” she sail looking down 

“Your brothers and sister especially,” Mirage finish

"I have siblings?" She said in shock.

"Full dragon siblings," she said, "But I can tell they will love you when you save your dragon family from the undead."

"Your mother is from a dragon tribe called the Frostfangs," Ferdelance revealed, "Your mother's family are descendants of Leviathan."

“I...” Kandy sheds tears of joy 

“One of your brothers however looks like your father with wings and a huge ass amount of hair. Despite that though, he has a pure heart unlike him.”

Despite the irony she was glad for what she learned.

“Perhaps his looks could work to our advantage against your father.”

“I think for now we’ll try to find them and the other lizards”, the dragon spoke

They nodded in confirmation before Miseria came out of her tent.

"I heard Mirage said something about dragons," she called out, "Did she dream about them?"

“Of course she did,” she smile

She held Miseria‘a hand as she continues, “And I actually have siblings!”

"That's cool," she said in relief, "I just hope they would accept you after what happened to your mom."

“I hope so too let alone me.”

"Or not I could give them a piece of my mind like I did with Hekapoo and Moon," she reassured with a confident grin.

They hear a screech, looking up to see Aerosmite's pterodactyl over to them before the rainbow-haired Swifttail jumped off its back, using his airbending to fly down.

"Dudettes and dudes, we just saw where the Bonetail village is," he reported as Flash landed next to him.

The crowd who heard had gathered upon hearing the news

"Flash and I were looking for a spot so I can practice my songs until we spotted a boneyard," he explains, "When we took a closer look, we saw Septarians wearing bone armor or with bones sticking out not like a Deadtail. Sure enough, one if them was a Rippletail and she has a family with two boy Rippletails."

"Not only did we find the Bonetails, we saw the Groundtails there too. Turns out they were talking about meeting the princess in order for all the tribes that got banished by Seth to unite as one to take down the dead."

“So there will be more male Rippletails after all,” Phango mused

"That's good news," Leila said with a smile, "You did say that male Rippletails are rare."

"Rare like a female Ivytail," he nodded, "I heard you and the Hextails talking last night. Did they agree with turning you into one of them?"

"Um...well I..." she began before meekly nodding, "Probably."

"Dmitri says the transmutation spell would be a little painful for a human to turn into a Septarian," she reassured, "After all, I think being a lizard is fine for me."

"I know what you feel," Miseria points out

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kandy spoke with worry.

"Of course I will," Leila reassured her.

"But it has to be on a full moon, Natashya said," she informed, "She says its the best way for the spell to become effective."

"But don't go lose your soul," Miseria reminded with worry, "I once watched Fullmetal Alchemist and those boys lost their arm,leg and entire body in a transmutation spell!"

A few looked confused before she continued, "Look it up."

"Have you guys seen Opal and Leon?" Cydil noticed.

"Opal mentioned something about getting to know the bodyguard better," Annie said to Cyril.

"Oh boy," the Wintertail realized, "I hope the humans wouldn't mind catching two lizards doing it in the movie theater."

The older girls blushed as they realized where this was going to head.

***

At the movie theater, Moon was watching a romantic film as Globgor, Eclipsa, and River had sat on the front row of the film.

"Moon Pie, this movie is false advertising," River complained, "There is no falling pies in this "Pie Falling" film."

"Shhh, River, please give this um, 'movie' thing a shot." Globgor said, "Besides, you're missing the best part."

He pointed to the lead couple kissing with Eclipsa starry eyed while the blond bearded man looked even more confused.

All while unknown to the ones up front, Leon and Opal had gone to the back of the movie theater, watching the same scene in the film.

The former thief chuckled as they watched the movie with the four-armed Hextail. She should be thankful that the humans have easy locks to pick last night so she and Leon can enter without intruding. It was there that they started to "get to know each other."

"So," she began quietly to her four armed comrade, "Enjoying what you see?"

"A bit, but..." He then looked at her eyes carefully, him smiling slowly to her.

"I have to admit, you are very beautiful," he said, taking her hands, "No wonder the thieves named you Opal."

The Rippletail leaned up to him, then gave him a kiss, both moaning from the gentle kiss she gave him.

"Opal...is it mating season for you Rippletails?" he asked, blushing as he asked.

"Maybe." she smirked.

She kissed him more, the two of them falling down as they moaned passionately.

He moaned softly from the kisses she gave, her lips and tongue being so tender on his neck.

"Here, allow me," Opal spoke, helping him off his jacket with her slipping hers off.

***

Unbeknownst to the scene behind the movie screen, the audience began to hear sounds of what they recognized as the birds and the bees, most of them covering their ears or the children's ears.

Many were shouting and screaming as most departed.

"Now I'm really confused about this infernal picture!" River spoke, "Someone is clearly making shadow puppets with their fingers about the Avariuses being foolish!"

However, the former king was dragged away by the former queens and size shifter.

Before the audience could get out, the movie screen tore. And the place was filled with horrified gasps and a woman screaming.

The crowd that screamed, who covered the children's eyes, looked horrified with the Butterflies stunned at what they saw: The four armed lizard groping inside Opal's shirt with breasts exposed and her grinding on his exposed dick.

"Well, that IS unexpected!" River shouted at the scene, "And I thought it would be as boring as that Crazy Rich Asians film."

Hearing that, both lizards noticed the crowd panicking and darting from the theater, both blushing with intensity as the two quickly covered their exposed parts.

"This is bad idea to get to know you, Leon!" She squeaked in humiliation.

The Hextail waves his hand, a mage circle appearing as they get teleported back to their camp.  
"Wait...was that Miseria?" Moon spoke quietly.

***

Back at the camp, at an empty tent, the two reappeared in an instant, landing on the ground with their items held by the four armed lizard's tail.

"That...was embarrassing," Opal spoke, "I'm so sorry."

"It was honestly quite interesting," the male admitted, the items put aside with the two only in their shirt and pants looking at one another.

"You're not mad?" She blushed, looking into his eyes.

"You have urges and it can't be helped," Leon sighed, removing the shirt of his.

She turned, looking at him as he continued, "Besides, mating season for Rippletails make you crazy, from what I heard."

Opal looked surprised at what he said, her tail wagging with his.

"Well.....I wouldn't bring any harm now that we're back at our place," she sighed as she lowers his pants. She seemed quite surprised that his V-shaped hips have black flames tattoos on them.

"Impressed, are you?" he smirked to her.

"Those are so cool, Leon!" Opal grinned.

"So," he said to her, pinning her to the bed as he removed her shirt, "Where were we?"

The Rippletail watched as his upper arms groped her breasts, his tongue licking the hardened tits as she moaned loudly.

She bucked with the lower arms grinding her exposed clit, gasping in pleasure.

"You're gonna love this," he grinned, pulling her pants off with a horny chuckle, his penis still stiff from earlier.

He groped her ass with her feeling his hard member slowly inserted into her, the Rippletail blushing.

"This is going to be great!" She smiled, "If Leila gets turned into a lizard soon, she'll know why Septarian sex is great."

He began to buck his hips into her, Opal gasping as she held his shoulders with his lower arms holding her waist so he can angle her and hit her sweet spots at each thrusts.

The pants fallen to the ground, he kicked them off as the nude lizards continued thrusting and moaning.

"Ah Leon!" she moans loudly, "So big..."

"And you're so tight and wet!" He growled, his upper arms placed over her head as his lower arms held her.

She growled in pleasure, feeling herself penetrated by the thrusts of his and arms holding her.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she starts screaming.

He growled and snarled as he thrusted into her,feeling her internal walls squeezing down on him.

"Ah! Woman! You are trying to make a meal out of me!" He roared

"Am I?" She teased, licking his chest teasingly.

He felt her tongue on his tits as he growled in pleasure, the four armed lizard thrusting harder

"Woman, ah....! I'm going to cum real hard!" He lifts her upward so they settle in a sitting position, Opal gasping and moaning when he nuzzles into her neck.

"Then do it!" she growled a bit, "Cum fucking hard!"

He felt her teeth on his neck, gasping in pleasure as he could feel himself about to release into her.

"AH, OPAL!!" He let out an ecstasy-filled roar,throwing his head back and all four of his arms grabbing her tightly as he came into her until most of his seed splattered out of her.

She screamed loudly, feeling whatever seed was splattered inside, feeling the intensity.

After a moment, he fell back with Opal plopping on top of him as they panted in exhaustion. She teased him by nibbling his left lynx ear.

He blushed a bit to her, the Rippletail and Hextail holding each other as she whispered, "That was fun."

"Da, I had this fun when I was working," he nuzzled into her neck as they basked in the aftermath of their love-making.

Both nuzzled a bit, Opal smiling, "I had a blast, Leon."

He grinned, holding her close as they rest from their sex. It seems fate has found him a mate for him that fits him perfectly.

***

Hokage scanned the area with Lavafang flying, carrying him on his back. From his fortress in the Hottail territory,an earthquake was felt but no damages were brought up to his people.

He suspects that the Groundtails are on the move. And he was right when he saw the brown-scaled Septarians with another tribe appearing to be wearing bone armor and bones sticking out of them as if they were the undead heading to where Toffee's camp is.

"Shit!" He quickly dialed Toffee's number, putting the phone to his ear.

"Report!" the voice of Toffee spoke on the other line.

"Toffee, you're not gonna believe this!" He spoke with concern.

Lavafang yowled when he spots that from the opposite direction, there was a dust cloud. The dragon-tiger thought it was the Deadtails but when the dust cloud clears, it wasn't the Deadtails at all. 

But Septarians that are sprinting so quickly that their legs looked blurred. Running by their sides are a pack of velociraptors and deinonychuses.

"Holy shit, the three tribes are here to meet you guys!" Hokage gasped as he and Lavafang swooped down to the camp.

He and Lavafang looked surprised at the predicament. Could they have known about Seth and the Deadtail mess as well?

Hokage and his pet yelped when they crash-landed, tumbling a bit before they stopped with their faces on the ground.

"Ow!" The blue Hottail groaned.

The rumbling stops when the entire camp looked up and saw the three tribes, their chiefs riding on a mountain lion, a skull-armored gorgonops and a battle-scarred and tattooed raptor.

"Who is your leader?" The Groundtail chief, a blind woman shouted.

"We're right here," Kandy's voice spoke, the dragon holding her daughter with one hand and the other holding Toffee's hand while he held Tetsuro, both on slings when they approached.

The Groundtail woman hops off her mountain lion as she marches forward.

"I am Puma, chief of the Groundtails," she introduced herself.

Two Septarians got off the gorgonops and raptor. The Bonetail chief looks like he is covered in armor made of dinosaur and Solarian bones with his red eyes shining out and the Raptortail resembles a raptor with a feathery tail.

"I am the Bonemaster," the Bonetail chief boomed out.

"And I am Scisars!" The Raptortail woman shouted.

"Greetings to you all," Kandy tried to curtsy, though only kneeled due to having her baby with her, "Uh thank you all for coming to see us. I have to say I'm amazed there's many new Septarian species being discovered. It's amazing."

"Thanks to the humans," Puma chuckled, flipping her hood back to reveal that she is clay-colored and has messy pale blonde hair. What surprises is that the Groundtail chief is blind.

"So wait," one lizard began, "Since Mewmans are basically humans after the magic is gone, does this mean we can't call them Mewmans anymore and just refer to them as humans?"

"We'll talk about this later," Toffee spoke calmly

"Y-you're blind," Kandy blurted out, stunned by Puma's milky yellow eyes.

"I was with this condition for a long time, Your Majesty," she spoke with a smile, "But even when I am blind, my other senses will help me tell who or what is there for me."

"It seems Shaman Femur was telling the truth about Seth and Fangore and their undead armies," the Bonemaster spoke out, "That's why we're here to help you put those damned zombies back to where they belong."

"Many of them tried to recruit us," Scisars explained, closing her eyes, "What can they possibly think that we will ally ourselves with those monsters after Seth banished our tribes to the other dimensions?"

"He would find other ways," Kandy replied with worry, "With Fangore at his side, he could bring back all the dead to join his side while recreating new souls that would be more loyal to him when the bodies of those that wouldn't bow down wouldn't join. At least what Toffee informed me."

"He already enslaved the Solarians with Solaria and Mina included," the Phagetail announced, "Ash also reported that the Queens have been enslaved by Fangore too."

"What a devil," Bonemaster snarled in a low voice.

Miseria, who came out of the tent to check out the commotion, spots Claudia and her family on a chimera that looks like a Rugops with bat ears and wings.

She watched in amazement as she looked at the family hopping down safely together: They were RIppletails like her, at least the mother and her boys.

"Mirage had a vision about you," she slowly approached the family, the Rippletails noticing her.

"Another like us..." Claudia spoke in surprise.

"And these must be your boys," she smiled, looking at the two sons.

"So it is true: More have survived the extinction." Claudia said as she noticed the baby lizard Rippletails crawling on Rasticore, who was trying to keep them from falling.

"No, don't jump, your mother will never hear the end of it!" Rasticore grunted, catching each laughing baby from falling as he struggled, then crashed to the ground, the babies safe before they crawled around his back.

Ren and Shino laughed a bit before the male baby bit his tail, making him scream in agony.

Suddenly, Shino bit Rasticore on the same frill,making his father growl.

"Why you little-!"

He began to choke him as Claudia gasped in horror.

"You STRANGLE your child!?" Incisor gasped in horror.

"Don't ask!" She groaned in embarrassment, then snatched Shino away from Rasticore as they pulled the growling Septarian away.

"Let go! Let go!" he angrily growled, "He did that on purpose! I could swear he did!"  
She frowned to him, shushing and cradling Shino a bit.

"Shh, don't worry, daddy's having one of those fits, it'll wear off soon." Miseria cooed to her Rippletail son.

Rasticore nearly bashed the others away whne he saw his son stuck out his tongue tauntingly at him.

He swear to God, Shino's going to be a real rebel when he's a teenager.

Just like me, he thought in annoyance.

Ren only nuzzled her father with a smile as she crawled a bit to him, Rasticore finally noticing, "So you're the Rippletails from the Bonetail tribe, I take it."

"We are," Claudia nodded.

"I am Incisor, Claudia's mate," the tiger skull-wearing Bonetail male smiled in greeting, "Your mate has already met our boys, Fang and Bones."

The boys grinned proudly to them.

"Nice to meet you," Fang happily smiled.

"Phango's going to flip when he sees you two," Miseria grinned, patting their heads.

"You must be surprised that you have two sons, Claudia," Kandy assumed.

"It was unexpected," she grinned, "But having Rippletail sons from an all female tribe is a blessing. As much of a blessing as a girl Ivytail."

The dragon patted the boys, smiling to them, "I bet you'd like to have friends one day, huh?"

"Ribcage has been our friend after we hatched," Fang said, stroking the Rugops chimera's nose, "We do have Bonetail friends at the village. But it would be nice meeting the other tribes."

"Well today's your lucky day to meet my son, Shino." she said, proudly showing her son, "He's such a sweetie."

"Sweetie, yeah!" Rasticore dryly spoke, knowing what his son would be like.

"He looks cool!" Bones grinned.

"Looks like we're not the only boys here!" His brother laughed in glee.

Shino gleefully shouted with joy while Toffee approaching glanced, "So, shall we have our meeting? We are still short on tribes."

One Raptortail near him asked, "What are you talking about? All the tribes are together now, right?"

"There is the Lycantails and Rainbowtails," Mirage announced, "My dreams tells me we might need to head to their territories to make ourselves known."

"What worse would be that if they refuse to ally themselves with Seth, they could be driven to extinction!" Ferdelance added with worry.

"We have to find them fast...but we don't know where they're at." Kandy spoke with worry.

The scarred and tattooed raptor leaned into her master's ear, chittering something as she nodded.

"My raptor scouts have been going around the world after its been cleaved," Scisars spoke out, " Valkyrie says the Lycantails are living next to the Bloodtails' mountain. Heard those two tribes are having a feud. And the Rainbowtails are dwelling in the Monkeytails' jungles."

"Its another Twilight scenario," Miseria dryly commented about the Bloodtails and Lycantails hating each other.

"Twilight?" Kandy asked.

"Well it's like...let me put it this way...you saw that history of the Starco, Tomstar, Jarco, Jannco, Kelco, and the other shippings that happened in those histories."

"Oh gosh! It's gonna end up like those dumb shipping war movies I saw!" Kandy spoke as she realized.

"Except they're not fighting about one girl."

"Vampire lizards versus werelizards?" Supps gulped, "Its a reptilian version of the werewolf-vampire wars!"

"Do you Raptortails have any details on what the Lycantails are like?" Miseria asked Scisars.

"They seem to look human at first, but their tails and lizard-like eyes give them away." Scisars explained, "And they don't require a full moon to transform to hulking lizard beasts."

"Any reasons for why they hate each other?" She groaned, making herself believe perhaps they are both ethnocentric about their tribes.

"It better not be about two men who fought the same girl," she mutters.

"And the beast looking forms?" Toffee demanded, "What do they look like?"

The picture of the Bloodtail and Lycantail in full beast mode was shown to her.

"Holy crap, I think the Bloodtails look scarier with those eyes," Hokage commented, "But Ash's eyes aren't THAT scary!"

"Yeesh," Supps spoke, "That is scary."

"It is," Scisars frowned, "And no, a girl outside themselves both liked wasn't the problem. It was from what we believed someone sabotaging the Bloodtail/Lycantail treaty by someone killing the two who fell in love with one another."

"Oh my gods!" Kandy said in shock.

"Damn," Rasticore said.

"Seth must have done this," Toffee suspected.

"We should go to the Lycantails first so we can stop that DAMN war," Miseria insisted.

As they nodded, Swifty glanced, "Hopefully before the undead get to them first."

***

The battle was massive with the Bloodtails clashing heads with the strange lizard eyed human-looking creatures with tails glaring.

"Go back to where you came, you filth!" The Hellraiser shouted, "You ain't welcomed!"

"Oh like you are!" The female shouted.

The barefoot shirtless males jumped up, then grunted and growled as they bulked up, transforming with scales replacing skin, their faces turned to reptilian jaws of a gator/crocodile, some with frills, and sharp claws.

"Fuck," the Twilight haters grumbled.

"I got this," Hokage inhaled, with Lavafang following. They instantly blast out blue and red flames out of their mouths, creating a huge fire explosion in the sky as all fighting halted.

"What the? Is that Toffee and his friends?" Akatsuki recognized.

His wife realized and grinned, "Yes! They must be here to end the Lycantails."

"What?!" Kandy gasped in shock, "No, we're trying to stop you two from killing each other."

"She's right," Miseria shouted, pouncing on the shirtless werelizard as he struggled to get her off, "You two are being ridiculous like Edward and Jacob!"

"Get the fuck off me!" the Lycantail shouted in anger.

He yelped when she brandishes a silver knife at his face.

"I've watched a lot of supernatural shows and movies and I do know one thing about werewolves; they can be killed by silver, alongside the vampires," she warned.

"Hey, get off my boyfriend!" The Lycantail female shouted, darting and transforming to an almost shirtless werelizard girl, preparing to pounce.

Umbra pounced on her,pinning her down while snarling into her face.

"Everybody calm the FUCK down!!" She yelled.

"Why? So you can kill us and make US extinct like the Rippletails almost were?" he snarled.

"Now you sound like an idiot."

There were loud gunshots, making everyone turn to see Ripjaw holding up a smoking shotgun.

"You heard the lady!" He yelled, "Calm the FUCK down!"

"Where did you get that shotgun!?" Miseria demanded.

"That, my dear, is none of your damn business." Ripjaw glanced, "But I figured guns work for negotiating."

"You brought a gun to a fight with swords and medieval stuff?!" Kandy said in shock.

"Hey, we're living on Earth now. So I figured it's time we step into the modern age. And humans like guns, right? Besides, I got silver bullets and-"

"Ripjaw!" Kandy frowned, "This is a negotiation mission, not a 'put them all to extinction' mission!"

The lead Rippletail snatched the shotgun, "Sorry for the intrusion on your bullcrap of a war! But we are here to tell you these three lovers were not killed by one of your tribes!"

"Like you have proof." The Lycantail frowned.

One Bloodtail glanced, "How do we know that it's not a lie?"

"It's the truth, dammit!" Miseria glared, "If only there was some way for you to realize."

"Just give us details of how this war happened," Rasticore shouted.

"It better not be a 'these Lycantail losers think they're so good' bullcrap!" Miseria added.

Akatsuki was about to say something, then realized before frowning, "So much for that explanation."

"Look, two lizards were going to be engaged to a boy Rippletail, an oddity in the Rippletail community, but then THEY didn't want the boy to hang with a Bloodtail daughter and probably tried to force him to be with that filthy Lycantail girl." his wife shouted.

"How dare you say that!" The female werelizard glared and growled, "You made HIM force to be with the damn Bloodtail. I mean sure they hung together, but that didn't mean that-"

Kandy finally realized, "Wait...what if..."

They looked oddly at her as Kandy continued shyly, "What if...what if the Bloodtail and Lycantail were secretly...?"

"Lesbians?" Miseria finished.

"WHAT!?" Both tribes shouted in shock.

"I called it," Ripjaw said nonchalantly.

"Maybe the boy Rippletail saw them both as more than his friends and saw the girls actually in love with each other and he wanted them together." Kandy stated, "Knowing that you two would find it worse that the girls were gay rather than different species." the dragon girl with sadness told.

"Seth apparently didn't approve of same sex relationships either," Toffee sighed, "And he staged it as to make it seem one of you two attacked upon finding out."

"Is this....is this true...!?" A Bloodtail stammered in utter shock.

"Where is this Rippletail boy you speak off?" Phango called out.

"We never saw him again after the girls' deaths!" A Lycantail woman shouted.

"They wanted to see the war between both tribes end, to see your hate on the whole same sex and trans and all the other kinds of hate on the non-straights end..." Rasticore calmly said to them, and they wanted to work together. But in the end, it ended as bad as Romeo & Juliet."

"She..." the lead female Lycantail spoke, "She was my aunt! I loved her! And...I didn't even know!"

"And she was my mother!" The lead Bloodtail spoke out, tears streaming down his cheeks, "We....we just wanted to help that boy repopulate his tribe!"

They sobbed sadly with the dragon looking at the saddened scene.

"I'm sorry...I wish that something would be done about this..." Kandy spoke. "But I have a feeling something worse will come if we don't work together and honor their spirits."

Both leaders nodded in agreement, wiping away their tears as both tribes settled down with shame and grief.

"Do you have anything that this Rippletail boy has?" Phango insisted, "I track him down by his scent."

"He had this," the werelizard spoke, showing a cloth of a ripped shirt to him.

He took it as he, with some dinosaurs and chimeras began to sniff it. In an instant, Phango lifted his nose to the air, sniffing again before he sprinted into the thorny woods, the pets following him.

"I smell a zombie from those woods," Puma suspected, narrowing her eyes.

Phango and the pets looked determined, heading to where the scent was tracked. He had a feeling something big was going to happen.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Ronin & Undead Queen Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lizards, after settling the Bloodtail & Lycantail feud, meet a dragon similar to Seth, but is nicer named Ronin, who is Kandy's missing brother. And as that happens, Moon gets attacked by Fangore and the undead Mewni queens before she is rescued with Ash fully remembering everything and Seth learning that he has a son after all!

Chapter 14: Ronin & Undead Queen Attack

He hears a struggle, quickly taking out his sword when he saw a giant undead troll lifting an unconscious Rippletail boy.

"Hey, let him go!" He slashed at the troll's foot, the Hades' Cold Steel's effect on the undead proven very effective on it.

As the troll fell to the ground, the lizard looked at the Rippletail boy, lifting him as he spoke, "You're safe now."

Glancing at the pets, they nodded to one another, then went onward, heading back with the boy in hand before the troll could get up once more.

Venus was there to prevent the troll from coming after them. Pulling the arrow made from Hades' Cold Steel,she fired it into its heart as it exploded into blue dust particles.

"He's right," she spoke while impressed, "It does work against the undead."

She rejoined the Rippletail male, Phango noticing the boy stirring and slowly awaken.

"We got you, kid!" He reassured him as he puts him down between the two tribes.

"Xander!" The lead Bloodtail gasped at the wounded Rippletail.

"Are you all right, Xander?" another spoke with worry.

"Ow..." he groaned.

The Rippletail boy got up, rubbing his aching head until his vision became clear.

"I remember heading to the sight where Wolfsbane and Bathory died," he spoke out, "All of a sudden, this zombie troll knocked me out."

Kandy looked worried as he continued, "I don't know why, though."

"Perhaps to prevent the truth from coming out," Kandy realized.

"That is Seth's plan," Miseria realized as well, "To prevent the truth from coming out so both tribes will kill each other until they become extinct."

"You see?" Toffee glared, "This is what Seth wants. This is the kind of thing Seth would want if it continues down this path."

They looked at one another with concern as Xander spoke, "Thing was...before I was knocked out, Wolfsbane and Bathory's bodies...they looked like they were missing."

Each looked more worried at what they heard.

"Oh no," Akatsuki realized with dread, "Fangore has their bodies for his undead army."

"We have to find the Rainbowtails NOW!" Bonemaster demanded impatiently.

"But how?" Kandy spoke with fear.

"Perhaps I can be an assistance." A voice unfamiliar to them was heard.

Each looked around before something flew around a bit, then landed on the shadows of the ground.

"Who the-?" one of the Septarians began to ask.

Kandy, however, noticed the figure in hood rising up before his face lifted, showing what seemed to be a familiar looking face, who glanced at them.

"Seth!" Miseria realized, most quickly blocking the half dragon as the figure with Seth's face stepped out.

Kandy,however, notices something about this figure. He has wings and there was no sign of Magmakith around.

"Miseria wait!" She pushed her friend aside, "I...I think he's my brother that Mirage foresaw in her dreams!"

To their notice, the Seth-like being removed the hood while the wings flapped out of his back, his long hair flowing from the wind.

"As I said, do you need any help?" he grinned.

"Damn, you gave us a heart attack!" Miseria scoffed, "Luckily its you and not Seth!"

"As I foresaw," Mirage grinned.

"Wait, I'm a little confused!" Rasticore spoke, frustrated that he was, like always, the last to know, "Who the hell is this guy and why does he look like your dad, Kandy?"

"I am Ronin," the dragon male introduced himself, "As you can see, I, too, have the bloodline of Bahamut."

He lifted his hand as black flames burst around it.

"His spirit senses his descendant's evil and wishes for his death," Ronin spoke out as the black flames disappear.

"That's so fucking cool!" Miseria grinned.

"You really ARE my brother," Kandy smiled, happily hugging Ronin, despite the face of her father on him.

"I...I can't believe I still have a family..." she happily sniffed, a tear down her cheek.

"And I can't believe my sister is alive all this time!" Ronin sobbed, feeling tears about to streak down his cheeks, "Seth maybe my father but he isn't really my father!"

"Mother had two eggs after Seth raped her," he explained, "But she figured out a plan to send me away after I hatched."

"She really DID keep you safe," she smiled.

"If she could not escape him, she could at least send one of us to her family, living with the dragons who'd live as a full dragon. I was fortunate to see her again after a few years, but I wish she had brought you to us. You would have loved our younger step siblings when she married her real love."

"I just hope they will accept me for what I am," she said with sadness.

Her brother held her as she nearly fell on her knees, saying "This is why your powers are unstable. Your darkness is making them get the best of you. I learned to master Bahamut's powers thanks to the Shadowfangs."

"Shadowfangs?" Miseria spoke in surprise, "That's new."

"But what happened?" Kandy wept, "Why did she die?"

"Your mother wanted to go back to you. She wanted to save you," Ronin explained.

He looked down in grief, a memory coming to him as he wept, "Seth tried to kill her when he found out she fell for another only for her to kill him in return."

"And that's when Fangore resurrected him from the dead after that," Toffee concluded.

"Wait...Seth's death...that was...that was some time after my escape and the Comet the Chef death...when I was in a coma," Kandy realized.

"I was right," Miseria scowled, "Fangore WAS the one that made Comet crazy."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This may sound crazy but..." she began before pausing, realizing that there was one last thing she needed to do.

"Excuse me, but I think I need to bring someone important to what I need to show you all...she HAS to see the entire truth." the Rippletail glared.

"Wait, who?" Kandy asked.

"The Queens of Mewni, who else?" she glanced.

Each looked a bit puzzled. What was she planning?

"Moon isn't going to like what truth shall be revealed to her," Ronin points out, "Not until Fangore reaches her first."

***

The Septarian-as-elf with Comet's body next to him grinned down at where Moon sat in the dark park in a cold rainy night. He grinned sadistically.

It will so nice to see the horror on her face when she finds out the horrible truth about Fangore the elf.

Moon only sighed, still having some thoughts on her head. All this magic, no more magic, the whole lizard fiasco, it was too much for her and what she recently witnessed...

"Mother...I could really use some advice right now," she spoke with sadness.

There was a lightning flash and she gasped when she saw two familiar figures standing before her.

"Mother....!? Fangore....!?" She gasped, recognizing the elf that was a member of the High Commission once.

"Hello, Moon," Comet spoke in Fangore's mouth, grinning evilly.

The elf smirked as he smoothly transforms into his true form before her, his wings bursting out.

"You're a lizard?!" Moon realized.

"Yes, I am," he smirked cruelly.

"It's such a shame you held a grudge on someone who did what's right after your mother went berserk," Fangire mused through Comet, making the enslaved soul walk around her.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"You don't know....?" Fangore chuckled wickedly as he makes his slave utter one last sentence to make her break down.

"I was the one who made your mother crazy that night."

Moon was confused by what he meant. She had been told that it was Kandy and Toffee that had no choice but to kill her when she went crazy during the treaty sabotage. 

A sword is felt cutting through her gut.

"What do you mean, you made my mother crazy that night!?" She demanded the revealed Septarian.

"To be honest, I was aiming more to you and the dragon before your mother blocked the way for the Solarian spell to work its magic." he chuckled.

"The Solarian..." she began realizing before gasping.

Most Solarians became crazy overtime eventually before they almost lose what they once were. There had been a reason why a Queen herself never took the Solarian spell herself: It would drive one insane and kill the soul inside her.

She finally started remembering the memory: The memory she repressed before witnessing the death of her mother in Toffee's hands.

The one memory she had wished she hadn't forgotten and the poor communication.

Rethinking back to that memory, the only thing she remembered was the sadistic demonic face of a horned elf.

And by looking at Fangore now, there was a resemblance.

"Toffee killed her.....," she whispered in horror, before she snapped, "Because of YOU!!"

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!!"

Fangore laughed cruelly, the enslaved Comet following as well to make the former queen weep with rage and hatred.

Toffee and Kandy didn't go rogue because they just wanted to kill. They went rogue because a mole turned her mother into a monster!

Now she truly wished she never had gone through with Eclipsa's spell in the first place had she known about it from the very beginning.

"Just...just stop!" she said with fear, holding her neck upon remembering her Solarian cursed mother's nearly choking her for the first time in years.

"Yes, yes!" He cooed with cruel delight at her fear, "That's the face I wanted to see. After I enslaved the Solarians' souls when they are done with my suicide missions I tricked them into."

With a flap of his wings, the Undead Queens with Mina, all of them wearing the same evil grins as their slaver appeared around the Septarian.

"It was so easy using the fools to do my bidding!" He cackled through the enslaved queens.

It was at that moment, a portal was slashed open as Miseria on Umbra pounced out.

"Get the fuck away from her!" she shouted as the portal with the Septarians and dragons arrived, Ronin hooded.

Umbra screeched with Fangore evading the pouncing while the raptors and pets followed to try to attack.

"Tsk! The new chief of the Rippletails rescuing a dark-hearted queen who refuses to forgive the ones who saved her mother by killing her with mercy?" He sneered.

"Get away from her, you DEVIL!" Toffee snarled, pointing Soulcatcher at him.

She looked at the lizard who blocked Moon, realizing, "Toffee?!"

The masked Toffee turns to her, surprising her with his Eye of Penance.

"You're a Harbinger!?" She gasped, remembering stories about Phagetails possessing the same eyes as Toffee that can punish the sinful by just a glance into their demonic eyes.

"Hello, Moon." he calmly spoke.

"But you're dead!" she spoke, still remembering the time that he was brought back and purposely left Star for dead after the deal was made for his finger.

"I was for two years," he said to her.

"And he happens to have a sister!" Kushina appeared next to her, aiming her new arrows at the undead queens.

Jushtine and Festivia screeched in agony when daggers pierced into their chests from behind, exploding into particles as Ash rose, pointing his daggers at the white Septarian.

"Asheroth...," Fangore whispered in surprise.

Ash glared at him, the lizard with wings clashed with Fangore, the two trying to hit one another.

Skywynne glowed brightly as the queen used magic on to the ones trying to protect Moon.

Solaria, meanwhile, prepared to stab behind as a familiar voice shouted, "HEY!!"

At that moment, a familiar fist from a blond girl hit her down, "Mom may have problems, but you don't kill her for that!"

As she said that, the humans with size shifter, having been worried for Moon, arrived to the scene to watch the commotion.

"This is worse than I thought," Eclipsa spoke with worry, watching the undead queens fighting.

"Hello Eclipsa," Fangore cooed at her, changing his face to an elf's.

She gasped in horror. Its the mole of the MHC, "Fangore?"

"Eclipsa, I was wrong about everything!" Moon cried out with tears of remorse and guilt.

"You probably should be, Mom. And besides," Star shouted, "You hating Toffee was already bad enough, even though your own mom started it by almost killing you!"

Moon then realized, "Star?! You actually knew all the time?"

"I would have told you sooner back at the tavern during my hate rant against you, but you were being a butt at the time and-and-and-"

As she said that, Ripjaw in the fighting realized, "Are you sure you weren't in your period during the time?"

That only resulted in the angered females smacking the purple lizard.

"Who asked you?!" the females frowned.

"My name is Ash!" The black winged Dusttail growled as he produces ashes out of his hands to blind, "You cast me into the Neverzone after what you did to my mother!"

"So bits of your memories are returning to you, hmm?" Fangore chuckled cruelly, "Do you know the reason why, Asheroth?"

"I know enough to know that you had something to do with her and you must be put down." he frowned.

The lizard only chuckled cruelly at the remark.

"I thought casting you aside would make her pay attention to me than to you," he sneered, eyes darkening.

"You were JEALOUS of me!? Why!?" He demanded, aiming his dagger at his throat.

As the lizards with wings were at a stand still, Rasticore slashed at Crescentia who was giving a sadistic grin, breaking her to pieces.

The shy undead zombie, meanwhile, was tossing daggers while her free hand still covered part of her face.

"Suck on this!" Kushina whips out a sword from her back and slashes off her head as she dispersed.

"Ash!" Umi cried out with worry as she stabs the other queen in the heart with the Cold Steel dagger.

What is Fangore doing with him?

"The moment you were born, we thought of being a family together until she began to pay more attention to you than me.....," the white Dragontail sneered, "You're own father!"

Ash clenches the handles of the daggers, growling, "Have you not realized that casting me into the Neverzone will make my mother hate you....FATHER!?" he said that last part with venom.

He looked seriously to him, frowning to the boy.

As he did, the hooded Ronin using the dagger given to him slashed upward on Rhianna, ending the undead queen as he noticed something odd.

"What is going on here?" Ronin called out in confusion, his hood unnoticably blown off by the rain.

The white Septarian's eyes widened at Ronin's face.

"Where is my mother, Fangore!? Did you kill her when she refused to love you!?" Ash demanded, rage and pain filling his mind and heart.

His face, however, had turned to the look alike of Seth with dragon wings and long hair.

"No, it can't be!" he spoke with surprise.

"Answer me!" Ash shouted.

He was blasted into a tree by a bright beam from Fangore, knocking him out a bit.

"Ash!" Umi cried out, running to his side.

"You....you look like Seth!" The white Septarian whispered in shock at Ronin.

"I am Ronin," he spoke with a glare, "Tell father that I'll be coming from him once we finish with you."

As that happened, Moon was grabbed and choked by the undead queen, her grunting and struggling.

It was the banquet treaty sabotage all over again.

"Leave my Moon Pie alone!" River shouted, trying to force her off Moon, "You may look of her mother, but you are not her!"

Ronin raises his hand at the undead Comet. In a flash, she burns into black flames as the enslaved soul screeched in agony, being burned by the black flames of the legendary Bahamut.

"And do tell Seth that he isn't my father!" He hissed at Fangore.

"He...he saved me?" Moon realized, Globgor smacking down Skywynne after turning gigantic for the dragon girl to stab her.

"He did!" Marco spoke, Star and Marco tossing the undead the lizards' way.

With a cry, Miseria stabs the Cold Steel knives into each of the queens' chest, returning them to their graves and staying dead with no disturbance.

"Leave, Fangore!" Ronin threatened, his fists igniting with black flames.

The dragon girl frowned as she shouted, "You're not welcomed here!"

In annoyance, Fangore slashed at the arm, Ronin screeching as Fangore quickly flew up, retreating from the fight.

"I will NOT forget this!" he shouted.

He roared, calling his remaining slaves to follow him as they retreated into their own portal that Fangore summoned.

"Ash," Umi shook her lover, "Ash, speak to me."

He opened his eerily yet beautiful eyes, "That blast.....I remember everything now."

He begins to weep uncontrollably as his returned memories showed him the truth of what happened to his mother.

"How could he call it an accident after he killed her!?"

Umi realized at what he meant, hugging him tenderly.

"That bastard...he's not my father anymore..." he spoke sadly.

Kandy, meanwhile, looked at her brother with worry, speaking, "Ronin, are you okay?"

He winced a bit, "I...I'll live." he spoke, holding the arm slashed, which began regenerating from the cut.

"He's going to tell Father that he has another child he never knew about," Kandy said with worry.

"And probably would try to make me join forces with him! Bastard!" He growled as he stood up.

"We have to find the Rainbowtails now! If by chance, we might find where the Dusttails are too!" Miseria insisted, not wanting to waste time with the upcoming war.

"What are you talking about?" Marco asked, still more confused, "And there's more lizards out there?!"

"Obviously yes," Miseria spoke to him.

Moon, however, stopped Toffee as she asked, "Wait..."

They looked at Moon, who still had some regrets in her heart.

"I couldn't believe Fangore was a monster in elf disguise," she muttered, "I can't believe he killed my mother and used her soul like that!"

"He's a demon, Moon," Toffee answered nonchalantly, "Just like the princess' father."

Miseria just gave her a saddened yet stoic frown at the woman she once wanted to give her piece of mind to because of her grudge towards her friends. But after learning the truth from the white devil himself, she doesn't know whether she can forgive her or not.

"Yeah, the orange face president we had back then is worse," Marco glanced.

"Listen," Moon said, "Kandy...Toffee...I...I just don't know what to say except..."

She looked at the dragon, continuing with some tears, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I didn't realize the entire truth from the very beginning or remembered the repressed memory to not hold an eternal grudge on you two."

"Well at least you knew that Fangore isn't an elf at all," Kushina frowned, "Not only did he use you, he used the Solarians as well."

"He used a lot of us," Kandy sadly spoke.

"Okay, I have no idea on the whole lizard culture thingie," Star began, "But well...after all that's happened, the Sparktails, the magic still there despite me ending magic, seeing my tapestry without Marco in it, and all that...I decided I want to stop this war at all cost too. And Tom's right, there's always gonna be wars."

"Tapestry?" Kandy in confusion asked.

"Yeah, the one that was finished before the worlds cleaved." the former Mewman spoke.

Kandy looked at her brother with worry.

"But there was ONE tapestry just for you, Miseria," Star points out.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Yeeeeaaah," Marco began, "That was why we were trying to find Star's mom at the park: We just recently learned that Star's tapestry has two sides with you on the other side."

"Are you serious!? Mirage didn't say anything about a tapestry in her dreams!" She blurted out in surprise.

"Either she didn't dream it yet or she had and wanted to wait for the time to come to let you figure it out." Kandy said.

"This is by far even more shocking than learning I wasn't born human."

"Wait, tapestry?" Globgor asked, "Where did you say you found it?"

"And you weren't human before!?" Marco blurted out by Miseria's mention.

"And it turns out Marco WAS in the other side of the tapestry with the lizards the entire time," Star admitted when she rubbed her head, "I was just too busy looking at the one with me in it and not looking at the other side 'til today...at least that's what my dream from last night tells me."

"Well at least you're happy to be together again," her shark senses tingled when she senses her children's longing for their parents.

"So this tapestry..." Rasticore began, "What does it look like?"

Star only replied, "We'll show you, but it may be a while to get it out of the Mewni castle ruins."

***

"A son, who is biologically mine?" Seth spoke, amazed at the news from Fangore, "And he wishes to challenge me head on?"

Fangore had arrived and informed Seth about the news of the fact that he actually had a son, leaving out the detail of Ronin stating that Seth was not his father.

"Yes, he looks a lot like you and has Bahamut's dark flames," he described, "It's strange that you had a son before Kanashimi."

"Perhaps I could have him join us," Seth smirked.

The false Kinjiru blushed as she shouted, "He would enjoy being the proud son of the true ruler of Septarsis."

Fangore nodded a bit, trying his best not to tell his colleagues that Ronin, by Bahamut's wishes, wanted to end his biological father's reign of undead terror. 

"It's such a pity that most of the Queens you resurrected were a little....useless, don't you think?" Seth mused.

The angelic Septarian sighed, looking back at his few surviving Queen slaves. Although most have survived the onslaught of the Cold Steel weapons, he believes it will be enough since he has his Solarian slaves.

“And the new allies your men found secretly from the graves,” the dragon said, pointing to the new undead lizards from different tribes, including the lesbian Bloodtail and Lycantail lovers, the two not knowing of Seth in their old lives.

Both of them had been topless and were in the middle of their lovemaking when they were killed and later revived as a part of Seth's army.

"Lycantails and Bloodtails are powerful tribes, Seth," Fangore shrugged, "Perhaps these lesbians, since you hate those that are of the same sex having feelings for one another, would be of good use to some men here, yes?"

Both were secretly afraid of the undead with Fangore. 

“Girls, you’ll like being dead.” Seth grins, “it’s a blast.”

They held one another, the single undead males gazing at the topless two's exposed breasts.

"Indeed," the Dragontail smirked, "Plus, you'll enjoy what its like to be touched by a man."

After he said that, some undead Septarians from the new tribes took the former lesbians, separating them as they enter two different rooms.

"Your enemies have readied themselves with Hades' Cold Steel, a metal from the Neverzone capable of unabling the undead to rise again," he said with a frown, "Something my powers can't do to resurrect those hit by the steel."

The undead bowed to Seth with the dragon proudly holding her husband’s hand

***

Umi was slowly tending to the blast mark on Ash's chest, the ointment helping the regeneration to heal the scar. Whatever Fangore did to him must be a spell to cure him of his amnesia.

But she became worried now that he remembers everything.

“I’m sorry about what happened to your mother,” Umi said

He bit his lip, his recovered memories still stunning and horrifying him as he leans Umi's head to his chest, holding her.

"That bastard is going to pay for what he did," he whispered, "How could he have a family he wanted after he banished his own son to another dimension and killing her when they argued about what he did to me?"

He looked down, continuing, “I should have been there with her.”

Umi laid her head down, placing her hand on his heart, "Ash.....Whatever he did to get rid of you was unexpected. If you knew he was going to throw you into the Neverzone, you could have stopped it. Even I wished I have alerted the Rippletails before Solaria and the Solarians invaded us."

Both only hugged together, the lizard couple holding each other for comfort

Hokage, watching from outside, was approached by Raiha.

"How are they?" He asked his second-in-command with concern.

“Healing at least,” she told him

The Hottail chief sighed gravelly, "We have to kill Fangore. I've seen some video games before. To kill an entire army,you have to kill the source of the army."

"But we need something to prevent Fangore from regenerating," Raiha reminded, "Remember what Hekapoo said about us after Comet got killed? We're indestructible."

“But the only thing that can kill him is the darkest spell and the two who know it don’t have magic anymore,” the Hottail sighed, knowing the irony of this

Ripjaw, overhearing, walked up to them, "Actually....," he fiddled his fingers nervously, "When I was snooping around in the Neverzone before the Ghosts froze me and Sharko, there is weapon that is said to kill gods and immortals."

"What is this weapon you speak off?" Hokage asked.

"They say its called The Sword of the Sacred Beasts," he folded his arms, "Like the name says, its protected by the Four Sacred Beasts of Japan and can only be given to be a chosen one who will slay an indestructible evil with it."

Each looked surprised at what they heard

"Where exactly is this sword, Rip?" Raiha asked him.

"It's located in a place the Four Gods are staying called the Sacred Citadel," he explains, "I gotta tell ya, the people living there will be real difficult if the chosen one is revealed and can be given the sword by the gods choosing."

“Dang,” Hokage said 

“Thing is,” Ripjaw continues, “the sword is picky.”

"Sentient, I believe," Raiha mused.

"Looks like we gotta head to this Sacred Citadel and get it," Hokage suggested, "We need that sword to defeat Fangore."

"No matter how picky that sword is," Raiha added.

“Question next would be...who’d be worthy enough for the sword?”

"Some crazy old geezer told me, 'A woman of extinct blood shall bring her people to an age where extinction of races never existed' that kind of bullcrap."

“Miseria...” they realized

"We should tell her about this new info," Raiha insisted.

"Yeah, after my cousin is finished choking the life out of my nephew!" He points his thumb over his shoulder at what he meant.

Once more, they saw the angered Rasticore choking his son for another bite of his

"Hey, stop it!" To their surprise, Miseria began to choke him, her grip making him choke out.

“He started it!” He grunts from the choking.

“He’s just a baby! “ she shouted.

“That’s even more strange than one dream involving the princess and her brother with weapons.” Hokage explains referring to one of Mirage’s dreams

“We better tell them.” They said

They hoped the information that Ripjaw has will help them in this upcoming war.

***

Somewhere within the jungles of what was once Septarsis', a lizard figure is seen jumping and swinging through the trees as dinosaurs took no notice of the jungle resident.

A screech is heard as a large primate-looking reptilian creature joins in the swinging as the lizard figure nodded at it,both of them heading to where the Rainbowtails and Monkeytails reside.

"We must stop the zombies," the figure says to the creature.

The creature nodded as they headed onward together.

From the ground, a woman hesitantly approaches where the Snaketail territory is. Unsure whether she should walk into it or not.

"I should ask Coro and Zorro about this," she assumed, before following the creature and lizard.

She hoped that her tribe stop treating her for what she is.

And she hope it would be soon.

End of Chapter 14


	15. All Tribes Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the story of Seth and Kinjiru's fates have been explained, the gang come across the jungle lizards with someone Anya recognizes and, after stopping the Monkeytails from eating Marco and friends' dragoncycles, having all the tribes together before Miseria's group decide to go to the Neverzone which is a brief moment outside the Neverzone.

Chapter 15: All Tribes Unite

(Many Years Ago)

A blue dragon held a bundled baby close to her as she flew over the lands of Septarsis, the baby crying.

“Shhh, hush my child,” she said with tears, “we’re almost there.”

She nuzzles her child tenderly

Seth must not know that he has a son. She can't bear seeing her son turn into his father and doing the same thing on a woman like how Seth did to her.

After Seth snatched her from her home, she has memories of where it was located.

And her clan will look after the boy until it is time for him to face his father. And save his younger sister from her plight.

"Bahamut, if you are somewhere," she prayed, "You know that your descendant, Seth, is evil and needs to be stopped. Please...please look after my son and lead him to a right path!"

She approached her sleeping home, putting her son on a bush, saying in tears, “See you son...my Ronin.”

She smiled softly kissing her crying baby’s forehead and knocked on the castle door, leaving a note before she looks one last time at Ronin with tears, then flew away, knowing Seth would search for her here if gone too long

The doors open, blue dragons with the Leviathan emblem on their clothing, stepping out to see what's going on. By the moment they looked down, they gasped when they saw the infant.

“Is that...” one spoke with surprise

The woman picks up the infant, rocking him as he settles down. Her brother notices a note and reads it,making their eyes widened when he read them aloud.

"It's our sister's," he whispered

The baby sniffed a bit before looking at the dragons who took him in, smiling to the baby.

"There's more," the older sister spoke, "She also has a daughter, but her husband has her egg."

"Seth, the devil," another sister growled with hatred.

"It says here that Ronin is born with Bahamut's flames and blood," the younger brother points out, "The only dragon tribe that can help those with dark powers are the Shadowfangs."

“He might have a little of Leviathan’s blood as well,” the younger one said, “but even then, we will raise him with love.”

"We will raise our nephew as if they were our own child," the sister smiled, nuzzling the child.

The baby happily giggled, feeling the love of his aunts and uncles.

***

(Three years later)

In the sky, at night, a familiar dragon flew with sadness, knowing she failed to bring her daughter with her.

But tonight was the only chance to escape. She had to after that rape with Seth earlier and seeing her daughter forced to watch before she was taken where she couldn’t get to her.

Landing on the ground, she collapsed from exhaustion

"Kanashimi....I'm coming," she whispered her promise as she tries to regain her breath. She hears barking from a bush,recognizing the wolf chimera scampering up to her before the dragon put him aside,not wanting him to get caught.

"Chase....," she whispers to the wolf chimera pup.

He whimpered eagerly, sensing his only friend in danger but her mother reassures him by petting his head.

"Chase, if anything happens to me or anyone she holds dear, I want you to promise to stay by her side no matter what," she vowed to the wolf.

The direwolf nodded softly before she slowly got up, petting the dog before giving a plush with a letter attached.

"When she's alone when you see her again, give this to her." she spoke, "At least this way, she'll have something to remember me by."

He nodded in understanding before he darts off into the bush, heading to his hiding place where Seth or Magmakith won't find him.

She took a deep sigh, turning seriously to the castle as she feels her ancestor's blood surging with motivation, almost as if Leviathan is here to support her and help her with her sacrifice.

"Watch over her, Leviathan," she softly prayed before finally leaving, disappearing into the night.

She knew where she had to go now.

***

All was quiet in the castle as the young boy was sleeping in a bedroom with a small tear.

"Mother..." he softly cried, dreaming of longing for his mother's hug.

He then awoke from the sound of a crash.

"Wh-who's there?" The young Ronin spoke, going to the window.

"Ronin?" His younger uncle asked, "What's that noise?"

"I don't know, Uncle Octavius," he sobbed, "But I fear its something evil."

Octavius gritted his teeth, wanting to protect his nephew from the likes of Seth. Summoning icy flames into his hands,he flew to where the sound came from with Ronin hanging onto his back.

"Stay close to me!" He commands his nephew.

The window slowly opened, preparing to use his attack on whatever would come to them.

And he would protect the child at all cost.

"WHO GOES THERE!?" he shouted, his eyes glowing bright blue as Ronin held onto him, covering his face.

"Octavius, it's me!" A woman's voice he recognized shouted.

A familiar hand latched on the window, trying to steady herself and almost slipping.

"Kinjiru?!" he realized, going to the arm, pulling up his missing sister.

"Is it...is it really you?" he spoke before seeing her sadly nod, "But your hair...it's gone!"

Kinjiru looked down with depression, "Seth's abuse was too much for me to handle. Up to the point I had no choice but to shave it all up to make me less attractive to him! It didn't work."

"And your niece is trapped by Seth!" She finished as he brother held her.

"No..." he spoke.

"I'm sorry...I failed to keep my promise of getting my daughter out," she wept.

He held her close, comforting her as best he could. Sliding down from his back, Ronin glanced up to the female dragon, sensing a connection to her as he began to tear up.

"Mother?" He whispered, recognizing the woman.

She opened her eyes before turning, noticing the little boy near her.

"R...Ronin?" she began to smile softly.

Then, she lifted her son up, hugging him tenderly.

"We told him everything about you and what happened to you," Octavius tells her, "Also, his dark flames have been awakened as well. But he controlled them well."

She smiled a bit as he grinned, "Will you stay?"

Slowly, she smiled, "Of course I will. You need a mother after all."

Both continued to hug, the mother and son happily reunited.

"Your sisters and brothers are going to love to hear this." Octavius grinned, flying off to search for them, to tell them the good news.

Their sister, who had been forcefully taken, had returned home once more.

"Our mother remarried our stepfather, a wise Holyfang named Drake. And she had our stepsiblings, Tomoe, Kosuke and Okiku."

***

(The Present)

Ronin held his nephew and niece in his arms as he tells them his backstory to his family.

"And for many years, we were happy." he smiled.

Tetsuro smiled with Kaida amazed.

"However...we would only TRULY be happy again when my sister would come back." he continued.

He smiled up at her, "And here you are. All grown up and surrounded by those who care for you."

"Dang, you had a little rough time there, Ronin," Miseria commented.

"Yes...but not as tough as what happened to her." he spoke.

"What DID happen to her?" she asked.

"It happened on the night you were at the assassination of Comet the Chef..." he began slowly, "While it was the day you were in a coma while Toffee killed the queen to save her, it was also the same day that both of our parents decided to meet their fate."

They looked concerned as he continued, "I know because I was secretly there when it happened..."

***

(Years later, the Death of Queen Comet Day)

Seth, having been attacked earlier by the raptors, angrily recovered from the mess. Him having to search for his daughter, still drunk as when he tried to rape her.

And he damn well knew where she might be found: The same dragon kingdom he found his Kinjiru.

He had arrived to the boarders between lizard and dragon kingdoms, staggering through the forest with anger in his eyes.

Young Ronin was busy playing around with will-o-wisps that he created using his black flames as his mother scavenge around for any edible plants.

His flames reacted wildly when they sense another with Bahamut's blood coming. Realizing that it was his biological father coming, he quickly fled just as his mother shoves him to a hiding space.

"Seth..." the dragon, who had regained her hair from the trauma after years of peace with her family, frowned.

She saw him approaching, angrily shouting, "You're not welcomed here!"

"Where is she?" he angrily spoke.

"Who?"

"Don't fucking play dumb!" he shouted angrily, "Kanashimi! She has to be here in this place, where I finally find you!"

"If she IS here," Kinjiru began, "Then she has no right to wanting to ever see you again after the years of hell you probably gave her!"

Ronin stifled his gasp of horror when he sees the Septarian that is his biological father.

His family has told him everything about his father. Throughout those years, he held a deep hatred for the Septarian that hurt his mother and sister.

"Here's a deal I want you to make: Either stay with me or relinquish custody of Kanashimi!" He spoke, showing his hand, "It's your choice."

In anger, the dragon with ice hands starting to form angrily growled to him.

She has had enough of him!

Mother, no! He called out in his thoughts when she charged at him with full fury of her ice dragon ancestor.

The two charged, both in rage as the Dragontail and dragon fought, both clashing with the dragon angrily growling.

She knew that she was at a disadvantage, but if she could at least eliminate Seth, then the horrors of his reign would be over once and for all.

"See you in Hell, you motherfucker!"

She took out something from her back and stabs it into his heart. It was then the stabbed Dragontail realized what she stabbed him with.

A shard of the Philosopher's Stone, known to reverse immortality or give one immortality. And since he is immortal, that would make the stone's effect on him...

He grunted as the stone glowed, the lizard screaming in agony.

"FUUUUUCK!!" he shouted, Kinjiru giving him the look of hatred.

"If I go to hell..." he began, "I'm taking you with me!!"

Before the dragon could say or do anything to evade, she sensed something as she realized as if sensing something horrible, "Kanashimi?"

Taking the moment of her body frozen, he slams his palm onto her heart as dark flames burst out, blasting out of her back as Kinjiru gasped in agony.

Ronin's eyes widened in horror at what he saw, tears streaming down his cheeks. But he held his mouth shut from screaming out for him as both fell onto one another, burning and freezing at the same time.

As his father fell dead first, shattering to pieces without regenerating, the burning mother slowly looked one last time to her son, sadly looking at him.

"Mother..." he softly whispered, watching her burn up.

"Find your sister..." she began with a sad grin, "She may need you one day..."

He began to whimper and sob, wailing onto his mother to the point a soft thunder is heard as a familiar red dragon god flew out of the thunder clouds, glancing down with grief at the grieving child.

"Lord Gairyu...?" Ronin sobbed, seeing the god of the Dragontails flying down to his mother's dead body.

"Fulfill your mother's vow, Ronin," Gairyu tells him, "You are the only one who can make amends for your ancestor's error on your father."

He held his hand, taking the spirit of his mother as he continued, "And remember...all dragons who are as pure as you and your mother are welcomed into the afterlife, young Dragontail dragon."

He watched the spirit slowly rising from the corpse, speaking, "Mother, I promise to find her! I don't care how long it takes! I WILL find her!"

He hears Gairyu's roar as the thundercloud fades away with the dragon god and his mother heading into the afterlife. Looking down, he took off his mother's pendant and wore it around his neck, his destiny planted on his shoulders now.

***

(The Present)

"And that was how our parents died that night," he finished, stroking Chase's fur.

"Mother..." Kandy spoke in tears, "She must have sensed me being in a coma when father struck her down."

"I'm sorry if I told you what happened to her," her brother apologized, patting her back, "It's the only way to learn the truth if what truly happened to her."

"I even learned what happened to Toffee's family and finding out which Queen killed his family and nearly destroyed the Sorrowing Meadows."

"Ronin..." she said, Toffee holding her shoulder.

"What happened was such a tragedy," Toffee calmly spoke.

"I'm glad the Solarians are extinct now," the male dragon sighed, "And a few surviving ones are getting punished by covenant members like how you learned about Fangore sabotaging the peace treaty when you met the Ouraboros Covenant."

"At least now we can live in peace when this is all over," Kandy smiled.

The baby lizard dragons looked at their uncle with delight.

"Yes. And Moon has learned the truth about who really sabotaged the treaty," he nodded.

Lightning strikes were heard outside as Spector and some Sparktail troopers kneeled down in greeting.

"Went to the Monkeytail tribe," Spector reported, "Says about a Wild Man living in their woods with the legendary Jungle Lord. They say this wild man is a Rainbowtail judging by his chameleon-like scales."

"Damn," Rasticore glanced, "It's like those jungle movies with wild men I saw the other day."

"I'm certain he'll fight proudly," Toffee spoke as he pondered.

"Whatever this Jungle Lord creature is, I bet its those Bigfoot, Loch Ness Monster bloody crap they say," Spector muttered, "But in due Monkeytail respect for it, I shouldn't cuss about it."

"Let's find the Rainbowtails and see who this mysterious Lizard Tarzan they speak off," Miseria suggested, "I bet he has his own version of Jane."

She chuckled at the joke she made.

***

Within the jungles, an X shaped portal opened up with Miseria and her team entering the jungles.

"This must be the place," she spoke.

The dinosaurs with them sniffed the air for a moment, taking notice of the scent of decay that made them growl in suspicion.

"Looks like this Jungle Lord knew a way to kill the zombies," Phango investigated, noticing the already defeated zombies on the ground alongside giant claw marks on the trees.

"These claws....I've seen these claw marks somewhere in that Primeval show," she muttered.

"But where is Jungle Lizard Boy at?" Kandy asked.

Something broke through the trees, revealing itself to be an undead Spinosaurus struggling with someone stabbing at its bony fin, trying to snap the spine to kill it.

"That must be him," Ronin spoke out, watching the lizard fighting the giant zombie.

As they did, the jungle lizard struggled with Kandy shouting, "We have to help him!"

The undead spino bashes against a tree, knocking the lizard off until something fast swooped in from the tree branches, decapitating the zombie and catching the fallen lizard, landing on the ground.

"Father," they heard the lizard spoke out in joy and relief.

Miseria's eyes widened when she recognized the primate-looking reptile holding the lizard close.

"Is that a fucking Tree Creeper!?" She gasped.

"Oh gosh!" Kandy replied as she saw the father putting his child down.

"First was an Indoraptor and an Indominus Rex, and now a Tree Creeper!?" Miseria hollered, "What's next? A Future Predator!?"

"Is that what humans called the Baboonraptors?" Spector questioned, "I think Tree Creepers sounds nicer."

The jungle lizard appears to be purple in color with pink markings on his scales. His red hair was put in a messy ponytail held by a bone. His tail was long like a Monkeytails but prehensile, much longer. He was only dressed in pelts; two foxes acting as a scarf around his neck and a waist cloth made out of crocodile skin.

"Are you here to fight the zombies?" The lizard spoke out.

"We are," Sparta spoke, now fully recovered and ready to fight alongside her husband.

"Those things are a menace!" Venus frowned, "And they need to be put in their place."

"Father suspected the zombies are here to enslave the tribes of this jungle," the Tree Creeper nodded in agreement.

"I am Coro and this is my father, Zorro," he introduced.

They hear some rustling and saw a red racer Snaketail woman falling out before the Jungle Lord helped her up with his tail.

"Sorry, had to fight some undead marmosets!" The woman grumbled.

"It's okay," she smiled.

"And who's this?" Toffee asked calmly.

Anya's face brightened a bit, slowly walking up to the woman.

"Holy crap, Virgo!" She gasped.

"Anya!? You're alive!" The revealed Snaketail woman gasped.

"Wait.....," Kandy realizes something, "Is she the daughter of a lord from the Snaketail territory?"

"She's a what?!" Miseria asked

Anya and Virgo sighed, "At least I'm not the only one who dissed my asshole of a father!"

"Yeah, being in high class means your entire life is a cage and everybody controls you to be perfect," Virgo drawled in annoyance at the last sentence.

"Your father?" Miseria pondered.

"I don't like talking about it!" Anya frowned, pouting a bit.

Kylo seemed to growl in annoyance at the mention of Anya's father.

"We will bring you to the Rainbowtails' territory," Coro announced, "The Monkeytails are waiting for your arrival there with the head of the Rainbowtails waiting."

"That's good," Kandy smiled, relieved that it would be more easy than the Bloodtails and Lycantails, "Because we have a lot to explain."

"Sadly, it's a long story," Rasticore sighed.

The raptors chittered and screeched at the raptor-like creature, the beast answering back as both beasts came into an agreement.

"Father will help fight off the zombies that invaded his jungle," Coro translated, "The undead brings unbalance to the living."

"And those demons are waiting for a time to enslave us too," Virgo scowled.

"No worry, mate," Spector smirked, "Just take us to the leaders and we'll see about a negotiation."

"I hope they're friendly," one Rippletail asked.

"Of course they are," Syren smiled, "I was raised by them."

"Let's hope nothing stupid happens!" Dingo hoped, "My tribe are known to be a little hostile towards unwelcome guests.

***

It turns out Dingo was right. Because at a tribal area, Marco's posse, consisting of him, Tom, Talon, Kelly and her demon dog with Dragoncycles are held over a pit full of hungry dinocrocs.

"MOMMY!!" Talon screamed, trying to avoid the snapping jaws of the prehistoric crocodiles.

"You didn't tell me these lizards are hostile!" Tom cried out.

"You have a nerve trespassing into our domain!" A Monkeytail hissed, pointing his spear at them.

The blue hair girl from her world, Kelly, only frowned as she spoke, "And you, Tom, got us from our dimensions with your demon powers...for THIS?!"

"NOOOO! Stop!" Talon in fear spoke, "Take them and let me go!"

"Smoooooth, Talon."

They hear their Dragoncycles whimpering when they saw the butcher preparing his knives.

"Don't eat them, please!!" Kelly cries out, "I felt guilty when I found out I ate Dragoncycle meat at a Septarian restaurant!"

"And I felt really awful when I ate that Dragoncycle T-Bone!" Marco added.

"What are you assholes doing here!?" A familiar female voice is heard.

"Miseria?!" Marco and Tom shouted in surprise.

The Monkeytails looked stunned, noticing Syren and Dingo with them.

"More lizards and dragons?!" Talon in fear shouted, "We're officially screwed! Game over, man!"

Dingo did something that surprises the non-lizards. He mimics the cry of a crocodile at them as the dinocrocs stopped snapping and moved away.

"Fellow Monkeytails! These strangers are friends of the Butterflies who found out the dark truth of Fangore!" Dingo announced.

"Marco, what the fuck are you assholes doing here!? This is Septarian business!" Miseria snapped as the Monkeytails untied the prisoners but kept their spears at attack point.

"And how the fuck did you even get those guys with you and Tom to this dimension when their worlds probably didn't fuse?" Rasticore asked, knowing the realms that Talon and Kelly came from never fused with Earthni, thanks to Babs informing him through phone call the other day.

"It's a long story." Tom said, "I used my demon power to open my own dimensional portal for those two."

"Good thing we came before you all became dinocroc chow!" Syren scowled.

Umbra releases the captured Dragoncycles, snarling at the dinosaurs as she helps the terrified dragons get away from their predators.

"Oh, I am fucked," Ripjaw calmly grumbled.

"We didn't know Monkeytails are hostile like the wild people in movies and shows!" Marco tries to speak, trying to ignore the spear heads nearing his neck.

"Besides, when we learned about the truth from Marco while Star and her pals went to get that tapestry at the ruins, which is probably finished in real life now, we had to help!" Kelly explained.

"You morons!" Toffee growled, facepalming.

Zorro landed before the group, putting Virgo and Coro down as the Monkeytails gasped, bowing before him.

"The Jungle Lord is a Tree Creeper!?" Marco gaped.

"Yeah, I was shocked too!" Miseria pointed out.

"Hey," Virgo smirked.

Talon, who noticed her, quickly came in front of the others as he spoke, "Greetings. I uh had to get these guys off my back with my powerful negotiation. And totally not acting cowardly."

A few only rolled their eyes.

Miseria grabbed the birdman's neck, making him choke, "If I ever see you again making a big asshole out of yourself....."

She leaned into his face, making the guy nearly pissing his pants, "I will feed you to the raptors!"

The Sins growled in delight with Beelzebub licking his chops. Talon looked like a really big and juicy turkey in their view.

"We were just trying to help you negotiate with the Rainbowtails!" Tom protested.

After a moment, Ripjaw asked, "Rast, what do you see in that scary woman?"

"Again, long story." the frilled lizard spoke meekly.

Kandy, however, looked at the many different types of lizards all around, including the newcomers, speaking, "All the tribes are here now, aren't they?"

Zorro roared as strange Septarians unveiled themselves on the trees.

"The Rainbowtails!" Coro grinned.

"So that's where they were." Dingo smirked, looking impressed.

"Wow, so many," Kelly spoke in amazement.

"They're Chameleons?" Talon asked as Miseria drops him unceremoniously.

A tall regal woman steps up. She looked a bit like a fairy because of her incandescent scales that flashed a dazzling rainbow shades. Seeing the chief of the Rainbowtails made Ronin's heart flutter a bit.

Fang and Bones snickered at where they sat on Ribcage, "Somebody has a crush!" Fang teased.

"Uh calm down, kids," the half dragon male spoke a bit nervously.

"Greetings to you and your comrades, princess," the chief spoke, "I see you manage to find as many Rippletails as there are."

"And us pregnant too!" Lica smirked proudly.

The chief chuckled, "I am Prism, the leader of the Rainbowtails and the first ever Rainbowtail to be born. I have sensed our jungles have been disturbed by the undead lead by the white devil, Fangore."

Zorro snarled with hatred at the mention of the Dragontail's name.

"He is pure evil!" He growled.

"And cruel, I bet," Coro nodded.

"I see the sons of the yellow and white devils among you," she pointed to Ronin and Ash, "But your hearts are pure from the evil they have."

"Yes," Ash nodded, "Those two monsters are not our fathers!"

"By soul!" Ronin added.

"We will ally ourselves with you," Prism spoke, "And I hope we make it out alive."

"Death to Fangore & Seth!" one shouted.

"And there's a way to kill a fake god!" Ripjaw shouted.

"Rip told us there's a sword in the Neverzone capable of killing both gods and immortals!" Hokage added.

"And Miseria happens to be the chosen wielder!" Raiha joined in.

"You guys have been to the Neverzone!?" Marco gasped.

"Yes, why?" Miseria spoke.

"I've been stuck there for 16 years...maybe a little longer, though I don't know why my gray hair didn't come back when I went back for the babies." Marco pondered.

He then pondered, "Though Star never stays in the Neverzone for long whenever I go there. Mostly due to rushing on everything too much."

"Same thing happened with our kids," she mumbled.

She hears the eggs that they got from the Neverzone hatching as baby Zeus, Anubis and Snowstalker pops out from the satchels on Umbra, squeaking with the human jawdropping in total awe.

"A-a-a-are those.....Jurassic World......Chris Pratt?" He fainted in total awe

The babies in slings happily squealed as the small dinosaurs looked at the babies clapping to them, reaching for the dinosaurs.

"Dang, I hope they don't grow up and kill us." Tom spoke with concern, pointing to the Indoraptor and Indominous Rex.

"They won't," Miseria smiled, "These dinosaurs will be raised alongside the children."

"This sword you speak off, Purple One," Prism hops down, "Where can we find it to end that white devil?"

"Oh, I know the way!" Ripjaw said, "But just in case, somebody here has to look after the kids. Wouldn't want them to end up like what happened the first time they entered the Neverzone."

"Which is your fault!" Kushina accused.

"We're still mad at you, Ripjaw." Toffee stated.

"I said I was sorry, okay!?" Ripjaw groaned, "At least let me have my scissors back now."

Miseria simply just opened the portal with a death glare, "No."

And she enters the portal with his scissors.

"Dang, that woman's hardcore," Kelly commented.

"By the way...where's Star at?" Kandy asked.

"Talking with the Dragon Bones with her family," Tom answered, "Who would have thought those lizards are aboriginals of Septarsis and can turn into dragons!?"

"I know, right?" Kandy smiled, "And I'm glad they're going to help us too."

The portal to the Neverzone opened up as Miseria spoke, "We're going in the Neverzone to find it. Wish me luck."

The Rippletails joined her with the men, Phango, the baby Rippletails, and the other male Rippletails included, staying behind to make sure the zombies are cleared from the jungles.

A moment passed as Mammon belches out a familiar helmet.

"Did that raptor EAT Mina?" Tom asked Toffee.

"Yes, Mammon did before the worlds fused." he spoke.

"Soooooo...now what?" Marco asked.

"Ronin, we should talk," Prism only asked.

***

About almost 10 minutes passed as the Rippletails instantly came back from the portal, somewhat battle worn with Miseria looking amazed.

"That was an amazing day we had over there!" Miseria shouted, "And there was so much going on, that I couldn't comprehend!"

"Wait, you guys just went in the Neverzone," Tom spoke with concern, "How did you guys get back so quickly?"

"Uh Tom?" Marco explained, "Time works differently at the Neverzone. I found that out the first time I went in the Neverzone in Earth time 8 minutes after spending 16 years in the Neverzone."

"We need to camp here so we can tell you everything that happened in there!" Miseria grinned.

He could tell it was going to be a long night.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Neverzone Rippletails & Tapestries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the story of the 20 years in the Neverzone from Miseria's group, the gang meet with a sibling of Mina Loveberry's named Gina, finding out there are other lizard/dragon hybrids before going off to search for one. All while the tapestry of Star's show something that Glossaryck neglected to tell Star...

Chapter 16: Neverzone Rippletails & Tapestries

(10 Minutes Ago in Earth Time, 20 Years in the Neverzone)

The Neverzone portal opens, the remaining Rippletails with their new leader stepping out with their pets including Claudia's children, much to their shock.

Miseria had felt grown and powerful after the time she spent in the Neverzone, becoming a true leader to her clan

She truly understood the ways of the Rippletail during the nine years and yet, she missed her family during the training and sword finding

Lifting her panther pelt she made into an visor to protect her face from the sands, she grinned with pride when she saw the ancient citadel that holds the weapon that can kill Fangore.

"Girls! We're here!" She grinned.

“It’s so big,” Syren said

"Damn, I hope these people here will let us go to the temple to get the sword," Umi hoped, hoping off the back of a Tarbosaurus she named, Tramp.

“Hopefully “ Leafe nods

She turns around to face her clan. It has been years now,and they looked battle and war ready for what's coming.

And they will fight their way to the sword with everything they got!

"Alright, ladies! Time to show the people of the Sacred Citadel what we Rippletails can do!" She whips her panther head visor on as she took out her twin swords that Axia made for her.

“Right” they said

When they spend the night in one of their camps, Syren sewn the Rippletail sigil banner by memory and hand and erected it on a staff, to show their pride as the once extinct Rippletails. A tribe of women known for their elite assassin skills and strong will as women.

They had become very skilled and dangerous to their enemies

Creatures and foes couldn't stand a chance against these women,even the Amazons that are living her show deep respect for them.

But every strong woman....has a soft spot in their warrior hearts.

"I miss them," Claudia whispered, referring to her boys that stayed behind with their father.

Miseria, feeling the same way, laid her hand on her shoulder, "I miss them too, Claud. But the Neverzone's timeline is different from ours. We won't miss a thing when we get back."

"We miss our men," Mirage sighed,smiling sadly, "We almost forgot what it's like to be in the warm arms of a man."

"And sadly, I found out I read the results wrong when first entering," Lica said, "I wasn't pregnant after all."

"It sucks none of us were pregnant," Umi sighed, "But then again, it may have been a blessing in disguise."

"20 years here with no men is a nightmare at times," Miseria spoke, "Let alone not having my babies to hug."

"And my boys too," Claudia added, "I really miss their presence."

The women looked down a bit as they journey towards the Citadel.

They slowly approached the doors, their leader continuing, "My friends, especially my Rasticore, most of all"

Umbra and the pets yowled in agreement. They really miss their other friends, including the babies. Umbra misses her adoptive little brother, Nightraid, the most.

But for now, this mission was most important for them. Once they had finished, then their 20 years of training in the Neverzone would be worth it.

They were fortunate to not have aged due to Septarians mostly unaging after the age of 21 to 25 or they would have been very old at that point.

"Strange we don't have gray hair," Miseria chuckled, checking out her unruly and long wild hair.

"Septarians sorta like stop aging when they reach 21 or 25," Venus mused, "Considering that Metallica is the oldest among us."

"And besides, you've been human for years," Mirage spoke, "so of course you would be confused about this custom."

"Damn," Miseria smiled, feeling some relief about it.

She pushes the huge doors open, revealing a giant city from Ancient Chinese time with a mix of Korean and Japanese cultures in it. But what catches their eyes is the giant temple with the Four Sacred Beasts statues standing erect like sentinels guarding the city.

"Bingo!" She smirked, "That must be where the sword is!"

"Best be careful," Leafe said, "There might be sentries around here somewhere."

Opal scanned around, her hood completely covering her face. There were so many interesting knick-knacks, snacks and jewels in the citadel. But resigning herself as a thief, she held in her urges and promised herself to use her thieving skills for good purposes.

"Hey! Its the Lizard Women Warriors!" A man shouted, recognizing them, "From the posters about their reputations."

The citizens muttered, looking at the well-drawn posters of the Rippletails on the walls of every building.

"This...is shocking," one citizen spoke, pointing to the sigil flag.

"I thought the Rippletails went extinct many years ago!" A woman said.

"Not anymore!" Miseria unsheaths her swords and flips back her visor, "We women have lots of dates with destiny with your Four Sacred Beasts."

The citizens gasped, realizing what she meant.

"You're here for the Sword of the Sacred Beasts!?" A man gasped.

"We are," Opal nodded.

"Where is it?" Miseria asked.

He pointed to the center where the sword pinned down was at.

"Reminds me of King Arthur before he became king after he pulled out Excalibur," Miseria murmured, strolling towards the pinned down sword.

But as she was about to touch it, the four statues around the alter; a Chinese Dragon, a tiger,a turtle and a phoenix began to shake with eyes glowing.

"Looks like Byakko, Seiryu, Suzaku and Genbu sensed the chosen one's presence," she muttered.

"They must want to know if she is worthy," Syren said.

Miseria glanced at the statues, looking seriously.

"Miseria....formerly known as Taffita "Taffy" Richards," the dragon statue rumbled.

"What is your purpose for seeking The Sword of the Sacred Beasts?" The turtle asked.

"If you wish to use it for greater good, the sword's powers will be yours to wield," the tiger said.

"But if you wish to abuse its power, we, the Four Sacred Beasts, shall devour you until you are unable to be reborn again," the phoenix finished.

"Years ago," Miseria began, "The undead Septarians have risen and we are in need of a weapon to kill the source of the person who resurrects. He is pure evil and I wish to ensure it all ends."

"Hmmm...there was a prophecy upon the chosen alongside the Phagetail, half breed of Dragontail & Frostfang, and the Dragontail & Greenfang mixed breed." the statue of the dragon spoke

"It has been stated that the chosen and her allies will be the ones to end it," the tiger said.

"What Greenfang?" Miseria asked them.

"The undead, under the command maddened false prophet who wishes to make a world of his own liking with the former ruler of Septarsis, Seth," the phoenix spoke, ignoring her question.

"And only with this sacred sword should the chosen one be able to bring the false prophet to his final judgement in Hell," the turtle finished.

Miseria sighed, knowing she won't get an answer on the question she asked before speaking, "Very well."

She held the top of the blade's hold, preparing herself and hoping she would be the correct one.

The Rippletails waited impatiently. They hope that their hard training in the Neverzone won't be wasted if the sword doesn't move out.

With a grunt, the sword was pulled out, revealing itself to be a cross of a scimitar and a zweihander.

Instantly, the four statues roared in victory, making the entire citadel rumble as the crowds yelped.

"She is the chosen one," The statues roared proudly.

"All those years of training are worth it," Miseria smiled.

The Rippletails cheered, whooping and nearly dog piling her like a football team celebrating their victory in the big game.

The pets roared with joy, nearly bouncing around in excitement.

"And after our victory and our last night spent in the Neverzone..." the voice of Miseria spoke.

***

(The Present)

At the campfire, everyone listened to the tale with Miseria and her lizard female friends smiling.

"We finally came home, with this." she finished, showing the sword to them.

The sword had a large edge like a scimitar, but it was way bigger and she needed to hold the handle with two hands to hold it up. Etched on the blade were the black etchings of the four beasts.

"That is AWESOME!!" Ripjaw awed, looking like he's about to explode in amazement.

"And before we went back home, the old geezer who told you that riddle wanted us to clear out his animals because he hates being called an animal hoarder."

She points her thumb over at some animals, both prehistoric, mystical and normal.

"Hey Marco, I think its time your family to have their own prehistoric pet," she picks up a smilodon cub with orange fur and blonde stripes.

"A sabertooth tiger? Really?" He nervously asked.

"We have a dog for you, Tom," Metallica held up an epicyon, a bonce-crushing dog, with red fur.

"Maybe your sister will like it," Umi smiled, "I mean you got a Dragoncycle after all."

"Maybe..." Marco sighed, "Star, she's another story when it comes to pets and whatnot, considering the laser puppies don't do lasers anymore."

"That's so amazing!" Kandy smiled before pondering, "Though why did the statue mentioned a hybrid of Dragontail & Greenfang?"

"That," Miseria began, "is why I'm still bugged about it. We don't know any other lizard-dragon hybrids aside you and your brother."

"Mirage, any dreams about that Greenfang-Dragontail hybrid?" Miseria asked the seer.

"Well we brought a dire wolf since the last time we met, she wishes to have a dire wilf so she can feel like a Starrk," Leafe guides a huge beautiful white she-wolf to the campfire.

"Wow, she's pretty," the dragon smiled.

Toffee pondered, "Unless...the Dragontail/Greenfang mixed breed is someone in the tribe we know."

"I've met a Greenfang before, but sadly I never seen any Greenfang-Dragontail hybrids the statue speaks off," Ronin spoke out.

"That dire wolf looks stunning!" Kelly awed.

"She is," Leafe grins

Miseria then looked at Rasticore for a moment, him watching over the babies she had missed.

"Oh, speaking of stunning, the old man just found a perfect boyfriend for Nachos," Metallica snickered as a blue Chinese-looking Dragoncycle drove over.

"Boyfriend!?" Marco quirked.

The Dragoncycle male approached Nachos, the female looking a bit meekly as she growled with a slight grin.

"See?" Metallica smirked, "They're getting along already."

"Damn," Tom smirked a bit.

Miseria finally asked, "Rasticore...you never knew what one of your parents' backstory was growing up, did you?"

"Of course I didn't," he spoke, "I was not only young, but they had to take care of me before their deaths. Hell, never even thought about asking them."

"Figures with you," Axia glanced.

"That's okay," she draped herself over his back with sigh, "We really missed being with men."

"I finally understood why Rippletails go nuts during mating seasons," Leila spoke out, referring to one of the informations that Phango told her.

"Yes, no one to mate with you means your urges are fucking high," Venus sighed.

Miseria hugged Rasticore as she grinned, "And that makes us miss you guys very much."

The frilled lizard blushed a bit.

"Whoever this Dragontail-Greenfang is, he or she would probably be on our side to stop Seth and Fangore," Mirage hoped.

***

In a dark area not near from where Fangore and Seth are, a winged figure glances down at the fortress with a woman next to her.

"Is that him? The guy who turned the bastard Solarians and my whack-o sister into his slaves?" The woman asked with disdain.

"You sound like you hate the Solarians and your sister very much," the dragon said.

The woman lifted her hood, revealing to have the same face as Mina but with shortened purple hair.

"Mina is an embarrassment to the Loveberry name and like Solaria and the Solarians, she's a murderer. A cold-blooded murderer."

"No wonder you're known as the Solarian Hunter," the dragon mused.

"I hunt Solarians to save the innocents from getting murdered," she said, closing her eyes.

"I see," he spoke, "And what do you suppose we should do about that?"

"Ensure that she and the Solarians can never come back!" she spoke with determination, "For they are a danger to everyone, let alone Solaria."

"I was actually a little happy that the Septarians brought extinction to the Solarians and Mina," the woman said, "But the news if them becoming slaves to Fangore is something we have to prevent from happening "

"In order to keep the citizens safe," she finished, unloading her trusty crossbow. Loaded with arrows laced with a poison that can kill a Solarian in an instant.

"Very well, Gina Loveberry," the dragon said seriously, "But if you wish to eliminate them, then there's one thing that must be done."

"Yeah? What's that?" she asked the dragon.

"If they become too much, then we will need assistance from the Septarians and dragons that are with them."

The woman, Gina, nodded in agreement, "I already converted to the Septarians' religion after I saved some Phagetail children from getting murdered by the Solarians."

"You think deep down, my sister and the Solarians are suffering when they got enslaved by Fangore?" She asked.

"Perhaps," the dragon pondered, "And it would be our job to put them to their final resting place."

"Of course," Gina spoke, "I just hope we find a way to win this."

She pointed as she continued, "And besides, they look like they're trying to make pure born Deadtails with those undead lizards."

They looked at one undead Ivytail groping the breasts of the Lycantail girl, her groaning in agony, not wanting this.

"Shit," the dragon said, "Seth must be thinking of making the Deadtails a new tribe."

"What are we going to stop it from happening, Garou?" Gina asked her dragon ally, "We don't have HCS weapons to kill them."

"We don't," he spoke, "But the princess and her allies do."

Gina only looked worried at the Lycantail shouting, "Please, no! I don't want this! I don't want to have any baby from you! I want Bathory!"

"Slut!" one undead lizard, who had willingly bowed to Seth's ways, angrily grabbed her.

"I can't watch this anymore!" She grimaced, "Let's go find the princess and her pals, Garou!"

The dragon picks up his ally,putting her on his back before he silently took off. Daring a glance back, Gina winced and grimaced hard when she saw the undead Bloodtail girl getting humped by a drooling undead Groundtail on her hands and knees.

"Dammit! These zombies make the Solarians look like amateurs!" She gagged, looking away and not daring to look back again at the grisly rapes of the lesbian lovers.

"Wolfsbane!" she heard the shouts and fearful cries of Bathory shout.

"I know where they might be," he said, the two heading onward.

***

It was evening when the full moon was about to come out. Leila had stripped earlier for the transformation to work. She, no longer wanting to wear the stripper clothing she had to keep wearing for the time being, was glad to no longer wear them

"So this is it," Leila said, "This is when I'll become a Septarian like you guys."

"Yes," Phango smiled.

"Are you sure this will work," the lead Lycantail girl asked.

"It will," he grinned, showing the contents in bottle to her.

Rakuya watched, hoping it would go well.

Marco's group, meanwhile, had earlier to gone off searching for Star and her friends, hoping to find them to help the Septarians.

"It will painful, young Leila," Dmitri spoke out as the Ouraboris Covenant members form a huge mage circle using blue paint in an open field, "But I assure you, that the spell will turn you into the lizard you really wish to be."

"I don't mind having cat ears like Natashya," she smiled in reassurance.

"Very well," Leon spoke, "Now...let's begin."

Phango nodded, opening the bottle.

The Hextails guided her to the center of the circle with Phango giving her the bottle.

"I pray you'll be alright," Phango smiled, trying his best not to look fearful.

She calms him down by pecking a chaste kiss on his snout

"I'm sure it'll be fine." she grins.

The circle began glowing as the contents were poured on to her, her eagerly waiting for it to work.

"It's gonna be like what happened to you, Miseria." Kandy smiled, "Except she's not in danger like you were."

"I know," Miseria sighed, remembering that her last human act back then lost her arms for a time.

Each Hextail, three of them being Leon, Dmitri and Natashya took each section of the mage circle and began to chant in an unknown language. Few moments later,an ethereal lizard spirit wisps out of the circle, curling around Leila for a moment before engulfing her in its mouth.

They hear the human screaming as they see her changing within the ethereal flames.

"Leila!" Phango cried out in worry.

"It's okay! It'll be over soon." he reassured her, trying to not shiver.

She grunted, her hair becoming wild and long as a tail formed, her feet and hands shifting with claws appearing, her body becoming muscular, her breasts growing, her eyes glowing, and her face starting to change to a reptile's snout.

In an instant, the ethereal flames immediately change into a lizard spirit composed of fire and ice before dying out. Standing in the woman's place as she slowly fell like gravity just went slower around her, was a lizard woman with red and white scales with her hair being half blonde and auburn.

"What the?" Phango couldn't believe what he's seeing, "She looks like.....a new breed of lizard."

"This...this is new," Rasticore spoke.

"And confusing," Supps nodded.

The male Rippletail ran to the former human's side, turning her around a bit so he can lay her head on his lap. Upon closer inspecting, she looked really beautiful despite being a new breed of lizard.

"Leila?" He called out, giving her a slight shake.

The new lizard began to stir, much to his relief.

She opened her eyes as she spoke, "Hey."

"Are you all right?" he spoke with concern.

"Yes, I..." she began before noticing herself in the reflection of the waters, her hair and scales different colors.

"Huh? Why am I not a Hextail?" She looked at herself in confusion, "What the hell did you guys do to me!?"

"We didn't do anything," Natashya shook her head, stunned by Leila's new form.

"It seems the lizard spirit, Lacerta, has seen what kind of lizard you truly are at heart and soul when he appeared," Dmitri concluded, "He has turned you into what looked like a hybrid of a Wintertail and a Hottail."

"WHAAAAA!?" she spoke in surprise.

"A hybrid of two lizards?" Kandy replied with shock, "Just like how I'm a half breed of dragon and lizard."

"But....but if I'm a hybrid, would that mean I can...?"

She tried to speak, only for orange flames to flicker out of her mouth as well as forming ice on the ground.

"Oh my god!" She yelped, "I don't know whether to be scared or feel excited that I can control fire and ice at the same time!"

"Uh, we'll help you out," Hokage spoke as he and the Wintertail lifted her up.

"Yeah, your anxiety is making your powers a little haywire a bit," Swifty agreed.

"Fire.....is like a drive, a motivation for you to keep on fighting," Hokage stated, demonstrating his flames with a calm atmosphere around him.

“And ice?” She asks

"Ice you have to chilled out, like me," Swifty chuckled as he makes snowflakes flutter out of his hands, "Since you're both Hot and Winter, you just have to....chill out yet feel high-spirited to control them."

"I felt the same way too when I found out I can waterbend," Opal called out.

“I see,” she realized

The male Rippletail grabbed some clothes he can find from the tent,putting it over her.

"Its not much, but it'll help you with the nudity." He blushed.

"You know? She should be called a Twilighttail," Supps suggested, "Get it? Twi-light!?

She blushed a bit

"Supps, what made you think up of Twilight?" Miseria frowned, her Twilight Saga hatred evident on her face.

"Yeah, Twilight sucks," Tom commented.

“She is two of something which is rare,” he said, “kind of like some Rippletails sometimes.”

"Well...twilight is when dusk or dawn happens, so that will be a good name for her species type," Leafe pointed out.

Leila puts her clothes on, looking unsure, "You think I won't be a burden, Phango?"

The top and jeans were finished put on as Toffee simply replied, “the princess is a hybrid as well and we have fully accepted her.”

"Burden as in, I can't control my powers right and I might hurt you alongside the enemy," she meant.

"Oh! No, you will not,Leila," Hokage reassured, "Swifty and I will teach you before the zombies come to fight us. Does that sound okay?"

She softly nods a little

"You need some sleep after this ordeal," Phango insisted, guiding her to their tent, "You'll need all your energy for training tomorrow."

"He's right," Lica agreed, "We better catch up on what me truly missed when we're in the Neverzone."

Each Rippletail woman nodded as Miseria turned to Rasticore, "I'm just glad to be home with you and our babies."

"Uh Miseria..." Rasticore began, noticing the looks in their eyes, "Girls, what are you-?"

"I think it's time to repopulate properly," Mirage smirked slyly as did the other Rippletails to their loves.

“Now wait a minute!” The Sparktail from the harem of Venus protested.

However, most of the Rippletails pulled their mates in the tents.

Miseria meanwhile hugged her babies as she said, “Mommy missed you both.”

Toffee meanwhile only calmly replied, “Everyone get some sleep for we make our journey to the Butterflies. I, meanwhile need to change before heading to the closest lake to bathe.”

Finally, Toffee entered his own tent, leaving most everyone else outside with Kushina and Kandy holding their babies.

“Wait go to Moon after what she did?” The remaining Rippletail frowned.

“Star did mention a tapestry involving us in it.” The dragon said

She then pondered, “By the way since I’m a mix breed of lizard and dragon, Ronin, am I like a Twilighttail too or like a Mixfang or what?”

“Depends,” he said

He held her hand, "Kanashimi....we are the results of a loveless marriage. We can help those who suffered the same fate we had and prevent our incident to happen to them."

"We are of Septarian and Dragon blood. But that's what makes us special. No matter how the others misjudge us fir what we are."

She smiled to him, feeling better from his kind words

“And also maybe we shouldn’t be referred as monsters anymore since that kind of sounds too generic for us lizards and dragons,” Kandy spoke

Ronin chuckled a bit, "Yeah. Monsters make us sound evil. Monsters....are those who are ugly and evil in heart. Even a human can become a monster."

"Like the Solarians and Mina," she scowled.

"With enough HCS weapons, we can put them to rest," Ronin nodded.

Chase's ears perked up,smelling two unfamiliar scents coming to the camp. He began to bark an alarm as all heads popped up.

“What is it, Chase?” She asks her wolf

The Dire Wolf barked upward with the group glancing, Toffee peeking out as he glanced.

"Let me guess, we have new arrivals." Toffee sighed, figuring his bath would have to wait.

The air squadron; consisting of Swifttails, winged Dragontails and Hottails, looked through their binoculars and saw a green four-horned dragon with huge wings that are in fact his arms, a devil wolf pelt draped around his shoulders like a cape and an eyepatch over a scarred right eye.

Riding on his back was a woman dressed in witch hunter attire with an uncanny resemblance to Mina Loveberry. But with boyish shortened hair.

"I'm guessing that's the Dragontail-Greenfang the statues talked about," Opal guessed, pulling out her wrist crossbow.

"Is that..." Rasticore began speaking.

"No, it can't be." Kandy said, looking at the girl looking like Mina.

"Before you ask, I'm not Mina Loveberry. She's my sister. I'm Gina, her sister who hates the Solarians." she replied.

"But you should be dead," Ripjaw shouted, "Humans or Mewmans don't live for 300 years unlike Solarians."

Gina pulled down her collar,revealing familiar puncture scars on the side of her neck.

"I nearly died when I got sentenced to death," she explained, "Until a Bloodtail came along and saved me by turning me into the first ever Mewman vampire."

"But I don't have any blood appetites like vampires do."

"You're a Daywalker, like Blade!" Miseria said with awe.

"That's amazing!" she said.

"But anyway," Gina continued, "Seth and his goons are trying to create some pure born Deadtails with the new recent additions. And these souls that don't know Seth...they hate him in secret."

"Zombies that wanted to revolt against the ones who resurrected them?" Coro said with shock.

"But I thought Fangore enslaved their souls," Virgo said.

"Seems not all of them have been enslaved. Just the ones who know and refused to bow down to Seth." Gina stated, "The others that are fearful are the ones who don't know Seth."

"Oh gods!" Kandy gasped.

"Pure born Deadtails?" Miseria frowned, "Isn't that a little impossible? I find it hard to believe."

"He also created new souls for the dead Septarians without souls as well." Gina continued.

"Lady Aquarius and the past Rippletails, and even...," he turns to Kandy with a grim look, "Your mother."

"No!" Kandy spoke in tears, "Mother..."

She had realized what was going to happen: This new soul was made to be the perfect version of what her father wanted and if his way commenced...

"This is sick!" Toffee angrily growled.

"I know," the dragon frowned, "That is why we came to find you. So we can put the undead back to where they belong with the Hades' Cold Steel you have."

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is Garou, he's my friend ever since I started hunting Solarians," Gina introduced.

Gaoru bowed a bit.

"It's an honor to be here, princess." he said.

Kandy nodded, still struck by Fangore's dirty trick of turning her mother's body into a personal plaything of her father's dreams.

"My dreams did show Gina and Garou's arrival," Mirage spoke out, "But my other dream says something about the other Greenfang-Dragontail that the statues speak off."

Garou looked saddened, understanding what she meant "Loup...."

"Loup disappeared when Seth sent a suicide bomber to a fake alliance meeting many years ago," Gina explained, "His body was never found and we came to believe Loup is alive. Somewhere in this new world."

"Dang," Hokage spoke.

"So where can Loup be?" Leafe asked.

"That is why we may have to ask for the other humans on this one." Mirage explained

Most looked unsure. Some of them were the same people who had a grudge on the Septarians for eons, let alone the other creatures they called monsters.

"Don't forget and Gina," Miseria stood up, both her and the Solarian Hunter looking serious.

"We can force thise bastards to see the truth," she said, "I made Hekapoo see the truth too when she was about to close the portals."

"I'm with the Rippletail!" Gina agreed, "I'm the only one who saw the cruelty and evil of the Solarians."

"Right, I guess back to Echo Creek then." Kandy said.

She took the scissors, preparing to open the portal to Star and Marco's home.

"And besides, we need to see what the tapestry looks like anyway from the Mewni castle ruins." she continued.

The allies nodded as she prepares to open the portal. As she was slicing it up, Gina turns to the Hextails.

"Is it true the Hextail covenants are hunting the remaining Solarians after the worlds cleaved?" She asked the covenant bosses, "Emily told me you got the info about who truly killed Comet by having your top agent beat the crap out of one of them."

"Da," Nathasya spoke, "We don't want any mistakes with the new world created. Let alone if a new Commission gets created."

The bushy hair husband nodded, holding his wife's hand.

"What if.....what if the new Commission would be the new Septarian tribes?" Gina suggested, "I....I can be their spokesperson to help make everybody see that monsters and humans are the same by heart and spirit."

"You know," Toffee pondered, "Perhaps that would be the best case scenario since a few of us have magic."

"That'd be great." the dragon girl smiled.

The short-haired woman blushed, "Pfft, shucks! Sometimes my ideas if peace and harmony make me blush!"

***

Miseria steps out of the portal, standing in the street of where the former Mewmans lived. With Gina as backup, she's going to make the monster haters see the truth.

By brute force.

The others that followed looked seriously as they came out of the portal together.

This had to work, for their sake.

"So this is where they live now, huh?" Miseria sighed.

The former Mewmans saw the revived Rippletail tribe with their new chief, Miseria walking with pride towards the office of the elders, Gina Loveberry following in tow with her hood up and crossbow out.

"Take us to your leaders," Miseria ordered the guards at their post. She reveals them the Sword of the Four Beasts to show that she is in charge and doesn't want to be pushed off.

They nodded in fear, one speaking, "Yes ma'am, don't hurt us!"

As they led the crowd of lizards and few dragons, each former Mewman and monster looked at the newcomers, Kandy watching them as if being judged.

She felt a bit scared before Toffee held her, speaking, "It will be fine. When we get through with it all, you will never have to worry about them judging you ever again."

"I hope you're right, Toffee." she said, fixing his skull mask.

***

Inside the Diaz home, Star placed down the familiar tapestry. She and the others had earlier went to the castle ruins to retrieve what tapestries they could and were intact after Heinous Meteora's rampage.

"So that's the tapestry." Kandy said, pointing to it.

The lizards and dragons glanced as they gathered at the tapestry of Star shooting something to the dead magic goo similar to what Toffee had become.

"And yes, Marco's not with me on there." she continued, "Let alone Glossaryck."

She pointed to the hole made in the tapestry, which was a small hole of a sort.

"Darn," Marco sighed, "I was hoping I'd be at least acknowledged AND respected unlike my time staying in Mewni. Ugh, it's me being a squire all over again!"

"Wait," Gina said, pointing to something on the tapestry, "Why is this tapestry thicker than the other tapestries you have?"

The Solarian Hunter fidgets the thicker part, revealing it to be folded. With eagerness,she carefully unfolds tapestry until it fully reveals what was hiding behind the last tapestry.

"Is this the part where one of us faints?" Supps asked any of his lizard friends in total astonishment,his mouth wide open in shock.

"I'm so there!" Rasticore spoke, preparing to faint with his son in hand.

However, Miseria quickly pulled him up, "Not with our son in your hand!"

"Oh my god! This is shocking news!" Kandy gasped, staring at the new part of the tapestry.

"So I'm not the only one who will be like....the hero on this tapestry," Star said.

"And I'm in this side of the tapestry!" Marco spoke.

They looked at the other side of the tapestry, showing the lizards and some of the dragons that had gathered, the other humans shown cheering while Marco with crescent moon cheek marks was shooting something alongside Toffee, Rasticore, Miseria, and Kandy, each looking determined.

"OOooooh...so Marco WAS in the tapestry all along." Star nervously laughed, realizing she should have paid more attention. "Guess it wasn't a dream after all..."

And behind most of them, what seemed to be small babies of different monsters were shown. These being familiarish.

"Its our kids," Miseria recognized.

"The RIC," Cyril chuckled, remembering the children's adventure in the Neverzone.

The baby hybrid dinos and snow croc squeaked, jumping to take a good look at the tapestry on Umbra and Chase' backs.

Baby Meteora babbled as she pointed to the ground of the beams shooting at the goo.

"Wait, is magic being restored?" Moon glanced.

"Or more likely creating a different kind of magic." Kandy said.

"No mage circles," Gustave muttered, scrutinizing the tapestry.

"Usually our magic has to have mage circles present," Yuriknov spoke out.

"That must mean..." Eclipsa pondered.

Miseria looked at the tapestry that has her looking like a true leader of the revived Rippletails. Is this why she has this string sense of leadership and justice after she first met Rasticore?

Rasticore, meanwhile looked at the tapestry featuring himself. He looked so brave and determined, though he noticed something odd.

Before he could speak of the oddity, Kandy said, "So this means we're actually going to restore magic?"

"That might mean the Commission might come back!" Marco realized, "And still be jerks probably."

"And I don't want the Commission back after all they put us through!" Star frowned.

Ronin's hands burst into dark flames, "Not if I can let it happen," he growled.

"Yeah," Gina cocks her crossbow with a glare, "We're gonna replace them with better ones this time!"

"And even if there's a chance of them being reborn, hopefully the magic incarnates them as babies instead, so they'll never have to be so powerful again." Miseria spoke, punching her fist in her hand, "I'll help ensure that!"

"We're still working on members," the dragon girl meekly said.

"Or perhaps the Gods of Septarsis has other plans for those who died after the destruction of magic," Leafe assumed, her Dragon Bone spiritualism evident.

"I'm with the Dragon Bone theory," Gina nodded.

"Still," Moon pondered, "We're not even sure when Seth will start his attack."

"That's one of the reasons why we're going to ask for your help." the male lizard dragon spoke.

"Another," the Dragontail-Greenfang hybrid spoke, "is finding where Loup is located at."

"Who did you sent to find Loup?" Miseria asked.

"You'll see." he replied with a grin.

Finally, Rasticore only calmly spoke, "Girls...when we get home, can you give us men 10 minutes to wait?"

***

Hokage, Aerosmite and Raiha flew to where the Greenfang territory is, hoping to find some clues on Loup's whereabouts, thanks to Garou giving them a sample so Lavafang could track down his scent.

"The clues have to be somewhere in this village," Hokage spoke.

"To be honest," Aerosmite began, "I've never been to a dragon's territory before."

"It's our first time too," Raiha nodded.

The dragon-tiger looked panicked when he saw a pack of dragon-wolves headung at their way, growling and breathing out flames.

"I think those dragon-wolves are Loup's watchdogs and guardians," Hokage guessed as his hands ignited with blue flames.

"Obviously," she nodded.

"We may as well make ourselves known," Aerosmite glanced.

He inhaled sharply and blew out a powerful gust of wind at the wolves, catching them by surprise as they nearly fell with Lavafang spitting fireballs at the attacking wolves' directions, roaring.

They whined a bit before retreating, the group arriving to the territory.

"There," Aerosmite grinned.

The tiger sniffed the ground, growling uneasily before he looked up at what was once a cave that belonged to the werewolves.

"If I were Loup, I would be hiding somewhere the werewolves will protect me from Seth and Fangore," Hokage hypothesized, entering the cave with his tail flame acting as a torch.

"We must stay alert," Raiha reminded, holding up a small fireball in case of attack.

"Right, and besides," Hokage glanced, "The Greenfang dragons might not be very friendly."

As they entered the cavern, the group walked onward. They had to find out where Loup was.

"Funny question," Aerosmite spoke out, "Don't you guys think that if you combine Loup and Garou's names together and it forms loupgarou, a type of werewolf that lives near the swamplands in Louisiana?" 

The two Hottails pondered, "That's a good question over there, Aero," Hokage agreed.

They halted when they hear a howl. The howl made Lavafang's fur stand on end.

"Greenfang howl," Raiha recognized the howl.

"Damn," Aero frowned as Lavafang shivered.

"Better get ready," Hokage glanced.

He and Raiha light up the area, and to their surprise, found themselves surrounded by werewolves in their true forms with the ones in fox form transforming like how Supps transformed.

"State your business here to meet Loup!" A red she-werewolf demanded.

"Look, we don't mean any harm," Raiha spoke, "We're just looking for someone important. You see, he's a Greenfang-Dragontail hybrid and we're trying to figure out where Loup is."

Aerosmite then realized, "You know the wolf named Supps?"

"The white fella? Yeah, the loser wanted to bag Swifty but ended up becoming his partner in crime," a black werewolf spoke out.

"Just because Supps is a loser to you doesn't mean you can tease him," Hokage scolded, "At least he's doing a fine job during the war with Swifty."

"And he's trying to redeem himself," Aerosmite continued, "And if you don't believe me, here."

He gave them something.

"1000000000 dollars for his head, dead or alive!?" A brown she-wolf gawked, flabbergasted by Supps' bounty.

"Equal to Swifty's as well," Aerosmite stated.

"What the heck!" the lead wolf frowned.

"Listen, there IS a way for redemption to happen," the Hottail said, "But you need to listen carefully."

"Seth and Fangore are creating a tribe of enslaved undead Solarians and Septarians with a rare few being used as breeders!" Raiha spoke out.

"And we are sent by his brother, Garou!" Aerosmite shouted.

Suddenly, from outside of the werewolf pack was a unfamiliar and stunned male voice.

"Garou sent you?"

They heard the voice, turning as they saw someone arriving.

"Loup, I presume," Aero glanced.

The Greenfang dragon was green like Garou, but wore a torn outfit that was once worn for a royal event until it became torn by the suicide bomber's explosion. He has four horns and like Garou, has bat wings as arms.

"Yes, I am Loup," the dragon spoke out, "My brother, Garou, is alive?"

"Yes," Raiha nodded, "He's been looking for you."

"So it is true," he spoke quietly.

"Loup, we need every dragon tribe to join our cause to put an end to Seth and Fangore's reign of undead terror," Aerosmite pleaded, "That bastard made Kinjiru, a Frostfang, into Seth's sex toy and I bet he will make every undead dragon including werewolf to help breed pure born Deadtails that they are doing right now to those poor lesbian lovers."

"And if it keeps up, some of us could end up BEING killed and forced into his army." the female said with fear.

The werewolves whimpered, instantly transforming into their fox forms in fear at the thought of that as Loup tries to calm the werewolves down.

"I will do everything I can to negotiate with the Dragon Tribes here," Loup promised, "Because I cannot stand by like a coward and watch every living being turned into the undead in a split second."

"Neither can we," most said.

"Good," Hokage stoically said, "With the Dragon-Septarian alliance this big, Seth and Fangore will be taken by surprise. We will not let those zombies infect the living."

"And everyone will be a part of this great cause!" Raiha joined in.

Lavafang roared with justice, wings spread wide open to signify his agreement.

Each roared loudly with delight.

At that moment, the Swifttail stepped on something before looking downward, noticing a strange tapestry on the ground.

"Hmmm...what's this?" he pondered.

"I found this yesterday," Loup spoke. "It looked important."

When Aero spreads out the tapestry piece, he nearly dropped it in shock.

"We have to bring this to Miseria and the others now!"

They looked at it as well, noticing something surprising.

"Oh my..." Raiha began to ponder quietly, "The frilled one...he has to see this."

End of Chapter 16


	17. Experience, Repopulating, & Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Leila and Phango get to know one another, the sentient undead tortured get rescued while the clan find out their pregnancies while some few things get talked about.

Chapter 17: Experience, Repopulating, & Rescue

Leila was getting a good hang with her new Twilighttail powers. The Hottails and Wintertails are really helpful, even Tom joined in to advise her that anger can make her flames out of control like what happened to him when he brought Star to the Blood Moon Ball.

She looked at the fire encased in ice, struggling to keep the fire inside while not melting the ice, which was shaped like a heart.

She was going to like being a Twilighttail.

"So...who's the heart for?" The demon asked.

"Phango," she answered with a shy blush.

"Huh, interesting," he smirked.

"I hope he'll like it." she explained.

"You should do something more about being a Twilighttail," Tom suggested, "Try something that....makes you show how much you truly care for Phango. What you wanted to show him in your imaginative mind."

"I.....I wanted to make some ice and fire show that would make famous magicians like David Blaine and Cyril Takanawa jealous."

“I think I understand,” Tom ponder.

"This anger issue you speak off," Leila began, putting aside her ice flame sculpture, "Master Splinter from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles once said Raphael after he nearly beat Leonardo to crap: 'Anger is a dangerous ally.' "

"That...is a good advise," Tom nodded in agreement, looking really ashamed fir that Blood Moon Ball event. That advise was right, he nearly KILLED everyone because of his anger.

And he always felt like he would never live that event down no matter how much he makes up for everything.

"Tom," Leila spoke out, "We regret after our fit of anger. But it will make huge time for us to heal from the damage we made."

"Y....you're right, Leila," the demon glanced away a bit, "Fire and anger.....I guess they make a very bad combination."

“True,” she nods.

They hear footsteps approaching, making the former human blush a little when Phango approached them with a smile.

"How is your training, Leila?" He asked the woman he has feelings for.

“So far so good,” she smiles holding the heart

She demonstrates her new trick, though struggling a bit by lighting a flame inside the ice heart. She tries her very hardest not to make the sculpture melt.

And she succeeded.

“That’s amazing,” Phango grins to her.

The Twilighttail blushed, smiling widely at his praise. She suddenly felt him take her hand,making her stand up as they head towards to their tent that they share.

"You can play around with that dog Miseria got for you," Phango called out to Tom.

As they left, Tom looked at the puppy that came to him as it barked to his new owner

"I always wanted a dog ever since I was a kid," he picks up the bone crushing puppy. To his surprise and astonishment,the puppy belches out fire,making the demon grin with delight.

"Holy crap, an enhanced prehistoric dog!? This is SWEET!!" 

He laughed as he cuddles his new pet that panted happily.

***

Leila learned a lot of Phango's story. When his egg arrived at the Ivytail territory, they were ecstatic that it would be a girl so they can help her repopulate her extinct tribe. But when he hatched and is revealed to be a boy, they were a little disappointed.

He was then raised by a gay couple who is fine with having a son.

But Phango still felt the wants of a companion, so when the opportunity for Venus to start repopulating before the others found him...

She listened to his explanation carefully as she knew what it was like to long for someone special.

Leila then held his hand, speaking, "At least you have me."

He smiled to her, pushing some of the hair aside to look at her beautiful lizard face.

"Thank you," he spoke before they slowly leaned to one another, pressing each other's lips.

The kiss...gave her a jolt through her body. It took about a minute of their lips being locked until they parted to breath.

"Wow, how did you learn to kiss so well?" She panted, nuzzling into his neck in arousal.

The Rippletail with horn on snout chuckled sheepishly, "When I was ten, I saw my dads doing it in their room. I saw them kissing before they decided to strip. And that's when I learned something about my dads."

"What's that?" She looked up, not minding about the LGBT issue.

"My second dad happens to be transgender," he grinned, "He looked like an actual guy until I saw his vagina!"

"Were you surprised?" She asked, grinning as well.

"A little," he admitted.

"But he did look really feminine by his looks and attitude though."

"And you said that if Rippletails mate with each other, it could result in a viviparous birth?" She asked with curiosity.

"Yes, from what I learned," he said, "It results in the mother dying giving birth to a pure Rippletail. That's why some Rippletails are scared of falling for one another because of it."

The new information worries her, "What happens if a male Ivytail mates with a female Ivytail? I was told that Ivytails are part dryads and are known for being witch doctors and shamans in black magic."

"To make it short....," he scratched his head nervously.

She looked a bit concerned as she asked, "So that is true, huh?"

"Well.....they say it would result with both if them turning into one big tree in which for the end result, a giant fruit will fall and out burst their child like that Momotaro story you showed me on your phone," he explains.

"That's.....much sadder than the Rippletail one," she said with grief.

"It is," he nodded.

He then got a little frisky, gently taking hold of her clothes as Leila held the hems of his pants.

"I guess that's why they resort to others outside their species." she blushed, both popping the buttons off their pants, his dick sprung out.

"Like from me to you, obviously" he chuckled, digging in her jeans, rubbing her clit gently.

She moaned softly from his touch, her tail wagging in delight.

"I've always been asking the girls what lizard sex is like," she began to stroke his cock, making him stiffen.

The two moaned loudly from the touches and rubbing, gasping a bit in pleasure.

As it happened, her tits on her breasts hardened, being pinched by her free reptilian fingers.

"And this shall be your first time as a lizard," he grinned, both discarding their pants.

Leila yelped a tiny bit when he arranged himself, hovering over her with him licking her bare clit and her tentatively sucking his dick.

"Tell me that I'm heavy if you choke," he panted, inserting his long tongue into her.

She moaned a bit softly as she sucked harder, pushing her head on to his dick.

Phango moaned, holding her thighs apart so he can get bigger access into her pussy for him to lick around to hit her sweet spots.

The two moaned as they sucked one another, the tails wrapping around one another.

"Mmmm Leila," he moaned between licks.

The Twilighttail moaned out, putting the whole dick into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on it. Suddenly, she choked when he accidentally lowers his hips down, making the tip of his penis enter her throat.

She signals him by tapping his hip.

He pulled her up as she gasps for air

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He panicked, turning around so she's facing him.

She coughed, rubbing her slightly sore throat for a moment before she warily smiled at him, trying her best to show she's fine.

He sighed, speaking, "I just wanna make sure you're not hurt."

"I know," she grins, "But this is intense."

"So will what will come next."

"Uhm? There is this position I wanna try out," she gets up and begins to position him below her, "Allow me."

She makes Phango hold the sheets underneath him as she adjusts at his waist, lifting one leg up and holding it close as she makes Phango enter her.

She gasped and moaned as she felt it inside, starting to hump.

"Mmmm Leila," he spoke with a grin, grinning at what she was doing.

She spots his tail wagging in delight from the pleasure of the position she puts him in. Being playful, she took hold of his tail and began to nibble and lick it like she did on his dick.

He groaned a bit in pleasure, enjoying what she was doing while groping one breast.

As she licked and humped, she felt his fingers scissoring her tit while blushing.

"Two can play at that game," he breathed, plopping his head back to enjoy this experience. He took hold of her tail and began to pinched the tip, making her gasp from the sensitivity.

"Ah, Phango!" she blushes.

"You love that, don't you?" he chuckled while continuing.

She moaned loudly, trying to fight the sensitivity of her tail tip that Phango is teasing between his fingers. She decides to retaliate by humping him roughly and doing the same trick on his tail.

He began growling in pleasure from the experience.

"You love this, don't you?" she growled to him, mixed hair flung wildly.

"Yes! AH! Oh Leila! When did you get so good at this!?" He groaned when she dropped his leg and began to ride him, playing around with his nipple studs that made him choke out his moans.

She growls as she thrusts during the ride, "I practiced!"

He continued moaning and groaning as the two kept humping with tails risen.

Phango grabs her hips, almost wanting to make her ride him harder as she gasps and moaned out in delight.

"Oh Phango, this is great!" She moaned, "This lizard sex is so intense."

"And there will be more nights like this if you wish for it!" he growls in pleasure, both continuing their thrusts of pleasure.

Both groaned loudly as their tails wrapped around one another.

"Phango...I'm getting close, I'm going to-" she whined out in pleasure when she feels her orgasm about to hit her.

"You can give it all you got, love," the Rippletail purred, touching her cheek.

The two blushed and started screaming from the thrusting, the dick penetrating her wildly.

Finally, she felt his seed shot into her, gasping from the feel.

Leila as a human had been through so much sex when she was forced to be a sex toy to the other men, but this lizard's cum just felt right.

"So...so much," she pulls herself off him with a wet pop. She nearly collapsed on top of him but Phango held her close, stroking her hair and holding her face to his neck as she regains her breath.

She blushed as she smiled, "That...that was intense."

"I knew you'd enjoy it," Phango grins.

"Ready for round 2?" She purred, planting pecks down from his neck to his hips. Before he could answer her, he let out a loud excited moan when he feels her mouth around him.

***

The Rippletail women checked their pregnancy tests. After coming back from the Neverzone and after the arrival of Garou and Gina Loveberry the Solarian Hunter, they catched up to their sex time with their husbands after 20 years of training in the Neverzone.

"Are we...?" Leafe asked.

Metallica was concerned to hopefully be pregnant that time. On one hand, the mispelled reading of having been pregnant was saddened. On the other hand, since they were there for 20 years in the Neverzone, it was a blessing in disguise.

The strong Rippletail let out a big laugh when she shows them their pregnancy testers that have their names written on them to show which is which without any riot going on.

It was then they saw each tester turning positive, each Rippletail looking surprised.

"Girls," Miseria spoke, "it happened!"

"I knew it, I KNEW IT!!!" Umi shrieked in excitement. She never felt this happy when she first had sex with Ash and getting the news that Seth is infertile because he's a zombie.

"We're all pregnant!" Venus shouted.

The Rippletails cheered proudly with Miseria smiling a bit.

The tribe would be officially revived.

"I don't suppose Anya will get the happy news since I was told she and Cypress have been doing it a lot before we met her," Miseria presumed.

Upon that mention,a familiar hat-wearing Snaketail woman snatched an unused pregnancy tester.

"Gimme!" she spoke, "Let me see something."

She turned away and pulled her purple pants front, putting it in herself, then took it out before snapping the pants back, wincing from the elastic band.

"Let me see..." she spoke calmly.

"I noticed the Hextail twins are having a nice time with Emily and Annie," Mirage spoke out, "You think they found their true loves?"

"I've heard of puppy love," Miseria said, "But after saving those boys from those bullies, I bet they have feelings for one another."

"They probably do," Opal grinned.

"I didn't even know you were getting yourself pregnant again, Miseria." the Snaketail continued.

The lead Rippletail only looked meekly away from them.

"I'm sorry, did you say Miseria is pregnant AGAIN!?" Lica gaped in shock.

The strong Rippletail instantly touches her stomach. And there it was. A heartbeat.

"It's there," she said, "I hear it."

"And I learned something during that night with Rasticore," Miseria began, "But I'll give you the details when it's all over."

She had learned something very important. However, with this information and her deal to keep it a secret 'til Seth's end, she had to keep Rasticore's promise not to tell fully or the enemies would use it against them.

"This is so shocking," Opal spoke before grinning, "It's going to be so exciting to have so many baby Rippletails around."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand......," Anya sang out in a somewhat dry tone, "I'm pregnant with Cypress' kid."

"You sound like you hate it," Leafe frowned.

The Snaketail gave her a stunned look, "What? No, I don't hate it. Its just....its just that I really wanted to be a mom one day."

"You don't sound excited to be a mom," Miseria glanced.

"I know, I know. But...what if I mess up?" Anya spoke with worry, holding her hat, "I don't want to be labeled as a bad mother."

"I know your pain," Lica sympathized.

"Look, it'll be alright," Umi said to reassure her, "I can see Cypress really cares for you and he'll do everything to keep you and your baby happy."

Most nodded and chatted in agreement.

"Besides, I'm sure you'll be a cool mom," Syren smiled.

Anya sighed with a smile, a little better about hearing the news.

As that happened, Miseria noticed the familiar dragon girl arriving, asking, "Hey, where you been? You had us worried about-"

"Toffee and I were talking and he had some things going on," Kandy spoke, "But we had our night together and...and..."

She then showed something to Miseria, who's eyes widened in shock.

To her notice, she saw the blushing Kandy's own pregnancy tester.

And it was positive.

"What?! You too?" Miseria spoke.

"Did...did you all get pregnant, including you?" Kandy realized.

"Fuck yes we did!" Lica smirked.

"Humans are going to think the Septarians are like rabbits," Miseria grumbled a bit, covering her face to hide her blushing red face.

"I saw Mammon and Korihana's eggs too," Kandy pointed out, "What do you think the babies would look like since they have a normal raptor dad and a snow raptor mom?"

"Maybe they'd have both parents' traits like your older babies." Syren said.

The dragon smiled a bit before speaking, "Uh maybe after the next egg laying session...I think we should take birth control pills in our next matings."

"She's right," Miseria spoke, "We don't want to repopulate TOO much with unwanted babies."

"Agreed," the woman vowed.

"What about Raiha since Hokage and her are....?" Miseria made the penetration gesture to show what she meant.

"Who knows," Lica shrugged.

"And there's also Leia and Phango too, but we'll talk about that later." Anya glanced, fixing her hat and skull shoulder pads.

"There's also your brother and the Rainbowtail chief, Kandy." one Rippletail spoke, "They seem to be getting along well."

"But then there is Xander," she pointed out.

"The Rippletail guy that nearly made the two tribes kill each other? I hope he finds a lucky girl among the other tribes," Leafe hoped.

Kandy couldn't help but smile, "At least my brother is doing something our father should have done if he has the same heart as my brother's."

"That is true." Umi smiled.

"Still..." Miseria pondered, "There's the pure Deadtails they're trying to populate and the sentient undead who hate Seth but can't be out of his service."

"We'll deal with it when we find the right place to fight against my father and the others." the half dragon spoke with determination.

"Coro, Virgo and Zorro went off to save the sentient zombies, I heard," Mirage said with worry, "My dreams showed me that we may have some Deadtail allies to fight against Fangore and Seth."

"Great." she smiled.

"It's going to be a hell of a fight when the time comes," Anya glanced.

With Mirage as a seer, the dreams she have always brought light to their hearts. But if the nightmares would come true, they'll be ready to fight against fate.

***

The Tree Creeper with his adoptive son and friend peered up from the clifftop, hearing the sounds of the sentient zombies crying out in agony. The primate-like raptor chittered with empathy for what the good ones are going through.

"We'll save them, Father," he reassured his adoptive father by patting his head.

"I know," he said.

They had to find the right time to strike, in order to...

They then looked at the undead dragon approaching from the zombies that had finished, her holding something unseen by them in a blanket.

"My husband wishes an audience. He has an important announcement." the fake Kinjiru smiled.

The three would-be rescuers gasped, realizing what she's holding: A strange egg.

"This is bad!" Virgo whispered.

"How is this possible!? The undead are supposed to be infertile!" Coro spoke out with astonishment.

The Jungle Lord chittered, assuming something that Fangore would do to make this happen.

"A golem of flesh, you say," the Rainbowtail said, "That's disgusting."

The more loyal ones departed with Kinjiru, leaving the ones not loyal behind while the ones who were raped unwillingly weeped, scared as the ones secretly not as loyal.

"We have to make our move now before it's too late!" Virgo said.

Zorro screeched softly, his long prehensile tail raised high in preparation. He knows he is fast. But if he could time it correctly, the zombies won't suspect a thing and wouldn't know who took the sentient Deadtails without any evidence of their rescuer.

"Father, are you sure?" Coro asked with worry, "I don't want you to get caught."

"It's the only way!" Zorro spoke.

"Be careful," Virgo with worry said.

He began to climb down the cliff face, making himself blend into the shadows when Deadtail patrol turned to where he is. But when they get too close to where he is, he uses his prehensile tail to drag them into the shadows and dismember them.

"Careful, Zorro!" Virgo called out.

The Tree Creeper crept to where the sentient zombies are, showing sympathy and empathy for the raped victims.

"Wolfsbane," the undead lizard spoke to her lover, "I'm scared."

"Me too," she said, "Me too..."

"Shhh...it'll all be over soon," Zorro whispered.

He takes as much of the sentient undead and grabbing a few with his tail. With a few hops, he instantly lept to where Coro and Virgo are standing, landing behind them with the rescued zombies.

"Father,you did it!" Coro hugged the Tree Creeper.

"This is great!" Virgo smiled.

"W...who are you?" Wolfsbane asked.

"A friend." he said.

Virgo took out the techno scissors the Metaltails made for each of the armies and opened the portal straight away.

"Come on, before we get spotted!" She leapt into the portal fast.

As they were pushed through the portal, Bathory looked back at the castle, shuddering in disgust.

"We have to get going," Coro spoke, pushing her through.

"I want that monster dead!" Bathory growled with hatred.

"We know! But don't worry, we have weapons that can kill the Deadtails and Fangore himself!" 

They all entered the portal before he closed shut.

Hopefully, they would be gone unnoticed.

***

Within the camp site, the rescued ones with trio leading them arrived back, Bathory hugging Wolfsbane as the females wept a bit.

"That...was a fucking nightmare!" The rescued undead male spoke with terror in his eyes.

"I never felt so raped and fucked up in my entire life!!" An undead Mewman sobbed. When he notices a HCS dagger nearby, he slit his own throat and burst into dust particles.

"Shhh, it'll all be taken care of," Zorro said.

"It'll be over." his adopted son nodded.

"At least you're away from that bastard," Virgo spoke.

Gina arrived with Garou, the two looking horrified at the undeads' condition, "Oh my god, what have they done to you!?" Gina cried, relieved at heart that some of the Solarian zombies are begging her to end their lives when Fangore ditched them for being useless.

Or used in numerous sickening experiments.

The Solarian Hunter, who has a full hatred towards the Solarians since the day her sister joined them, took out her new crossbow loaded with HCS arrows and ended their lives right away with a stoic face.

One only spoke with a smile and tears, "Thank you..."

The Solarians disintegrated as the undead sentient lizards watched.

"Aunt Wolfsbane!" one voice familiar to the undead lizard shouted.

"Bathory!" Another was heard speaking.

The two lovers turned around,seeing the leaders of the Lycantails and Bloodtails approaching them with tears streaking down their faces.

"Howlina!" Wolfsbane sobbed.

"Morbius!" Bathory sobbed as well.

As the two sides reunited, the other sentient nicer undead reptiles saw their loved ones approaching, each hugging with tender looks in their eyes, happy that they at least reunited.

The Rippletail leader sighed as she watched. To be reunited with the love ones who had been separated and now...

Rasticore finally approached as he asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said with grief, "It's just....it's just that none of my parents are among them."

She shedded a small tear, the Dragontail wiping her tear off.

"I'm sorry, Miseria." he said calmly, "I truly am."

"It's okay...I just...I just wish I could see 'em again at least."

"I could only rescue as many as I could," Zorro sighed sadly.

After a few moments, Wolfsbane spoke, "We want to help end Seth's terror any way possible."

"He and his crueler ones did terrible things to us," the male undead Septarian spoke, "And he must pay."

"Yes, including Fangore as well," a Solarian zombie said, "Now we understood why we're seen as true monsters! We shouldn't have listened to Mina and Solaria in the first place!!"

"But I will end you guys in case you betray us!" Gina warned,aiming her arrow at the redeeming Solarians.

"We know!" each Solarian who wanted to be redeemed spoke.

"Very well," Miseria glanced, "Tomorrow in the morning, we'll meet with Seth and his army, THEN end his reign once and for all."

"She's right," Kandy spoke, "We need to bring everyone to the battlefield and stop this madness before Earthni suffers greatly."

"Toffee would agree to that," Rasticore spoke before realizing, "So where is Toffee anyway?"

"Training with the raptors to calm his feral side, I think."

"His feral side?" Bathroy asked.

"It's a long story," Anya said.

"I understand what he has to go through before Father introduced me to the Septarians when I was fifteen," Coro chuckled.

"I knew he was raised by raptors!" Ripjaw stated.

"Actually, my brother had found the raptors when he was a child, from what they told me. He saved them from a hungry dog and later bonded with the seven he dubbed The Deadly Sins." Kushina explained. "So he basically raised them."

"Must have taken those instincts when he was possessing Belphegor," Kandy mused, "I knew something was happening when he ate that squirrel."

"Let alone struggled in the suit the other day and acted like one of the raptors on my pregnancy getting night," she continued quietly while blushing.

"Still, I think it's best we get you guys trained, just in case Seth or Fangore try anything." Rasticore stated.

Ripjaw groaned, "Aw man, everyone's got someone but me!"

"You'll find love one day," Anya spoke in amusement, "Just not this year apparently."

Most laughed a bit as Ripjaw frowned, heading to one of the tents to work on something.

"Come, we'll get you guys prepared," Axia grinned.

"And promise me, training is going to be one big hell!" Miseria reassured her, getting an idea.

"How about we have Ripjaw train them in the Neverzone?" She suggested, "They might find some pets and learn so many tactics and skills. It would take about....six minutes in Earth time!"

"Sounds like an interesting idea," Axia smirked.

"I see," Virgo spoke, "We'll try to do that."

Six minutes of Earth Time which would equal twelve years in the Neverzone would be all they need.

As most left, Anya glanced with concern, speaking, "As for the rest of us, we better get the humans to our camp."

"Right," the dragon nodded, "Because after this is over, I'm certain we'll all be welcomed in the human's world fully."

"And peace between the two races will be settled," Miseria spoke out.

"After all, the new commission will make sure everything will be in order."

"The tribe leaders has agreed that we will rename the new commission as The Elementals."

"So every bender will represent the elements? Sweet!" Miseria praised, "But water needs to be present."

Kandy nodded, "Alongside the other elements, some mixed in...that reminds me...what do you think of the name Fangtail?"

"Fangtail?" Rasticore asked.

"You know, Fang for dragon and tail for lizard. Like what Ronin, my babies, and I are: Half breeds of lizards and dragons."

"That sounds.....sorta cool if you ask me," Ripjaw pointed out.

"Since you spoke out, you better not do the same thing when our other kids are born!" Kushina warned.

"Uh point taken," Ripjaw meekly said, remembering what happened to the first hatchlings.

"I can represent the Water Elemental," Opal spoke out, "I've learned and gain a lot of wisdom in the Neverzone. Thanks to Miseria guiding me."

"Great," Kandy smiled, "We need a few others that represent light, dark, earth, fire, wind, time, poison, lightning, and of course heart."

"Heart?!" Ripjaw frowned, "What kind of element is that?"

"I think I made it clear that this new commission will represent the elements instead of what the original commission represented." she frowned.

"Star is sorta like the beacon of what's right and what's wrong," Lica pointed out, "She was the one who made everyone realize their mistakes and helped fight against Mina and the Solarians."

The white dire wolf seems interested with Star, "You'll get to meet her soon."

"Then it's settled," the dragon said, "Let's prepare while I find Toffee and tell him the good news about me and the others."

She knew that the events leading to the big day would be something shocking when the time came.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Into The Spirit Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Star gains her new pet while Toffee learns of Kandy's pregnancy and Rasticore finally bonds with his son, the Septarians with one of the raptors of Toffee's prepare themselves to enter the Spirit Realm, to hopefully find a way to make Toffee less feral.

Chapter 18: Into The Spirit Realm

The forest was quiet and tranquil when night came. But when the full moon came out, action was commenced.

A herd of deer stampeded across the forest, chased by velociraptors.

However, one of the raptors stand out the most.

The raptor slowly growled, then darted onward quickly.

The seven raptors outflanked the largest stag, separating it from its herd,leading it into a rock wall, with no sign of escape.

But the seven raptors didn't attack it. The white lead raptor purred to the others to make way for their new member to finish off their prey.

The raptors glanced before bowing, moving aside.

As the stag kept trying to escape, it was unfortunately struck. However, it was something unexpected that attacked it.

The long-haired Septarian growled, covered in the stag's blood with his eyes slitted.

To celebrate their new member's success, the raptors coughed in unison, their cries echoing throughout the forest for all to hear.

The shirtless lizard laid the body of his kill down for all to enjoy.

Toffee growled proudly of his kill before joining in the raptor cries, his instincts being...

His eyes then returned to normal as he realized, then looked at his blood covered chest and arms.

When the cries finished, they approached their new partner, Toffee glancing at the raptors and snow raptor trying to assist their new member to join in the feast.

Toffee still couldn't believe he was acting more feral than before, that his bestial instincts were getting the better of him, even when Kandy reassured that he wouldn't lose himself to the feral raptor side.

Perhaps one of his parents, he thought, may have been part Raptortail in secret and the raptor part in him was fully let out.

"I need Coro's help on this," he muttered to himself.

Lilith, sensing his inner struggle, nuzzled into him, purring.

He wished he could ask his deceased parents, but knowing that they already passed on in the afterlife, he'll probably never know now.

Sighing, Toffee only took a piece of carcass given to him by Lillith, who looked at him with concern.

"Thank you," he softly spoke, taking the piece and petted Lillith.

He wanted to eat normally and be the civilized lizard once more, but the week in one of his raptors had a side effect on him.

Sighing, Toffee ate the raw piece of meat.

"Toffee?" a familiar voice called to him.

He nearly spat out the raw meat when he saw Kandy arriving on Chase's back.

The raptors gulped in awkwardness.

"Still having troubles with your feral side?" she asked.

"A little," Toffee half truthfully spoke, Kandy wiping the blood off him a bit.

"Is it really true the raptors gave you some of their life lessons when you raised them?" She asked him, trying to talk to him to comfort him.

"Some," he sighed.

The raptors growled a little with concern, Kandy petting one of them.

"It's silly that I wanted to be part raptor at the time you were in Belphegor, huh?" she grinned meekly.

He chuckled a bit, lighting up a bit, "Well at least you wanted to help me get my new body when the Star Raptor came."

"I guess a raptor was your best choice after Ludo destroyed your body," Kandy assumed.

"That is true," Toffee smiled a bit.

"Still...it's worth it." she smiled.

Both sat on the grass as they held each other's hand, looking at the stars together with the pets looking up with them, lying near their masters.

After a moment, Toffee felt her belly, looking at her as he realized.

"You were pretty wild and needed a little help so.....," he blushed, "I helped out with your urges."

Lilith chuffed, remembering the time he first went feral.

"Very much," the dragon nodded, "And when I helped you with your own urges last night together."

The purple raptor covers her face with shame, feeling like its her fault that Toffee became feral but Belphegor tries to ease out her worry.

"Speaking of which..." she began, pulling something out.

Toffee looked concerned. Where was she going with this?

"What is that?" He asked her with concern, feeling a little scared now.

"Agito..." she slowly smiled, showing the device with a plus sign.

"I'm pregnant again," she simply spoke and blushed.

Beelzebub and Mammon nearly choked on their meat from the news.

"What!?" Toffee gasped in astonishment.

He held her as he continued, "But how did...?"

"It was from last night when I found out your feral side was showing," the dragon said, wagging her tail.

"Oh gosh," he felt really shameful, "This feral-ness is making me forget my real self!"

"Toffee....," Kandy tries to speak out.

She hugged him carefully, speaking, "We'll get through this somehow. We just...we just..."

As she said that, she secretly shedded a tear, fearful that he would lose himself if he kept it up.

She prayed that the gods, let alone Coro and Zorro, will help them when it was all over.

***

Miseria decided to go on a little shopping in Hot Topic. Toffee might need some new clothes to match his feral side and she wanted to get more clothes for her kids. 

Along the way, she brought the white dire wolf to give her to her new owners; the Butterflies.

She hoped Star would like it, or at least let her keep it despite her own mom's protest.

But her dad is another story.

"These look nice," Miseria muttered at the chain ornaments.

The wolf then noticed a sweet buttery smell and dashed off.

As she was gathering the items, she noticed the wolf away as she shouted, "Hey, wait! Come back!"

The wolf knocks over some clothesline, making Miseria yelped in fear, shouting that she's sorry until she hears laughter.

"A direwolf!? Like Jon Starrk's Ghost!?" A woman's voice spoke out.

She turned and sighed, preparing to say, "I know, I'm sorry. I just..."

"Its fine, its fine!" A familiar girl's voice laughed.

"Star!?" She gasped, seeing the girl giving the wolf a belly rub.

"Oh man, I can't believe I'm actually seeing a direwolf with you!" she smirked, "But uh, why is it with you?"

Miseria only grinned, speaking, "To be honest, I was going to surprise you with it."

"Wait...you mean...?" Star began, realizing where this was going.

"Now I feel like a Starrk!" Her father yelled with joy, hugging the wolf that licked his face.

"A wolf!?" A familiar silver-haired woman gaped in shock.

"Mom, can I keep her!?" Star shrieked.

"What!?" Moon spoke, "I uh...Star, a Direwolf is a huge responsibility."

"Mom, please? I mean it makes up for not having my own pet like Marco's Dragoncycle and the others who have cool pets." Star pleaded, looking at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Come on, Moon," Miseria tried talking to her, "How did you feel after your Lil Chauncy died?"

Moon looked away, knowing she was right before sighing, "Oh very well...but remember, Star. This wolf is your responsibility."

Star looked eagerly before hugging the white wolf with glee.

"Good job," Miseria smiled, "So how's your talk with the Dragon Bones?"

"Well," Star began, "They're trying to get those other allies together you spoke about over the texting you gave us."

"And?" Miseria said.

"So many dragon tribes we never knew about are coming with this Greenfang dragon chancellor named Loup," she answered.

"Loup!?" She gasped in shock.

"And an army of werewolves too!" River added.

"Star and River are right," Moon nodded, "And all of them wish to fight alongside us against the undead."

"I got a good feeling about this fight!" Star grinned.

"Yeah," she agreed, "Not to mention we have good zombies to help us out. But I do need to mention you must have heard about the Solarian Hunter herself."

"Gina Loveberry is alive!?" She gasped.

"Yes, but uh she's kind of a daywalker vampire girl now." Miseria explained.

"Dang!" Star with surprise spoke, petting her new direwolf.

"You have to make sure she doesn't take any drop of blood!" Moon cautioned her, "Because from what I heard about half vampires,a single drop of blood can turn them into a vicious killer."

"I understand, Moon," she took the clothes and headed to the counter, "We'll meet with all of you at our camp tonight. With The Elementals."

As she left, the three only spoke, "Elementals?"

***

Rasticore, meanwhile, was struggling with the babies he was put in charge with. Most would be fine to watch over, but it was Shino that was difficult for him to look after.

"Why do you hate me so much!?" He grumbled as he held the energetic boy.

Shino just bite him again and he got choked. Since Miseria is not around, Hokage was there to stop him.

"Dammit, Shino!" he shouted in frustration.

Shino only squealed with the frustrated frilled lizard frowning.

"Dude, take it easy on the kid," Hokage tries to hold back his cousin.

The shirtless lizard in jeans groaned, knowing he was right.

Rasticore had to not screw this up for Miseria. He was told if he choked his son once more, then she would probably never trust him with any baby ever again, let alone the upcoming future ones.

"How about you try figure out why Shino doesn't like you?" He suggested.

"Raiha said to take my dad responsibility since she's pregnant."

"I know, I know..." Rasticore spoke, "He's been doing that since he was born!"

Rasticore groaned in frustration. He had to figure out the reason and need to do it as soon as possible.

His own family life and love life depended on it.

He then looked at the baby Rippletail boy wagging his tail a bit, being careful not to be too close to him.

"Hey Shino, listen...," he tries talking to him nicely. The boy looked a little reluctant, but seeing how nice he's acting, he crawled straight to him.

"I know we had our disagreements," he began, "But please, I'm trying to find out why you hate me. Is it because of the way I look? The way I talk? The way my voice sounds? I...I can't help it if those are the problems."

Shino glanced a bit, wondering where he was going with this.

"Your dad loves you, Shino," Hokage stepped in, "He really loves your sister very much too. And I bet he'll love your new brothers and sisters too after they come around, okay?"

"Including your own cousins too!" He chuckled.

"He's right," Rasticore nodded, "And we know that you don't want your families separated, do you?"

He shook his head a bit before starting to reach out, speaking, "D...daddy!"

He felt....happy and wanting to cry when he called him by that. His first word. To him. About him. 

Love for his father.

He picked up the boy and held him close, Hokage smiling in approval at what he's seeing as Lavafang stepped in. The moment the tiger saw the sweet moment, he jawdropped in amazement.

"You...you called me daddy," he smiled with tears in his yellow with slit eyes.

The boy hugged his father's face when he brought him closer. Seems there is a chance the boy will love him.

"Hey, guys, I'm back and I got clothes for Toffee and - What's this?" 

Miseria nearly wept when she saw the sweet father-son moment before her.

"Awww..." she smiled softly.

"Well things got along so well," the Hottail smiled, getting onto Lavafang, "So how is everything with you?" He asked her.

"Star got her new pet for one thing," she grinned before showing the items, "And the trip was a success. Not to mention that the dragons and werewolves will join us."

"YES!!" 

The Hottail and tiger left the tent as both of them spew out flames of joy and success for the new allies coming.

Miseria, meanwhile, looked at the proud father hugging her son as she grinned, "Guess he likes you after all."

"Yeah..." Rasticore smiled, "And...he called me "daddy". Isn't that great?"

"Oh, Shino!" She praised,taking her son into her arms to hug him, "You said your first word! Now where's your sister!? She needs to celebrate with us!"

"Ren?" Rasticore spoke, looking around, "Your brother said his first words."

The little Rippletail peeked out from under a blanket that Zeus pulled away playfully. She giggled at the sight of her parents.

Her mother picked her up as her daughter laughed, playing with her hair.

"Playing with Zeus,I see?" She chuckled,the baby Indominus Rex squeaking playfully.

Ren smiled before she squealed, "Mama!"

"Aww,she said her first word," she cooed, her daughter cuddling her as they nuzzled.

"Let's find Tetsuro and Kaida," she planned out, "Your friends might say their first words too after you."

Both babies smiled and squealed, the parents proudly departing together to find the other babies and hopefully the parents to hear the first words.

When she steps out, she saw Anubis playing a small tug of war with Tetsuro with Toffee's abandoned tie.

"Strange," Rasticore spoke, "Why are they playing with Toffee's tie?"

He pointed to the tie as he continued, "He'd normally doesn't leave his tie alone."

Korihana, overhearing from where she laid near Kushina and Cyril's tent, glance away shyly and chittered.

"Maybe it has something to do with those dreams of his we overheard," Miseria pondered.

"Dreams?" Rasticore spoke.

"He kept growling and chittering in those nights like a raptor for some reason."

"I thought he was done with the raptor bit when he got his body back!" Rasticore explained.

"I think when he got his body back, he adopted a bit of the raptors' instincts," she hypothesized, "Like....for example, if you clone yourself and had a bit of dog DNA or something mix into the sample, your clone will have animal behavior and habits."

Do you get what I mean?" She asked the others.

Rasticore pondered about it. It did make sense.

"We should take him to Shaman Tuskus," Leafe suggested, "He can go on a spiritual treatment to settle with his feral side."

"Toffee and I agreed on the same thing, as well," Kandy spoke out.

"Or not he's going to be stuck in feral mode forever!" Miseria stated, feeling deeply worried about the new side of Toffee.

They knew that it had to be done soon or it would affect him and he would be lost forever.

***

"They...what?!" Seth's anger tone was heard.

"Something or someone took them!" A Solarian zombie screeched in agony when he suddenly combusted into dark flames.

The furious former Dragontail growled in fury. How dare they steal their own.

"They must be trying to end their souls," the fake Kinjiru spoke with concern.

"It would seem so," he nodded with a frown.

"You, birdbrains! Scout for any clues of who took them!" The undead Solarian crows nodded and flew off to find any traces of the being that took the other Deadtails.

Magmakith, sitting by the throne, knew who is behind this but kept it quiet and as a secret.

"And so far, they're gaining new allies!" the dead Mina shouted, "It would be tragic if we lost!"

"No!" He growled, "We will not!"

The nicer souls who secretly feared him looked concerned as he continued, "It's decided...We're going to make our attack at dawn at Echo Creek."

"My love...?" the undead dragon spoke with shock.

"They think they can out fool me? I will SHOW those worthless descendants of those dino-killing-obsessed apes like how me and Magmakith showed them!" He roared, making the undead slaves whimper in fear.

Fangore, however, showed no fear of his ally's anger since he brought him back from the dead.

And he knew that when the attack would commence, there would be no turning back.

Each nicer soul, meanwhile, began to become more fearful, knowing they would have no choice. But the question was...how would they stand up to him when the lizard that had caused trouble was very powerful?

***

Star with some of her friends, minus Marco, had departed from the gate of the Neverzone, the friends each having determined faces and Star looking more ready to take on anything.

As the portal behind closed, Marco approached, asking, "Star, how long were you gone?"

"Same length as you, Marco, when you went after Hekapoo: 8 Earth minutes." she replied.

"Yeah, I didn't realize being stuck there for 16 years there was gonna improve us." Tom chuckled a bit.

"Guys, have you seen these on the news?" Janna showed them a headline on the news app, showing a shadowy lizard-like creature perched on a rock.

"They call it, The Echo Creek Raptorman, and they say he was seen running around with a pack of raptors in the woods," she explained.

"The what?!" Marco spoke in shock.

They looked at the headline, Star's eye widened with surprise.

"Why does it look so familiar!?" She gasped, noticing some familiar features on the Raptorman.

Moon, who heard the commotion, recognizes something about the newly discovered cryptid. It's yellow and red eyes.

She looked at it carefully, looking at the figure of the Raptorman. It was very familiar and...

It was then she realized, "Is that...Toffee?"

***

The Seven Deadly Sins were stunned at the front page of newspaper. Somebody took a picture of their master when he was in feral mode, calling him the Echo Creek Raptorman!

We gotta do something, Lucifer thought, knowing they must protect their master from inflicting harm on any monster hunters that wanted to prove his existence.

Especially exposing the truth that Toffee has been resurrected into a new form.

Like worried parents, he and Lilith ran to where Toffee might be after drinking from the streams.

Immediately, they coughed, calling out for him.

The lizard with hair, hearing this, had, by instinct, started lifting his head from the stream and approached.

The raptors skidded to a halt, sniffing out his scent to pinpoint where they had just left him until Leviathan,the raptor representing envy, spots him approaching.

Lucifer squawked in panic, as he and the pack told him everything that they found.

From the raptor feral side, Toffee had understood their language a lot better, as now having to learn to speak raptor himself.

"Raptorman?" Toffee spoke in perplex emotion.

The raptor representing envy nodded with concern.

"It's worse than I thought," he muttered.

Lilith chittered with worry. If Fangore and Seth get word about him being feral, they would turn him into their personal attack hound and would likely force him to attack those close to him by abusing him.

Toffee, sensing the purple raptor's concern for him, stroked her chin.

"We'll get through this, I promise." he calmly said.

He needed to fix this soon, and he hoped that it could be resolved as well.

He didn't want his life at stake, let alone his future children.

Belphegor took the scissors from Toffee's pocket and intelligently opens the portal that will lead them back to the camp. He chuffs at him, saying that it will be a good time to meet a Dragon Bone shaman to deal with his feral side.

A spiritual journey would help him settle with his raptor side of his soul.

"Thank you," was all he spoke, him and the raptors entering the portal.

Once they went through the portal, they approached to the campsite, the portal closing behind.

"Oh thank goodness you came on time,Toffee," Kandy said with relief when she saw him with the raptors.

He took notice of a wiry-framed Dragon Bone wearing a thick fur cloak and shredded tan pants with a simple coyote-like mask sitting near the campfire.

"Toffee, this is Shaman Tuskus," Thorn introduced the tribe's shaman to him, "We told him about your condition and he has agreed to help you with your problem."

The shaman grinned, "So you must be Agito."

"How do you know of my real name?" Toffee asked.

"I swear, I never said anything about it!" Kandy defended.

"Agito?" Rasticore spoke with a perplexed look.

The Oracle Ivytail, meanwhile, grinned as he spoke, "I was the one who found him, my friend."

"A shaman knows," the masked lizard chuckled, tapping his head.

"Kanashimi told me everything that happened that night when you first discovered your feral side after being in a raptor's body for a week."

"I'm surprised you were able to maintain your humanity after you discovered it," Oracle said with mild surprise.

He looked seriously to the princess, speaking, "Because I have someone who cares."

"Toffee..." Kandy smiled.

"This journey into the spiritual world may be dangerous," Oracle said seriously, "So it's wise to bring someone alongside you through the journey."

"He's been through worse," Miseria frowned, remembering the events of their old adventures together.

Rasticore nodded, knowing his best friend needed this. It had to work out.

"Very well, let's get started shall we?" Tuskus gestures the two to follow him into an empty tent where he will perform the ritual of sending them into the spiritual realm where they will confront Toffee's raptor side.

Lilith steps up, wanting to volunteer with a shriek.

"Sit down, please." he spoke.

The lizard and half dragon both sat down as Lillith approached, the raptor petted by Kandy.

"I think she wants to come along," Kandy said.

"Wise choice, Raptor of Lust," he praised the raptor, "She will be a great mother when she finds her mate."

The raptor chattered a bit, blushing a bit. 

As she laid next to them, Tuskus' hands glowed a bit from the spiritual powers of shamanism.

"Now close your eyes and relax," he instructed, "And whatever you do....don't let any of you get left behind into the spiritual realm. Because your body will be an easy access for any available spirit if left soulless."

The information spooked the entire camp.

"Well do our best," Toffee spoke.

Finally, the eyes were closed, Toffee and his comrades preparing to enter into the spiritual realm together.

With a slow move of his hands, Tuskus shouts out an ancient Septarian word and there was a bright flash.

***

The feeling was.......enlightening for some reason after the Dragon Bone shaman enacted his ritual on them.

"Toffee?" a voice, unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time, spoke to him, "Toffee?"

He slowly opened his eyes before looking ahead.

He never expected to see a velociraptor with the same scale color as his his with a mane of blue-black fur running down from its head to its tail like a ridge. 

"Hello, Toffee," the raptor greeted with his voice.

He could feel familiar with the thing with his own voice and yet...

"Are you...?" he began to ask.

The raptor chuckled a bit, "Let's just say.....I'm the raptor part of your soul. A manifestation of it after a week in Belphegor's body."

"But no worry," he waved his claw a bit dismissively, "We, raptors, are not savage!"

He lifted the shirtless lizard up as he grinned, "Shall we then?"

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Ah, they will be fine," he gestures his head to the back, showing the others getting up.

"But a tiny few of them WOULD encounter some of their ids within this place," he shrugged, "For example, the raptor you before you is your newly-discovered id."

"And ids can be either fixable or temporary IF they embrace their true selves that."

Toffee pondered about that. He never thought about it before, in fact.

Once each were up, Lillith groaned as she, for the first time to anyone, spoke, "I feel dizzy, I..."

"Lillith," Kandy spoke with surprise, "You can talk!"

"What!?" She gasped, "But how can I talk!?"

"The spirit realm makes every creature understandable to all ears," Toffee Raptor answers her.

"You must be Toffee's id or raptor side I presume," Miseria presumed, approaching the raptor manifestation.

"Damn," Rasticore spoke, "So that is what he'd look like if he was a raptor."

"I know," Toffee frowned.

"You also have your own ids," the Toffee Raptor explained.

Rasticore looked a little concerned. He and Miseria, during their reunion sexual night, had learned something from the frilled lizard. And he was worried that it might get out if his id showed what he might have.

After a moment, Kandy smiled, "Well, we may as well get to the source."

Finally, they went off together, heading onward through the spiritual realm.

They had hoped that it would be a success or Toffee would be lost forever.

And as for what Rasticore was secretly hiding, they would find out within the spirit realm upon seeing Rasticore's id.

And they had hoped that after the discovery, Seth would not use either one for his own purposes.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Id Truth, Rasticore's Heritage & Undead Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Septarians take a journey through the spirit realm where the ids are shown, Rasticore confesses on how he truly felt to Toffee, and why Toffee's feral side is out of whack. After it's over, Rasticore learns something very shocking and later on, the fight against the undead commence with many joining to defeat Seth and Fangore!

Chapter 19: Id Truth, Rasticore's Heritage & Undead Fight

The spirit realm looked dangerous, it looked freaky, but the reptiles have to press on.

Toffee's sentience mattered after all.

The lizards, half dragon and raptors walked onward through the spiritual place, Kandy a little worried about the journey.

"No need to he afraid," Toffee Raptor reassured them, "We're just arriving to meet one of your ids."

Rasticore has his fingers crossed and was mumbling something under his breath, praying about not wanting his id to be something sexual.

Let alone it being what he learned during his mating with Miseria.

"It'll be fine," Miseria grinned, "He's right, Rast."

"I hate to ask what my id is..." the dragon pondered.

"This way," Toffee Raptor pointed.

"Hey Toffee Raptor, does the spirit realm also show past memories?" Anya asked nervously.

She doesn't want to think on the days she was treated harshly by her upper class family, her father the most, because she doesn't act like a noble.

"Depends on if you want to face them." he calmly said.

He knew he was right. Because when she thought back on the day she first met Cypress and the others, if she hadn't met Kylo, she wouldn't be free.

Like returning the favor for helping the cage allosaurus who suffered being locked up and treated like a circus animal, he broke out of his cage in anger when he saw Anya's father and the servants try to drag her away when they were planning to put him down.

It was that day, that her father let her go when Kylo threatened to kill him when he has him pinned down.

She wondered. Did her father change after she left years ago or was he still the awful father that tried to control her life?

She bitterly accepted that second thought.

"Fine" she frowned.

"Looks like we found Ripjaw's id," the raptor manifestation smirked.

Seeing the purple lizard's id for the first time made them awkward. Because they had no idea that his id is in fact,.....trying to hit on girls and what's worst...

"You have a crush on me!?" Miseria shrieked, a little shocked that another lizard would fall for her!

"I can't help it if you're hot!" Ripjaw shouted meekly.

"Unacceptable," she declined his feelings for him.

"And your id is falling for women that are over your league?" Anya growled a bit.

The Toffee Raptor snickered at the funny scene he's witnessing.

"They're right, Ripjaw," Kandy frowned, "I don't think they want to be anywhere near you."

He groaned in annoyance as they moved on.

"Let's get going then," Lillith spoke.

As they continued, Kandy noticed another id ahead, one surprising her.

"Is that...my id?" she asked.

"Hmm? Interesting....I have no idea you had a bit of some vendetta on those who treated you like rubbish," Toffee Raptor mused. But he said it with a milder tone because he wouldn't want to upset her.

"I had no idea you held grudges against those who bullied you," the lead Rippletail said with worry, "I did feel vengeful to my bullies too in case you feel upset."

She looked down as she watched her id, seemingly a huge gigantic dragon, blowing flames at her peers, wincing a bit.

"I know...they treated me wrong...and there were times...there were times that I wish that they at least knew what it was like to be me." she began sobbing.

Miseria sighed heavily, patting her back to comfort her. If she sees her own id somewhere in this realm, that is a bit like Kandy's, they'll be even.

"Come on, let's move on," she insisted, holding her close a bit as comfort.

"Yes...we should." the dragon nodded.

As they went onward, Miseria glanced around, looking to see if anymore ids were seen around the realm.

"Hey Anya, I didn't know your id is about being a real tomboy and a total egomaniac when you're fighting," Rasticore pointed out.

The Snaketail looked humiliated that her id is revealed.

They looked at the tomboy girl scoffing and turning away with each concerned.

"Interesting," Kandy pondered.

"No it isn't!" Anya groaned.

"I think I see my id." Miseria pointed out.

They saw a darkened area and saw what looked to be a creepy, blood-covered Miseria holding the severed head of their worst enemies; Mina Loveberry and the list goes on.

It was horrifying to see her yandere id that Ripjaw fainted in terror.

"Damn!" Rasticore spoke nervously, "That's terrifying!"

Rasticore, with fear, looked around, hoping to spot his own id and prevent his id from being leaked, if it was embarrassing for him.

It was then he finally saw the id not far away.

"Oh my GOD!" he screamed in embarrassment on horror of what he saw.

"You have feelings for me!? Deeply!?" Toffee jawdropped. Sure, Rast is a little bi curious but seeing his id made him real uncomfortable.

Rasticore only looked at his id kissing his version of Toffee, speaking, "Kandy knew I had feelings for him that deep...we both fell for him overtime..."

He looked away a bit in shame, continuing, "It's why Kandy and I made that bet in the first place."

"What bet?" Anya glanced.

"That if one of us confessed his or her feelings for Toffee first, then when Toffee accepted, the other will back away willingly and move on." Kandy replied.

"I see..." Toffee said.

"Wow," Miseria drawled awkwardly, "I feel a little shameful here."

Toffee's id snickered again, enjoying this little trip.

"I don't mind it." Rasticore grinned a bit sadly, "I mean heck, I knew I wasn't ever able to find him and confess first anyway."

He turned to Kandy, continuing, "After all, he deserves his princess."

Miseria had to admit. He was right. We never know what our crushes are like by their sexuality and such.

The dragon, meanwhile, noticed something odd as the shirtless id with his suit wearing partner hugged from the Frenching.

"Still...why is there smoke coming out of Rasticore's nostrils and mouth?" Kandy began pondering.

However, she was pulled away as Lillith spoke, "We have to get going, Kandy."

Like Miseria, the purple raptor doesn't want Rasticore's secret to be revealed too when she peeked on the two mating after the Rippletails came back from the Neverzone.

"So where is it?" Kandy asked Toffee Raptor.

"We're almost there, princess." he replied to her.

The id looked back at the huge dragon id of hers having finished teaching the bullies their lesson, looking dazed a bit to her.

"Even as a raptor," Miseria glanced, "he still cares for her apparently."

Kandy glanced back for a moment to see the two ids. She just hoped that by settling something would help Toffee's feral side to lessen down.

"Ah! Here we are! A little place that can help Toffee with his feral side," the raptor grinned confidently.

The lizard glanced onward as he spoke, "Let's get this over with."

It was when he saw where he was that his eyes widened.

"What is this place?" Kandy asked.

"You don't recall? This is the place where it all happened," he smirked.

"A memory of how Toffee vowed vengeance on one of the queens."

"He what?!" Miseria gasped.

They looked at the memory as Toffee watched the vision play.

As they watched in dismay, they saw a very young Toffee being shoved into a cabinet by one of his older siblings. Kushina, watching, watches one if their relatives snatching her egg, a purple one, and Soulcatcher on an altar before darting off,before she was hit by some arrows that began to slowly spread across her body.

"That was Aunt Shinihime," Toffee recognized the woman who saved Kushina's egg.

"Damn, no!!" she shouted as she ran and muttered, "Just a little longer...'til you're safe."

"Oh my gods!" Kandy spoke with horror.

One Solarian, meanwhile, darted to the cabinet, stabbing inside it, then only saw blood dripping before he chuckled cruelly. He left, not noticing he actually stabbed one of the ketchup jars instead of the shivering Toffee hidden in the cabinet.

All Hell broke loose when Toffee and Kushina'a family began to fight them with all they got. 

But one by one, they fell.

Toffee let out a scream of anguish when he sees the unseen queen decapitating his mother, the last living member of his family, with the Solarian sword.

The purple raptor trembled. This reminds her of the night when she and her brothers witnessed their parents murdered by Mewman poachers.

After the onslaught, the younger Toffee steps out, traumatized but seething with hatred and vengeance. Hissing, he glares at the queen, who secretly glances at him from behind her back, and let out a roar of vengeance.

The roar that sent shivers down the Solarians' spines and planted in their memories forever.

Almost as if sensing his anger, Kenji's spirit was seen appearing behind him alongside Dragoth.

"Is that..." one Solarian began before realizing, "No...NO!!"

Kandy, meanwhile, looked saddened at what she had witnessed. What he had to go through, why he had hated the Mewmans who hated his kind.

"Agito..." she softly whispered with a small tear.

Toffee's fist, that has been clenching the whole time as they watched his memory he wishes to forget, began to tremble with emotion. He wept from the pain, the sorrow and the rage that the Solarians' put him through.

"Look on the bright side, Toffee," his id reassured him, "At least your sister survived."

He points to the other memory, showing the dying Shinihime finishing writing a note before tying it onto Soulcatcher. With the last of her strength, she limped to the borders of the Frozen Wastelands, where she caught the attention of a Wintertail couple returning home from a hunt.

The couple noticed the egg as they saw the note, looking carefully at it.

"Honey, the poor thing needs our help." his wife spoke.

The egg was carefully picked up as the familiar younger Wintertail looked behind his father.

"Cyril...," she recognized the boy. Kushina soon realizes that the couple, Cyril's parents, were the ones who found her egg and brought her to her Wintertail parents because they were unable to have a child of their own.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" Young Cyril asked his father.

"It will," his father spoke, patting him, "The baby will."

As they went inside, the vision ended.

"And just like that, she lived in my village since," Cyril sighed.

"Toffee..." Kushina said, looking at her brother.

"I can't believe the Solarians would do such a thing," she sobbed, "Our brothers. Our sisters. Our parents.......everyone we know is gone because of them!"

"But whatever happened to that queen and her squadron that killed your family?" Cyril asked him, remembering seeing young Toffee's vengeance has summoned his ancestor and Dragoth.

"I did something horrid," he calmly spoke, "Made them fear me...so most paid with their lives."

They realized with Kandy speaking, "Is that...is that why my father took you in?"

To answer her question, the Toffee Raptor points to one last vision. 

All they saw was red, but it clears away to reveal young Toffee, a child at that time with the guidance of his tribe's god and ancestor, picking up an abandoned kitchen knife when he charged at the Solarians and began to kill them one by one.

The adults were stunned by this child's murderous vengeance.

With the squadron slain, young Toffee stalks toward the queen who started the murder.

"Murderer!" he growled in anger.

He stomped to her as he continued, "You killed my family...you ruined my home...you destroyed what I loved...and now you'll pay!"

That's when the truth was revealed. Like a dark presence has taken over him, they saw an ethereal form of Toffee Raptor in his place before the child lunges at the queen's throat, ripping her apart like a raptor would do.

"I can't believe it," Lilith gasped in shock, "His raptor side was laying dormant the whole time before he possessed Belphegor."

Kandy became fearful of what she saw when she saw the child Toffee dropping the queen's corpse to the ground.

It was then they heard a slow clap with the child turning, noticing the dragon girl's father approaching with a grin.

"I must say..." Seth began, "I'm really impressed from your skills, young one."

From behind the lizard, an enhanced T-Rex was making a supper out of the Solarians and their crows, munching on them.

Seth held up his hands to say he means no harm when he saw that Toffee's feral mode is still on as he growled, looking ready to lunge at him when gets on all fours, growling like a raptor.

But the lizard showed no fear, reaching his hand out to him. With a screech, he lunged at him but Seth moved his arm so the young lizard chomped down on his arm, growling.

"Never knew you had a raptor in you, child," Seth chuckled, showing no pain.

In a fleeting moment, Toffee Raptor's ethereal formed faded away, becoming dormant. With his departure, young Toffee returned to normal with him stop clawing Seth's forearm.

And he began to cry horribly.

As they watched that scene, Kandy became sorrowful for her husband's younger self, shedding tears.

"Just..." he began, "I just..."

Seth, meanwhile, lifted the boy as he spoke, "Do not worry. I see the burning passion in your eyes and I can teach you. And you shall be the greatest warrior in all of Septarsis."

The boy drops himself down on the ground, wiping away his tears, "I'm not an animal!"

"No..." he spoke to the boy, "But I can make you a fighter."

When the vision ended with Seth leaving with the boy he would soon make his heir, they finally looked at Toffee, having to rewatch and relive it all once more.

"Agito?" Kushina asked, "Are you...?"

A small tear was shedded from the male Phagetail, having to see the horrors again, it made him feel...

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed, covering his eyes, "Every time I think about that day, I just....I just...."

"Now, now, don't be upset, Toffee," the raptor patted his knee, "It was your rage that made you go feral. Besides....,"

"If you hadn't awoken me, you would have been struck down easily like your family that day."

In an instant, the Toffee Raptor's appearance began to change.

Into himself. But nude and feral.

They looked at his nude id, Kandy blushing a bit as she turned away a little while the naked Toffee looked at the one dressed in jeans.

"And you would not even be here..." the id continued.

The dragon spoke, "He's right."

"Toffee..." Rasticore said, also just as worried as the princess.

"But when I awakened you after coming out of Belphegor, you were making me wild," he told his id, "And I was afraid that you would take over."

"An id is not another soul inhabiting one's body," his id informs him, "It is an urge. A part of you. Without an id, you wouldn't be able to get things that you truly wish to have."

"That is why its part of your mind. The reason you are invincible in combat and seeking justice is because of me."

"But I did go overboard with the raptor part of yourself," he sheepishly smiled, "Just embrace the beast within you, and it will accept that sentience that you wanted to be the whole time."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise." the id smiled.

The id took out his hand to him. This Toffee felt familiar with because this was how he tricked Moon into giving his finger. 

But his id is part of himself. And he has became less feral. And without his id, he wouldn't be known as the Immortal Monster by the Mewmans.

And so, the two Toffees shook on it. In an instant, the id begins to grow transparent, appearing ghostly before the two merged, Toffee accepting his now lesser feral side.

"Toffee?" Kandy began.

Toffee only grinned to her, hugging her, "It's done. Let's go home...all of us."

***

Tuskus and Oracle's eyes opened when they sense their presence. They smiled with pride that they have finally completed their task.

Muttering in an ancient Septarian language, Tuskus summons back the group, returning them back in one piece.

They opened their eyes, Toffee gasping a bit before looking around.

After a few moments, Kandy asked, "Are you okay?"

The lizard only smiled, "Never better."

Lilith tries to say "Thank goodness you're okay" only for her to screech and roar. She growled in disappointment that she lost the ability of speech.

"Sorry, Lillith," Miseria patted her, "It only works in the spirit realm."

The raptor sighed and nodded.

"So, how was your trip in the spirit realm?" Leafe asked, her and Thorn looking excited.

"I hope nothing bad happened over there," Tuskus said

Each looked at one another before Toffee only stated, "It was...enlightening and interesting."

"Lillith talked in the spirit realm too." Kandy said.

"And now I've learned to accept my feral side without losing myself." he said, fixing his hair and pants.

"That's a relief to hear," Oracle sighed with relief, "I feared about Seth and Fangore using you as an attack dog or something."

"But it didn't happen because my dreams showed me that Seth and Fangore didn't capture him when he was feral yesterday," Mirage spoke out.

"That's a relief," Anya smirked.

"Good to have you normal again, brother." Kushina smiled.

"What about tomorrow?" Kandy asked, "I got a feeling dad and Fangore will attack then."

"Yes," Mirage spoke, looking at Rasticore and Miseria, "But something from Rasticore...will change the entire fight in our favor."

"Speaking of Rast here...," Aerosmite took out the tapestry he, Hokage and Raiha found in Loup's cave.

"Where'd you find that?" Supps asked.

"We found it at the caverns where your kind was hiding at when we found Loup." Aerosmite explained.

"Dang," Swifty glanced.

"Rasticore?" Raiha spoke, "You may wanna look at this."

Aerosmite spreads out the tapestry for all to look.

"Rast....I think you're a Fangtail," Hokage told his cousin with concern.

"He's a what?!" Kandy spoke in surprise.

They looked at the tapestry of his parents, his mother, despite her looking like a lizard, having different dragon relatives, some without wings, without horns, or without both, with his Septarian father holding an egg.

"Mom...she's a dragon?!" Rasticore spoke in shock.

"That did explain about what you did during our mating night, Rasticore." Miseria pondered.

"Okay, this is the part where most of us faints," Swifty raised his hand, "On the cue of three. One.....two.....three....."

He, Gina, and most of the allies fainted in shock from the discovery of Rasticore's family bloodline.

"I...I can't believe my mom..." Rasticore began, shedding tears and touching his frills, "A dragon...and I'm half like Kandy is."

"Just like me and Ronin." Kandy finished.

"But....but why was I not told about this!?" He shouted, feeling like a sword just stabbed into his heart from his dead parents' betrayal.

He then noticed a letter folded at the end of the tapestry marked, "To Rasticore."

"A letter?" he quietly spoke.

He picked it up and opened the letter carefully.

"Now I know how you felt when I found out I wasn't human," Miseria said with sympathy.

Rasticore opened the letter as he read it carefully.

"Dear Rasticore," he began reading, "I know you must hate me for never telling you anything. Your father and I wanted so much as to tell you, but in the event that the day never comes, at least this letter will help relieve you of that pain.

"If word about you being half dragon is spread out, you would have suffered the same fate as Princess Kanashimi. That is why I was relieved when they thought I was a Dragontail when they first saw me.

"Your father knew what I truly was, but he did not care. He loved me for who I was. At least he treated me better than the Avariuses when I was briefly their maid.

"But I digress, I only wish the best for you, my wondrous son. Who knows, maybe you'll have siblings who would learn about this too."

Rasticore only teared up a bit, knowing that it never happened, continuing, "But know this: Your father and I love you very much. My family, the Chaosuses, would have loved you as well. And no matter what happens, we'll be proud of you. So be happy and live the happiness you deserve. Your mother, Yashi."

The Septarians and undead with them looked ready to burst into tears. Miseria sniffed, understanding the pain and experience he went through.

"Oh my gosh," Gina sobbed, getting comforted by her friend, Garou.

"I'm sorry..." Ronin spoke.

"Brother..." Axia softly said to him, slowly hugging her adopted brother.

"I had no idea I was half dragon to begin with!" He sobbed, "No....No wonder I can breathe green fire!"

"I can't believe my cousin is a Fangtail," Hokage muttered with sadness, "But that doesn't matter to me. You're the only family I got after the Chaosuses died."

"I know," he said, "And when the Disastorvaynes died out."

The babies looked saddened to their father, hugging him tightly by the frills.

"So that's what the statues were talking about," Miseria said, "They were not referring to Garou or Loup, they were referring to you, Rast!"

He looked at himself a bit before looking at the tapestry, sighing with a sad smile.

"I guess.." he began, "I really AM good for something after all."

He then patted his babies hugging each frill side, giving Ren to Miseria.

"Since we are all here according to what the statues are talking about, then that means we can take down Fangore," she took out the sword, "If we can beat him, then his undead army will be able to rest in peace."

"Like that video game you made me play that day," Hokage smirked.

"Exactly!" Miseria grinned.

"Now the next step is tomorrow's war." Toffee spoke calmly, "For it will be one hell of a fight."

Supps claps his paws in excitement, "Everybody's going to be proud of me when they see me being a somebody!"

Many cheered wildly with Toffee smirking a bit, then noticed the tailor from earlier bringing some freshly made suits for the lead lizards and dragon girl.

The tailor showed them as she said, "I believe you four will need these. This time, they won't rip."

***

Magmakith went to take a drink from a stream nearby. Glancing at his master's castle, the T-Rex knew the day has come for his master's demise.

But he felt conflicted. Should he betray him for Kandy's sake? Or stay loyal to him no matter the cause?

The dino became stressed out by these conflicting questions when he spots a somewhat familiar figure, a figure thought to be dead, steps up to the dinosaur.

"Do the right thing, Magmakith," it spoke to him, "You have high respect for Kanashimi."

The dinosaur looked concerned as it continued, "Go...while they're all asleep. And hurry."

He looked back at his master's castle one last time, then growled before departing into the forest.

Who was that? The T-Rex thought. The being wasn't an undead judging by the smell and yet....it smelled familiar.

***

Dawn had arrived as the army of Septarian, Dragon, Human, Mewman, and other creatures that would fight alongside them had gathered.

Today was the day it would all change.

Once one of the tents opened up, out stepped the Immortal Monster, donned in his new black suit with red tie, hair fixed and tied up as he looked determined.

Behind him was the lead three from the other tapestry half also in suits of black for Miseria and blue for both Kandy and Rasticore.

Each approached to where Star, Marco, and the others waited.

The dinosaurs and prehistoric animals with chimeras; both enhanced and normal, adorned armor and weapon attachments made out of Hades' Cold Steel to kill any of the undead dinosaurs or giants in the army. For the flyers, they were equipped with gattling crossbows loaded with HCS arrows.

"I like where this is going," Puma smirked,her mountain lion purring with delight of a big fight.

"Same here, old friend," Bonemaster smirked, his gorgonops growling.

"Well, this is it," Buff Frog glanced, "It seems we will die with honor."

The Avarius siblings glanced with the bird named Dennis frowning, "Not if we have anything to say. I just hope Ludo's big surprise happens soon."

Finally, they each heard the marching of their enemies approaching, each looking determined as they saw Seth with his undead army slowly approaching.

As that happened, Marco looked at the area, realizing, "Wait, isn't this where the stump at that Stump Day almost killed us-?"

"Princess Kanashimi!" Seth roared, "Today is my day to reclaim what I lost!"

In hiding, Magmakith seemed hesitant with his dinosaur army hiding in the trees. How would Seth react if he sees his loyal partner turning against him?

Bullshit, he thought, shaking his head to snap out of his thoughts before he marched out and roared, flames and lightning bursting out from his mouth. In unison, his armies roared with him.

"Now I will ask you one last time, dear daughter!" Seth shouted insanely, "It would be easier if you just relinquish your leadership to me. It's too much responsibility for you. Let someone who is wiser rule it all and I MAY spare your friends."

"Like when you "spared" mother after you killed her?!" Kandy angrily shouted, "You are the worst father I ever had and I never EVER want you back in the throne!"

"Very well...then they all die!" he shouted, motioning his army.

The army shouted as they ran onward with the two sides shouting, darting onward while Magmakith roared, heading into the battle.

However, to Seth's notice, it was not to Seth's side, but to his daughter's.

"Magmakith!?" He gasped at the betrayal.

The T-Rex felt nostalgia hit him when he began to blast the zombies with fire and lightning.

Each side hit a few of the undead while Star and Marco tackled on some of the undead, smashing some of them with the undead killing weapons.

As that was happening, the remaining undead Queens were smashed by River, Globgor, Eclipsa, and Moon, each pinning them to the stump that had been worshipped and yet was also evil.

"Sorry, Stump," Moon quietly spoke, "And sorry to you queens as well as my mother earlier. But this needs to end now!"

A Metaltail hands Moon a HCS sword, stunning her with amazement when she slashes the zombie and it burst into dust particles.

"YES!" River shouted, "Now THAT is a fighting spirit, Moon Pie."

"I...I guess it is," she smiled a bit.

Globgor then shifted size randomly, hitting and smashing more of the undead at random times, Eclipsa taking a HCS dagger before stabbing them dead, turning them to particles.

The nicer undead, meanwhile, watched as the rescued ones were fighting their enemies, including those that had been raping them.

Wolfsbane roared, transforming into her lizard form to slash them to pieces with her HCS claw gauntlets. Bathory joined in as well, using the same weapons as her lovers.

For Gina, she has everything under control with her trusty crossbow loaded with HCS arrows. But it comes to a standstill when she is face-to-face with her undead sister.

"Its time the Solarians face extinction," she whipped out the HCS sword from her back.

"NO!" the hulked undead Mina shouted, "It's YOU who should be extinct!"

She roared with the two sisters jumping and shouting, weapons in hand.

"Too bad you're working for the very people you hate!" She stabs a HCS knife into her back, rendering her crippled when the blade severed the spine.

She winced, struggling as she grunted.

"Is it any wonder why you being bullied made you want to go to Solaria and turn into this?" she glared to Mina, hitting the hands.

"I WANT JUSTICE!!" she yelled.

"YOU'RE JUSTICE IS FAKE!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PSYCHO MURDERER!!" Gina snapped.

She headbutts her, breaking her nose in the process. However, a tiny speck of blood hits her tongue which made the vampire blood inside her ignite.

"You want some more!?" Mina roared, Fangore's magic healing her severed spine and nose. She lunges forward to punch her traitorous sister.

Without warning, her fist was sent flying, blood spraying in the air.

The vampire screeched and hissed upon the blood sprayed, then smashed the undead sibling down.

As that happened, Kandy slashed a few of the undead before approaching the undead in her mother's body.

"Hello, princess." she grinned.

"Get out of my mother's body, you ghoul!" She snarled, ice and black flames bursting out of her hands.

Chase drifted to a stop near her as he snarled, Ronin getting off the wolf's back.

"Kandy..." he spoke with concern.

The dragon roared, heading to the fake Kinjiru, her struggling against her.

"You cannot win against him." she said, "How dare you attack your own father!"

"And how dare you fall for someone as sick as him?!" Kandy angrily roared.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion before being smacked away.

"Of course, you're a soul created by Fangore, like how he used the past Rippletails," she growled, "And by killing you, you won't be able to use any of my loved ones' bodies again!"

Ronin blasted the oncoming zombies with his dark flames and Chase got his back by spitting acid at them and swiping them with the HCS claws added on his paws.

"I had no idea my own son would come here," an oh-so-familiar voice chuckled.

"Seth!" Ronin snarled, his hatred boiling.

"Hello there." he grinned, "Kinjiru did a good job hiding you, but I think now you must be desperate to meet me."

"Yes..." he began, "In order to beat you! You and your fake with a false soul!"

"No, you lie!" the fake shouted in fury to the half dragon, "My soul is real! Seth, tell them my soul is real! Tell them it's all a lie!"

He paused for a moment, glancing at the fake.

"How do I put it without having Fangore's fabricated souls from going after him when they found out they were fake in the first place?" He muttered.

"Whoever you are, you are a doll!" Ronin revealed, "The past Rippletails and you are fakes! Fangore created them so you can obey Seth and even have you act as his living sex doll!"

Seth glared as he tried to punch him, though was uppercutted a bit.

"What?!" she spoke before saying, "Tell me it's not true, Seth!"

"Fangore, I'm real aren't I?" she shouted to the Septarian flying in battle.

However, the stern Septarian only calmly spoke, once Seth was away from hearing range, "No."

The fake soul felt her world shattered by his truth. So all this time, she was a fake used as a sick reptile's sex fantasies?

Uncontrollable rage filled her when she grabs a stake and flies towards him with tears of rage, roaring.

"No, don't do it!" Ash yelled after he stabs a queen in the chest.

He evaded with her crashing to part of the castle by his smack, the fake groaning with the Rippletail fakes struggling, noticing.

"Your Majesty!" A few noticed before they were smashed to the walls.

"Dammit, Fangore!" Seth spoke as he got up, "What are you doing?! Attacking the love of my life?!"

"I only simply gave you someone to pleasure yourself with," Fangore glared, "I never said it would be permanent."

"Dammit, father!" Ash shouted, flying up and clashing blades to him.

"You are going to pay for what you did to my mother!" He growled, his dust powers awakening as his wings spread them out. 

When the undead touches the dust, they shrieked in peril before turning into dust that can never be awakened again.

Away from the fight, the vampire-ized Gina punches her fist into a Solarian's chest, ripping his heart out before crushing it. Around her, the zombies struggled to flee before they were stabbed by HCS arrows Gina snatched from her quiver of arrows.

"Gina....," a soft voice called out to her.

Her human side took over, seeing the agonized state of her undead sister.

"Kill...me..." Mina tearfully spoke.

"Sis..." Gina only said.

Wiping away her tears, the Solarian Hunter picked up her crossbow, loaded it with an HCS arrow and planted it at her forehead.

"I love you...," she sobbed.

"I love you too." the teary weak Mina said, closing her eyes one last time.

Then, the arrow hit, instantly killing her and turning to dust.

As that happened, the fake Kinjiru stuck on the wall slowly looked at her comrades near her, still intact as she tearfully spoke, "We're not real."

A few looked stunned at what they heard as she continued, tears in her undead eyes, "Fangore has lied. We are not real at all. And...what I was told...I'm not..."

"Your Majesty," one spoke calmly.

"Fangore must pay for using us " Akatsuki spoke out, appearing before them with Rakuya.

"Luckily for me, I wasn't resurrected by that bastard. But since I represent the undead part of the army, let's say we make him pay!"

"And your egg child is a golem of flesh he created!" Rakuya informed, "Its a fake as well!"

"He's right," Bathory said, "The golem was only made to keep you and Seth off suspicion. It's not even a real egg."

"If you want to redeem yourself," the undead Werelizard Wolfsbane asked, holding her hand out, "Then fight alongside us."

The fake Kinjiru and Rippletails looked at each other with worry. Without a second thought, Kinjiru took it.

***

Miseria screamed with excitement when she used the HCS gatling gun the Metaltails made for Metallica's Dragoncycle chariot. The two women are having a great time crushing and shooting zombies in the chariot's way.

Rasticore, meanwhile, was slammed down, grunting as he struggled.

"Damn, damn, damn!" he grunted from the grip of an undead Solarian.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid your time is up." he spoke, raising his weapon, "And don't think your powerful roar is gonna save you."

Then, to his notice, the struggling Rasticore growled with smoke coming out of his mouth, speaking, "Oh I'm not going to do that!"

He then tripped the Solarian, pinning him to the stump as he prepared to use something the Solarian did not expect the Dragontail to use...green flames from his breath!

He screamed from the flames before the Dragontail threw the flaming corpse at Deathlok, who uses his foot to crush him into a pancake.

As that happened, the cursed stump that was from Mewni also burned, the fire of the recently discovered half breed burning it to the ground.

At another part of the battle, Moon hit against a rock when Groundtail and Bonetail zombies ambushed her. Her HCS sword knocked out of the way, she was cornered.

Until she was rescued by a familiar bearded man wearing like a Highlander with wolf pelt cape riding on Star's white wolf.

"FREEDOM!!!"

The wolf knocks away the zombies with River slashing them away. However, they were too busy to notice one of them approaching Moon from behind until she was saved by a black dire wolf with a white patch on its eye the moment she turned around.

"Oh my goodness!" she spoke as she noticed.

The new dire wolf threw away the zombie it killed and walked up to her, sniffing for any wounds on her.

"You saved my life," she said to the wolf in awe.

Then the wolf surprises her by dropping an HCS at her feet. And it lend its back to her.

The former queen couldn't help but smirk with motivation, "River! Do you have that Starrk armor you made for me after Seraphina came to our lives?"

"Of course I do, Moon Pie." he shouted, tossing a bag with clothing to her.

Star grinned, "See, mom? Aren't dire wolves cool?"

As that happened, the monsters struggled on some of the undead cornering him.

"No, we cannot lose!" he shouted.

Dennis, meanwhile, looked up as he spoke, "It's not lost yet!"

They looked upward, watching as many eagles with spiders flew above, the spiders dropping down and smashing toward the undead.

"I'M RIDING A DINOSAUR!!!" Talon shouted, riding on the back of a giant brontosaurus.

Some whooped at the surprise attack while Dennis smiled on the eagles that flew.

And on top of the lead eagle was a small bird wearing a skull helmet, a huge staff, green robe, and beard tied up: Ludo Avarius.

"Air patrol, let it rip!!" Aerosmite shouted to the Hottails, Swifttails and pterodactyl riders.

They aimed their HCS gatling crossbows at the open area of zombies and began to fire rapidly as they burst into numerous dust clouds.

As that happened, more shouted and fought, each for they were depending on it.

***

Toffee darted around, slashing his HCS sickle to each undead with the raptors pouncing and screeching, tearing them apart.

The id within him is helping him advance forward without nothing stopping him. 

He, the Sins, his sister, Cyril and Korihana are an unstoppable pack.

And he needed to get to his wife, she too being part of his pack, as the lizard darted onward, hoping to reach the ones fighting Seth and Fangore.

Kandy, meanwhile, discarded the jacket and clip on tie, sleeves rolled up as she blasted at her father, Seth trying to pummel her down.

"When this is over and I've dealt with my daughter," Seth shouted to Fangore, "You're dead!"

"If you can!" Fangore slyly smirked, forming some kind of finger signals with his hands.

The undead Dragontail winced and choked, almost as if invisible tentacles are constricting him.

"Since I resurrected you, that means I can control you like a tamer controlling a lion!"

"You're using my father too!?" Kandy snapped at the white Septarian.

"I knew it!" Ash roared, forming a dust devil around him.

"Sorry that you had to learn the hard way, Seth," he chuckled, "But look at it this way...once it's all over, I'M the new leader of Septarsis!"

"BASTARD!" Ash furiously preparing to use the dust devil.

There was a roar and Fangore found himself crashing into the battlefield by a furious undead dragon.

Hearing the crash, Miseria switch places with Opal on the shooting and saw the white Septarian struggling with the fake Kinjiru.

"You guys take care of the minions!" She whipped out the Sword of the Four Beasts, "I've got a final boss to kill the army!"

She whistles for Umbra and the deinopanther dashed towards Fangore with her master on her back.

"Wait up!" Kandy shouted, flying with her as she saw Toffee's group slashing and killing the undead with ease.

"It's time!" Miseria spoke.

Seth, meanwhile, struggled as he prepared to attack once more.

"Son of a..." he panted, slightly choking, "I...I will not lose!"

He reached out, though a green flame burned his hand, making him screech in agony.

He then turned, noticing Rasticore death glaring at him.

"Hey, did you miss me?" He spoke rhetorically.

"What the-? You can breathe FIRE!?" he gaped in shock.

Deathlok bashes through the forces, roaring at the former ruler of Septarsis as Magmakith burns the undead alive.

"Nooo!" he growled, "NOOOO!!"

Rasticore only angrily spoke, "How ironic...being done in by a half breed! A Fangtail, in fact!"

The furious Rasticore smashed his fist to Seth, causing him to be flung upward.

Kandy, noticing, flew upward as she snatched her burnt father, then glared at him.

"Daughter...daughter help me!" he spoke, acting like he wanted mercy.

"Why? You never helped mother!" the half dragon glared, looking down at Toffee approaching.

"So go back to Hell where you belong!" she shouted, tossing him downward.

"Then you're going WITH ME!!!

He breathes out dark flames from his mouth, aiming straight at Kandy as she gasps and cowered.

But something huge took the bullet.

"WHYYYYYYY!?" She heard her father scream when she lowered her arms.

Her heart stopped at her savior.

Seth's own T-Rex, Magmakith, king of the dinosaurs......sacrificed his life for her.

"No..." Kandy spoke in whispers, then shouted, "NOOOOOO!!!"

Her eyes turned demonic as an aura of a huge dragon burst, then slammed Seth down, furiously pummeling the undead father.

The dying T-Rex roared out for her weakly to not become a monster like her father.

But Kandy was in tears, furious on what he did, furious on what had happened, that...

She then felt Toffee touch her shoulder, bringing her back to reality before looking at him.

"Enough, Kandy..." he said, "We don't need YOU to become like him, let alone what Moon saw us both as...monsters."

Kandy realized what he and the T-Rex meant as Toffee approached the burning Seth, raising his sickle.

"Besides, Seth may have taken me in..." he continued, "But he was a lousy father figure."

Finally, there was a slash as Seth screamed in agony.

***

Fangore furiously kicks off the fake Kinjiru, about to use his intimidating roar to paralyze her when something struck his back.

Some kunai darts.

"SURPRISE!" Miseria slams the sword down on him but he dodged, the sword tip slashing his shirt which makes him topless as the shredded cloth fell.

"You may look like an angel, but your heart says you're a devil!!"

She rose her sword, shouting, "And devils like you need to be put in your place!"

"NEVER!" Fangore roared.

He summons the zombie Grountails to grab her from underground, which they did when she saw reptilian hands popping out and grabbing a hold on her.

"Miseria!"

"Moon!?"

The former queen looked like a Starrk, sword raised and riding on a black dire wolf. With a swing, the arms were sliced off, freeing her.

"You got a wolf now!?" The Rippletail grinned.

"Apparently, I do." she spoke.

"Great!" Miseria smirked.

"Imbeciles!" The Dragontail roared,lunging at her before they crash into the cluster of zombies.

***

Tom blasts the zombies with his flames, his new pet joining in the fun. As he was about to fire punch a giant undead Metaltail down, there was a loud bang and the head exploded.

"Uhm?" He turned around to see Ripjaw holding a shotgun.

"What? It's modern times," he spoke, "Plus I watched those zombie movies."

"Fine, you can use the gun," Tom shouted.

The Twilighttail used the fires and ice quickly as Phango slashed a few undead.

Tramp, the Tarbosaurus roared,smashing the zombies with his tail and feet with Umi firing arrow after arrow at them.

"Guys! We need to help Miseria!" She points to Miseria struggling with Fangore.

"Fucking ass!" Miseria shouted to Fangore.

"You may be the leader," Fangore glared, "But you were raised human!"

"Shut up!" she angrily shouted, clashing blades with him.

As that happened, almost everyone saw the two tumbling with the winged lizard angrily smashing her.

"ENOUGH!" Fangore shouted, "Time to end this."

However, a green flame hit one of the wings, causing him to scream.

"DO IT NOW!!" Rasticore yelled.

With a roar, she drive the god-killing sword into his torso.

The moment the sword stabbed him, the zombies froze, except for the good ones.

Fangore winced and gasped, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Your reign ends." Ash angrily glared.

Bright light blast out of his eyes and mouth as he screams in agony, cracking until his whole body shatters into dust.

His zombies screamed in agony as well, bursting into light with the enslaved souls free.

When all was clear, most everyone looked surprised at what had happened: The new evil of Earthni...was no more.

"We did it!" Star shouted.

Most cheered wildly with delight, delighted at the success.

However, Rasticore and Miseria noticed something.

"Where are Kandy and Toffee?" Miseria asked.

He then pointed to where the remains of the stump, which now looked like the dead magic puddle due to the area wet, was, Kandy looking teary.

"Magmakith...please don't go..." she weeped a bit.

"I'm sorry, Kandy." Toffee said, trying to calm her, "The only other way he can heal is by the puddles of the Realm of Magic. And we know magic from there is no more."

The T-Rex lifted his head weakly, turning to her as he softly grunted, telling her to don't cry.

Chase whined, licking the T-Rex's nose in grief.

"Princess," Wolfsbane spoke with sadness.

Each approached with worry as the T-Rex growled a bit, trying to act happy for her.

"Guess we can consider you extinct now..." Kandy sniffed sadly.

Magmakith slowly shook his head. She was confused by this when she hears two squawks, as two baby T-Rexes popped out from where the stump is and ran to their dying father, sobbing and nuzzling him.

"You're a father?" She whispered in astonishment.

The baby Rexes nuzzled their father with sadness, Magmakith growling a little to the babies.

"Darn," Marco sniffed, "I know that there's nothing we can do, but I just...I just..."

In anger, Marco angrily slammed his fist to the black goop, trying to hold back his tears.

Nachos and her boyfriend, which Marco newly named him Yangtze, whined with sadness at his state.

"I promise to look after them, Magmakith," she promised the T-Rex, stroking his cheek.

Deathlok whimpered, seeing himself in Magmakith's babies when his mother died.

Finally, Magmakith lied still, the raptors howling in depression as some weeped.

Star looked down, only angrily speaking, "Ooooh, now I really wish I never caused the end of magic."

"Magic had to be destroyed, Star." Toffee only spoke.

"Yes, I get that, because magic was all mess up and evil!" Star tried explaining, "Or was it because everyone wanted to use the killing spell. Or maybe never recreate magic. Augh, I'm confused!"

"Star, calm down," Toffee spoke, "I did say magic had to be destroyed. I never said anything about never creating new magic again."

"Say wha?" the blond girl replied with confusion. Now she was completely confused.

Magmakith's dinosaur army came to crowd around their dead king. In grievance, the stronger pterodactyls began to lift his body and put it carefully on the spinosaurus' back. The army began to howl out in a form of a grieving funeral song as they took Magmakith's body away to put him to rest.

The babies cried out, Ronin coming over to hug them.

"Shh, I'm here for you." he spoke to the babies.

"We both are," Kandy replied.

Most marched onward, slowly preparing to help put the dinosaur who had saved the princess to final rest.

Star, meanwhile, became more confused, noticing the goop below her feet.

"Ick, what's with all this goop from the stump?" she spoke with confusion.

However, as she touched her cheek with it, something started happening.

It was only when Marco noticed, "Uh Star? Why is that goop glowing? And what's wrong with your cheeks?"

"Say wha?" Star spoke in confusion.

"The gods!" One of the redeeming Solarians shouted.

Ten orbs appeared in the sky as all of the Gods of Septarsis appeared, looking proud at them.

"Why are you here?" Miseria asked them in confusion.

"Because, it is time," the Dragontail god spoke, "The time for new magic to be reborn."

Most looked shocked at what they heard.

All while Janna only spoke, "Is this the part where one of us faints?"

"I'm so over it." Ludo replied before the small Avarius bird fainted.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Magic Restored, Wedding, & Egg Laying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in which magic gets revived, a new era of peace is restored, a coronation commences, and egg laying happens for the lizards and half dragon while Sparktail babies get born in the new era dubbed "The Age of Balance and Harmony.

Chapter 20: Magic Restored, Wedding, & Egg Laying

Everyone had seen the gods appear before them. But the question was why?

“Ruc? Dragoth? Gods, what are you doing here?” Kushina asked with confusion.

"Fangore's presence has disappeared after Miseria slain him," the titanoboa goddess, Suspira, hissed, "With his presence gone, life, death and the afterlife is now in balance."

"And in doing so, new magic has come to the new world," Dragoth pointed.

“However,” Ruc spoke, “in order to bring it back fully, the two who ended magic and the four who slain the evil must be the ones to use their inner magic to recreate it.”

As she spoke that, she pointed to the goop that had been the evil Stump Day stump.

"But how?" Star asked the shark goddess,a little fearful because she is face-to-face with an actual god worshiped by monsters.

"How do we do that?" Marco asked the gods.

“Just say this incantation and you six aim your arms downward while doing so.” The Dragontail god spoke “while the former queens of clover, spade, and diamonds join you, queen of hearts.”

“Mend the bond, make the fabric, cleave the stone, bring the magic.”

“Isn’t that the whispering spell?” Moon realized

“But reverse?” Eclipsa said

As they asked that, the babies that were nursed by the shaman and oracle, all having watched from safety approached them.

"Here goes nothing," Miseria took a deep breath to calm herself and lifted her hand to the stump.

She then felt a thousand presences of support around her when the spirits of Lady Aquarius and the past Rippletails laid their hands on her as the other spirits that were enslaved by Fangore but freed now joins in, giving their support of the other five.

"You ready?" She asked the five.

They each nodded, Star saying, “I guess magic is still needed after all.”

"But not the kind used for murder and injustice," Howl tells them, his icy breath leaving vapors out as he speaks.

"The Solarians have paid the ultimate price for using magic for their selfish and evil purposes," the sarchosuchus growled.

“And now,” the Oracle spoke, “here is hoping this new magic will not be misused.”

“Perhaps I’ll learn to tolerate magic,” Toffee only said, the chosen gathering in a circle around the goop

Finally each sighed as they aimed their arms to the goop

"Mend the bond," they said in unison with the former queens, "Make the fabric, cleave the stone, bring the magic."

The ten gods responded by roaring into the skies, breathing out their elemental breathes into where the stump was.

"The Gift of the Gods," Tuskus grinned.

As they chanted and repeated the incantation, Star, Marco, Eclipsa, Moon, and baby Meteora who only reached out and held her mother’s hand felt something glowing on their cheeks during the incantation: strange markings were appearing

The goop started glowing not of gold, but of different colors

And as that happened the markings glowed, the humans and hybrid baby all becoming their butterfly forms with the outfits from before on them once more: Marco donning a red with brown armor with six arms, gloves, scarf, torn hoodie, and red with brown wings with the six arms, one extra arm being a tentacle arm which reminded him of Monster Arm, much to the crescent cheek mark boy’s surprise.

As that happened, the four Septarians were experiencing their own kind of Mewberty, but more in line with the dragon like side

"By the Gods," Thorn gasped in awe, the Dragon Bones that are both in dragon form and lizard form watched in shock and awe.

Giant wings formed from Kandy first, having grown and glowed as her horns began glowing as well, her arms having multiplied while gaining a beautiful purple and pink princess dress with tiara in the transformation

All with a strange mark appearing on the princess’ eye.

"Huh? What's this?" She noticed, looking into her reflection.

“Am I...” she whispered, her eye color on her left eye changed to blue with pink iris and white pupil.

Toffee meanwhile gained glowing wings with white horns and the same amount of arms, his suit turned to that of his battle armor mixed with his suit he wore and savage clothing he wore upon rebirth and two of the arms having been fused with the wings.

“Interesting,” he spoke

All while his marked eye glowed

The raptor god lower himself down so the two can meet face to face.

"Toffee, I gifted you the power of condemning the sinful to Hell," he explains to him, "But I bestowed a gift for your wife."

"The Eye of Redemption."

“Eye of Redemption?” Kandy whispers in surprise.

Miseria and Rasticore watched themselves about to experience their own Mewberty.

Miseria gained a bit of some shark attributes like a dorsal fin lined with trinkets and a shark-like tail.

She saw her outfit had changed as well to show her blackish armor with goth coat, leather pants, chains and belts alongside fin like wings with black horns on head and multi arms, the two arms fused to the wings

Rasticore meanwhile looked on to his transformation happening

"Okay, I feel like a Yugioh monster!" Miseria commented.

“I know how you feel,” Marco replies 

The recently discovered Fangtail with frills looked at his multi arms with wings and purple horns, himself almost similar to how he usually dressed before he met Miseria as Taffy, though with some differences alongside his physical form having bigger dragon teeth at the front with frills flapped up

"Or maybe one of those dragons from Futurecard Buddyfight," Miseria pondered.

"You watch that show!? I have the Dragon and Magic Worlds card sets!" Janna chirped with glee.

“Cool,” she smirked

Alongside the usual boots and jeans donned in his dragon Mewberty form was a sash purple like his cape, one extra arm metal like his arm when he lost it and his eye and on his head was a jewel on his forehead similar to his jewel eye.

“This...feels strange,” Rasticore replied

"I know," Miseria nodded, "But I think my dragon form is cool. I'm some kind of shark dragon!"

Janna smirks as she took the photo while the four babies watching squeal upon their parents’ transformation, reaching out

Umbra and Deathlok grinned at each other,grinning with the raptors chittering.

Now the Dragon Bones won't be the only ones who can turn into dragons.

They felt the magic flowing, the babies of lizard and dragon starting to float, transforming alongside their parents as they too gained big wings with longer horns and extra arms, each in clothing similar to Meteora's in different colors in that form, flying to their moms and dads to join the incantation

"By the gods," Metallica muttered as the Rippletail tribe gasped.

"This is amazing," Leila said, holding Phango's hand.

“Cool,” Axia smirks

“Let’s finish this,” Star smile

As they chanted, the arms glowed, shooting a beam of different colors down to the transforming goop below

Miseria nearly toppled as her dragon form fades away like melting snow. However, she noticed something blue glowing on her chest and pulled down her shirt, seeing a blue tribal mark of a shark etched on her scales.

"Ruc...," she realized, remembering she is Ruc's champion.

As the forms faded with the magic goop, a new magic born, Rasticore smiled to his wife admiring the mark a little, then wondered if he and the babies that transformed had something like her, Toffee and Kandy

Toffee hummed when he saw the black raptor mark appearing on the palm of his right hand, the tail wrapped around his middle finger that was once missing.

For Kandy, she spots a red Chinese Dragon mark appearing on her right arm.

The happy baby lizard dragons each clapped while marks appeared on them. Then Rasticore noticed a mark appearing on himself as well

On each baby tail or arm were different kinds of markings of raptor, dragon, and shark while Rasticore saw his on his left arm leading up to his eye, both having been formerly missing.

The markings were a two headed dragon, one head side coiled around a shark with a raptor forming an arch with the other head around his eye. To signify his bond to his friends and wife.

“I...I don’t know what to say,” he softly said with a smile

As the power died down from all of them for later, something in the goop was heard crying, like baby cries 

“Are those...” Marco spoke as he points to the moving goop

Eclipsa, Globgor, River, and Moon moved some of the goop away before gasping 

To their shock and surprise, they saw all the former Magical High Commission members, Hekapoo, Rhombulus, Omnitraxus, Reynaldo, and evening more surprising Lekmet, but reborn as infants with no memories of their past selves

"Holy crap, the Dragon Bone theory was right!" Gina gasped.

"Wow!" Leafe said, nearly fainting onto Dragon Thorn

“The Commission are babies?!” Star gasp in shock, “but Glossaryck-“

“They deserve to know what it’s like to be raised by mortals.” A surprising yet familiar voice spoke

She and the others turned, looking at the now ghostly blue man in robe floating near the gods

"Hey, you!" Miseria smirked with Akuma chittering in his grouchy way of a greeting.

“Glossaryck!” Some shouted

“I knew that magic needed to be destroyed in order for it to be reborn,” the troll being spirit chuckled

“We did,” Dragoth corrected him

"I know, Dragoth and Septarian gods," Glossaryck said to the gods.

“So wait,” Marco asked, “this was all some sort of dumb plan of yours just to recreate magic?! Now I’m sure I don’t really trust you.”

“And you never will again when I leave the mortal realm.” He said

“And the mural of you and the first Mewmans-“

“Yes I led them to Mewni and gave the first queen her wand. As part of stabilizing the loop. The employees cosplaying settlers on the 1980s really are blank headed at times.”

"Wait, they were from the 80s?" Marco replied to himself.

Meteora only hugged the spirit as he continued, “Yes I’m here, but this is the last time I’m afraid.”

"He needs to go," the pterodactyl god said sadly to the child.

"But he will always be with you," the Haast Eagle god reassured with a smile.

Meteora sniffed a bit, nodding with tears as she spoke, “Uncle Glossy...”

"I'm gonna guess that's her.....I don't know if she can talk or not at that age since I wasn't around for rebirth," Miseria mumbled.

“I know,” the troll ghost replied, “just promise to be friends with the new generation all right?”

She nodded as Marco said, “Yeah that is definitely Heinous formerly.”

“Yeah that’s true,” Star said

Shino suddenly gave Meteora the stink eye, almost as if he knew what she did to his father before she was reborn.

Even his sister joined in the glaring before Rasticore picked them up.

“Uh yeah let’s just let that Marco hater be dealt later,” Rasticore said

Meteora only hissed a bit on Marco’s name before glancing at Rasticore who she gave a strange glare at him, as if she can’t understand why she was angry at him too.

Shino growled, frills flapping up in a threatening manner.

“I thought you said she has no memories of her past!” Miseria glared to Glossaryck.

“I did, but that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t have unexplained reactions to some things.” He said

"Well at least I'm not the only who hates her," she dryly spoke out, referring to her kids growling at Meteora to which the baby hissed back, almost like three cats battling it out.

“Uh let’s leave well enough alone,” Kandy meekly said as she pushed her friends aside gently

“Princess,” one of the undead replied 

She then turned to them with her marked eye opening

"We wish to be free from our dead state," a male said, "The balance of life, death and afterlife needs to be in balance after all."

“Of course,” she nods to them

She then opened her strange opposite colored eye as she said, “I think you should look in my eye now.”

The undead did as told as the effects of her new eye activates. One by one, their dead flesh fades away to reveal their spirit forms.

Gina smiled at the scene, knowing magic was in good hands

But when she turned around, she gave a slight frown when she saw the condemned souls of Solaria, Mina and their followers giving her nods of gratitude for freeing them from Fangore's hold before Dragoth summons the gateway to Hell for them.

As Mina was about to enter, she shouts to her sister, “wait”

Her twin turned to her, wanting to know why her sister stopped her.

“Gina?” She asked, “what are...”

"Listen....I know you're destined to go to Hell for what you did but.....," she smiled sadly as tears streaked down her cheeks, "If I have a kid or a pet one day, I'll name it after you, sis!"

She smiled, “maybe sis.”

Both hugged one another

The two parted, as Mina disappears into Hell with the rest of the condemned.

As all that was happening, a voice called out, “Miseria honey?”

The Rippletail turned and gasped, seeing two familiar faces alongside Rasticore, Toffee, and Kandy’s deceased families’ spirits and Comet

“Mom,” she began, “Dad?”

The parents hugged tenderly as Ronin smiled to Kinjiru, “Hello mother”

The real Kinjiru caressed his cheek before she hugged him close as Ronin began to weep.

"My real mom," Kandy smiled, the true spirit hugging her as well.

As that happened, the spirits looked at their loved ones, each hugging while Star and Marco smiled to Moon hugging her mother's spirit.

"It's you this time," Ronin spoke, "I wish...I wish I had saved you then."

"Oh Ronin," Kinjiru whispered, stroking his cheek, "I knew that your father and I would perish on that same day. Sacrificing my life to save yours is what a mother should do."

"If you had tried to save me,you would have been easily been struck down by Seth."

"She's right," Kandy spoke, "And I never would have known about you."

He sighed and nodded, knowing both were right.

Their mother notices the baby T-Rexes and kneeled down, petting their heads.

"Your father was very honorable for saving my daughter's life," she told them, "He will always be with you and watching over you no matter what."

"Laxus," the first baby sparked a bit, "And Natsu," the second baby nearly belched out some flames.

"They're enhanced just like Magmakith," Kandy said with shock.

"Yes," the gods said, the soul of the T-Rex briefly appearing before them, the dinosaur king's spirit roaring before nuzzling his babies.

Miseria, meanwhile, hugged the spirits that was her mother and father, tears in her eyes.

"You did it to save me," she told them, tears running down her cheeks, "The best way the Solarians won't know that I was a Rippletaill is by turning into a human. If I were you, I would have done the same thing."

"And we have done it to give you a better life," her mother smiled, "I'm sorry we could not be there with you."

She only hugged them tightly, tears running down her cheeks more.

"You did it because you loved me...that's all that matters," Miseria smiled to them.

Umbra and Nightraid purred at the sight they're seeing. For Zeus, Snowstalkerand Anubis,the baby hybrids and croc raced towards the spirits, yapping.

"I see that our grandchildren has bonded with these animals,"Miseria's father smiled, patting Zeus.

A few of Toffee and Kandy's family members patted Anubis and Snowstalker with a smile. 

"Look after them," she said to the two babies.

As if understanding her, the Indoraptor and snow kaprosuchus yowled in understanding as a vow.

Rasticore, meanwhile, looked at his mother, her replying, "So you found out the truth."

"Yeah, I did...I'm a half breed like Kandy." Rasticore said to his mother.

"We had to keep it a secret so no one would know about your true identity," she said, "If not, you would have been killed or worst,suffered the same fate as Kanashimi."

"I never cared about her heritage," his father spoke, "I love her for the way she was."

"I know, dad," Rasticore grinned, "And I have to thank you both...for giving me the love that I needed when you two were alive."

"Yes, and I wanted to thank the Metaltails for taking you in," his mother smiled to Axia's direction.

"True," Axia grinned, "I may have been a bit rough on him..."

"Rough?" The adopted brother retorts with a frown.

"But he needed to learn to survive," she smiled, "And we ensured he was cared for."

The family hugged tenderly together while Comet sighed to her daughter.

She only softly said, "I'm sorry I made Toffee keep his promise. Had I known what was to come, I wouldn't have let him keep the truth from you, Moon. You were so traumatized though from what Fangore did to all of us and what I nearly did."

"I just wanted to hug you one last time," Moon softly weeped, then hugged her mother.

"I didn't know Fangore used us," she sobbed.

"Shhh, let it all out," Comet smiled.

After a few moments of weeping and brief reunions, the goddess spoke, "It's time...magic is restored to good hands this time."

"And I must be off to the afterlife," Glossaryck smirked, "Nice seeing you again after seeing how well you've been without magic briefly."

"You may no longer be queens," Gairyu spoke to the ones with cheek marks, "But we know you will cherish this magic and use it wisely."

Akuma growled at the troll creature, "I get it, I get it, so no biting!"

But the raptor representing wrath tries to snap at him.

"And we will make sure no one would ever misuse it for evil purposes," Dmitri said as he and the other covenant leaders bowed with responsibility.

Finally, the spirits began to depart as the female couples smiled, "Thank you, all of you."

"Take care of this new world," Dragoth said to everyone, "For it must be protected at all cost. So please, do not repeat the mistakes of the past, everyone."

As they flew away, the souls departing, the Oracle only chuckled and spoke quietly, "I wonder how Lord Tsukikage will like this news?"

When all had finished, the goop had formed a strange new well of a sort, a seal within it.

"Dang," Janna grinned, "Looks like we won't lose magic after all."

There was a booming screech as they saw Gekkoumaru arriving, his frost dust fluttering out. But he is not alone.

"Tsukikage, old friend!!" Akatsuki grinned with a wave.

"And he brought his calvary and family as well," Rakuya points to the icy army arriving to clear the mess if the battlefield.

Once they landed, the leader only grinned to them.

"Hello, Akatsuki" Tsukikage smirked. "Princess. Everyone...sorry we're late."

"I have fetch my delinquent son and wife on my way here," he apologized.

"Don't tell me, Fento's bullying the Dragoncycles and your wife wanted to drag him away before their riders whoop his ass," Miseria chuckled.

"He looks like a White Walker!" Star whispered to Marco in awe.

"With his own Viserion!" Marco whispered back.

"Oh dear," Eclipsa spoke.

"Dad!" Fento groaned.

"So what did we miss?" Tsukikage asked.

"Everything," Kandy replied, pointing to the markings on the humans and the tattoos on the parent reptiles with their babies.

"All will be explained," Oracle chuckled.

"Alright, at least we can learn something without Fento doing anything reckless," Tsukikage spoke out, gesturing to his son's crushed tail that is healing.

"That stupid motorbike-wannabe reptile crushed my tail so that makes it its fault!" Fento protested.

"Wait a minute," Marco marches up to the young Wintertail, recognizing him, "I know you! You're that lizard guy who talked trash about our Dragoncycles during our KDRPC activity with Tom joining!"

"Dragoncycles SUCK!!" He snapped at Marco.

The Dragoncycles in the area growled in anger at the Dragoncycle-hater.

"Uh I should run now, right?" Fento spoke with concern.

"Yes," most nodded.

He chuckled a bit nervously, then ran as the Dragoncycles, Marco on one, angrily chased after Fento as he screamed.

"DRAGONCYCLES STILL SUCK THOUGH CAUSE THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THEIR LEGS!!!" he screamed.

The Wintertail chief facepalmed, shaking his head slowly.

"I know what you're going through," Tom said to him, "Its like looking at a mirror. But....my reflection is a white lizard."

Moon finally sighed, looking back at the princess, speaking, "I suppose I can now find it in my heart to fully forgive you two."

She shook Kandy's hand as the dragon grinned, "At least all is resolved."

"But now that there's no Queen of Mewni, I suppose we may have to start adjusting to learn to be a modern human peasant."

"Human citizen, actually," she corrected.

"And I suppose you and your reptilian allies are welcomed anytime in Echo Creek or any city that accepts your kind."

Both smiled a bit, Miseria smirking, "Under one condition: You guys from Mewni need to learn all the things modern civilization have to offer, like video games and such."

"And how to use iphones," a teenage Hextail spoke out, texting busily on his own iphone.

"And how to use Netflix too!" Opal snickered, showing the Netflix app on her own phone that Leon bought for her.

"There's a lot of stuff you all missed," Miseria smirked.

"Wow," Star replied with starry eyes.

"And besides, I'm certain, you'll love Earthni's culture. I know Mewmans hate change, but at least try to accept this change." the Rippletail leader grinned.

"But first....."

She dashed towards the direction of the eagleman and gave him a powerful uppercut.

"What was that for!?" He shouted,stunned by the punch.

"That...IS FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE, YOU BIG-ASSED TURKEY!!!" she yelled, scaring him.

The brontosaurus that he rode on roared at him, saying that he's not a horse.

"No wonder mom divorced you!" A teenage eagleman yelled before he got onto his own Dragoncycle and drove off.

"Shut up!" the older eagleman groaned.

"Then it's agreed," Toffee spoke, "Septarsis and Earthni will officially allow peace to the land."

The crowd cheered from the news as he continued, "And I decided on the vice king and queen to act as consort to the royal family, since the princess and I will be coronated soon."

"But there is my responsibility as chief of the Rippletails," Miseria announced.

"Oi, I hear you still looking for more Elementals?" Spector spoke out, "I can represent the Lightning Elemental."

He sparked a little as he continued, "Never know when they need a jolt in life, mate."

"And we will represent light and dark," Dust said with the werewolf leader nodding.

"But the list goes on after a little interview," Spector smirked, "But come on, let's make ourselves at home."

"Agreed," Puma nodded with the new tribe leaders nodding.

"And we already decided on who will be the Heart Elemental," Opal points to Star, "You."

Star looked speechless, speaking, "Wow..."

"For now, I think it's time we head for our home now." Miseria grinned, "We'll figure out which element is which later."

"Home..." most whispered, feeling relieved that they and their future had now had a new purpose.

***

It was weeks later that a coronation had commenced to announce the king and queen of Septarsis.

Kandy and Toffee...Kanashimi and Agito's coronation and renewing of their wedding vows...somewhat.

Deathlok dragged a panicky Rasticore by the tail, knowing that he needs to conquer his phobia of commitment.

He shivered a bit, pulling the collar of the white collar and nearly wetting his black pants as Toffee, dressed in a black kimono similar to a wedding tuxedo, watched as the brides, the future queen and the Rippletail chief, had slowly began approaching.

As the flower pedals showered down at the stadium, Kandy dressed in a white wedding kimono with hair in a bun walked upward with flowers in hand.

"The wedding is beautiful," Bonemaster said to Puma, helping her describe what the wedding is like since she's blind.

As she smiled, the Rippletails watched Miseria, dressed in a black wedding dress, following as the two males waiting watched.

The babies not far from them only happily clapped with delight as the brides came to their loves, them smiling with Toffee blushing and Rasticore shivering.

Once nearby, Toffee held Kandy's arm with Miseria holding the shivering sweaty Rasticore's arm.

The frilled lizard dragon more uneasy before she whispered, "You'll do fine with commitment. I promise you."

Umbra and Lilith were chosen to present the rings, the two pets holding the pillows that have the rings nestled on them. For Nightraid, the panther cub scampered behind while playing with the flower petals.

The last night one of the raptors presented the rings, Toffee had to catch Mammon when he took an interest in the rings and tried to keep them for himself.

"So Toffee?" she whispered, "Is this everything you wanted?"

He only calmly replied, "No."

She looked confused before he confused with a smile, "It's even better."

Her brother gave her a thumbs up with the two T-Rex babies he decided to take in screeching in congratulations.

Finally, the Shaman, who had acted as the minister, waved his arms around the couples, each watching.

"And now...for the vows," he grinned.

Rasticore looked scared. What if he messed up? What if he can't go through with it? What if...?

His thoughts halted with Miseria nuzzling his arm a bit, as if trying to calm him down.

"Please don't mess it up," River prayed, remembering how nervous he was when he married Moon.

The two Butterfly dire wolves covered their faces with whines.

"By the power of the gods," the Shaman spoke, "Do you men take these females to be your wives, to cherish and rule with all your wisdom and to be by their side 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Toffee smiled to Kandy.

Rasticore only shivered as he said, "I...I..."

He then quickly spoke nervously, "I do!" before he turned away and blushed in nervousness.

The deinopanther frowned and nipped at his tail, growling at him to kiss her already.

The purple raptor just rolled her eyes. Rasticore acts like a virgin when he's that nervous.

"And do you ladies take these men to be your husbands?" he smiled to them.

"Of course," Miseria smirked.

"Yes, I do." Kandy smiled.

The rings were presented, the rings put on their left fingers as he smirked, "Very well, by my powers and the blessings of both gods and your ancestral spirits, you are now hereby declared husbands and wife with you, Kanashimi and Agito, as Queen and King of Septarsis."

Ronin grinned with pride as he puts his new helmet in the crook of his arm. A helmet he will present himself as general. 

With Laxus and Natsu at his side.

"WOOOOOOOO!!! CONGRATS, YOU 40-YEAR-OLD VIRGIN!" Hokage yelled until he was bashed by the familiar teens.

"Hokage!" Raiha growled.

As the crowns were placed on, the crowd cheered before the couples kissed, many shouting while cheering happily for the newlyweds.

Miseria glomped Rasticore as they kissed, both moaning a little before breaking softly.

"Careful," he chuckled a bit, "You and Kandy are expecting, remember?"

"I know that." Miseria grinned.

Unexpectedly, Claudia's children and mate, riding on Ribcage flew into the scene.

"Hey! The Rippletails and other non-Rippletails are in labor!" Fang shouted.

"And Specs, your eggs are hatching!!" Incisor shouted.

"What?!" Many shouted with shock.

"We'll talk about what's next later," The newly made dragon queen spoke to her husband.

***

The Rippletails were heard screaming with some looking fearful to their wives.

"This is all your fault!" Metallica shouted to Blades.

"It hurts!" The Twilighttail spoke.

"Oh my gosh, they're in labor!" Miseria spoke.

"Fuck!" Anya growled in agony.

"How can this be more shocking?!" Rasticore spoke.

On cue, the chief and queen both felt pain, looking uneasy.

"Agh, what the fuck!" Miseria groaned, "It hurts!"

Kandy looked at the wet ground, realizing, "Oh my gosh! Our eggs!"

"Me and my big mouth!" Rasticore in panic shouted.

The carnotaurus carefully lifted the two screaming women with his mouth and gently laid them down on the soft mattress inside the tent.

"Is reptilian labor that painful?" Star winced.

"Yes!" Rasticore shivering replied, "And I witnessed the labor too many times."

"Rasticore, remain calm." Toffee, trying not to look scared, replied to him.

"Love, babe where are ya!?" Spector yelled out for any sign of his wife.

"Oh man, we have to do something to help," Xander groaned to Ronin.

"I know, but what!?" He panicked.

He opened the tent, looking at his wife watching the eggs hatching.

"Spector, they're hatching!" she panicked.

His lightning bolt horns short circuited from the anxiety,zapping anyone close to him as they yelped.

"Hey, careful!" One lizard shouted with worry.

The eggs hatching were snatched, placed inside the warm water while the female screams were heard, the laboring stressing the husbands out.

"Venus might not make it!" one of the Ivytails who mated with her spoke.

"She will!" The Sparktail shouted, "She will."

"Hang in there..." Ronin spoke.

"Who's the father here!?" Xander demanded Venus' harem.

Each looked uneasy at what they realized.

"Uuuuh..." they slowly spoke, trying to figure out which was the father to her upcoming eggs.

"I am," one voice spoke as they looked.

It was an Ivytail with scruffy brown hair, green-brown scales, some wolf's bane flower petals hanging from his horn-rings and necklace and wore only in black Japanese samurai pants, his hips exposed.

"Hey! You're Venus' favorite, Nighthowler!" One of the Ivytails spoke out in surprise.

"Named after the plant known to make humans and animals wild," Nighthowler smiled as he plays around with a Nighthowler flower-shaped pendant around his neck.

"How is she?" Nighthowler asked.

They looked inside as Venus groaned in agony, eggs seen being carried by the nurses.

"Hun-Venus, are you alright, my love!?" He cried out, holding her up gently and pushing away her purple bangs from her face.

She groaned before looking, smiling softly, "Hey Nightwolf."

She panted a bit as he held her hand, "I guess I can say congrats on you being the father of the eggs."

"Shhh, rest up, Venus." he spoke softly.

He laid down next to her so she can snuggle into him.

Meanwhile, the other husbands let out sighs of relief and sometimes wept when they saw their eggs

"Are you okay?" Cypress asked Anya.

"Fuck, I didn't know pregnancy was gonna be THIS painful!" she groaned.

"But at least you survived through it," he patted her head with a grin.

"I knew my dream would show me this kind of event would happen after the wedding!" Mirage cried out as Ferdelance laid a blanket on her nearly nude body.

The half dragon panted, looking at the eggs each handed and cleaned up, sighing a bit.

"This was too much," Miseria groaned.

"At least it'd be easier to repopulate," Kandy wearily said.

"Don't remind me," Leila groaned.

As that happened, they heard baby cries with Spector looking at the hatched Sparktail babies.

"Oh, my little sparkplugs!" He sobbed, holding the two infants close as he wept.

"Spector, be careful," Sparta called out.

They sparked a little, nearly wincing a bit as he gently held his infants.

"Shhh, I'm here," he spoke calmly, trying not to act in pain.

Sparta took one, smiling lovingly to the baby.

"Hey there, little ones," she grinned, "Welcome to the new world."

"Yeah, your mommy and daddy are so happy to see you, you little devils!" Spector grinned confidently as the children sparked a bit.

"Their names will be Joules and Volt," Sparta smiled, taking the girl named Joules into her arms.

The babies then looked at their parents, squealing a bit.

As they did, the others smiled a bit in happiness, some relieved that it was all over.

The Rainbowtail chief finally said, "Perhaps Earthni will be great after all."

The Dragontail blushed when he saw her, clearing his throat nervously which caught her attention.

"Yes, Ronin?" She asked him with a kind smile.

"I want to ask," he began, "If you wish to talk with me for a little while."

Prism looked at him holding her hand gently, smiling a little softly.

"Would it be alright.....if we can go for a date?" He blushed.

Laxus and Natsu purred teasingly at their new master and caretaker's behavior towards the Rainbowtail woman.

"Since they're going to be fine now," she began, "Yes."

Ronin held her hand as he led her out, the two walking away while Leon glanced, smirking as he figured that they would both be happy with one another.

"Leon....," Opal's voice was heard.

The four-armed Hextail's ears perked up with excitement, turning around to his mate that is holding four eggs.

"Congrats," Opal smiled, "You're going to be a proud father of four."

He slowly grinned to her, hugging her gently with one arm to her waist.

"Pozdravlyayu, krasivaya zhemchuzhina," he praised her in Russian.

"What does that mean?" She smiled, pecking his cheek.

"It means, 'Congrats, beautiful jewel'," he translated before he kissed her.

She smiled to him.

The Rippletails smiled to their eggs, happy that their eggs were healthy eggs.

"They're beautiful," Syren smiled.

"They are," Dingo nuzzled her, "And I wish for them all a good future and symbols of the revived Rippletail tribe."

His wife took out the banner she made, raising it up as a sign of honor and pride.

"It's beautiful." Miseria grinned.

"Thanks," she spoke to her leader.

"Sooo...if you're a chief of your tribe," Rasticore began asking Miseria, "And Kandy and Toffee rule all Septarians, then what does that make me?"

"Maybe you can be the leader of the recently named Fangtails." Kandy smiled, "I mean I'm busy being queen of all Septarians and Ronin is probably going to be chief of the Frostfangs one day, so..."

She rubbed her head a bit, continuing, "That's another way of stating you are a vice king and queen of Septarsis, despite you two chiefs of your tribe."

"But why us?" Miseria asked, "I mean-"

"Because if it weren't for you and Rasticore, Miseria, none of this would be possible," the dragon smiled.

"You have a strong heart of a chief just like Lady Aquarius," Umi smiled, "I know because I was once her captain of the guard and top warrior before the massacre."

"Umi...," she said.

The newly formed captain if the guard and top warrior kneeled down to her, Tramp following, "Lady Miseria....I, Umi, am honored to be your captain of the guard."

She smiled with a tear shed, nodding, "Thank you."

The Oracle chuckled as he prepares himself to paint a new event on the mountain wall.

"This event shall be called, "The Age of Balance and Harmony"."

He began to paint the wall with his hands, with his attendants helping out.

"Do I really have to help you with your silly painting?" Talon asked, holding buckets of paint.

The blue-haired girl kicked him, "I heard the Oracle is an excellent painter when I first got here and saw his murals!" She hissed.

"She has a point." Star smiled.

Many laughed a bit, each smiling before Toffee and Rasticore smiled to their wives, then gave them soft kisses, knowing they had a better future with each husband doing the same to their wives as of Star and Marco.

Each knew that this era would be a new area.

A new era where the true peace between Human, Monsters, Septarians, and Dragons would live with.

It would be many years later when another adventure would be called out with new allies, new enemies to deal with, and new mysteries to unravel.

But that would be another story...

The End...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read it and supported me. This project was very big and I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
